


Demons of Yesterday

by SydnieAust



Series: Eat, Prey, Love [2]
Category: Glee, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 92,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydnieAust/pseuds/SydnieAust
Summary: Sequel to Eat, PREY, Love.Kristian is back in Lima and he's here to stir up some trouble. Will Kurt and Blaine's relationship survive? Will Puck and Kurt get closer? Will Mercedes begin to trust her friends again? Is Finn alive? Is Quinn?Based off The Vampire Diaries.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson & Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson/Mercedes Jones, Kristian Bianchi/Blaine Anderson, Kristian Bianchi/Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel & Kristian Bianchi, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones/Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, mercedes jones & quinn fabray
Series: Eat, Prey, Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Been Invited In

**Author's Note:**

> We back! We back! Time to get part two on the road! I hope you guys had relaxing and fun Holidays and beginning to a new year.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading the first story and showing your support! I really hope you guys like this story. As a warning, it gets A LOT darker. 
> 
> Leave Kudos and reviews!

* * *

Cooter’s in the kitchen making a sandwich and as he closes the refrigerator door, he sees Kristian standing there, posing as Kurt.

“You scared me,” Cooter says, startled.

“Sorry,” replies Kristian dryly.

“Is Emma home?”

“She had to meet the fire chief about the building. She doesn’t know the truth. They’ve covered it up.”

“Yeah, I know. How’s Finn?”

“Holed up in his room.”

Upstairs, Finn's in his bed lying unconscious after taking all those pills.

…

Kurt walks onto the porch while he’s on the phone with Blaine. “I looked everywhere.”

_“What, you think someone stole them?” asks Blaine._

“Yeah, someone definitely took my suit and makeup.”

…

Kristian and Cooter are still in the kitchen.

“Can I help?” asks Cooter.

Kristian looks down at Cooter’s ring. “Sure.”

…

_“You want me to pick you up?” asks Blaine._

“I’m just gonna check on Finn before I go to the hospital. Can you meet me there?”

_“You bet.”_

“Okay, I love you Blaine.”

_“I love you too.”_

…

Kristian grabs a knife and cuts off Cooter’s fingers, with a vengeance, including his ring. Then he pushes Cooter against the sink.

“Kristian?!” yells Cooter terrified.

Kristian reveals his vampire face. “Hello Cooter, Goodbye Cooter.” He stabs Cooter with all the anger he can muster.

Kurt walks into the house and goes to the bottom of the stairs. “Finn? Are you up?” He hears a noise in the kitchen and goes toward it. He walks in to find Cooter on the floor, bleeding profusely. “Oh, my God! Cooter!” He rushes over to him and tries to stop the bleeding. He grabs the phone and calls 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 415 Whitman Avenue,” says Kurt to the operator in a panicked voice.

Cooter sees Kristian watching and whispers, “Behind you.”

“What?”

“Behind you!” Cooter says louder.

Kurt turns around and gasps, but he sees no one there. He grabs the bloody knife and cautiously approaches the hallway.

Kristian vamp-runs around, frightening Kurt, before he runs out the door.

He's terrified, but remembers Finn. “Finn!” He races up the stairs to his room. “Finn! Finn!” He finds him unconscious on his bed. “Please, Finn, wake up!” He shakes Finn frantically and he wakes up with a start.

……

The police and ambulance comes and Cooter's strapped to a gurney, preparing to be loaded in. Blaine arrives to the house, but an officer tries to keep Blaine from walking in.

“He’s okay,” says Kurt from the stairs.

Blaine follows Kurt upstairs to Finn’s room.

“What happened?” asks Blaine.

“He said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now…I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just…I don’t know,” replies Kurt.

Blaine takes Finn’s face in his hands and examines his eyes. “Look at me.”

“I’m fine, okay? I feel the same,” says Finn begrudgingly, trying to move Blaine’s hands away from his face.

“Should I call a paramedic up here? What should I do?” asks Kurt.

Blaine looks at Finn’s eyes. “No, he’s fine.”

“You mean I’m not a vampire? Damn it!” yells Finn.

“Don’t say that Finn! Why would you want that?” asks Kurt, horrified at Finn’s statement.

“Did you hear about Anna, what happened to her tonight? She’s dead,” he says as he tries to get up.

“Finn, Finn. Come here, sit down,” Blaine pushes Finn back down on the bed. He grabs his face in his hands and makes him look at him. “I am very sorry about Anna, but it’s very important that you listen to me right now. With every passing moment, Anna’s blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself right now, you could really die.”

“Yeah, I gotcha,” replies Finn.

Blaine sighs and stands up.

“What about the pills that he took?” asks Kurt.

“He didn’t take enough to die so Anna’s blood actually healed him of that.”

A policeman knocks on the doorframe of Finn room. “Mr. Hummel?”

“I’ll be right there.”

“You need to be at the hospital,” says Blaine.

“But…”

“No, no, no, I’ll stay here with Finn.”

“No, I don’t need a babysitter,” says Finn.

“Yes, you do.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the hospital, Sam's sitting alone outside of Quinn’s room.

Mercedes arrives and walks over to him. “How’s Quinn?”

“She’s not good, ‘Cedes.”

“What the hell happened?”

“We were driving and Artie heard this noise and he got…”

“A noise?”

“He got this migraine or something and he lost control of the car and… I thought that Quinn was fine and then…and then she wasn’t so…” Sam trails off and Mercedes sits down next him and holds him.

…

Down the hall, Sheriff Fabray's at the nurse’s station.

Puck walks over to her. “Liz, I came as soon as I got the message. Is she okay?”

“She’s in surgery, it’s…they’re doing everything they can. I need your help Puck.”

“Sure, anything Liz.”

“Mayor Abrams is dead. They thought he was a vampire. They put him in the basement.”

“Mayor Abrams was a vampire?”

“No, no! A mistake was made, they said he dropped like the others when Cooter’s device went off, but he…he couldn’t have been a vampire. I’ve known the man my whole life and now Nancy Abrams is gonna want answers and all I can think of right now is Quinn and…” She begins to cry.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” He hugs her as she cries hard into his chest.

…

Kurt finally arrives at the hospital and he walks over to Mercedes. “Mercy. How’s Quinn?”

“She’s weak. They don’t know if she’s going to make it.”

“What?”

Mercedes hugs Kurt while Puck's nearby and overhears them.

“Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?”

“She doesn’t know how, do you?” says Puck as he walks over to them.

Mercedes looks down, ashamed. “No, I don’t.”

“No, you don’t because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that.”

“Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn.”

Puck turns to Kurt. “I can give Quinn some blood.”

“No, no way,” says Kurt adamantly.

“No, just enough to heal her. She’ll be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she’ll be better for it Kurt.”

“It’s too risky, I can’t agree to that.”

“Do it,” says Mercedes.

Kurt has a shocked look on his face.

She sees Kurt’s expression. “This is Quinn. We can’t let her die.” She turns to Puck. “Do it.”

“If I do this, you and me, call a truce?” asks Puck.

“No. But you’ll do it anyway. For Kurt.” She heads towards Quinn’s room.

Puck sighs. “I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight.”

“Yeah, one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed Cooter,” replies Kurt.

“When? What are you talking about? After I left?”

“You were there?”

“Come on, Kurt, you know I was.”

“When were you at the house?”

“Really?”

Kurt looks at him confused. 

“Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all gushy, feelings exposed. Come on, we kissed, Kurt.”

“Okay, I don’t have time for this Puck.” He tries to walk away.

Puck pulls him back. “If you want to forget what happened fine, but I can’t.”

Emma walks over to them. “Kurt, I came as soon as I got your message. How’s Cooter?”

Puck moves away while Emma glares at him, but listens in.

“Where have you been?” asks Kurt.

“At the fire department, I had to fill out a report. I told you earlier.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.”

“No, Emma, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.”

Puck suddenly realizes that Kristian was the one he kissed, not Kurt. “Goddammit!”

Emma and Kurt look at him with confusion.

“Mmm, you got to be kidding me.” He realizes that he has said that out loud. He looks at both Emma and Kurt and walks away.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Hummel home, Finn's asleep in his bed as Blaine paces beside it, still looking after him. He hears the front door open. It’s Kristian still posing as Kurt.

He walks down the stairs. “Hey! How was Quinn?”

“Not good.” He hugs him. “Just what I needed.” He tries to kiss him, but Blaine, realizing its Kristian, grabs him by the back of his neck and bares his fangs at him. He throws him on the couch.

Kristian gets up without missing a beat.

“Kristian.”

“At least I fooled one of you.”

He vamp-runs over to Kristian and pushes him against the wall.

“Feel better?”

He pushes Kristian against another wall as someone begins to open the front door.

Blaine's distracted by this and Kristian takes the opportunity to grab his arm, bend it behind his back, and throw him down on the floor. He smiles and rushes out of the house.

As Kurt and Puck walk into the house, Blaine’s on the floor, but he stands up immediately.

“Blaine?” asks Kurt.

“Kurt,” replies Blaine.

“What happened?”

“Kristian happened,” says Puck.

Puck and Blaine are pacing in the kitchen, while Kurt's upstairs checking on Finn.

“Did he say what he wanted?” asks Puck.

“No,” replies Blaine.

“Fucker certainly knows how to make an entrance.”

“He said he fooled one of us, at least. What does that mean?”

“He pretended to be Kurt when I showed up earlier tonight.”

Kurt walks into the kitchen and Blaine walks towards him.

“I told Finn, I can’t lie to him anymore,” says Kurt.

“Are you alright?” asks Blaine.

“No, I’m not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better.”

“I know. We all did.”

“Kristian was in this house, that means he’s been invited in, what are we gonna do?”

“Move,” answers Puck sardonically.

“Very helpful, thank you,” replies Kurt as he takes a seat at the table.

“Kristian wants you dead, there’s zero you can do about it, you will be dead. But you’re not. So, clearly, he has other plans.”

“Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke him in the process,” says Blaine. “What happened tonight when you thought he was Kurt?”

“To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We…kissed,” answers Puck.

“And you thought it was me?” asks Kurt.

“What do you mean you kissed?” asks Blaine, obviously pissed.

“Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go.” He puckers his lips and makes kissing noises. Blaine vamp-runs at him, but Puck vamp-runs as well and stands next to Kurt. “Don’t be obvious, Blaine.”

Blaine starts towards Puck again, but Kurt gets up and stops him. “Blaine wait, he kissed Kristian, not me.” He looks at Puck. “I wouldn’t do that.” He sighs. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Later,” says Blaine.

“Cooter must know something. There has to be a reason why Kristian tried to kill him,” says Kurt.

Puck walks over to another wall and leans against it. “He’s Kristian! He loves to play games and you’re an idiot if you think you’re going to find out what he’s been up to before he wants you to know.”

“No, actually Kurt’s right, Cooter could know something through Terri. Your mother, she was in touch with Kristian so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk,” reasons Blaine.

“I’ve got a better idea,” says Puck.

“What’s that?” asks Kurt.

“I’m just gonna ignore the bitch. See you,” answers Puck. He starts to walk away.

“Is that smart?” asks Kurt.

Puck turns around. “If Kristian thinks he’s been ignored it will lure him out, he’ll make a move.”

“Yeah? And then what?” asks Blaine.

“Stake him, rip his head off, something violent. We’ll see,” answers Puck.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

The next morning, Mercedes goes back to the hospital and finds Sam still sitting outside Quinn’s room.

“You’ve been here all night?” asks Mercedes.

“Yeah, with the Sheriff,” replies Sam.

“No one else?”

“Blaine’s brother Puck stopped by late last night.”

“How's Quinn today?”

He smiles. “See for yourself.”

They go in Quinn’s room. She’s awake and looking completely healthy. “ _Jersey Shore_ ’s on!” Mercedes embraces her. “Careful, still a little sore.”

“Sorry.”

Quinn laughs. “It’s okay, but they say I’m healing really quick.”

“My turn,” says Sam. He leans over and gives her a peck on the lips.

“Isn’t he cute?” She sees Mercedes crying softly. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m just happy you’re okay.”

“Oh, I love you guys!”

“We love you,” says Mercedes.

The three of them have a group hug.


	2. Game On.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mason is played by Cody Kearsley
> 
> Kristian's look: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583861130576/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583861727893/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870285907/

* * *

At the Abrams Estate, they are holding a wake for the mayor. Nancy Abrams is talking with Sheriff Fabray and Puck.

“I want to know exactly who’s responsible for killing my husband,” says Nancy.

“I’m looking into it, but you have to be straight with me. Is there any reason Richard was affected by the vampire device?” asks the Sheriff.

“What are you implying? That he was one of them?” asks Nancy unbelievably.

“No, no. No one’s implying that,” says Puck trying to calm her down.

“Your deputy screwed up, plain and simple which makes you responsible,” says Nancy harshly.

“Nancy…” Puck tries to interject.

“Your husband's the one who helped Cooter Hummel execute his idiot plan in the first place,” fires back the Sheriff.

“Liz…” He tries to interject again.

“Someone got my husband killed,” says Nancy, plain and simple.

“We’re all on edge here." He turns to Nancy. "You’ve suffered a great loss." He turns to the Sheriff. "The whole town has. We have to stick together, okay? Trust each other, we’ll get through this,” he reasons.

...

Artie's at the front door, greeting guests. A white Ford Bronco XLT drives up to the front of the mansion and a man steps out.

“So, the lost boy returns,” says Artie.

“Artie?” says Mason.

“Yeah.”

“What happened to you? In my mind, you’re twelve years old.”

“Then that’s two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason.”

They hug each other.

“Good to see you again.”

“It’s good to see you too. Come on inside.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the hospital, Blaine and Kurt are walking down the hallway to Cooter’s room.

“Ready for this?” asks Blaine.

Kurt nods his head and they walk into the room together.

“Cooter?” asks Kurt.

Cooter opens his eyes and panics when he sees Kurt. He tries to press the button to call the nurse, but Blaine grabs his hand and takes it away from him.

“I’m Kurt. I’m not – I’m not Kristian.”

“We know he did this to you,” says Blaine.

“And we need to know why,” finishes Kurt.

“Where is he?” asks Cooter.

“You tell us,” says Blaine.

“I don’t know,” replies Cooter. He tries to sit up, but Blaine pushes him back down.

“You’re a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don’t you just sit back and answer a few questions?” asks Blaine menacingly.

Kurt places the Hummel ring into Cooter’s hand as a truce. “Please, tell us why he’s here. What does he want?”

Cooter doesn’t respond.

“He’ll try again; we can’t help you if you don’t confide in us,” says Blaine.

“In you?” asks Cooter sarcastically.

“In your son, then.”

“My son would’ve have driven a stake through your heart by now.” He looks at Kurt. “I never spoke with Kristian directly, he never trusted me.” He looks at Blaine. “So, either kill me or get out because I can’t stand the sight of you with my son.”

“You see the world with such hatred and it’s gonna get you killed,” says Kurt. He walks out of the room.

Blaine's alone with Cooter. He hesitates, and then he vamp-runs over to Cooter and strangles him. “You may be okay with dying, but I have a better plan for you.” He bites his wrist and puts it in Cooter’s mouth and forces his blood down his throat. “You now have my blood in your system; all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Kurt doesn’t want you here, Emma doesn't want you here. You’ve got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that’s enough time to disappear or so help me God, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do.” He releases him and Cooter gasps in horror. “The clock starts now.” He leaves the room.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Back at the wake, Puck's watching Mason and Nancy talk. He's talking with Sheriff Fabray. “Who’s the guy with Nancy?”

“It’s the mayor’s younger brother, Mason Abrams.”

“Is he on the council? Like Cooter Hummel was when he rolled in?”

“He’s nothing like Cooter. For one, he’s not an asshole. He’s not a believer either. He wants nothing to do with the council. He’s too preoccupied finding the perfect wave.”

“Thanks.”

Sheriff Fabray walks away.

“See you.” He continues to watch Mason and Nancy.

…

At the entrance, Kristian walks towards the Abrams’ house. Artie stops him and grabs his hands in appreciation.

“Hey Kurt, thanks for coming. Come on in,” greets Artie.

Kristian walks into the house, smiling.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt and Blaine are walking out of the hospital and towards Kurt's car.

“I just have to swing by home to pick up Emma and Finn so we can go to the Abrams’,” says Kurt. “How did you leave him, Cooter?”

“I…I asked him to leave town,” replies Blaine.

They stop walking and look at each other.

“Asked? You threatened him.”

Blaine sighs. “Yeah, I threatened him.”

“Good. I want him gone, Blaine. I know that I shouldn’t feel that way, but I don’t want someone like that in my life. Or Finn’s life.”

“I know.”

He hugs Blaine. “So, what now?”

They pull out of the hug.

“Now, I need to go find Puck.”

“Please Blaine, don’t fight with him.”

“No Kurt, he tried to kiss you. I’m not okay with that.”

“That’s not the problem, Kristian is. He’s already messing with both of your heads and Puck's not stable when it comes to him. The last thing we need is to make things worse.”

Blaine nods and they continue walking to the car.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Back at the estate, Mercedes walks into the dining room where Puck's stuffing his face.

“Did you know the Hummel device affected Artie Abrams?” asks Mercedes.

“Well, I know it took the Mayor down.”

“Don’t you want to know why?”

“Yes, Hot Mama, I would love to know why a non-vampire was tortured by the vampire torture device that you let Cooter Hummel use against us. Speaking of your guilt, how’s Quinn?”

Mercedes sighs. “She’s much better.”

“You’re welcome.”

“No, you’re welcome.”

He scoffs. “Why am I welcome?”

“You live to see another day.”

“No good deed goes unpunished with you, does it?” He boops her nose.

She smacks his hand away. “Doesn’t undo the bad. I know what you are Puck, you might have Kurt and the Sheriff and everybody else fooled, but not me. One wrong move and I’m gonna take you out.”

“Should I pick you up at 7:00 then?” he whispers in her ear.

She looks at Puck and he starts to hold his head in pain. She stops after a while. “Oh, I’m sorry, you were saying?”

She walks out to the front porch and over to Kristian, who she thinks is Kurt. “Oh, my God! Puck drives me crazy. He’s walking around like he’s some kind of hero for healing Quinn when it’s his fault all of this happened in the first place.”

“I’m sorry Mercedes. What Puck’s done is just awful,” replies Kristian in his Kurt voice.

She takes a breath. “Okay, better. Hateful Puck moment over.” She touches his arm and immediately senses that he’s not Kurt. She clears her throat. “I’ve got to find Artie and pay my respects. I’ll be back.”

“Okay.”

She walks away as Kristian watches her go. She walks into a room and immediately dials Kurt on her phone.

_“Hello?” answers Kurt._

“Kurt? Where are you?”

_“’Cedes, I know I’m late. I’m getting in the car now. I’ll be there in five.” Kurt hangs up._

Mercedes is shocked. She turns around to leave, but sees Kristian behind her. She gasps.

“We haven’t officially met. I’m Kristian,” he greets.

“I know who you are.”

“Of course, you do. You’re the best friend." He looks her up and down. "God, you look just like Emily. See, I’ve been putting all the pieces of Kurt’s life together. Terri told me it was a bit of a puzzle. I do know who Emma and Finn are and I met that delicious ex-boyfriend Sam, who’s sweet on Quinn, and then there’s you, the vampire-hating Jones witch." He smiles. "Did I do well?”

She tries to leave the room, but Kristian vamp-speeds around her and blocks her way out. She uses her migraine inducing spell on Kristian.

Kristian feigns being hurt to trick her. “I’ve been around a long time Mercedes; you’re gonna have to do better than that.” He grabs her by the throat and pushes her against the wall. He vamps out and her opens the doors with her powers to expose them to the other guests. His face goes back to normal in response. “Nice.”

Blaine's standing outside the doorway. “Kristian.”

Kristian smiles. “Blaine.”

“Leave her alone.”

“Okay.” He releases her and leaves the room. He traces his finger across Blaine’s chest as he walks past him.

Blaine goes over to Mercedes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but follow him."

He nods and follows Kristian out into the main room.

“What are you doing here?” asks Blaine.

Kristian grabs a drink off a tray. “After the way you treated me last night, I thought that a public place would be less violent.”

“You’re taking this a little far, don’t you think? Kurt could walk in at any moment.”

“Mmm, but that’s part of the fun, Blaine.” He picks up a cherry from the food table. “Noah’s here, somewhere. I’ve been avoiding him.” He puts the cherry in his mouth, but when he sees Sam, he takes it back out knowing Kurt wouldn't do anything like that.

Sam walks up to them. “Hey guys.”

“Hey Sam. I heard that Quinn's doing much better. Her recovery was practically miraculous, you must be so relieved,” Kristian says in his Kurt voice.

He pats Kristian on the shoulder. “I am. Thanks Kurt.” He walks away.

Kristian moans. “His eyes are so green!”

“You need to leave now,” threatens Blaine.

Kristian sighs. “You’re hurting my feelings, Blaine. Noah was much happier to see me, then again he thought I was your boyfriend so…”

“Kristian, I’m not doing this with you.”

“Okay, how about we don’t have a couple’s fight in front of all of your friends? Walk with me?”

“Just tell me what you’re doing here.”

“Maybe I missed you. Is that an acceptable reason?”

“What game are you playing?”

Kristian smirks. “Why, you want to play with me?”

“I don’t know. How can I play if I don’t know the rules?”

“No rules, Blaine. Don’t you remember? No rules.”

Kristian walks out of the room and looks back at Blaine. Blaine looks at him and Kristian holds his hand out for him. Blaine walks towards him and Kristian smiles and turns around, still holding his hand out for Blaine to hold. Blaine walks right past him, ignoring his silent request to hold hands. Kristian drops his hand begrudgingly and follows Blaine.

……

At the same time, Kurt, Emma and Finn arrive at the estate.

“Looks like the whole town has turned out,” says Emma.

“Yeah. Well he is…he was the mayor,” says Kurt.

“Why don’t they save it for the funeral?” asks Finn as he holds the casserole.

“That’s what people do. The Abrams were here for us when we went through this. It’ll be quick; we’ll drop off the food and pay our respects and go,” replies Emma.

“In and out? It sounds like a plan,” says Finn.

Kurt sees Puck on the front porch. “You guys go ahead, I’ll be right there, okay?” He walks toward Puck. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“Great Kurt. Walking on the sunshine. Thanks for asking.”

Kurt sighs. “Puck.”

“Kurt.”

“We should be able to talk about this. Puck, we’re close enough now. I really want to know how you are doing.”

“I kissed you; I thought you kissed me back. Doppelgänger hijinks ensued. How do you think I’m doing?”

“I think that you’re hurt.”

“No, I don’t get hurt, Kurt.”

“No, you don’t admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid.”

“You’re scared. You think Kristian's gonna send me off the deep end, don’t you? I don’t need him for that.” He begins to leave, but stops. “You know, why - why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?”

“That’s not a surprise. I’m surprised that you thought I would kiss you back.”

“Now I’m hurt.” Puck turns to leave again, but Mercedes runs up to them.

“Kurt!”

“’Cedes what happened?”

…

Finn walks into the Mayor’s office. Artie's in there alone, drinking from a hip flask.

“Sorry, I was just looking for the…” starts Finn.

“Bathroom’s down the hall,” answers Artie coldly.

“Hey look…I’m sorry about your dad.”

“Today has been a big day of sorrys from people who really don’t give a shit.”

“I remember when Burt and my mom died; I had a house full of strangers telling me what great people they were. Anyway, I know how hard all this is.”

“The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick.”

Finn laughs. “Yeah, yeah he was.”

“I found this in his desk.” He holds the flask to Finn, but Finn hesitates. “He won’t mind, he’s dead.”

“Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?” Finn takes the flask and drinks from it.

Mason walks in. “Hey, what’s going on in here Artie?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

Mason looks at Finn. “You have somewhere else to be?” He motions for the flask.

Finn gives him the flask and leaves. Mason drinks from it and gives the flask to Artie who takes a drink.

…

Kristian and Blaine are outside, walking along the pond.

“The Abrams have a lot more land than they used to. The possessions from all the tomb vampires built them quite a fortune,” notes Kristian.

“Yeah, why did you want them dead? You’re the one who turned most of them,” says Blaine walking behind him.

“There’s nothing more annoying than a vengeful vampire, Blaine. Just ask Cooter Hummel.”

They both stop walking.

“You haven’t changed at all, have you?”

“But you have. You’re stronger. Meaner. It’s sexy.”

“Don’t flirt with me Kristian. I’m not Puck; I haven’t spent 145 years obsessed with you.”

“Yeah, based on your choice of men, I’d say otherwise. Although I’ll admit it does bother me that you’ve fallen in love with someone else.”

“I was never in love with you, Kristian. You compelled me. So, none of my feelings were real.”

“Believe what you want, Blainey, but I know the truth and deep down, so do you.” He presses his finger against Blaine’s chest.

“The truth? Well the truth is, you’re the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you’ve always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don’t you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don’t, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out.”

Kristian takes a breath. “You want to know why I’m here Blaine? I came back for you.”

“Well, the problem, Kristian, is that I hate you.”

Kristian takes an iron stem from the ground and stabs Blaine in the stomach with it. “You hate me, huh? That sound like the beginning of a love story, Blaine, not the end of one.” He pulls out the iron stem and flees.

……

Later, Kurt and Blaine are sitting on a bench on the Abrams grounds and Kurt's wiping Blaine’s wound with a cloth.

“You gonna be okay, honey?” asks Kurt.

“Yeah, it’ll heal.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I was trying to figure him out. I was playing along and I let him get to me.”

Puck walks over. “I tried to track him, but he’s gone. Oooh, cover up, Fabio.”

Blaine pulls his shirt down.

“We got a crazy ex on the loose.” He looks at Kurt. “You better watch out, looks like Kristian's trying to steal your guy.”

Kurt gets a worried look on his face.

“That’s not what’s happening,” soothes Blaine.

“Isn’t it? I mean it’s only fair since I went after your boy,” interjects Puck.

Kurt sighs. “I’m gonna go check on Emma and Finn. Let me know when you guys are done.” He leaves.

“So, what’s it gonna be, huh? Fight to the death?” He gets into a boxing pose and pretends to punch with his fists as Blaine snorts. “Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim.”

“I’m not gonna fight you.”

“Why?! I’d fight me.”

Blaine gets up from the bench. “Kristian's gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?”

“Brother, don’t you worry, our bond is unbreakable,” says Puck sarcastically.

Blaine gets up from the bench. “We need to stay united against him. So, yes, as much as I would like to _kill_ you, I’m not gonna fight you.” He starts to walk away.

“I kissed Kurt,” says Puck trying to get under his skin.

He turns back around. “Because you feel something for him, because you care and I’m not gonna let Kristian come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all this time, willing to feel something. He will try to break you, he will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It’s our choice. So, no, I’m not gonna fight you.” He looks at Puck and leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Hummel house, Cooter's preparing his luggage as Finn walks into the living room.

“Finn,” greets Cooter.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m packing, leaving.”

“So, you figured you’d kill all your evil vampires and then you leave town?”

“Not all, but enough. For now. Can you tell Kurt I said goodbye?”

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?”

“You know Finn, I was taught to hate them, the vampires. That’s what I know; that’s what Burt knew.”

“Burt would've seen things differently.”

“No, he may have done things differently, but there’s no other way to see it.”

Finn looks at his hand. “That ring on your finger, the one’s that supposed to protect you, that was Burt’s, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why didn’t it protect him, why's he still dead?”

“What happened to your parents wasn’t supernatural, it was an accident. There’s nothing that can save us from that.”

“I wonder what he’d think of all this, of me.”

“He would think that you’re still young. You’re still finding yourself, but you are a Hummel and you’ve been exposed to this town’s darkest secret and with that comes responsibility.

“I don’t believe in that family legacy stuff.”

Cooter shrugs. “Sooner or later you’ll have to.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the boarding house, Puck walks into the living room and pours himself a drink. He starts to walk out, but stops. “Very brave of you to come here.” He turns his head and sees Kristian sitting on the couch.

“I wanted to say goodbye.”

“Leaving so soon?”

“I know where I’m not wanted.”

“Don’t pout. It’s not attractive on a man your age.”

Kristian scoffs. “Ouch.”

Puck takes a drink and starts to walk out of the room.

Kristian vamp-runs in front of him. “What, no goodbye kiss?”

“Why don’t I kill you instead? What are you doing here?”

“Nostalgia, curiosity, et cetera.”

“I’m better at the mysterious one-liners, Kristian. What are you up to?”

“Trust me Noah, when I’m up to something, you’ll know it.”

“Don’t call me Noah.”

“Come on. Kiss me. Or kill me. Which will it be, _Noah_? We both know that you’re only capable of one.” He inches closer towards Puck’s lips.

Puck turns and walks away.

Kristian vamp-runs in front of him again and grabs him by the throat. He pushes him down to the floor and lies on top of him. “My sweet, innocent Noah.”

Puck turns himself on top of Kristian and grabs him by the throat. After a few seconds of hesitation, he kisses him.

“That’s more like it,” comments Kristian.

They continue to kiss. Kristian vamp-speeds Puck against the wall. He rips his shirt open revealing his washboard abs and they continue kissing. Puck knocks books off a nearby table and pushes Kristian down onto it. He continues kissing his neck, then stops.

“Okay, wait, brief pause,” says Puck.

Kristian casually pushes Puck off him and stands up.

“I have a question. Answer it and it’s back to fireworks and rockets’ red glare. Answer it right and I’ll forget the last 145 years that I’ve spent missing you. I’ll forget how much I loved you, I’ll forget everything and we can start over. This could be our defining moment because we have the time. That’s the beauty of eternity.” He gently caresses Kristian’s face. “I just need the truth, just once.”

“Stop. I already know your question and its answer. The truth is…I’ve never loved you. It was always Blaine.” He takes Puck’s hands off his face and leaves an upset Puck standing there.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt leaves his bathroom and goes into his bedroom with Puck's sitting on his bed. He’s startled by his appearance. “Oh God, you scared me.”

“Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch,” says Puck slurring.

“Thanks. For, um, for looking out for us. For me.”

“That’s me, your trusty bodyguard. Calm in crisis.”

“Have you been drinking?”

Puck holds his forefinger and thumb a small distance apart, indicating that he has been drinking a little.

“And you’re upset. That’s not a good combination.”

“No, I’m not upset. Upset's an emotion specific to those who care.”

“Come on, Puck. That’s a lie. You care.”

Puck looks up at him. “You’re surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can’t imagine that I believed that you would want to?”

“Puck…”

“That what we’ve been doing here means something? You’re the liar, Kurt. There's something going on between the two of us and you know it.” He gets up and walks towards Kurt. “And you’re lying to me, and you’re lying to Blaine, and, most of all, you’re lying to yourself. I can prove it.”

Kurt shakes his head. “No.”

Puck quickly grabs his face in his hands and kisses him hard, but soft and intensely with passion.

Kurt's clearly uncomfortable and not wanting the kiss to happen. He pulls away from Puck. “Puck don’t! What’s wrong with you?”

“Lie about this.” He looks like he wants to get closer, then throw him in his bed and have his way with him.

“Stop it! You’re better than this, come on.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” He tries to kiss him again quickly.

But Kurt's prepared this time and pushes him back. “No, no, no, Puck! I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you.”

Puck smiles slightly and entwines his hands with Kurt’s hoping to hear that he loves him back.

“I do, but…I love Blaine, it’s always gonna be Blaine.”

Puck looks really hurt and angry by this and tightens his grip on Kurt’s arms.

Finn hears the commotion and walks into the doorway. “Kurt, what’s going on in here?”

Puck and Kurt look at him.

Kurt pulls his wrists out of Puck’s grasp. “Nothing, Finn. It’s okay, just go back to bed."

“No, it’s not okay, Kurt.” He looks at Finn and then at Kurt. “He wants to be a vampire.” He vamp-runs at Finn and pushes him against the wall.

“No, Puck, stop it!”

Puck chokes Finn. “You want to shut out the pain? It’s the easiest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away, all you have to do is flip the switch and snap!” He snaps Finn’s neck and he falls to the floor dead.

“Puck! NO!!!!!!!!” He rushes over to Finn and sobs.

Puck watches him for second then leaves.

Kurt clutches Finn in horror and then he notices Cooter’s ring on Finn’s finger and realizes he isn’t permanently dead. He lets out a breath.

…

A little while later, Kurt's on the floor, cradling Finn in his arms.

Blaine's standing behind him. “He saw the ring, that’s why he did it. He knew."

Kurt shakes his head. “He didn’t see the ring.”

“It’s Kristian. He got under his skin. He undid everything that was good about him.”

“There’s nothing good about him. Blaine, not anymore. He’s decided what he wants. He doesn’t want to feel, he wants to be hated, it’s just easier that way. He got his wish.”

Concurrently, Puck's at the Anderson boarding house. He throws his jacket onto a chair and pours himself a drink then throws the glass into the fireplace.

Kurt cries. “I hate him, Blaine.”

Blaine kneels next to him and comforts him. “I know. I know.” He kisses Kurt on the shoulder.

Finn suddenly wakes up, gasping. Blaine takes his face and looks in his eyes.

“Is he okay? Blaine, is he okay?”

“He’s okay. Shhh, you’re okay.”

“He killed me! Puck killed me!” yells Finn.

Kurt hugs him and smiles. “It’s okay. Oh God.”

Blaine and Kurt are both relieved.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn's in her hospital bed sleeping. She wakes up and sees Kristian. “Kurt?”

“Hi Quinn.”

“What are you doing here?”

“My name's Kristian. I was hoping you could give the Anderson brothers a message for me.”

“What are you talking about? What message?”

He leans into her face. “Game on.”

“What?”

He grabs one of Quinn’s pillows and pushes it down over her face and smothers her. Quinn screams and struggles until she dies. He takes the pillow off her face and places it next to her. He casually walks out of the room.


	3. She Will Kill Us

* * *

Quinn wakes up with a start and carefully walks out of her room. The nurse is the only one in sight. “Excuse me? Where's everyone?”

“It’s the middle of the night, honey,” replies the nurse.

“It is? Oh, uh, have you seen my mom?”

“She left after dinner with your boyfriend and then your friend Kurt stopped by.”

“He did?”

The nurse nods.

“Yeah, he did, but he said his name was Kristian.” She shakes her head. “Can I just get something to eat?”

“Breakfast comes around 7:00.”

“But I’m hungry.”

“You should go back to sleep.”

Quinn goes toward her room, but then she stops, catching a whiff of something. “What's that smell?”

“Back to bed.”

The nurse leaves, but Quinn stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood bag in a patient’s room. She goes toward the bag and touches it, but the nurse arrives.

“What are you doing in here?” asks the nurse, annoyed.

“I don’t know.”

“You need to go back to bed.”

She takes Quinn back to her room and leaves. Quinn sits down on her bed and takes the hidden blood bag from her pocket. She takes a drink, but she physically quivers when she tastes it. Disgusted, she throws the bag on the floor. She looks down at the bag, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and her fangs appear.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

The next morning, everyone's preparing for the William McKinley High School Carnival and Mercedes and Kurt are spearheading everything.

“Kristian looked just like you, it was freakish,” says Mercedes.

“He _is_ my ancestor. And you have a doppelgänger too.” He turns to another volunteer and gives them instruction. “I moved the student booth into the cafeteria.”

“Yeah, but my doppelgänger died over 100 years ago. He didn’t just resemble you like a family member would. He was you.”

“I don’t know, I can’t explain it. It’s creepy, that’s all I can tell you.”

“How do you know he’s not still out there pretending to be you?”

“I don’t, but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss.”

“Have you talk to Puck since he killed Finn or tried to kill Finn?”

Kurt sighs, annoyed. “No ‘Cedes, I haven’t and I won’t and I don’t want to talk about Puck or anything else that’s vampire related okay?” He gives her a bag full of plush toys. “I’m human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I’m going to go crazy.”

“Okay, I’m sorry, I’ll focus. We have to make Quinn proud or she will kill us," she says sarcastically.

They giggle.

"I don’t know how she does all of this.”

“Well, because she’s not human, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

They laugh.

……

Inside the school, Finn and Blaine are taking at Finn’s locker.

“It’s the same as the bracelet Kurt gave you,” says Blaine as he gives Finn vervain.

“It protects me from compulsion?” asks Finn.

“Vervain's toxic to vampires.”

“Like poison?”

“Yeah, it’s very poisonous. It keeps them out of your head.”

“But why vervain?”

“Don’t know, certain natural herbs and roots and other elements are just harmful to vampires.”

“Like a stake to the heart?”

“Right, but it has to be wood.”

“You’re pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you.”

“Finn, if I thought you wanted to kill me we would be having a much different conversation.”

“Yeah, Puck's the one that deserves it.”

“I want you to forget about Puck, all right? He’s a hundred times stronger than you and right now he’s not stable. You got to try to move forward.”

“I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you move on from that?”

“Right. Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Kurt.”

Kurt walks over.

“Hello Kurt.”

“Hey, did you…” starts Kurt to Finn.

“Yeah, yeah, I set up the goldfish toss all three hundred goldfish. It’s gonna be epic!” he says sarcastically and he shuts his locker and leaves.

Kurt turns to Blaine and gives him a worried look.

“He’s gonna be alright, he’s just been through a little bit of an ordeal,” says Blaine.

“I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager.”

“That was what we were doing here?”

“Yes, we all are. We’re going to be boring high school students who live in a world where the ‘v’ word is not uttered.”

“Got it!”

“Then later you’re going to take me to the Ferris wheel, we’re gonna ride to the very top and then you’re gonna kiss me and my heart will flutter like a normal, gay, high school boy in love. Do you see a running theme here?”

“Yeah, I know, I’m seeing it and I’m loving it, but I have a quick question. Uh, what do we do about Puck?”

“Uh, no ‘P’ word okay? That has been deleted from the list of topics that we can discuss.”

“Unfortunately, Kristian showing up has been a little bit of an odd place, little off-kilter, kind of dangerous. Who knows what he’s up to?”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck's in the living room with Nancy Abrams at the Abrams Estate.

“So, I understand Cooter Hummel has left town. Have they found the vampire that attacked him?” asks Nancy.

“Well, the Sheriff has asked me to take the lead on that and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it,” replies Puck.

“Which brings me to my next subject. With Richard gone, I’ll be acting as interim mayor until the elections and I’m going to need someone to spearhead out the council. I’d like that person to be you.”

“Whatever you need Nancy. As a founding family member, it’s something that’s very close to me so I would be honored to help keep this town safe from vampires.”

Mason walks and Artie rolls into the house after exercising. Nancy closes the doors of the living room.

“Is it safe to talk?” asks Puck.

“It’s my brother-in-law, Mason. He’s still visiting. I just don’t want him to hear us. He didn’t want any part of the council when he lived here and I see no reason to bring him into it now.”

Puck starts listening in on Mason and Artie’s conversation.

“What was that? Like seven?” asks Artie.

“Six. I don’t count the last one. I crawled it.”

“What? You literally never stopped running.”

“I think Grandma Abrams actually passed me, in her walker.”

Artie scoffs. “Yeah, okay. Shoes off. Mud…my mom…”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Mason sits down and takes off his shoes. “So, all this anger and aggression you’re talking about, you notice a difference when you exercise?”

“I play three varsity sports. I workout four times a week. I’m gonna say no.”

“Do you have episodes? What happens exactly?”

“Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I can be an angry guy. It just amplifies and I just go off.”

“You black out?”

“Yeah, it’s like I go blind with rage.”

“Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?”

“All I know is I lose myself, you know? For that time, I become something else and I hate it.”

Puck’s still listening.

“More coffee?" Puck doesn't respond. "Puck?” asks Nancy.

“Oh yes, please. Thank you, Nancy.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn's in her hospital room with the curtains drawn except for a small ray of light trickling from the window. She tries to put her hand in the light, but withdraws it when it starts to burn.

Sam walks in with a tray of food. “Your mom said you’re not eating.”

Quinn turns her nose up. “It’s gross.”

“It’s hospital food; it’s supposed to be gross, babe.”

Sam goes toward her to kiss her and Quinn moves closer, but stops when she sees the ray of sunlight between them.

“She also said you’re getting released tomorrow morning.”

“Morning? I need to get out tonight.”

“No, the carnival's going to happen without you, Quinn. I know it’s hard for your neurotic control freak personality to process, but Mercy and Kurt have it.”

“I’m not neurotic.”

“Yeah, you are, but it’s cute so…”

“Look, it’s not about the carnival, okay? It’s just that this place's just really depressing.”

“It’s because you’re sitting in the dark.” He starts to open the curtains.

“No, don’t!”

Sam opens the curtains and Quinn vamp-runs to the opposite wall and presses herself flat against it to avoid the light.

“What the hell?”

“Just close it, please?”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Close it!” says Quinn firmly.

He closes the curtains. “I’ll just come back later, okay?” He leaves knowing to just leave her when she’s like this.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the boarding house, Puck's pouring a blood bag in a glass in the living room when Blaine walks in.

“Want one?” asks Puck.

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry, just ate,” replies Blaine.

“Aren't you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back?”

“I’m just happy that’s a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner.”

“I like this. You, walking on eggshells around me because you think I’m gonna explode. Is Kurt worried too? I bet I’m your every conversation.”

Blaine ignores his last comment. “Have you heard from Kristian?”

“I think the Abrams have a family secret because the Hummel device affected them, but vervain didn’t so they’re not vampires, they’re something else.”

“Is this your new obsession?”

“You’d rather some unknown supernatural thing run the town. Fine, I’ll drop it.”

“We haven’t seen the last of Kristian, you do know that right? We have no idea what he’s up to.”

“Sure, we do. He came back to profess his undying eternal love for you so I’m gonna let you deal with him because I have more important things to do like explode.” He walks out of the room.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the hospital, Quinn's putting on her jewelry. She puts on the necklace Kurt gave her, but it burns her skin. She rips it off and throws it on the floor. The nurse arrives and picks it up.

“That’s pretty,” says the nurse as she looks at the necklace.

“Yeah, my friend gave it to me.”

The nurse leaves and Quinn starts drinks blood from a blood bag. She looks at herself in the mirror, her face is changing and her fangs appear. She screams and the nurse comes back into the room.

“What’s wrong?”

She strangles the nurse and pushes her at vamp-speed against the wall. “You can’t tell anyone, you can’t tell anyone!” She compels the nurse.

“I can’t tell anyone.”

“You’ll do what I say?”

“I’ll do what you say.”

“Good, because I’m fucking starving.” She bites the nurse with a viciousness that she didn't know she possessed.


	4. She Hates Me

* * *

The carnival's underway. Students are milling around and laughing, having the time of their lives, while Kurt's talking with Mercedes at the ring toss.

“The ring toss is out of Bart and Homer dolls and Team Jacob T’s,” says Mercedes.

“Okay, I can grab some from the Science club. Also, we lost a speaker in the karaoke room,” replies Kurt in a stressed-out voice.

Mercedes grabs his hands. “Kurt, take a beat, look around. This is a huge success.”

“You mean I can do more than just reek vampire havoc?”

“Go figure.”

They laugh, Kurt looks at a man who's repairing one of the stands.

“Hey, Anthony Rashad, right? You’re on the Student Activities committee.”

“That’ll be me,” says Anthony. He’s tall, dark, and handsome with smooth cocoa skin and a bright, white smile.

“Okay, great,” says Kurt.

He looks at Mercedes. “Wow, uh, what do you need beautiful?”

“What do you know about karaoke speakers?” asks Mercedes.

“Why don’t you show me the problem?”

Kurt motions encouragingly with his eyes. “Yeah ‘Cedes, show him the problem.”

“Okay, come on,” says Mercedes with a smile on her face.

They leave and Kurt smiles after them.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Abrams estate, Mason's in his brother’s office, looking for something. He searches the bookcase and then the drawers of the desk when Artie arrives and sees what he’s doing.

“What are you doing?” asks Artie.

“Nothing, just killing time, waiting for you,” replies Mason.

“You looking for something?”

“Yeah, actually. You know where I can find any family artifact stuff? Heirlooms?”

Artie laughs. “You drained your trust fund already?”

“I did that when I was 22. No, I’m just looking for this old piece of my mom’s. My dad gave it to her when they got married. It’s a sentimental value. Probably passed down to your dad. Could still be in the house here somewhere.”

“What’s it look like?”

“It’s a moonstone: about the size of a hockey puck. Old, ugly, minimal monetary value.”

“I’ve never seen it, but ask my mom.”

“Yeah, cool, I’ll do that. You’re ready?”

“Yeah.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Finn's buying popcorn at the carnival when Puck walks up to him.

“Finn, it’s so good to see you alive,” says Puck.

Finn rolls his eyes. “Aren’t you a little old for a high school carnival?”

“Some 150 years too old.” He takes some of Finn’s popcorn.

“You’re pretty funny cracking jokes when I could I don’t know…blow the whole lid off this thing by telling someone what you really are.”

Puck grabs him roughly by the arm and takes him away from the crowd.

“Tell me that that is not a threat.”

“Maybe it is, asshole.” He shows him the ring and Puck chokes him from behind with an arm under his chin.

“This is what we’re not gonna do: we’re not gonna walk around like we are invincible when it’s this easy for me to kill you.” He releases Finn. “If you want to tell people what I really am go ahead and try.” He holds up Finn’s ring. “I will shove this ring so far up your ass, you’ll really have something to choke on.” He flicks the ring at Finn’s face and leaves while Finn holds his face where the ring hit him in pain before looking down and recovering the ring.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Back at the hospital, Quinn's dressed and on the phone with Sam. “The doctor said I’m good as new. He signed me out. He said that I didn’t have to wait until morning, so call me when you get this.” She hangs up.

The nurse is sitting on Quinn’s bed with a bandage on the wound on her neck.

Quinn looks outside. “It’s dark, thank god.” She looks at the bandage. “I’m so sorry about that. Okay, now what’s the story?”

“My husband likes to get kinky,” replies the nurse under compulsion.

“Yes, good!" She starts packing her bag. "Okay, so I’m gonna take off. I’m the committee chair for the carnival and I’m worried it’s a complete disaster. I mean God bless Kurt and Mercedes, but, let’s be honest, I’m the brains of the whole operation.” She grabs her bag. “Once again, I’m sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I’m going to.”

“Forget what?” asks the nurse under compulsion again.

She laughs. “I don’t know how that works, but it’s brilliant.” She leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck's watching Artie who’s in an arm wrestling competition.

Blaine comes up to him. “Wow. You’re lurking.”

“I’m watching,” replies Puck.

“More like obsessing.”

Artie wins.

“He’s got strength.”

“He’s a letter varsity athlete and he's in a wheelchair, of course he has strength. You’re reaching.”

Mason walks over to arm wrestle against Artie. “I bet I can take you.”

“Bring it on Surfer Boy,” replies Artie.

“Enter the uncle,” says Puck.

Blaine rolls his eyes. “This is ridiculous.”

Mason beats him.

“Okay, he’s the champ, who wants to go next?” asks Artie, accepting defeat.

“Blaine wants to go,” says Puck with a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll give it a shot.” He joins Mason.

“Get him Blainey!” yells Puck embarrassingly.

“My brother over there thinks I can beat you,” says Blaine to Mason.

Mason scoffs. “Your brother’s wrong.”

They start arm wrestling, both putting in work. It looks like Blaine's working up a sweat. Mason beats him.

"I told you I'd beat you," says Mason.

"Fair and square." Blaine walks back over to Puck.

“You didn’t put in any effort at all,” says Puck, angrily.

“Yeah, I did,” replies Blaine.

“Come with me.”

Mason defeats the next contestant.

Blaine and Puck go into a hallway in the school.

“Is he…?” asks Puck.

“No, no, it wasn’t that kind of strength, but it was more than human, if that makes any sense.”

“What's up with that family? They’re not vampires, what the hell are they?”

“Ooh, ah, maybe they’re, um, ninja turtles!” says Blaine jokingly.

“You’re not funny.”

“Or no, zombies. Werewolves.”

“No comedic timing at all.” Puck turns his head and sees Anthony repairing something.

Blaine turns his head to see Anthony as well. “What? What are you up to?”

“This is reality and there’s no such thing as werewolves or…combat turtles.”

“I said ninja turtles, actually.”

Puck goes over to Anthony. “Hey you!”

Anthony scoffs. “I have a name.”

“Yeah, I don’t care.” He grabs his shoulders and compels Anthony. “I need you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Artie Abrams.”

“Puck, don’t do this.”

He motions Blaine away with his hand. “It’s just an experiment. Get him mad, don’t back down no matter what he does, okay?”

“I won’t back down,” says Anthony under compulsion.

“I know you won’t.” Puck releases him and pats him on the back as Anthony leaves.

“You do realize someone is going to get hurt, right?” asks Blaine.

“No, someone is going to get mad, as in rage.”

“What’s that going to accomplish?”

“That Artie kid is incapable of rolling away from a fight. Let’s see who intervenes; maybe it’s the ambiguous, supernatural mystery uncle.”

**……**

Puck's walking alone in the hallway when Quinn arrives. He senses her, stops, and turns around to face her. “Hey Blondie, they let you out?” he asks.

“I remember.”

“What do you remember?”

“I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me.”

He scoffs. “You’re crazy.”

“Memories have been coming back, in pieces.”

“You can’t remember. It’s impossible, I mean unless you’re becoming a…”

She smiles. “I have a message from Kristian, he said ‘Game on’.” She starts to walk away.

“Whoa. Wait up, Blondie.”

She turns around pushes him with her newfound strength, he’s thrown backwards and slides on the floor.

“You’re an asshole.” She leaves.

...

Kurt's talking with a volunteer classmate out at the carnival when Puck walks up to him.

“Kurt,” says Puck.

He sighs. “What do you want, Puck?”

“I know I’m the last person you want to see right now, but I need you to come with me.”

“Whatever it is I’m not interested.”

“Yeah, I need you to come with me right now, Kurt.”

He reluctantly stops what he’s doing and follows Puck.

**……**

Artie's rolling through the carnival and enters the parking lot while texting on his phone. Blaine follows him and hides himself to observe the scene. Anthony's walking in the opposite direction and intentionally runs into Artie as he passes.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going,” says Artie.

“You got a problem?” asks Anthony getting in Artie’s face.

“Yeah, you walked right into me.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“You’re kidding, right?”

Anthony rolls him backwards.

“You better back off.”

Anthony rolls him again.

“You push me again, I swear to god…”

Anthony punches him in the face. They throw a few punches then Mason arrives. Mason pushes Anthony away and stands in between the two to separate them.

“Hey Artie! Artie! What the hell man?” asks Mason.

Mason struggles with Anthony, but Anthony punches him in the face twice and pushes him against a car. Mason somersaults back over the car, jumps over Anthony and crouches on landing. His eyes are glowing yellow.

Artie sees his eyes. “Your eyes!” he shouts. Surprised and scared to see eyes glow like that.

Mason hits Anthony; he falls on the grounds. Mason gets Artie into his chair and they leave as Blaine walks over to help Anthony.

“You all right man?” asks Blaine.

“Why did I just do that?”

“You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

**……**

Quinn walks over Sam at the ring toss.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” asks Sam as he hugs her.

“They discharged me. All better!”

“How do you feel?”

“I feel pretty good.”

“Yeah, ‘cause earlier you were…”

“I’m all better.” She kisses him quickly. “All better!”

He laughs. “Okay, um, you want to give it a shot?”

“Yeah!”

He gives her one of the rings. She throws it at a bottle, and she breaks three bottles.

“Whoa, hey, nice shot, killer!”

“They must already have already been broken.”

He hugs her again. She looks at his neck, sensing his pulse.

“Oh no.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Um, I got to go.” She leaves and he follows her.

“Wait Q, are you okay, I mean…”

“Just leave me alone!” She leaves.

**……**

Kurt, Blaine and Puck are in a classroom discussing Quinn’s “condition”.

“How did this happen?” asks Blaine.

“Well, I fed her blood and Kristian obviously killed her and A plus B equals…” replies Puck.

“But why?” asks Kurt.

“Because Kristian's a manipulative, nasty, little slut,” replies Puck.

“And he said, ‘game on’? I mean, what does that even mean?” asks Blaine.

“It means he’s playing dirty. He wants us to know,” replies Puck.

“But why Quinn?” asks Kurt.

Puck shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Blaine runs his hands through his hair. “Quinn must be completely out of her mind, she doesn’t even know what’s happening to her.”

“Oh, I think she does. All my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition,” says Puck.

“We have to find her,” says Blaine.

“Yep, and kill her,” says Puck simply.

Kurt shakes his head. “You’re not gonna kill Quinn.”

“She knows who we are. She’s officially a liability, and we’ve got to get rid of her,” says Puck.

“Puck, absolutely not,” says Blaine.

“Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Rachel Berry? Quinn, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother's a vampire hunter. Guys, come on, we all know how this story’s gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and…”

“It’s not an option Puck,” says Kurt.

“No? Your silence is deafening, Blaine. Wait, wasn’t there a school carnival the night you staked Rachel? Always the town where history repeats itself.” He looks at Blaine. “You know I’m right.”

Blaine shakes his head. “We’re not gonna kill her.”

Blaine leaves and Kurt follows him.

Puck looks at Kurt. “It’s the only way.”

**…**

Quinn's alone, crying, when she sees Anthony who’s wiping his bloodied nose after his fight. She feels the power his blood has over her and she wants it. But she fights her temptation.

Anthony sees her. “Hey, is everything okay?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“What?”

She rushes over behind him and bites him twice. She throws him back, sits on his chest and ravenously drinks again.

**……**

Elsewhere, Sam's talking with Mercedes.

“She’s obviously pissed at me for something, but for what, no clue,” says Sam.

“What happened?” asks Mercedes.

“She freaked out and she’s been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next.”

She shrugs. “She almost died, it’s bound to mess with her head. Plus, she’s Quinn.”

“Yeah, I’m used to the insecurities and all that. It’s who she is, love it or hate it, but this seemed. I don’t know, different, more...” He shakes his head. “I can’t explain it.”

**……**

Puck's looking for Quinn. He notices a wooden tent peg in the ground. He walks over and takes it.

Elsewhere, Kurt and Blaine are looking for her too.

“You agree with Puck, don’t you? Blaine?

Blaine punches the side of a trailer.

Kurt tries to comfort him. “Blaine. Hey.”

“Puck’s right, not about what we should do, but about what’s gonna happen. Kristian already signed Quinn’s death sentence.”

“Well we can’t let it end that way! He’s doing this to me, isn’t he?

“Actually, he’s doing it to me.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mason walks and Artie rolls into the Abrams estate.

“All right, we’re home,” says Mason.

“Safe territory, enough with the silence,” replies Artie.

“Told you to leave it alone.”

“What was that move you pulled?”

“Brazilian martial art. I took some classes a while back.”

“Don’t lie to me!”

“I’m not lying.”

“I saw something!”

“You didn’t see anything.”

“I saw your eyes, they glowed.”

“Reflection of a car headlight maybe, that’s all.”

“Reflection of a car headlight…”

“Yes.”

“You really expect me to believe that?”

“Artie! You want to know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight!”

Artie rolls away to his room, completely pissed off at his uncle.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine and Kurt are still looking for Quinn. Blaine notices something different in the air.

“Where could she be?” asks Kurt. He looks at Blaine. “What is it? Do you hear her? What’s going on Blaine, what is it?”

“Blood. I can smell blood.”

**…**

Quinn's crying next to Anthony’s body with his blood all over her face when Puck walks over.

“I killed him. What’s wrong with me?” She cries.

“Hey, hey it’s okay. I can help you,” replies Puck comfortingly.

“You can?”

“Yeah, I have to.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“The only thing I can do. I’m gonna kill you.”

“Please don’t! I don’t want to die!”

“Yeah, but you are already dead, Blondie.”

“No! I’m not. Don’t say that, okay? Just help me!”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Just help me please! Please, please!”

“Okay, okay. It’s the only way.” He embraces her and behind her back raises the stake, ready to kill her, but Blaine arrives and rushes over and pulls his hand away. The stake falls to the ground. “Blaine!”

Kurt's standing with Quinn.

“Get away from me! You killed me!” yells Quinn, thinking Kurt is Kristian.

“No, no, no, no Quinn! That wasn’t me. You know that! That was Kristian!”

“No! Then why did he look like you?! And why, why did he do this to me?” sobs Quinn.

“Blaine, we’ve got to get her inside,” says Kurt.

“It’s okay Quinn, come with me,” says Blaine as he grabs Quinn’s hand.

“She’ll die! It’s only a matter of time,” says Puck.

“Yeah, maybe so, but it’s not gonna happen tonight.”

“Oh, yeah it is.” Puck picks up the stake and rushes over to them, but Kurt puts himself in front of Quinn.

He starts to cry. “Puck, she’s my friend.”

Puck hesitates, staring at Kurt who refuses to move. Then he drops his arm. “Whatever happens, it’s on you.”

Mercedes arrives. “Quinn?”

“It’s okay, come on,” says Blaine.

Mercedes sees the blood on Quinn’s face. “No, you’re not; you can’t be.” She touches her and is horrified by the truth.

A tear falls down Quinn’s face. “Mercy?”

Mercedes sees Anthony’s body. “Oh god!”

More tears fall. “Mercy?”

Blaine takes Quinn inside to the bathroom. He takes some tissues to wipe the blood off her face.

Quinn starts washing away the blood too. “She hates me! Mercedes hates me.”

“No, no, she’s just in shock, we all are.”

“And what about Sam?” She cries even harder.

“Shh. Shh. One thing at one time, let’s get this blood off, come on.”

“I’m a murderer. I’m a monster!”

“Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now. It’s part of the transformation. It’s completely normal. I promise you. Okay?”

Quinn sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic. “Why does this keeping happening to my face?!”

He grabs her face. “Look at me, look at me, look at me! Quinn, Quinn! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!” His face changes too. “You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you’re going to get through it, that you’re strong enough.” She shakes her head. “Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me.” His face is normal again. “It’s the only way you’re gonna survive this thing. Try.”

She takes a few breaths; her face returns to normal.

“That’s good.”

“Why did Kristian do this to me?”

“I don’t know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here. Come here.” He hugs her.

**…**

Outside, Kurt's still with Mercedes.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” says Mercedes, still shocked at what happened to Quinn.

Puck arrives with a shovel in his hands. “Come on, don’t pout about it. I got a body to bury.” He looks at Kurt. “I thought you were calling the shots. No?” He looks at Anthony's body. “Hmm, sucks to be you, buddy.”

Mercedes looks at him and gives him an aneurysm. He falls to the ground clutching his head and curls up. She turns on a water hose with her powers. “I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt.”

“I didn’t do this!”

“Mercy, it wasn’t his fault,” says Kurt.

“Everything that happens is his fault, Kurt!”

“Mercy, what are you doing?”

Mercedes creates a fire; the fire spreads toward Puck.

“Mercy stop it!”

Puck starts burning and screams in agony.

“Mercy, Mercy, stop it! You’re going to kill him!”

Puck's still burning.

“Mercy!” He jumps over the fire line and shakes Mercedes by her shoulders. The fire goes out as Mercedes’s concentration is broken.

“Why did you stop me?!”

“Because this isn’t us. Mercy, this can’t be us.”

Kurt looks at Puck and puts his arm around Mercedes. They leave, leaving Puck to heal from the fire.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Later, Kurt's at his locker.

Blaine joins him. “Hey. Quinn's okay for now. I’m gonna check in on her later.”

“What about Anthony…”

“It’s taken care of.”

“Puck’s right, isn’t he? It won’t end well for her.”

“No, I’m gonna make sure that he’s wrong.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I just can’t believe what this day has turned into.”

“Not your normal day, huh?”

“I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend's a witch, my boyfriend's a vampire and I have a doppelgänger who’s hell-bent on destroying all of us.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault, Blaine. It’s no one’s fault you know? It is what it is.”

Blaine touches his face trying to comfort him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. It’s just that…you know what? I’m fine. Okay, I’m gonna to call you tomorrow, okay? Good night Blaine.” He leaves.

“Good night.” He looks after Kurt.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the estate, Mason's talking with Nancy.

“I think it’s good for Artie to have you in the house,” she says as she’s dressed for bed and holding her tea.

“I appreciate that Nancy,” replies Mason.

“Oh, and I can see If I can dig up that stone you’re looking for. It’s bound to be tucked away in one of Richard’s nooks and crannies.” She goes up the stairs.

Artie rolls in.

“Hey man, you heading up?” asks Mason.

“In a minute. Good night mom.”

“Good night Artie.” She leaves.

“Hey, I’m sorry about earlier, we’re all good?” asks Mason.

“Yeah, we’re good.”

“All right.” He pats Artie’s arm then leaves.

Artie goes into his father’s office, closes the door and opens his father’s safe hiding under a wooden panel under a corner of the carpet. He takes a box from inside and opens it. The moonstone Mason's looking for is inside. He takes it from the box and puts it in his pocket.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the boarding house, Puck's in the living room pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Finn's there behind him.

Puck senses him. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“You don’t lock your front door,” replies Finn.

“Yeah.” Puck goes to take a drink.

“No I wouldn’t…I laced it with vervain.”

Puck laughs sardonically. “Why would you do that?”

Finn has a stake in his hands. “So, I could stake you…with this.” He throws the stake on the floor.

Puck picks it up. “You came here to kill me?"

“It’s only fair. You killed me first.”

“What made you wise up?”

“Burt hated vampires, my step-uncle too. They were absolute. They knew exactly what they stood for and I figure maybe I should too. I mean, stand for something. But killing you, what’s that gonna do?”

“Look, I don’t do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don’t have any milk and cookies to offer you.”

Finn shakes his head. “Asshole.” He gets up and starts leaving.

“Wait. My father hated vampires too.”

“He did?”

“For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864. People knew how to whittle.” He shows him the roughly-whittled stake.

Finn chuckles.

“Did you do this?”

“Yeah, I tried. It’s a lot harder than it looks.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn's laying on her bed. The clock reads, 1:09. Someone opens the window. She goes next to the window with her super speed and presses herself against the wall. But she sees it’s Sam coming through the window.

“What are you doing here?” she asks.

“I came to see if today’s basket case period has expired,” he answers trying to climb through the window with a broken arm.

“You know you should just go ‘cuz my mom's gonna be home soon.”

“No, look, you’ve been dodging me all day. I mean, I’m more insecure than you are now.” He’s finally through the window.

“What do you mean?”

“It means that…you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know ‘cuz…I’m not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I’m pretty sure that I’m in love with you and now it seems like you don’t feel the same way.”

She kisses him and they hug each other. Her face starts to change so she takes a few breaths, just like Blaine taught her, and her face becomes normal again.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Hummel house, Kurt's sleeping when Blaine enters his room from the window. He kisses Kurt on his forehead and he wakes up.

“Hi. What time is it?” asks Kurt.

“It’s almost dawn. Come with me,” replies Blaine.

**……**

He drives Kurt back to the high school, at the carnival. It’s empty.

They get out of the car. “Blaine what are we doing here? We could get caught.”

“Well, I compelled the guard to on break so I could kiss my boyfriend on top of the Ferris wheel.”

The Ferris wheel lights suddenly turn on.

“Blaine--”

“We have to take these moments, Kurt. What Kristian did to Quinn could just be the beginning and there are things with Artie’s family that we don’t even understand yet and there’s always the ‘P’ word, but I came back to this town to start a life with you. We can’t forget to live it.”

“But Blaine, how are we gonna get to the top?”

Blaine shrugs. “I guess you’ll just have to hold on tight.”

Kurt holds on and Blaine jumps to the top of the Ferris wheel and they sit down.

Kurt laughs and sees Blaine looking at him. “What?”

He touches Kurt’s face. “It’s just so nice to see you laugh.”

They kiss passionately for a few moments, finally getting the high school experience they were hoping for.

“It’s not going to get any easier, is it?” asks Kurt.

Blaine shakes his head. “No, it’s not.”


	5. Descendant of Kristian Bianchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa Monroe is played by Shannon Purser
> 
> Aimee Bradley is played by Lili Reinhart
> 
> Swimming hole outfits:  
> Artie: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/625930048197729349/  
> Sam: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870286337/  
> Aimee: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/849421179714212639/

* * *

Mr. Shue arrives at the Anderson boarding house.

“Thanks for coming, Mr. Shue. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?” asks Puck as he lets Mr. Shue in. When they walk into the living room he sees Blaine and Kurt there as well.

“Kurt mentioned you needed my help,” replies Mr. Shue.

“Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Abrams family,” says Blaine.

…

At the Abrams estate Mason goes outside the house for a run. Artie sees him and follows.

…

“Now, why would I know anything about the Abrams?” asks Mr. Shue.

“Well, you wouldn’t. But your dead, not-dead vampire ex-wife might,” says Puck.

“Terri’s research about Lima,” says Kurt.

“Terri’s research here in Lima was rooted in folklores and legends, but at the time I thought much of which was fiction,” says Mr. Shue.

“Like that amazing vampire story,” says Puck.

“Aside from vampires, what else?” asks Kurt.

“The lycanthrope,” replies Mr. Shue.

“Wait, like werewolves?” asks Kurt.

“No way, impossible, way too Jacob Black,” says Puck.

“Is it?” asks Blaine.

“I’ve been on this planet 160+ years, never came across one. If werewolves exist, where the hell are they?” asks Puck.

…

Mason’s running in the woods. Artie's following him as fast as he can. Mason goes down some brick steps into the ruins.

…

“Why do you suspect the Abrams?” asks Mr. Shue.

“Because vervain didn’t affect the mayor at Founders’ Day, but the Hummel device did and it affected Artie,” replies Puck.

“And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behavior when he fought with one of the carnival’s workers,” says Blaine.

…

In the woods, Mason leaving the ruins. Artie watches him and goes in. Conveniently, there’s a ramp for him to roll down.

…

“It suggests it’s some sort of a supernatural entity,” says Blaine.

“We were hoping that Terri’s research could help us figure it out what it is,” says Kurt.

“Well, all her things are still in her office at Ohio State. That’s where I put all of it when she disappeared,” replies Mr. Shue.

“So, can we get access to it?” asks Puck.

…

Artie opens some of the underground doors. He takes pictures of the quarters.

…

“Mr. Shue, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true, I’ve seen enough movies to know it’s not good,” says Puck.

…

Artie rolls back into some metal restraining device and scares himself. He notices scratch marks on the wall.

…

“It means Mason Abrams is a real-life Jacob Black and Artie may just very well be Jacob Black junior, which means Edward Cullen, meaning me, is totally screwed,” says Puck.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Fabray home, Sam knocks on the front door. Quinn’s in the house, but she can’t answer because of sunlight shining before the door.

“Quinn! Quinn!”

She sits on the floor next to the rays of sunshine. He calls her on her phone, but she doesn’t answer so he leaves a message.

“Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Artie's doing this whole thing at the swimming hole and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me.” He hangs up and leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Hummel home, Kurt's packing for the trip to Ohio State in his room.

Blaine's with him, sitting on the bed. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks.

“Which part? Digging through my birth mother’s life work or going to Ohio State with Puck?” asks Kurt.

“Both.”

“Well, I’m not sure about the first part, but then again Mr. Shue's a good buffer so we can bond in our anti-Puck solidarity. I wish you were coming though.”

“You know what? Maybe we should wait a couple days, huh? Wait until Quinn's less of a danger and then I could go with you.”

“Are you okay with me going? And be honest because if it’s not then I can just stay here and we can take care of Quinn.”

“Listen, I want you to go, okay? I do. You have questions about your lineage and about Kristian and…look I’m not gonna let the fact that Puck's going keep you from an opportunity to get some answers.”

Kurt giggles. “You hate it though.”

Blaine laughs. “I hate it, but I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He kisses Blaine.

…

Emma and Mr. Shue are at the front door talking and waiting for Kurt.

“It’s been a while,” says Emma.

“Well, the school has been keeping me busy,” says Mr. Shue.

“I know what you mean. But I want you to know it means a lot to me that Kurt has a connection to his mother. I appreciate you bringing him along today.”

“Yeah, I figured it was time to take care of my wife’s things you know. Look Emma, I know things between you and I have been a little start and stop and I’m sorry for that, but maybe once I can…”

“Uh…no, don’t do that. No 'half apology, hope for the future'.”

Puck’s in the car, honking.

“Kurt! Are you coming?” asks Emma. She looks at Mr. Shue. “Do what you need to do, okay?” She hugs him goodbye and goes back inside the house.

Blaine and Kurt come down the stairs.

Kurt sees how hurt Emma is. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Just men and their baggage,” replies Emma as she walks into the kitchen.

Kurt and Blaine go outside and see Puck waiting by the car.

“Sorry you can’t come too, Blainey,” says Puck with his signature smirk while grabbing Kurt’s bag.

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Oh, I’ll take really good care of him,” says Puck as he puts Kurt’s bags in the trunk.

Kurt puts his arms around Blaine’s neck and kisses him, trying to make Puck jealous.

“Okay! Time to go.”

Puck gets into the car and Kurt does too.

Blaine shares a look with him. “Bye, baby.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Abrams estate, Artie's talking with his mother in the living room.

“Have you ever been down to those old ruins in the woods?” asks Artie.

“The _old_ Abrams estate?”

“Yeah. What do you know about it?”

“It was the original plantation house. Beautiful antebellum architecture and if it hadn’t burnt to the ground we’d probably be living in it.”

“What’s the deal with the freaky underground cellar?”

“We don’t talk about those kinds of rooms.”

“Why not?”

“Even though we live in Ohio, honey, slavery still existed and no one likes to reminisce about the old slave days.”

Mason walks into the room. “Hey. What you guys are talking about?”

“We were just talking about the old Abrams property. Thinking of having some friends over to the swim hole.”

“Well, be careful, honey. If anything happens on the property the family's liable.”

“Of course, Mom.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine and Mercedes are sitting at a table in the Lima Bean.

Mercedes shrugs. “I don’t know how to make a day-walking ring.”

“Emily made mine, she made Puck’s too. The instructions must be in the Grimoire.”

She shakes her head. “That doesn’t mean I can cast the spell.” She takes a drink of her coffee.

“Mercy, you know how to drop vampires with a single look, okay? I think you can figure it out.”

“Quinn killed someone, Blaine. I can’t make it easier for her to do it again.”

He shakes his head. “No, we’re not making it easier for her; we’re just giving her the chance to survive."

She sighs. 

"Listen, every day that she’s cut off from her old life - from you, from Kurt, from Sam, it’ll make it that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity.”

“And how do you know she won’t hurt anyone else?”

He sighs. “I don’t, but if we don’t do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now.”

“I don’t know if I can trust her, not with this.”

He grabs her hands. “Then trust me.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck, Kurt and Mr. Shue are in the car on their way to Ohio State.

Puck looks at Kurt in the rearview mirror. “How you doin' back there?"

Kurt doesn't answer.

"You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly.”

“I don’t think he’s pretending. You did kill his brother,” says Mr. Shue.

“There's a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life.”

“Yeah, thanks to a ring that you didn’t know he was wearing,” says Kurt.

“Why are you so sure I didn’t know?” asks Puck.

“Did you?”

“Yes.”

Kurt shakes his head. “You’re lying.”

“Kurt, I saw the ring! It’s a big tacky thing. Hard to miss.”

Mr. Shue clears his throat and looks at his own ring.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes, Quinn and Blaine are in Quinn’s bedroom. Mercedes has Emily’s grimoire in her hands while Quinn's holding the necklace.

“So, I don’t get to choose the necklace I have to wear the rest of my life?” asks Quinn as she sits on her bed.

Mercedes shrugs. “Hey, if you don’t want it…”

“No, no, she wants it,” Blaine cuts in as he sits in a chair next to the bed.

Quinn sighs. “Now what?”

“Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the necklace has the power to de-spell it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…” says Mercedes.

“I’m not gonna hurt anyone.”

“You’re a vampire that means the urge to kill is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I will stop you.”

“Mercy, you’re supposed to be my friend.”

Mercedes shakes her head. “I can’t ignore what happened, okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Quinn I remember isn’t gone. Now put the necklace on the bed.”

She places the necklace down. “Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?”

“He’s still dead. Now, do you want me to cast the spell or not?”

Mercedes opens the curtain at little. Quinn shrinks away from the sunlight. The sun shines on the necklace. Mercedes looks at the necklace and closes her eyes for a moment and opens them. “All done.” She gives the necklace to Quinn.

Quinn takes the necklace and puts around her neck. “So that’s it? I mean nothing witchy happened.”

Mercedes gets a “bitch you better don’t” look on her face.

“You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you ever done this before?”

“Quinn…” warns Blaine.

“What? I just want to make sure that it worked.”

Mercedes forcefully opens the curtain and Quinn shrinks away as fast she can. But they all see that the spell worked.

“It worked,” says Mercedes.

“What if it hadn’t?!”

Mercedes looks at Blaine. “She’s all yours,” she whispers in Blaine’s ear. She takes the grimoire and leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mr. Shue, Kurt and Puck arrive at Ohio State.

“So, Terri was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore,” Mr. Shue informs.

They arrive at an office and go up to the front desk.

“Excuse me, hi. I’m Will Schuester, I called earlier.”

A young woman with pale skin, strawberry blonde hair, and curvy body shape looks up at Mr. Shue. “Yes, of course. I’m Vanessa Monroe, research assistant, comparative folklore.” She looks strangely at Kurt. “Uh, let me just grab Terri’s keys.”

“These are my friends Kurt and Puck. I hope this isn’t too much of an imposition.”

“Oh please, Terri’s office is right through there. Terri was one of my first professors. I’m a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh, I have to ask - has there been any news?”

Mr. Shue shakes his head. “No, I’m afraid not.”

“It’s this way.” She opens Terri’s office door, they follow her and enter the room. “I’ll grab the light, feel free to look around.” She leaves.

Mr. Shue, Puck and Kurt look through the room.

“Where’d she go?” asks Puck.

Vanessa comes back with a crossbow and shoots an arrow at Kurt, but Puck vamp-runs over and puts himself in front of Kurt to protect him. He receives the arrow in his back, grunts, and falls to the floor. Mr. Shue grabs Vanessa and pushes her against the wall, restraining her.

......

A little while later, Kurt's removing the arrow from Puck’s back.

“Pull it out. I can’t reach it Kurt,” Puck says in a suggestive manner.

Kurt stares at him.

“Just pull the goddamn thing out. It hurts.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and removes the arrow.

Puck stands up straight and shakes himself while grimacing. “That bitch is dead.”

“You’re not gonna kill her,” says Kurt.

“Watch me.”

“You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again.”

“What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You’re severely overestimating yourself.” He tries to put an arm around Kurt.

Kurt shrugs him off. “Right. I forgot that I was speaking to a psychotic vampire who snaps and kills people impulsively. Fine, go ahead, do whatever you want.”

“You’re trying to manipulate me.”

“If by ‘manipulate’ you mean ‘tell the truth’ okay. Guilty.” He gives Puck a look and leaves.

…

In another room, Mr. Shue's talking with Vanessa. She starts to stand up, but he pushes her back down.

“Please! I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it’s not possible! Kristian Bianchi can’t be alive and Noah Anderson died in 1864. Okay? I read Terri’s research.”

“Well, then you should know just how possible this is.”

Kurt and Puck walk in.

“I’m Kurt Hummel, Terri’s son and a descendant of Kristian Bianchi. And this is Noah Puckerman who you just shot.”

Puck smirks. “I’d be extra nice to me right now.”

“Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Terri’s research, anything related to Lima.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn and Blaine are in the woods, hunting.

“So, what I do when I see the rabbit?” asks Quinn.

“Chase it, catch it, feed on it,” Blaine explains simply.

“Isn’t killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?”

“Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Quinn, if you’re not serious about all of this I think you should tell me.”

“No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it’s just…I haven’t been in the sun for days and everyone's at the swimming hole having fun and Sam's there! And he finally told me that he loved me, but I have been blowing him off and now you want me to eat bunnies and I’m kind of freaking out okay?!”

Blaine starts laughing.

“And now you’re laughing at me.”

“No, no, I’m not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It’s just that…”

“What?!”

“When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got…magnified.”

“So, you’re saying that now I’m basically an insecure, neurotic control freak…on crack?”

“Well, I wasn’t gonna phrase it like that, but…hey, listen, let’s hunt okay? And then after that we’ll go to the swimming hole.”

Quinn gets a big smile on her face. “Really?”

“Yeah. Sam's the closest connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing.”

“Okay.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the university, Vanessa places a box in front of Kurt. “This box marks Kristian’s arrival to Lima in April 1864.”

“Is that all there is about him?” asks Kurt.

“All that I’m aware of.”

There’s vervain in the box. Kurt looks at Puck and decides to give some of it to Vanessa.

“Here, take this.”

Puck’s in the other room, looking for information, with his back to the door.

“Does vervain really work?” she whispers.

Kurt nods.

“Nope, not at all,” says Puck from the other room.

“Can he hear us?”

“No, that would be creepy,” he says sarcastically

“Can he read minds too?”

Puck turns around. “You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “No, that he can’t do, but he’s very capable of being a first-rate jackass.”

Vanessa puts the vervain in her pocket as Puck smiles.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Everyone's at the swimming hole behind the Abrams estate.

“Is it me or did Aimee Bradley’s ass get hot?” asks Artie in his swimming trunks from the top of the slope that leads to the swimming hole. Aimee Bradley is a blondie with blue eyes and big tits. Basically, Hitler’s wet dream.

“Always classy,” replies Sam as he rolls his eyes. He’s in his swimming trunks too.

“Where’s Quinn?”

Sam shrugs. “I wish I knew.”

“You guys are on the outs already?”

“No. We’re fine. I’m fine. I’m just not sure what she is.”

Mason arrives in his car.

Sam sees him. “What’s your uncle doing here?”

Artie rolls over to the car. “You busting us or you joining?”

“Neither. Hoping you can make sure everyone is out of here by dark.”

“What happens after dark?”

“Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake.”

Artie laughs.

“You heard your mom. The family's liable if anything happens.”

“Don’t be a party killer.”

“Hey, I didn’t say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere.”

Artie puts his hands up in surrender. “Alright, we’ll be out of here.”

Mason leaves, he passes by Blaine and Quinn. He shares a look with Blaine and Blaine shares a look with him.

“Why are you looking at him with your serious vampire look?” asks Quinn.

“My what? My ‘vampire serious look’?”

“I mean, it’s different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your ‘hey-it’s-Tuesday’ look.”

“I get it, okay. You think I’m…you think I’m too serious. Is that it?”

“I mean I was not gonna say it like that but…”

…

Sam’s alone and Aimee Bradley joins him.

“Hey Aimee.”

“You know, you’re missing all the fun in the water,” Aimee says with a bright smile.

He holds his arm up and shows her his cast. “Not waterproof.”

“Too bad. So, there’s a full moon tonight. We’re gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories.”

“Uh, I don’t know.”

Quinn buts into their conversation. “Sam.”

“What the hell? I’ve been calling you,” says Sam, surprised to see her.

“I know, I got held up, but I’m here now.” She gives Aimee a look.

“Hi, Quinn.”

Quinn compels her. “Go find somebody single to stalk, Aimee.”

Aimee leaves suddenly.

“Seriously?” asks Sam.

“She was flirting with you.”

“She’s harmless; you don’t have to be rude.”

“You’re mad?”

“You’ve been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It’s kind of lame, Quinnie.” He looks at her and leaves.

Blaine comes up next to her. “Hey, I saw that.”

“Yeah, she deserved it.”

“Quinn, nobody deserves to have their mind messed with for shallow reasons.”

“You know, why is everyone sticking up for Aimee fucking Bradley?”

“You’re letting the jealousy get the best of you.”

“Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues, too. That’s great.”

“I told you this wasn’t gonna be easy.”

“Yeah, well, I might as well have stayed dead. My entire personality is killing me.”

He smiles.

“Shut up.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At Ohio State, Kurt, Puck and Mr. Shue are still in Terri’s office, looking for information.

“Any luck?” asks Puck as he moves behind Kurt.

“There’s nothing in here about Kristian that we don’t already know,” replies Kurt.

“Ah, man, you know, it’s a bummer we’re not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know.”

“Now who’s manipulating who?”

“Hey guys, check this out,” says Mr. Shue.

Kurt walks over to Mr. Shue and Vanessa and Puck follow him.

“There’s no record of werewolf mythology in Lima, but here are some records of some of the lesser-known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz,” says Vanessa. She gives them a book with drawings. “Tonartsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the ‘curse of the sun and the moon’.”

"Native American?” asks Mr. Shue.

She shakes her head. “Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Ohio. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who’s ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf.”

……

Concurrently, in the woods, Mason goes down into the ruins cellar and tests the strength of the restraining chains. One of them breaks.

……

“Can they control the transformation?” asks Puck.

“If it were a choice, it wouldn’t be called a curse,” answers Vanessa.

……

In the cellar, Mason removes new restraining gear from his bag.

……

“Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires,” says Vanessa.

“Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it,” says Puck.

“Not if there aren’t that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago, vampires hunted them almost to extinction.”

“Why would they do that?” asks Kurt.

“To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires.”

Mr. Shue, Kurt and Puck look concerned.

“Oh…shit,” says Puck.


	6. Manipulation

* * *

It’s now nighttime and a full moon's shining brightly in the sky. Everybody's leaving the swimming hole, but Sam's sitting alone.

Blaine and Quinn are watching him.

“He’s mad at me,” says Quinn.

“Go talk to him. I’ll wait,” replies Blaine. His phone rings and sees that it’s Kurt. “Hey.”

_“Hi. Listen we’ve learned some information here and I know it’s gonna sound crazy, but I wanted to fill you in.”_

“What’s up?”

…

Quinn walks over to Sam. “Still mad at me?”

“I thought we were past all this insecurity stuff, Quinn. I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?”

“Nothing. Nothing. I don’t need anything else. I’m sorry Sam, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so, so, so, sorry.”

“I’m not kidding. I’m not gonna put up with the drama.”

“No, no more drama. Just…I promise.” She kisses him.

“Come on.”

They leave and Blaine is still on the phone with Kurt.

_“I don’t know what that means or if we should even believe it, but it’s a full moon, Blaine. After what you saw Mason Abrams do…”_

“I’ll be careful.”

_“There’s one more thing.”_

“What is it?”

_“According to the legend, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire.”_

Blaine starts looking around. He doesn’t see Quinn or Sam. “Listen, I gotta go. I’ll see you when you get home, okay?”

_“Okay.”_

He hangs up and calls Quinn, but she left her phone in her bag, in Sam’s car. He starts walking deeper into the woods.

......

Mason's chaining up himself in the cellar of the old Abrams estate ruins, but hears Aimee and Artie nearby above.

“Not much farther, Aimee,” says Artie from his chair as she pushes him.

“Really Artie? You dragged me all the way out here?” asks Aimee.

“I had to move the party so I’m moving the party.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s right around this tree.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh yeah, come on.”

They go into the ruin. 

“What is this place?”

“It’s a ruin buried underneath my family’s old estate. No one will know we’re down here.”

“Is everyone else coming?”

“Yeah, unless you’d rather I tell them not to.”

Aimee sits on Artie’s lap. “You’re single, right?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Let’s go.”

Mason's running half-manacled through the woods and tries to chain himself to a tree. He looks at the moon and begins to scream. He runs toward his car and gets it, screaming. He closes the door. The car's shaking and rocking, he screams again and he hears something growling in the car.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt's looking in a box and finds a picture of Kristian. “Have you done any research on doppelgängers?” he asks Vanessa.

“Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself,” replies Vanessa.

“Did Terri have anything that explained the link between me and Kristian?”

“That’s all she had on Kristian, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It’s not exactly uplifting.”

“And more things we already know. Just…I want to know why we look alike.”

“Head scratcher, isn’t it?” asks Puck.

“Do you know something, or are you just being yourself?” asks Kurt, annoyed.

“Well, if I know anything, I’m not gonna tell you. Not with that attitude.”

“That’s good, Puck, and this is coming from someone who wants to be my friend, but you know what? Friends don’t manipulate friends, they help each other.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Back at the woods, Artie and Aimee are kissing in the cellar.

“Wait, wait. No, I’m sorry,” she says, pulling away from him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t. I’m not into it.”

“Then why did you come with me?”

“I don’t know, but I'm not even sure why I was flirting with you. I like Sam.”

“Ouch. Um…okay.”

“I’m gonna go.” She gets up from his lap.

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.” She leaves.

“Wow…um…”

......

Blaine's still in the woods, looking for Quinn when he hears an animal growling. He sees Mason’s car and goes toward it, noticing claw marks on the ground. He sees chains tied to the tree. He looks inside the car and sees yellow eyes looking out. A wolf jumps through the window, falls on him and dashes away.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mr. Shue and Vanessa are outside the building, near the car.

“I trust you’re not gonna say anything about this to anyone,” says Mr. Shue.

“Or else Puck will kill me in my sleep? He told me what’s up, but if you need anything, you can call,” replies Vanessa.

“Hopefully I won’t have to.”

“But if you do…”

“Listen, you don’t want to get caught up in this. Really, it’ll take over and will keep from being able to live your life.”

“Terri’s disappearance…is it related to her research?”

“Terri became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish.”

“I guess that would put a strain on a marriage.”

“Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It’s…okay, it’s really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it’s time to move behind this.

Kurt's at the car, but he can’t open the car door because of all the books in his hands. 

Puck walks over to help. “Here. Allow me.” He unlocks the car. “You’re not gonna be able to hate me forever.”

“Can we just go?”

He gives Kurt a book. “You didn’t dig deep enough.”

Kurt looks at the book. “Bellucci” is written on the spine. “'Bellucci.' I saw this on a shelf.”

“Kristian originally came from Italy. Bellucci was his real name. Kristiano Bellucci, to be exact.”

“How did you know that?”

“Back then, I saw it engraved on an old heirloom."

Kurt gives him a look.

"Jackass vampires snoop too, you know. Let me know what you find, I’m very curious myself.”

Kurt tries to get into the car, but Puck stops him.

“You have every right to hate me, I understand, but you hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost you forever?”

“Thank you for the book, Puck.” He gets into the car and slams the door.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn and Sam are in the woods talking.

“This looks like the spot,” says Sam.

“For what?” asks Quinn.

He leans in and kisses her, but they hear a gruff animal noise.

“Did you hear that?”

She looks at him and kisses him. “I didn’t hear anything.” She pushes him against a tree and kisses him again, but Sam hurts himself.

“Ah, damn.”

“What happened?”

“I’m a klutz.” Sam shows Quinn his wrist. It’s bleeding. “What’s the matter?”

She reaches down and licks it. She then bites it and starts to drink his blood.

“Quinn? What are you doing?"

She sucks harder.

"Ah! Quinn! Quinn!”

Her face has changed; she stops and looks at him.

“Quinn! Your face!”

She bites him on the neck and drinks his blood, but Blaine arrives and forcefully pulls her away from Sam.

“Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!” shouts Blaine.

Her face is normal again, but Sam faints and falls.

“Oh, my god,” says Quinn as she sees what she has done.

“No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave.”

Another growl comes from the woods.

“What was that?” asks Quinn.

“Sam, stay down. Do not move,” says Blaine.

They hear noise all around them.

“You and me, we’re gonna run. It’s going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Sam. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!”

They run and arrive to old ruins, but Quinn stops.

“Wait! What is it?!”

“It’s a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!”

Artie arrives. “Hey! What are you two doing?”

“What are you doing?” asks Blaine.

The werewolf rushes into Quinn. She falls on the ground, the werewolf's on her. Blaine rushes on the werewolf with his powers and pushes him.

“No!” yells Artie as he feels helpless being knocked from his chair.

The werewolf looks at him and leaves.

……

A little while later, Quinn's compelling Sam. “You’re not going to remember what I did to you or what you saw me become.”

“We were just making out in the woods,” says Sam under compulsion.

“And then an animal attacked you and bit your neck.”

“It’s weird; it just came out of nowhere.”

She looks at him sadly and rejoins Blaine. “What are we gonna do about Artie?”

“I took care of it and I will get Sam on vervain, it’ll keep you from being able to compel him and to keep you from drinking his blood.”

Quinn starts to cry. “I can’t believe I hurt him.”

“I know.”

“He's the one person on this entire planet that I never wanted to hurt.”

“It’s not going to get any easier. You’re just gonna have to work that much harder.”

“I shouldn’t be with him, should I? Because if there is any danger…”

“I’m the last person to make that kind of decision for you. If I had follow my own advice, I would have walked away from Kurt a long time ago.”

“You ever think you should have?”

“I know I should have, I just can’t.”

.....

After Artie crawled himself into his chair, he sees Mason’s car and Mason walks over naked and muddy.

“Wanna toss me those?” asks Mason.

Artie throws him a bag. “It was you?”

Mason nods.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Sam's alone at a table at the Lima Bean, Aimee walks over and sits down across from him. Quinn walks in and sees them, but keeps her distance.

“Are you okay?” asks Aimee.

“I’m better, thanks. How are you?” replies Sam.

“I’m-I’m okay, I’m just worried about you.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Quinn marches up to the table. “Seriously Aimee?”

“We were just talking,” replies Aimee, a little scared of Quinn right now.

“Oh, that’s what you call it?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you kidding me?” asks Sam.

“No, I’m not Sam. She’s into you and anyone can see it.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…I’m just gonna go.” Aimee leaves.

“Knock it off. What are you doing?”

“This isn’t my fault Sam, okay? She’s after you and I shouldn’t have to put up with it.”

“I thought you said no more drama?”

“Well, I lied.”

“Just forget it, just forget all of it.”

“So, what, are you like breaking up with me?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess that’s what I’m doing.” He looks at her with a disgusted look and leaves. 

She sits at the table by herself and starts weeping.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Hummel-Hudson residence, Emma's in the kitchen when Mr. Shue walks in.

“Will, I wasn’t expecting you and Kurt until later,” says Emma when she sees him.

He looks at her, pulls her close and kisses her. He pulls away. “I should have done that this morning.” He kisses her again.

…

Kurt and Puck are on the porch.

“Road trips work well for us,” says Puck.

“This doesn’t mean that things are back to the way they used to be, Puck.”

“Oh, come on! You know I chipped a little bit off your wall of hatred.”

“I need to know the truth. When you broke Finn’s neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?”

His head immediately drops. “No. No, I didn’t. Kristian really pissed me off and I snapped and…I got lucky with the ring. I don’t know what I would have done if he wasn’t wearing it, Kurt. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you for being honest with me and the answer to your question, about our friendship is yes. You have lost me forever.” He starts walking into the house. He stops when he hears Puck.

“But you knew that already, didn’t you? You used me today.”

He turns around. “You had information about Kristian that I needed to know.”

Puck scoffs. “I thought friends don’t manipulate friends. You and Kristian have a lot more in common than just your looks.” He gives Kurt a heartbroken look and leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

The next morning, Quinn's in her bed. When she wakes up, Kristian's there.

“Kurt?”

“Nope, try again.”

“Kristian.”

He sits down on her bed and she moves away from him.

He smiles. “Don’t be frightened. We’re going to have so much fun together.” 


	7. You, You, and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry Watters is played by Zachary Gordon  
> George Abrams is played by Dave Franco  
> Also, if you can remember Rinky Dinks, then y’all my bestest friends!
> 
> Founders' Ball: 1864  
> Kristian: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870285883/  
> Blaine: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870285873/  
> Puck: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AbrhqBLblDYbGSIrKcjtsrVYMtxsC7tL69FfD6K-BJFg7dt4ywHL1grQsIO4LoIT5oETWlxp9mLAY7e1H6Xz_XM/

* * *

**~1864~**

Blaine and Kristian are dancing at the Abrams Estate at the first Founder's Day Ball.

“Look who found his dancing shoes,” says Kristian in his impossibly sultry voice.

Blaine tries to kiss him.

“No touching, Mr. Anderson. Those are the rules.”

“I thought you didn’t believe in rules,” replies Blaine.

Noah's watching them, dressed in his fancy 1864 suit.

Blaine looks at him. “My brother's still upset that you chose me to escort you.”

“Well, Noah needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer.” He looks at Noah. “Looks like he found someone to occupy his time.”

Kurt's with Noah. Kurt looks at Blaine.

“Kurt…”

“Blaine don’t,” warns Kristian.

Kurt leaves with Noah through a door and Blaine follows them.

**~2009~**

“Kurt!” He opens a door and arrives at Rinky Dinks in his modern apparel. “Fire” by Bruce Springsteen is playing over the speakers.

Kurt's at a pool table. “It’s your turn.” He holds out the cue stick in Blaine’s direction.

Blaine smiles and starts towards the table, but Puck walks in front of him and joins Kurt at the pool table instead.

“Be prepared to lose, Princess,” replies Puck. He kisses Kurt.

Kristian's there dressed in his 1864 attire. “It hurts, doesn’t it?”

Blaine looks at Kurt and Puck with a heartbroken look. Puck's showing Kurt how to hold a cue stick correctly and kisses him on the cheek.

“Now you know how I feel. Don’t fight it, Blaine. You loved me once. You can love me again,” says Kristian as he strokes Blaine’s face.

Blaine's in 1864 again, at the Abrams Estate.

“I love you, Blaine. We’ll be together again, I promise.” Kristian kisses him and then lays his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

**2009**

Blaine wakes up in bed with “Kurt” sleeping next to him with his head on Blaine’s chest.

“Hey, are you okay?” asks “Kurt”.

“Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Go back to sleep.” He senses something's wrong and gets out of the bed at vamp speed. “Kristian.”

Kristian sits up. “You have to admit I am getting better at this. It was easy to get inside of your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?”

Blaine rushes over to him, but Kristian pushes him away and he falls over, hard.

“Are we really gonna do this again? We both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time.”

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to see you. I missed you, Blaine." He pouts. "Indulge me for a little while, please?”

“Why are you back in town?”

“3 reasons: you, you, and you.”

“You see, I can’t quite get that down. Just kind of…gets stuck in my throat.”

“Well, you know, it’s the truth. Deep down inside that gorgeous body of yours there’s the Blaine that fell in love with me too.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Lima Bean, Kurt's sitting at a table, alone, working on clothes sketches.

Puck suddenly appears in a chair next to him.

Kurt looks up and sighs. “What do you want?”

“So, this is where you spend your time when you’re not stabbing people in the back,” replies Puck.

“I tricked you into telling me the truth. That’s not stabbing you in the back, it’s using your own tactics against you.” He gathers his things and gets up.

“Where are you going?”

“I made myself clear, Puck. I want nothing to do with you.” He starts walking away.

“Okay. See you at Emma’s barbecue.”

Kurt turns back around. “How did you know about Emma’s barbecue?”

“It was my idea. Emma went to high school with Mason Abrams so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So, I told Mr. Shue to tell Emma and…”

“Does Emma know that you’re going to be there because she’s not exactly a fan of yours.”

A barista walks over and gives Puck a box with a pie in it. “Perfect. Thank you. I’m hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way.”

“What are you up to?”

“I’m gonna put some silver into Mason Abrams and prove he's a werewolf. See you at the barbecue.” He leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“Hey, Mason, got a second?” asks Artie, really needing to talk to Mason about last night.

“No, man, barbecue at Emma Pillsbury’s house,” replies Mason.

“Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can’t keep avoiding me.”

“Artie, what do you want me to say, man? Yes, I turned into wolf. No, it’s not gonna happen to you.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because you’re not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn’t know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me.”

“How does it get triggered?”

“Ignorance is bliss, trust me.”

“You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?”

“I can’t say anything more, I’m sorry, Artie. It’s just better for you if I don’t.”

“You ever find that moonstone?”

“Do you know where it is?”

“What’s so special about it?”

“I told you, it was my mom’s. It’s sentimental. Look, just don’t worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later.” He leaves.

Artie takes the moonstone from his pocket and looks at it.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the boarding house, Kristian's in the living room, reading Blaine’s journal.

Blaine walks in. “You shouldn’t read someone’s journal.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It was just too tempting, all your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read.”

Blaine snatches the journal from Kristian’s hands and gives him a glass of blood. “Puck’s private stash.”

Kristian gasps. “That’s right! You don’t do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf sting. That must have come as a surprise.”

“What do you know about werewolves?”

“I know not to pet one. Their bite kills, Blaine. It’s best to stay clear of them during a full moon.”

“And how do you know this?”

“Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?”

“Founding families.”

“Spearheaded by?”

“The Abrams.”

“You remember the Founders’ Ball, don’t you? The one that you were dreaming about?”

“I was your escort.”

“That was before you and Noah knew about my little secret.”

**1864**

At the Founders' Ball, Noah's giving a toast to the crowd. “Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Abrams.” They do. “George, thank you for so bravely defending the north.”

“My honor Mr. Anderson. After all, someone had to do it,” replies George.

Kristian and Blaine clink their glasses and take a drink.

Henry arrives. “Can we have a word Mr. Kristian?”

“Grab a glass, Henry. It’s a celebration.”

“Please, Mr. Kristian.”

They start walking out into the hall.

“I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn’t vampires,” says Henry.

“That’s good news. That means we have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m afraid you don’t understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I’ve never seen before."

Kristian realizes, “Then…it won’t be long before the Founders drop an investigation.”

“We’ll leave town immediately. I’ll tell the others.”

“Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won’t let anything happen to us.” He looks at George Abrams.

**2009**

Kristian continues his story to Blaine. “From the moment I met George, I knew he’d be a problem.”

“So, you’re saying that all the Abrams are werewolves.”

“The werewolf gene runs in the Abrams family. Not that they’re all wolves.”

“How many werewolves are out there? I mean…is it just limited to the Abrams?”

“No, there are others. Not many. They’re practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really shitty movies.” He takes a drink and puts the glass on the table. “My turn to ask a question.” He takes Blaine’s journal, takes his picture from it and shows it to Blaine. “Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up?”

Blaine doesn’t answer.

“You want to know why I came back. Well, I have a better question: Why did you? For Kurt? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn’t you?”

Blaine vamp-runs towards him and gently touches his face. “What is it about you that makes me still care?”

Kristian kisses him, but Blaine puts a vervain dart in his back and Kristian falls limp on the couch.

…

Blaine captures Kristian with chains bounding his hands and feet in a chair in a cell in the basement.

“Now, where were we? That’s right; you were going to tell me why you came back to Lima, weren’t you?” asks Blaine.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Answer the question.”

“I-I came back for you.”

“We’re gonna play by my rules now.” He puts on gloves, takes some vervain, and goes toward Kristian. He puts the vervain on his cheek and his skin burns.

Kristian screams in agony.

“Answer the question.”

“You’re going to torture me now?” Kristian asks weakly.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth.”

“Later that night at the Founders’ Ball…”

“I don’t want to hear any more stories about the past.”

“Yes, you do, Blaine. That’s exactly what you want to hear,” Kristian says in a gruff voice.

**1864**

Kristian walks back to the Founder’s Ball and is drinking alone watching everyone dance and socialize.

George Abrams joins Kristian. “He’s all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?” He asks stroking Kristian’s arm.

“Your father has outdone himself,” replies Kristian, ignoring his question.

“Knowing Father, he will want to throw a Founders’ Party every year.”

“I must admit, I’m rather surprised that you’d come looking for me.”

“Because you are the rope in the Anderson brothers’ tug of war?”

“No, because I’m a vampire who could kill you in your sleep.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Relax, George. I know you know my secret.”

“This conversation is over.” He begins to leave, but Kristian grabs his arm.

“And I know your secret, too. I know that you’re extra strong, only not as strong.” He releases George and smiles.

George has a scared look on his face. “How do you know who I am?”

“You think that I would settle into a town without knowing my enemies?”

“What do you want?”

Kristian smiles darkly.

**2009**

Blaine grabs a chair and sits down in front of Kristian. “What did George want?”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Hummel household, Kurt and Emma are in the kitchen setting up for the party.

“Thanks for letting me invite Quinn. She could use a day of distraction,” says Kurt as they prepare a fruit tray. "And Mercedes is coming to help keep control of her."

“Well, they're not the plus ones I’m worried about. Why is Noah Puckerman coming?”

“Because Mr. Shue is a pity taker." He sighs. "Come on Emma, be nice.”

“I’ll be nice when Noah learns to keep his hands off you.”

Mason walks in. “Good news! I found the liquor glasses!”

“That would be my exit,” says Kurt. He leaves the kitchen.

Emma laughs. “You’re here for ten minutes and I’m already back at a party at your house.”

“Like old times, huh? Only I didn’t swipe this bottle from my old man.”

Mr. Shue walks in. “Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already.”

“Just happy to be invited,” replies Mason.

“Thank Will, it was his idea,” says Emma.

“Really?”

“Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Emma’s high school friends. Dig up a little dirt.”

“Oh, I’ve got dirt,” says Mason.

“I have no secrets,” says Emma.

“To no secrets,” says Mason.

They clink glasses.

Puck walks into the kitchen. “Hey.”

“Noah,” greets Emma.

“We were just having a drink. Let me give you a glass, buddy,” says Mr. Shue.

“Here. Use mine.” Emma leaves with Mr. Shue following.

Puck turns to Mason. “She doesn’t like me very much.”

Mason holds out his hand. “We haven’t met. Mason Abrams.”

Puck accepts the handshake. “Oh sure. Noah Puckerman, but I go by Puck.”

“I know. I heard great things about you.”

“Really? That’s weird. I’m an asshole!”

…

Kurt's on the porch, alone. He calls Blaine, but he doesn’t answer so he leaves a message. “Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Emma’s barbecue? Call me when you can.”

Quinn and Mercedes get out of Quinn's car and they see Kurt sitting on the porch and they join him.

“Is that Blaine?” asks Mercedes.

“Yeah, he hasn’t called me back. I’m trying to decide if I should be worried.”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Quinn sighs. “God! I am starving! Blaine says it’s a great way to sublimate the cravings. It’s horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day.”

“I know that Blaine really hates that part of himself.”

“Yeah and he hates that you’re a constant temptation.”

“He said that?”

“The desire to rip out your jugular every time he’s with you? Trust me, it’s there. It’s why I had to break up with Sam.”

Mr. Shue comes out on the porch. “Hey! Food’s ready, come get it.”

“Finally!” She goes inside.

Mercedes turns to Kurt. "This is going to be the longest day of our lives."

He nods and they head inside.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

In the boarding house basement, Blaine's still talking to a tied-up Kristian. “You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there’s a tomb with your name on it.”

“I’ve been doing all the talking, it’s your turn.” Kristian takes a breath. “Do you pretend to be human when you’re with Kurt? Is that the appeal?”

“Actually, I don’t pretend to be anything when I’m with him. That’s the whole point. I get to just be myself.”

“Does he know that you love me?”

“I don’t.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Blainey. Don’t you remember bringing me home that night? Your family had taken me in.”

**1864**

“I had a lovely time, Blaine,” says Kristian as he and Blaine are in the foyer of the Anderson Estate.

“How long do you plan on staying in Lima?”

“As long as I’m wanted. Your father has been very kind to give me a shelter.”

“How could he not? Losing your family in the fire. Gratefully you made it to Lima.”

“So, I gather I’m wanted?”

“Very much so. I know…we’ve only known each other for a short while and I know I’m in competition for your affections, but I’ve never met a man quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel.” He grazes Kristian’s skin. “I touch your skin and my entire body ignites.” Their lips touch softly. “I kiss you and I know that I’m falling in love.” He kisses Kristian. “I am in love with you.”

Kristian gasps softly, “There’s so much you don’t know about me, Blaine.”

“More to learn and love.”

Kristian pulls away. “I must say good night.”

“I have upset you?”

“No, you haven’t upset me, you’ve just surprised me. Until tomorrow.” He walks up the stairs with Blaine watching his every move. He walks into his bedroom and closes the door and sees Noah.

Noah goes toward him and roughly kisses him.

“What are you doing here?” he asks he pulls away from Noah.

“I told you I would come.”

Kristian takes off his suit jacket. “Well, I’m tired, you should go.”

“Did my little brother’s confession overwhelm you?” Noah takes Kristian’s hand and kisses it.

Kristian snatches his hand away. “You shouldn’t eavesdrop.”

“Is my love not enough?”

“I told you, I’m tired.” He compels Noah. “I wish to be alone tonight. Please leave.”

“Good night, Kristian.” He leaves.

Kristian watches him go. He turns back around and touches his lips, still reeling from Blaine’s kiss.

**2009**

“Go ahead Blaine. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It’ll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine,” says Kristian.


	8. Died for Love

* * *

At the party, the group's playing Pictionary and Puck's drawing a wolf in a tutu.

“Dress!” guesses Emma.

"Ballerina!" guesses Mercedes.

“Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!” guesses Quinn.

“No, no,” says Puck.

“A dog! Hound-dog!” guesses Emma again.

“'Dances with Wolves’,” says Mason.

“Mason wins…again,” says Puck with a smirk on his face.

“How is that a wolf?” asks Emma, looking at the picture.

…

Kurt's in the kitchen, taking the pie out the box.

Puck joins him. “Auntie Emma's getting tipsy.”

“Will you stop plying her with alcohol?” pleads Kurt.

“I want her to like me.”

Kurt sighs. “How is operation Abrams?”

Puck smiles. “He’s my new BFF.”

Emma walks into the kitchen. “There you are. Isn’t this fun?” she asks Kurt.

“Yes, thank you so much for inviting me,” says Puck.

“Will didn't give me much of a choice," replies Emma.

“I know what you must think about me.”

“No, you don’t. You’ve never dated you. I have dated many men like you.”

Puck sighs. “I’m a work in progress.”

Kurt gives her a cake knife from a set.

Puck notices it. “These are fancy.”

“Thank you,” says Emma. “My mother’s silver set.”

Kurt gives Puck a look while Puck takes a knife from the set.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming,” says Kristian, still locked up.

“It wasn’t real, I remember you compelling me,” says Blaine, still not believing it.

“Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me; I had to take away your fear.”

“Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate.”

“Love, hate, such a fine line. Anyway, George Abrams was causing all sorts of trouble. He used the vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal.”

“What kind of a deal?”

“A deal to rid the town of vampires.”

**1864**

Kristian and George are walking in the grounds of the Anderson estate.

“I just spoke to Giuseppe Anderson. The round up happens tonight,” George informs Kristian.

“Good. Insist they do a body count before the church is set ablaze.”

“I will.”

“27 vampires.”

“Once the flames create chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I’ll be there to set you free.”

“Make sure you’re not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire.”

**2009**

“You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?” asks Blaine.

“I practically lit the match,” replies Kristian with no ounce of remorse in his voice.

“They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold them out.”

“Without blinking.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the party, Puck puts the pie on the serving table, with the cake knife made of silver. “Mason, why don’t you start us off?”

“Sure.” He takes it with his hands, not with the knife. “I apologize, I’m an animal,” he laughs awkwardly.

“So, Mason, you and Emma never dated?” asks Will.

“She was always lost in Carl Howell land,” replies Mason.

“My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up,” replies Emma.

“Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf,” says Puck, cutting in.

“I’m sure I wasn’t half the lady killer you were,” says Mason.

…

Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt are in the living room.

“Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you guys and went to Blaine’s?” asks Kurt.

“You want to leave?” asks Quinn.

“It’s just that he hasn’t gotten back to me and I’m starting to get this bad feeling.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kurt," says Mercedes.

“Puck’s got it under control here.”

“Take it from me, there’s nothing worse than a clingy significant other,” says Quinn.

“I’m not being clingy, I’m just concerned. You understand, right?”

“How about I drive you?” asks Quinn.

“Yeah, okay, that’ll be great, thank you.”

They leave the house and walk to Quinn’s car. Kurt and Mercedes get into the car as Quinn discreetly deflates one of her tires.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“What did George get in return? For giving you your freedom,” asks Blaine.

“Something he wanted desperately,” replies Kristian cryptically.

Blaine gets down to Kristian’s level. “So, you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own?” He shakes his head. “No, you were running from something. What was it?”

“Everyone has a past, Blaine. Mine needed to stay far, far away, but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time, but your father used your love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Noah being Noah, nearly ruined everything.”

**Flashback**

Blaine, in 1864, runs back to the cart holding the captured vampires. Both Blaine and Noah grab Kristian out of the cart and untie him. First Noah is shot, and then Blaine.

**Flashback Ends**

“We came for you, we tried to save you,” says Blaine.

“I didn’t want to be saved,” replies Kristian.

“So, then Puck and I died for nothing! For nothing!”

“No, Blaine, you died for love!”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck's in the kitchen when Mason walks in.

“Will just brought out ‘Guitar Hero’. Might be time to mutiny,” says Mason.

“Well, I just happen to like ‘Guitar Hero’. So, you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree.”

“Okay. Enough with the innuendos, you win, you’re hilarious.”

“Thank you.”

“Come on, man. You don’t think I know what this party is about?”

“How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless.”

“It doesn’t matter; I’m not your enemy, Puck.”

“You tried to kill Blaine.”

“That was a mistake.”

“Really?”

“There was confusion; I couldn’t chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift.”

“What, no obedience school?”

“I’m serious. Let’s not spark some age-old feud that doesn’t apply to us.”

“You expect me to believe that you’re in Lima because you’re homesick?”

“I lost my brother, my nephew lost his father. I’m here for my family. Let’s be above this.”

They shake hands. Mason leaves and Puck takes a silverware knife from the cutlery box.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn's driving toward the boarding house with Mercedes nervous for her friends and Kurt nervously looking at his phone every ten seconds.

“Thanks for this, I appreciate it,” says Kurt.

“Here we come, to the rescue,” replies Quinn passive aggressively.

“Why are you being so snippy?”

“That’s my own drama. I’m sure that you two will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio of success for vampire-human couplings? I’m guessing none.”

“Okay Quinn,” says Mercedes.

“Sorry.”

The tire bursts.

“Oh shit.”

Kurt sighs, annoyed.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

The party's winding down.

“No more takers for drinks at Breadstix? It’s like I’m with a bunch of adults here!” says Mason.

“I prefer the term ‘role model’,” replies Emma.

“Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Will, catch that game next week?”

“Yeah, I look forward to it,” says Mr. Shue.

“You know, I should probably head out too,” says Puck.

Mason leaves.

Puck kisses Emma’s hand. “Emma, you are a wonderful hostess.”

“And you are a terrible artist,” replies Emma.

“Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?”

“I’m still deciding, Noah.”

“Good enough for me. Mr. Shue, let’s not catch that game next week.” He leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

It’s nighttime and Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn are still waiting for the tow truck.

“Are you sure the tow’s coming? We’ve been waiting forever,” says Kurt, annoyed.

“I know, it’s weird. They said they’d be here by now,” replies Quinn, trying to be nonchalant.

“Why don't we just call Emma?" asks Mercedes.

“No! Just let me try the tow people again. And I’ll use my aggressive voice.”

“We can just walk from here," says Kurt.

“I can’t just leave my car!”

“We’ll come back for it,” says Mercedes.

“Just give me a minute, guys!”

“Quinn, what part of ‘I’m worried about Blaine’ didn’t sink in?”

“What’s the rush? Why are you hurrying to get to a relationship that will never work?” she asks curtly.

“Okay, look. I know that you’re upset over Sam, but will you stop projecting it onto me and Blaine, please?”

“I’m not projecting anything! You’re human, he’s a vampire. You’re gonna be 70 and in diapers and he’s still gonna be smoking hot and you will never have children together, Kurt! And you are too paternal to not have children!”

“Jeeze Quinn!" says Mercedes. "Where is this coming from?”

“I’m just trying to be a good friend.”

“Okay, well, do me a favor and stop trying.”

The tow truck arrives.

“There’s the tow, I’m gonna walk,” says Kurt. "Come on, Mercedes."

"I should stay with Quinn," she says.

“No, Kurt, don’t!” Quinn grabs Kurt’s arm forcefully.

“Quinn, you’re hurting me.”

“Don’t leave!”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Hey there, someone called about a flat tire?” asks the tow truck guy.

Quinn lets Kurt’s arm go.

Kurt looks at Quinn. “She did.” He starts walking to the boarding house.

"Please be safe!" shout Mercedes after him.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mason parks his car in the Breadstix parking lot, gets out and is approached by Puck. “Puck? What? More dog jokes?”

“Nah, those got old.” He stabs Mason with the silver knife and walks over to and opens the trunk of Mason’s car.

Mason struggles and removes the knife from his chest. “You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this.” He closes the trunk of the car.

“Noted.”

He gets in Puck’s face. “I was really looking forward to last call. Now you made an enemy.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“Are you gonna tell me why you came back here or you’re just playing another game?” asks Blaine.

“Have you not heard a word that I’ve said? I’ve answered that question five times over now.”

“Oh good, make it six.”

“I want what I want, Blaine and I don’t care what I have to do to get it. My list of victims is a long one, and I have no problem adding one more name to that list.”

“Come on Kristian. If you wanted Kurt dead, you would have done it by now.”

“Still can. If I must, I will snap his neck like a twig and you know it.”

Blaine vamp-runs over to Kristian with a stake that he pulled from a chair and hovers over him with it, but he regains control of his senses and throws it away.

“I guess you don’t hate me as much as you thought you did." He sighs. "I don’t want you seeing Kurt anymore. If you don’t remove him from your life, I will kill everyone that he loves while he watches and then I will kill him while you watch.”

Blaine vamp-runs over to him again and strangles him. His face has changed and he has a stake in his hands. “Don’t you ever think for one moment that I will not kill you.”

Kristian throws him against the wall and easily snaps the restraints of his arms and legs. He stands up. “I have been sipping vervain every single day for the last 145 years. You caught me by surprise once, I wasn’t gonna let it happen again. It doesn’t hurt me, Blaine.”

“What? Why?”

“I told you, I missed you. I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

Kurt walks into the house. “Blaine?” he calls from upstairs.

Kristian looks at Blaine, smiles and puts a stake in his leg and he leaves. Blaine groans loudly and tries to get the stake out of his leg.

…

Upstairs, Kurt's in the living room. “Hello? Blaine?” he calls. “Blaine?” He turns around and sees Kristian. He gasps.

“You must be Kurt,” says Kristian.

“H-how is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?”

Kristian doesn’t answer, but looks at him from top to bottom. He touches Kurt’s neck with a finger as he speaks and walks behind him. “You’re asking the wrong questions.”

Blaine arrives. “Kurt?!”

Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine. But when he turns back, Kristian’s not there anymore.

“Are you okay, baby?” asks Blaine.

“Not really.” He sees Blaine’s wound. “Are you okay?”

“Not really.”

They embrace each other.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Lima Bean, Quinn's in the bathroom washing her hands. She looks in the mirror and Kristian’s behind her. She gasps. “Kristian.”

“Care to share how you couldn’t follow through with one simple task, Blondie?”

“I tried okay? But I couldn’t exactly kidnap my best friend.”

He gets in her face. “Occupy him. That’s all I asked.”

She turns her head away from him. “I told him that his relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think…I really think that I got to him.”

“I hope so because let’s not forget.” He grabs her face roughly. “I already killed you once; I can easily do it again.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Abrams estate, Artie's searching online about the moonstone when Mason walks in.

“How was the party?” asks Artie.

“Not great. Are you still pissed?”

“Are you still keeping secrets?”

“Yep.”

“Then I’m still pissed. Hey, you know I was thinking about that stone you were looking for. I might know a couple places it could be.”

“Do you think this is a joke? If you know where it is, tell me.”

“Tell me how the curse’s trigger.”

Mason sighs. “If I tell you, you won’t be able to think about anything else. I don’t want that for you.”

“I think I can handle knowing.”

“You think that you can handle it, tough guy? You have no idea.”

“You want your stupid rock or not?!”

Mason holds him up by collar, lifting him out of his chair. “Tell me where it is!”

“Tell me what triggers the curse!”

“You have to kill somebody! Human blood! You take another person’s life away from them and then the curse is yours forever! Can you handle that?”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn and Mercedes are sitting at a table at the Lima Bean as Kurt and Blaine walk in.

“Kurt,” greets Quinn.

“Hey,” replies Kurt.

Blaine goes to another table while Kurt talks with Quinn and Mercedes.

“Oh, my god, I am so sorry about earlier today. I don’t know what came over me,” says Quinn.

“It’s okay, Quinn. Everything that you were saying was right. It’s just hard for me to hear, you know?” says Kurt.

“So…you’re not mad at me?”

“You were just being a good friend…in your own way.”

“My own head case, horrible way. Kurt, I really am sorry.”

Kurt smiles and rejoins Blaine at his table.

“I’m starving,” says Blaine as Kurt sits down.

“Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you,” replies Kurt tersely.

“Listen, I know you’re upset, but we have to take him seriously. Today, was all about the lengths he would go to.”

“If he was going to hurt me, he would have. I was standing right in front of him.”

“Kurt, you caught him off guard. It doesn’t mean that you’re safe.”

“I’m not afraid of him.”

“Well, you should be.”

“If Kristian had his way, we’d be breaking up right now.”

“If today taught me anything, is that Kristian's used to getting his way.”

Kurt gives Blaine a look. “You’re not actually saying that we should what he says?”

“Listen, he’s sadistic, okay? He threatened you, he threatened everyone.”

“Yeah, no, I get it. He’s dangerous. But every day that we are together, it’s dangerous,” points out Kurt. “Why are you giving him so much power over our relationship?”

“This is the reality of our situation.”

“Well, reality sucks.”

Quinn and Mercedes are listening to their whole conversation.

Kurt starts crying. “This is what he wants. He wants us to fight. He wants to get between us.”

“He already has, Kurt!”

They look at each other and Kurt runs out.

Mercedes sees him and starts following him. "Kurt!" She turns back around when she notices that Quinn's not following her. "Aren't you coming?"

Quinn shrugs. "I don't think we should get in the middle."

"It's not getting in the middle, it's comforting our friend." She leaves.

Puck's sitting at the counter with a smirk on his face. He’s heard everything.

......

Later, Puck's leaving the Lima Bean where Kristian's waiting for him.

“Bad day?” asks Kristian leaning on the wall.

“Bad century. I heard you were on the loose,” replies Puck.

“What’s the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Blaine?”

“I don’t do jealous. Not with you, not anymore.”

“Then why so pouty?”

“I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I’m not living up to my best self.”

“Well, werewolves aren’t easy prey.”

“What do you know about werewolves?”

“Why don’t you ask your brother? Don’t try to be the hero, Noah. You’ll end up dead.”

“Been there, done that. At least this time it’ll be worth it.” He walks away.

Kristian looks after him with an annoyed look on his face.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt walks out of his bathroom and goes in his bedroom.

Blaine's there sitting on his bed. “Are you okay?”

Kurt smiles and embraces him. “I hated that fight.”

“I know me too. It felt too real.”

Kurt kisses him. “Did you see Quinn?”

“Yeah.”

“We were right. Kristian got to her. She was hanging on to every single word.”

“It won’t be long before Kristian gets a play by play.”

“I wish I was wrong, but I know Quinn too well. It was so obvious that something was up today.”

“You’re not wrong. It’s pure Kristian. He’s always finding somebody to do his dirty work.”

“I think Puck was listening to us fight too. Are you gonna tell him that it wasn’t real?”

Blaine sighs. “The only way Kristian's gonna believe it is if everybody believes it. That’s the best way to make him think he’s getting what he wants.”

“All this…just to get you back.”

“It’s not why he’s here, okay? No matter what he says, I know him. Kristian doesn’t care about anybody, but himself, he never has. He’s incapable of love. He’s here for another reason.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kristian's walking alone. He looks at the three-quarter moon, reminiscing.

**1864**

Kristian's in the woods and he turns around to see Noah and Blaine dead, on the ground.

George Abrams approaches him.

“George,” greets Kristian.

“Your carriage is just waiting,” says George.

“All done, George. Thank you.”

“Now onto your part of the deal.”

Kristian pulls out the moonstone from his pocket. “If anyone learns of my escape, I will find you and I will kill you. Don’t think that I won’t.” He gives George the moonstone.

“We shall take each other’s secrets to the grave. Now, you must hurry.” He leaves.

Kristian hesitates and runs toward Blaine’s body. He touches his face and looks at him. “I love you, Blaine. We will be together again, I promise.” He kisses him.

**2009**

Kristian touches his lips and smiles.


	9. Lima Historical Society Volunteer Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is played by Camila Mendes

* * *

**2008**

On Emerald Coast, Florida, Mason's sitting in a bar. 

“All right, Carlos. That’s it for me,” says Mason. He closes his tab and walks outside.

A man who’s been drinking heavily and watching him follows.

Mason's walking to his car and the man comes up behind him and pushes him.

“Mason!”

“Hey Jimmy. Easy. Let’s get you home.”

“Screw you!” He pushes him again. “I know about you and Marla.”

“What are you talking about? You’ve had too much to drink, dude.”

Jimmy rushes at him and strangles him.

Mason pushes him. “Dude! What’s up?! It’s me, Mason! I’m not messing with Marla. You know that!”

Jimmy punches Mason in the face.

Mason tries to control his anger. “You don’t want to do this buddy.”

“I’ll kill you!” yells Jimmy. He throws Mason on the ground and kicks him in the stomach.

Mason grabs his arm and pushes him. Then, he carries him and throws him on the ground. Jimmy’s head hits the ground with a crack, dead. “Jimmy? Jimmy?!”

**2009**

Mason finished telling the story of his first kill to Artie.

“Wait, the guy died? You killed him?” asks Artie.

“He kept coming at me. He got in his head that I was sleeping with his girlfriend.”

“Were you?”

“No! No. I wouldn’t do that, he was my friend. He was drunk and attacked me. It was self-defense.”

“And it triggered the curse.”

“On every full moon, I lose control. If I don’t sedate myself and chain myself down, I’ll kill anything in my path. You have to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands and you’ll have a lifetime of this. You don’t want it Artie, trust me. All right. Where’s the moonstone? A deal’s a deal. I answered your questions.”

“Um, yeah, I’m not sure, but I’m guessing it’s in here.” He goes toward his father’s safe. “My dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots, but I figured most of them out over the years.” He opens the safe. “It’s all yours.”

Mason looks inside the safe, but the moonstone isn’t there.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s so important about this rock or what?”

“I told you, it’s just something I want. Sentimental value.”

“Yeah, I’m not really buying that. Why do you really want it?”

“Do you know where it is or not?”

“No, I figured it would be in here, man.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Hummel residence, Kurt's in the bathroom doing his skin care routine while Finn's brushing his teeth.

“I can’t believe Artie Abrams is a werewolf,” says Finn with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Kurt gives him a disgusted look. “We’re not sure about that yet. The only thing we know for sure is that Mason Abrams is.”

Finn spits out the toothpaste. “It should be enough easy for us to figure it out.”

“There is no us. I said that I wouldn’t keep things from you anymore. That doesn’t mean that I want you involved in it.”

“Being in this family means I’m involved.”

“This is dangerous, Finn. You have to stay out of it, okay?”

“Alright. Just saying.” He leaves.

Kurt goes in his room and opens his closet. When he closes it, Blaine's there. He gasps. “Oh, God.”

Blaine giggles. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Kurt closes the door and kisses him. “Hi.”

“Hey.”

They embrace each other.

“Are you ready for today?” asks Blaine.

“No. I hate fighting with you, even if it’s fake.”

“I know, but if Kristian thinks that we’re fighting, then he'll think that he’s winning and it keeps him from following through with his threats.”

“Yeah. But it doesn’t make it any easier. Neither does knowing that Quinn'll be there, reporting everything back to him.”

Blaine grabs his hands. “Hey, everything’s gonna be okay. Yes, we have to keep up this ruse for a little while, but the best way to keep Kristian from hurting anybody, from hurting you.”

“Just promise me that he won’t get his way with us. We can fake a fight, we can pretend that his threats are tearing us apart. but none of it is real, okay?”

“Okay, how about this? Today, when we’re fighting, if I say, ‘Do you even love me anymore?’, what I’ll really mean is that I love you.”

“And when I say, ‘Maybe I don’t’, that means I love you too.”

They kiss.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Liz is carrying some boxes to her car for today's picnic.

Quinn walks out with her, not helping. “Are you off today?”

Liz lifts a box and puts it in the trunk. “The Historical Society Volunteer Picnic is today. You’re the one who signed me up.”

“I know. I just assumed you’d bail.”

Liz lifts another box and puts it in the trunk. “No. I’m gonna spend the whole day with my daughter.”

“You’re gonna pretend to be a mother?”

Liz sighs. “I’ll bring my gun if it gets rough. Come on, give me one day. I’ve been buried in work mode, I’ve barely seen you.”

“Well, be warned, I’m in a mood.”

“Goody for me.” Liz closes the trunk. “What was Kurt doing here so late last night?”

“Kurt wasn’t--” Quinn realizes her mistake. “Yes! Kurt was here. He just needed to talk. Him and Blaine are going through a rough patch.”

“Is everything okay with you?”

“I’m fine.”

“It’s just lately you seem different.”

“I’m not different, I’m fine.”

“I know you think I don’t notice these things, but I do. What’s going on with you?”

“You know there’s pretending to be a mother and then there’s reality. Let’s not push our luck, okay?” She walks away and gets into her own car.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

It’s the Lima Historical Society Volunteer Day. Preparations are underway at Lima State Park.

Nancy Abrams is giving a speech to all of the volunteers. “This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Howell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thank you!”

Mason's removing boxes from his trunk as Blaine walks up to him.

“Blaine, right? The other Anderson,” says Mason.

“The nice one. The one offering an apology,” replies Blaine.

“Not interested.”

“Look, my brother acted impulsively.”

“You think?”

“If you and Puck keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is gonna get hurt and I don’t want that. You have family here so I can imagine you’d want that either. So, what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing and call a truce?”

“I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife.”

“He made a mistake. I’m here to make sure that neither one of you make another one.”

“Tell your brother to watch his back.”

Blaine grabs his arm. “Well, I’m guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you’re not as strong, am I right? Or you would've killed Puck by now. There’s one of you. There’s two of us. I think you’re the one that needs to watch his back.”

Mason sighs. “If he comes at me…”

“He won’t.”

They shake hands and Mason leaves carrying a box.

Puck appears behind Blaine. “What are you doing?”

“Negotiating peace on your behalf,” replies Blaine.

“I don’t want peace.”

“Consider it opposite day.”

“Blaine, please tell me you don’t seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem.”

“No, actually, I think that the first chance Mason Abrams gets, he’s gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So, thank you, because we don’t have enough problems.” He walks away.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Finn's at a table at Breadstix drawing in his notebook. He sees Artie sitting at a table by himself.

Sarah and Aimee are at another table.

Sarah notices Finn. “When did Finn Hudson get so cute?”

“Oh no, stay away, that guy’s damaged goods,” replies Aimee.

Finn joins Artie at his table. “Hey man, how have you been?”

“Since when?”

Finn shrugs. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen you much since your father’s funeral. I just figured maybe you’d want…”

“I’m fine, Finn.”

“Yeah, okay.” Finn starts to leave.

Artie rolls after him. “Wait, hold up. I’m sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like kind of a freak show.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?”

“Distracting myself.”

Aimee and Sarah join them.

“Hey, thanks for the text. Where too?” asks Aimee.

“My place. My mom's gone all day. Empty house, fully stocked bar…” replies Artie.

“Margaritas?” asks Aimee.

“Sure.” Artie looks at Finn. “You in?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m in.”

“Let’s do it.”

They leave.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Lima Historical Society Volunteer Day, Mason's helping Liz.

“Oh, thanks Mason,” says Liz.

“Hey Sheriff, you’ve got a second?” asks Mason.

“I’m out of uniform. Let’s go with Liz.”

“Alright Liz. I was hoping to talk to you about the council.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I know you and the others founding families have a secret council.”

“If that were true then you’d know it’s a secret and isn’t discussed with non-council members.”

“I know I rejected all that, but it’s only because I wanted a life outside of this town, not because I was a non-believer. Look, I know vampires exist and you have two of them living right under your nose.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Who would they be?”

“Noah Puckerman and Blaine Anderson.”

“That’s impossible. I know Noah Puckerman. Do you know what he’s done for this town?”

“I know it’s a lot to digest.”

“No. I watched him kill vampires. He’s an ally; he’s part of the Council.” She tries to get away from him.

He follows after her. “Think about it. When did the vampire attacks begin? When Noah Puckerman and Blaine Anderson moved to town?”

“They walk in the sun, Mason.”

“They’ve evolved. It’s not 1864 anymore. They figured it out, Liz.”

“No. Noah Puckerman is my friend.”

“What if I can prove it to you?”

They look at Blaine and Puck.

……

Elsewhere, Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn are talking while they walk to and start painting a veranda.

“So suddenly, she’s in the running for Mother of the Year just when I’m trying to avoid her the most. I’m babbling, you don’t want to hear all this,” says Quinn.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. Then what happened?” asks Kurt, trying to be interested in what Quinn’s saying.

“Well, I was a bitch which is par for the course with us. So, how are things with you and Blaine? Anything?”

“No, not since the fight. He’s been pushing me away because he thinks that Kristian might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don’t know how to change his mind.”

“You said that Kristian’s dangerous," says Mercedes. "Maybe he’s got a point.”

“Yeah, I know that he’s dangerous and I know that he’s just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…”

“Just what?” asks Mercedes.

“I just thought that we were stronger than that.”

…

In another part of the park, Puck joins Liz.

“Hey, I saw you with Mason earlier. What was that about?” asks Puck.

“Oh, I, uh, I just asked him to help with the cleanup in the woods,” replies Liz, trying not to be awkward around him.

“That’s what I’m here for, put me to work. Should I go help him?”

“Oh no. You know, he’s…I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Are you okay, Liz? You seem really upset.”

“It’s Quinn. We had a moment.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No, Puck. Thank you. It’s just horrible parental skills paying off in spades.” She walks away.

…

While Kurt's painting, he’s watching Blaine as Blaine watches him.

Quinn's intently watching the interaction. “Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged."

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” says Kurt, getting up.

“No, Kurt. I think it’s a bad idea.”

Kurt leaves anyway and walks towards Blaine when Puck joins Quinn and Mercedes.

“Hey Mama, what’s his problem?” asks Puck.

Mercedes sighs. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Hey Blondie, why are you being such a bitch to your mom?” asks Puck.

“None of your business," she replies bitchily.

Kurt joins Blaine. “Do you still care about Kristian?”

“Don’t do this. Please don’t turn this into something that it’s not.”

“So, this is not for discussion. That’s what you’re saying?”

Puck, Quinn, and Mercedes are listening in on them from afar.

“No, I’m saying that this isn’t up for discussion right now because we have ears on us.”

They look at Puck, Quinn, and Mercedes. They pretend that they’re not listening.

“Okay, when?”

Blaine sighs. “I don’t know.”

“I saw him Blaine. It’s like we're the same person. How could you hate him and be in love with me?”

“Why don’t you ask Puck?”

“How about we don’t bring Puck into this right now?”

“Well, I’m sorry if upset about my boyfriend and brother being close.”

“Well, how would you feel if your boyfriend spent all yesterday with his ex. Pretty shitty right?”

“You know, do you even love me anymore?!”

Kurt remembers this really means “I love you”. He replies in their code. “Maybe I don’t!” And he leaves.

Puck's still with the girls. “Relationships are about communication.”

And they leave, exasperated with the whole situation.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Abrams Estate, Aimee and Sarah are dancing while Artie and Finn are drinking.

Aimee walks over to Artie. “Where’s mine?”

“Have at it,” replies Artie.

They go toward the bar. Artie goes behind the bar and grabs a bottle and a glass.

“Thanks for having us over. I think Sarah’s got a thing for Finn,” says Aimee.

“Well, good for Sarah,” replies Artie. He unscrews the bottle and pours the alcohol in the glass. He slides the glass over to Aimee.

“Look, I’m really embarrassed about slutting it up with you that day at the swimming hole. I’m really not like that, I promise you.”

He puts the bottle back inside the bar and rolls from behind it. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“Friends?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They clink glasses and drink.

Sarah takes Finn’s sketchbook. “Can I see?”

“No, no. No way,” says Finn as he tries to grab the notebook back.

“I want to see,” says Aimee.

“Yeah, let’s see. What does Van Gogh got going on?” asks Artie.

“Okay, yeah. Check it out,” relents Finn.

Sarah looks at Finn’s drawings. “Ooh, scary demon wolf thing.”

Artie seems uncomfortable. Finn watches him.

“What’s this about?” asks Artie. He takes the notebook and pages through the drawings.

“Just some sketches. You still draw, Artie?”

“A little, but not much. You know, I’ve got something I’m working on. Come on, I’ll show you.”

“Yeah. Okay, sure.”

They start to go toward the office.

“You’re gonna need a drink,” says Aimee to Sarah.

…

“I mean, it’s nothing special, it’s pretty much amateur hour over here,” says Artie to Finn.

“Oh man, I’ve seen your stuff before, it’s great,” replies Finn.

“It’s on the desk.”

Finn looks on the desk, but there’s nothing there. Artie closes the door.

“Ah, I…don’t really see it here.”

Artie rushes over him and punches him in the stomach. Finn groans onto the floor and Artie grabs him by the collar, strangling him.

“What were those pictures about, huh?”

“I can’t…I can’t breathe!”

“Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?”

“Because…because I know.”

“You know what? You know what Finn?!”

“I know what you are.”


	10. It’s You and Me, Blaine.

* * *

Mason’s at the lemonade stand grabbing a cup of lemonade from the girl operating the stand. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” replies the girl.

Mason drinks the lemonade.

Puck joins him. “Well, Mason. Working hard?”

“Doing my part.”

“I heard you talked to Blaine.”

“Nice guy.”

“Yeah, a lot nicer than me.”

“Nice is overrated.”

“That’s what I thought. Huh!”

“You have a good day, Puck.” He leaves.

Blaine walks over. “Please tell me that you were just bonding.”

“So, what’s up this faux drama in your relationship?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh, come on, Blaine. You and Kurt don’t fight, especially not over me.”

Blaine sighs exasperatedly. “Drop it, Puck.”

“With pleasure.”

“Would you like some lemonade?” asks the little girl.

Puck turns to the little girl and grabs the lemonade. “Thank you, sweetie.” He drinks lemonade, but spits it out and starts coughing. Liz watches him from afar.

“What’s wrong?!”

“Vervain! Vervain!” gasps Puck.

……

Kurt's sitting by himself, sulking when Mercedes and Quinn join him.

“You okay?” asks Mercedes.

“No.”

“You know, maybe it’s for the best," says Quinn.

“It’s not for the best, Quinn. None of this is for the best!” He realizes that he’s snapping at the wrong person. “I’m sorry, okay? I…I don’t mean to take it out on you guys. You’re just being good friends.”

Quinn sighs. “No, I’m not. I’m not being a good friend at all.”

Mercedes and Kurt look at her with a confused look.

Quinn sees her mom on the phone, leaving the park. “Is she leaving? Where's she going?” She gets up and follows her.

Liz is on the phone. “Look, I can’t talk here. Just get Jess and meet me down the hill at the entrance. And bring a…yes we need it.”

“What’s wrong?” asks Quinn when she goes up to her.

“Nothing. I just have something…”

“You mean work?” Quinn scoffs. “You’ve surprised me. You last longer than five minutes.”

“It’s important.”

“It always is.”

Liz breaks into tears. “I’m sorry.” She leaves.

Kurt and Mercedes join Quinn.

“What’s going on?” asks Mercedes.

“I don’t know. Something’s up.”

……

Puck grabs a bottle of water, rinses his mouth out with it, and spits it out. He’s pissed as hell. “I’m gonna kill him.”

“Listen to me! Sit. Sit,” says Blaine trying to calm him down.

“I’m not listening anymore of your ‘give peace a chance’ crap. He’s dead!”

“Okay. I don’t like it. He’s making threats. He could expose us. We need to put him down.”

“Alright. Let’s do it.” He sees Mason going into the woods. “Woods. Trash duty. Come on.”

……

Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt are going into the woods.

“Where are you going? What’s going on?” asks Kurt as he and Mercedes follow Quinn.

“I need to be able to hear better.”

“Hear what?” asks Mercedes.

“Something’s wrong, you guys.”

“Quinn…” starts Mercedes.

“Shh!”

…

Mason's in the woods and Blaine and Puck arrive.

“Don’t look so surprised. You knew this was inevitable. Go ahead, run. I’ll give you a head start,” threatens Puck.

Mason bends down. Suddenly shots ring out, hitting Puck and Blaine. They both fall to the ground.

…

Quinn heard everything. “Oh god.”

“What is it?” asks Mercedes.

“Blaine and Puck.”

“What?!” yells Kurt.

…

Blaine and Puck are lifeless on the ground as Mason watches over them.

Liz and some of her deputies arrive. “Thank you, Mason.” She injects Puck and Blaine with vervain.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“How do you know about all this?” asks Artie as he and Finn are still in his father’s office.

“My uncle Cooter left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Hummel ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family,” replies Finn.

“A curse about what?”

“Werewolves. It’s crazy, right? But then, Sam was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was too weird. Is it true?”

“About my uncle? Yeah.”

“But you…you’re not?”

“A wolf? I’m sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane.”

“I don’t think so, but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff.”

“According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody must die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom: next full moon I’m howling on all fours.”

“Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?”

“Yeah, right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He’s not here for me.” Artie takes the moonstone from his pocket and holds it up. “He’s here for this.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Liz, Mason and the deputies are going into the old Abrams Estate ruins. The deputies are carrying Blaine and Puck.

“It’s down the stairs to the left,” says Mason to the deputies.

“Careful. The wooden bullets and vervain won’t keep them down for long," says Liz. She looks around. "What is this place?”

“Old slave quarters from the original Abrams house.”

They walk into the ruins.

“Thank you, Mason. I appreciate all you’ve done. We got it from here.”

“You’re gonna kill them, right?”

“Yes. That’s why you should go. Here it’s the Council, not the law. You can’t be a party to this. It’s for your own protection.”

“Liz, I don’t care about…”

“Yes, but I do, and I’m not asking. Goodbye Mason.”

“Don’t take any chances.” He leaves.

……

Outside, Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt are running in the woods looking for Liz, Puck and Blaine, but suddenly Quinn stops.

“What is it?” asks Mercedes.

“They’ve been here.” She bends down and looks at a plant. There’s blood on it.

“What?” asks Kurt.

Mason walks over. “What are you three doing out here?”

“Have you seen Blaine?” asks Kurt.

“Yeah Kurt, I’ve seen him. Seen Puck too.”

“Where are they?” asks Mercedes.

“You don’t need me for that. I’ll let your friend here sniff them out.” He looks at Quinn. “Does your mother know what you are? I’m happy to tell her.” Quinn goes towards him, but he grabs Kurt from behind and strangles him with an arm under his chin. “Don’t be stupid! Necks snap easy around here.”

“I can take you,” says Quinn.

“Wanna bet?”

“Yeah. I do.” She vamp-runs over to him, grabs him, and pushes him against a tree. “I told you.” She knees him in the groin and pushes him down onto all fours. She then kicks him hard in the stomach which sends him flying against a tree and falls on the ground. “Come on!”

Mercedes helps Kurt up and they all towards the ruins.

……

In the cellar, Puck's waking up and Liz shoots him in the leg.

“This is how it’s gonna work. Answer me and you don’t get shot, understand?" says Liz. "How many of you are there?”

“Liz, please.”

She shoots him again.

He screams.

“How did you fool us? How do you walk in the sun?”

He doesn’t answer.

She shoots Blaine who doesn’t react because he’s unconscious. “I will drag this out painfully.”

“But you’re my friend,” says Puck weakly.

“Our friendship was a lie. Answer me and I’ll kill you fast.”

……

Kurt, Mercedes, and Quinn arrive at the ruins.

“What's that?” asks Kurt.

Quinn hears her mother. “He’s not gonna tell us anything. Kill them both,” says Liz.

“Quinn. Quinn, what is it?” asks Mercedes.

“My mom. She’s killing them.”

“What?!” Kurt starts running.

Quinn grabs his arm. “No, no, no, no!”

“We have to stop her!”

“No, I can’t. Kurt, she’s gonna find out about me. Kurt!”

Kurt rushes into the ruins and Mercedes and Quinn look at each other. 

……

“Let’s do this. Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both,” says Liz. She hears a metallic creaking sound. She looks at one of her deputies. “Check it out.”

Kurt hits the deputy with a plank and then goes into the main cell.

Liz sees him and points her gun at him. “Kurt! What are you doing?”

“You can’t kill them. I’m not gonna let you.”

From behind, the deputy comes up and quickly pushes him forward and readies his gun.

They hear a noise. The door closes by itself (with Mercedes' help).

“What was that?” asks the deputy.

“Who else is with you?” asks Liz to Kurt.

Quinn circles around at vamp speed, closes on one of the deputies and bites his neck. The other deputy fires at her, but only shoots the first deputy. When he stops shooting, Quinn rushes from behind and knocks him to the ground. Quinn then reveals herself with her vampire face to her mom. “Hi mom.”

Liz looks at her with horror.

…

Later, Puck and Blaine are now awake. Puck's feeding on one of the deputies and then he checks on Blaine, Kurt, and Mercedes. Quinn and Liz are sitting quietly in different parts of the cell.

“You need to drink some deputy blood,” Puck says to Blaine.

“No. I’m gonna be fine. It’s just gonna take a little bit longer.”

“Puck’s right you know. If there’s ever time to break your diet…” says Quinn.

“He said he didn’t want it, okay?” says Kurt, snipping at Quinn.

"Guys, please," says Mercedes.

“This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you.” He looks at Liz. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“You won’t tell anyone, will you? Mom? Mom? Please."

Liz doesn't say anything.

"Look, I know that we don’t get along and that you hate me, but I’m your daughter and you’ll do this for me, right? Mom, please. He'll kill you.”

“Then kill me,” says Liz.

“No!”

“I can’t take this. Kill me now.”

Puck bends down to look her in the eyes. “But you were gonna drag it out so painfully.” He suddenly grabs her.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no!” yells Quinn.

“Puck, don’t!” yells Blaine.

“Puck, please!” yells Mercedes.

“Relax guys. No one is killing anybody.” He looks at Liz. “You’re my friend.” He looks at the deputies. “We’ve got to clean this up.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Finn's looking at the moonstone. “What is it?”

“It’s a moonstone. I looked it up online. It’s a natural rock, but there supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them,” answers Artie.

“Why didn’t you give it to him?”

“Because he wants it. I can be a dick that way. It’s important to him for some reason, but I don’t trust the guy so I’m not just gonna hand it to him.”

Aimee and Sarah burst in.

“Found you!” yells Sarah.

“Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking,” says Aimee.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Were you two having a moment?”

“No, we’re good,” answers Artie.

“Hey, hey, what is that?” asks Sarah.

“It’s…whoa, hey!” yells Artie.

Aimee takes the moonstone. “Pretty.”

“Okay, let’s not play with the rock,” says Artie.

“Well, come and get it,” taunts Aimee.

“Look, I’ll play along for a little bit but seriously, give it back,” says Artie.

“Lookie here,” says Sarah.

Aimee opens her hand, revealing she doesn’t have it. Sarah has the stone in her hand and waves it at Artie.

“Snooze, you lose,” says Sarah. She runs, he goes after her.

“You’re lucky. You’re cute when you’re drunk,” says Artie.

“I want Finn to come get it,” says Sarah.

“Give me a break,” says Artie.

“Sarah, don’t be a bad drunk,” says Aimee.

“Finn, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be,” says Sarah.

“I’m good, thanks,” says Finn.

Artie goes on the ramp and tries to take the moonstone from Sarah’s hands. He takes it and she falls down the ramp and hits her head on the floor. She lies there motionless.

“Sarah!” yells Finn.

“Sarah, oh my god!” yells Aimee.

“She fell!” yells Artie.

“She’s not moving. Oh, my god,” says Aimee.

Sarah opens her eyes and laughs. “I fooled you.”

Aimee sighs. “Oh, my god.”

“You pushed me down the stairs!” yells Sarah.

“Look, he didn’t mean it okay? You got her?” asks Finn.

She gets up and leaves with Aimee.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt opens the front door to the boarding house. Quinn's already there with a suitcase and Mercedes.

“Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn’t know how long my mom was gonna be here,” says Quinn.

“Puck says it’ll take three days tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner,” replies Mercedes.

Blaine joins them.

“Hey! You get some bunny in you?” asks Quinn.

Blaine laughs. “Yeah, I’m feeling much better, thank you.”

...

In the cellar, Liz is on the phone while Puck's watching her across the room. “A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I’ll definitely be out tomorrow…”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” says Puck.

She looks at Puck and understands the warning. “…or longer. I’ll text you. Yeah. Good night.” She hangs up and gives the phone to Puck.

“Thank you. It’s not exactly the Ritz, but it’s secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain’s worked its way out of your system, I'll compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman.”

Quinn, Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt arrive at the cell and are about to enter when Quinn stops outside the door and listens.

“Can you keep Quinn far away from me please? I don’t wanna see her,” says Liz.

“She’s your daughter, Liz.”

“Not anymore. My daughter’s gone.”

“You have no idea how wrong you are about that.” He looks at Quinn.

She runs upstairs and Kurt and Mercedes follow her. Blaine starts to follow, but stops, looks aside and sees the fridge. He goes over and opens it, revealing it’s full of blood bags. He takes a blood bag in his hand and looks at it.

Kurt goes back down the stairs. “Blaine, I think that we should…what are you doing?”

“Kristian took a little vervain every day and built up a tolerance to it…I could do the same with blood. I could learn to control myself on it.”

“But you can’t, Blaine. You don’t have to.”

“I almost died tonight, Kurt, because I was too weak.”

“But the last time that you drank human blood…”

“I told you I’ll find a way to stop Kristian, didn’t I? Well this is it, this is the only way because he’s stronger than me. And unless that changes this, I can’t protect you.”

Kurt taps his ear, indicating others might overhear. “Can we talk about this later?”

“He can hear us wherever we are, because he drinks this. This is…this is the only thing that can help me!”

“Are you serious? Are you pretending to fight? Because I can’t tell if…”

“No, this is real. No more pretend.”

Kurt looks at him and leaves.

Quinn and Mercedes are talking in the living room.

Kurt joins them. “Can I take you home?” he asks Quinn as he sits on the other side of her.

Quinn shakes her head. “I can’t go home.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m scared.”

“Why are you scared? Quinn, you can talk to me.”

“Kristian’s gonna be there and he’s gonna want me to tell him everything that happened today. He told me I had to spy on you and report back to him.”

“I know and I’ve been so mad at you. But then, I tried to put myself in your position so that I could understand why you would do this to me and to Blaine because he’s been such a friend to you."

"Who did he threaten?” asks Mercedes.

“Sam, he threatened Sam and I’m so scared of him, guys! I am so scared of him.”

“And you should be. Quinn, we all should be," says Mercedes.

“Why is he doing this? What does he want?”

“That’s the million-dollar question.” They all embrace.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mason's on the phone leaving a voicemail message for Liz. “Hey Sheriff, it’s Mason Abrams. I just want to make sure everything went okay today. I didn’t see you later and…give me a call, will you?” He hangs up. Artie arrives. “Hey.”

“I almost killed a girl today.”

“What?”

“It was an accident. I was being stupid. She’s okay though, but there I was, y’know, and just for a moment, for a split second, I hoped she would die.” He takes a deep sigh. “Look, whatever this is inside me, I don’t want any part of it. I don’t ever want to feel that way again. I won’t. I can’t.”

“I know.”

Artie pulls the moonstone out of his pocket and gives it to Mason.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes tucks a blanket around Quinn as she sleeps on the couch. She gets up and walks to the front door and Puck intercepts her.

“Quinn’s sleeping on the couch."

“I heard and you?” asks Puck.

"What do you mean? I’m going home.” She goes to the door, but stops. “Why do you care?"

"About what?"

"Where I'm gonna be for the night."

"Maybe I care about you. Ever thought of that?"

"Nope." He opens the door and leaves.

Puck smirks.

...

Blaine's in the library and Kurt's at the door.

“You can come in,” says Blaine.

“Do you really think that you can control it?” asks Kurt as he walks into the room.

“I don’t know, but if I don’t try…”

“So, just a little bit every day?”

“Yeah, just a few drops of blood in my system. I think it’s worth trying.”

“I do, too, but I don’t want you to do it alone.” He takes out a switch-blade.

“Where the hell did you get that?”

“It was my dad’s. I started carrying it around when Kristian came back. I get it. I’m tired of being weak too.”

Blaine's impressed. “Well, what are you gonna do with it?”

Kurt cuts his hand and holds it out for him. “It’s you and me, Blaine. Always.”

Blaine cradles Kurt’s hand and drinks his blood and his face changes. Kurt kisses him and his face becomes normal again. They kiss.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

 **2008-** The Emerald Coast

Mason’s yellow eyes stares at Jimmy’s lifeless body.

“Mason? What happened?” asks Kristian as he crouches down to Mason.

“Jimmy attacked me.”

“What? Why?”

“He said that I hit on Marla.”

Kristian hugs him. “Why would he think that?”

Mason pulls away from him and he has tears in his eyes. “He’s dead. I killed him.”

Kristian looks at Jimmy’s body and smiles. “Everything’s gonna be okay.” He hugs Mason again.

 **2009-** The Woods

Mason and Kristian are in a car together and he leans over to kiss Kristian, but he puts up a hand to stop Mason.

“What was that stunt today that you pulled with Puck and Blaine?” asks Kristian.

Mason scoffs. “I thought you would be happy about that.”

“I told you to stay away from them.”

“Why do you even care?”

“I don’t want you to get distracted. I need you to find the moonstone.”

He slowly smiles as he looks at Kristian.

“You got it, didn’t you?” asks Kristian.

Mason laughs. “Oh, I got it.”

They kiss passionately.


	11. Kason??

* * *

Kurt and Blaine are in Kurt’s bed. Blaine's sleeping while Kurt lies next to him and watches him sleep.

“You’re staring,” says Blaine with his eyes still closed, sensing Kurt's watching him.

“I’m gazing.”

“It’s creepy.”

“It’s romantic. Watch any romantic comedy."

Blaine opens his eyes and glances at him. He proceeds to put a pillow over his face so Kurt can’t stare at him anymore.

Kurt laughs. “Hey!” He removes the pillow from Blaine’s face.

Blaine rolls on top of him and kisses him with passion.

“Oh, this is bad of us.”

“Yes, it is.” He starts to kiss Kurt’s neck.

“If Kristian finds out…” starts Kurt.

Blaine stops kissing his neck. “Kristian who?” He smiles and kisses Kurt on the lips.

Kurt smiles too as he kisses him back.

**Kristian’s Room**

Concurrently, Mason rolls Kristian over on the bed. His hands explore Kristian’s body and he starts to kiss down his neck and chest.

Kristian giggles. “Shhh.”

Mason stops kissing his stomach and looks at him.

Kristian places his finger to Mason’s lips. “Ms. Flowers will think I’m a floozy if I have a man in here.”

“Why are you staying here?”

“Because I like this little bed and breakfast, don’t you?”

Mason smiles. “I love it.”

Kristian rolls on top of him and they kiss passionately.

**Kurt’s Room**

Kurt rolls himself on top of Blaine and they continue to kiss. He pulls away. “Okay, I have to be in the shower.”

“Love it, let’s go!”

Kurt pushes him back down. “No, just me. I’m late. I’m decorating at the Abrams charity thing.”

“Well, what do you know. So am I.”

“You think that’s really a good idea to be at their house today? Mason Abrams tried to kill you.”

**Kristian’s Room**

Kristian pushes Mason down on the bed and kisses his chest and Mason laughs. Kristian stops kissing him and looks down at him. “Where's the moonstone?”

“Somewhere safe.”

Kristian giggles. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I don’t trust anyone.”

**Kurt’s Room**

“I don’t trust Mason. I want to be there today to keep an eye on him,” says Blaine.

“Okay.” Kurt picks up his switchblade from his end table. “But then we can’t touch or talk and no lingering stares.”

“No, none of that.” Blaine rubs his hand up and down Kurt’s arm.

“What do you think will happen if Kristian finds out that we're fake fighting?”

**Kristian’s Room**

“You scared I’m gonna kill you?” asks Kristian.

“No, you won’t.”

Kristian kisses his lips. He pushes Mason’s chin up and starts to kiss his neck and he bites his neck.

“Ow! Kris, easy!”

Kristian looks at him with pouty eyes. “Did I hurt you? Sorry.”

**Kurt’s Room**

Kurt pricks his fingertip with the blade. “Ow.”

“Did it hurt?”

“It’s okay. A little bit every day to make you stronger, right?”

Blaine takes Kurt’s finger and drinks his blood.

**Kristian’s Room**

Kristian licks the blood off Mason’s neck.

“What happens once I give you the moonstone?” asks Mason.

“We’ll live happily ever after. I promise you.”

“I’ll bring it tonight, I promise.”

**Kurt’s Room**

“I promise you, we’re gonna get through this,” says Blaine as he strokes Kurt’s cheek.

Kurt touches Blaine’s hand. “I love you, Blaine.”

**Kristian’s Room**

“You know I love you,” says Kristian.

“I love you too,” replies Mason.

**Kurt’s Room**

Kurt kisses Blaine passionately.

**Kristian’s Room**

Mason and Kristian kiss.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck hears someone knocking on the front door of the boarding house, he answers it.

“I need to talk to you,” says Finn when the door opens.

“And why do I need to talk to you?” Puck tries to close the door on him.

Finn pushes it back open. “Artie Abrams has to kill someone to activate his curse. He’s not a werewolf yet.”

“Wow, fascinating. Not enough.”

Puck attempts to close the door again, but Finn pushes back.

“But Mason Abrams is and he’s looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That’s why he’s here.”

“A moonstone?”

“And I know where it is.”

“And you’re telling me this why?”

“Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?”

“What’s your brother say about this little discovery?”

Finn doesn’t answer.

“Oh, you haven’t told him, have you?”

“Well, Kurt doesn’t want me getting involved in all this.” He tries to walk into the house.

Puck pushes him out. “And you’re a Hummel and you just can’t help yourself. Wow. Your search for life’s purpose is as obvious as it is tragic.”

“You going to let me in or not?”

Puck finally steps aside and Finn walks in and Puck closes the door behind him.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

There are people everyone helping to set up for the Masquerade Ball at the Abrams Estate. Inside, Emma and Nancy are talking.

“Emma, thanks for helping wrangle the volunteers,” says Nancy.

“Of course, it’s for a good cause. Plus, I have always been a sucker for the Masquerade Ball.”

“So was Richard. This was always his favorite party of the year.”

Sam and Artie carry a table into the room with table hung on the back of Artie’s wheelchair as Sam on the other end. And they almost drop it.

“Wait, wait, wait, Artie!” yells Sam.

Nancy looks over at them. “Boys! Be careful with that! It’s from the 1800s.” She turns to Emma. “Excuse me.” She turns back the boys. “Artie!”

“Mom, we got it.”

Artie and Sam continue to carefully move the table. Nancy walks over to them.

Emma walks into another room and sees Blaine. “Blaine, hi!” 

“Hey,” greets Blaine.

“I’m cooking dinner tonight. Will will be there, you should come.”

“You know, Kurt and I, we’re kind of taking a - a pause.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Because that’s not what it sounded like this morning.”

Blaine tries to muster a face of confusion, but fails to fool her.

“Light sleeper. You know what? I heard nothing.” She smiles and leaves.

...

Outside, Mercedes is carrying a box.

Kurt sees her and walks over to her. "Hey. Where's Quinn?"

"She's not coming. She said she's spending the day with her mom."

Kurt nervously looks around.

"Hun, what's wrong?"

“Come with me.”

“Where?”

“Not here. Some place quiet. We have to talk.” He holds his hand out. She grabs it and they walk away.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Liz is lying on her cot in the Anderson basement. Quinn comes in and Liz sits up.

Quinn walks over to her and looks down at her tray of food. “You didn’t eat much,” she says.

There’s and awkward silence.

“Good news: Doctor Puck said the vervain is almost out of your system. So, with any luck, you’ll be freshly compelled and back in your own bed by tonight.”

Liz doesn’t answer or look at Quinn.

“Are you really just gonna pretend like I don’t exist?”

“Yes. So please, go.”

Quinn takes the tray and starts to walk away. “As usual, you don’t care. Got it. Just like before I was a vampire. It’s not like I died or anything.” She opens the door and is about to walk out.

“Are you…Are you really dead?”

“Yes and no.”

“How is it possible?”

She walks back into the room and shuts the door.

…

Back upstairs, Mr. Shue arrives with a box of Terri’s research.

“Mr. Shue!” greets Puck.

He sees Finn. “What are you doing here?”

“Helping Puck. I’m the one who found out about the moonstone.”

He looks at Puck.

Puck shrugs.

He looks back at Finn. “Does Kurt know you’re here?”

“Not exactly.”

“What you got?” Puck starts to dig through the box and takes out a book.

“This is Terri’s research from Ohio State. Her assistant sent it to me.”

“Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie.”

He takes the book out of Puck’s hands. “Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?”

“Sun and the moon. Yeah, yeah, who cares?”

Finn walks over to them. “An Aztec curse? Cool.”

“Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun.”

Puck wiggles his fingers, showing his daylight ring. “Most of them, anyway.”

“According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone,” says Mr. Shue. He shows them a map.

Finn takes it and looks at it. It has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse. “What do you mean sealed?”

“It’s a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse,” says Puck.

“Maybe Mason Abrams believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse,” says Mr. Shue.

“If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we’re idiots. Who has the stone now?” asks Puck.

“Artie,” answers Finn.

“Can you get it?” asks Puck.

“Yeah.”

“See, now your life has purpose.”

“So, you do believe it?”

“It’s the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let’s go.” Puck finishes his drink and walks past Mr. Shue and Finn.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt and Mercedes are walking across the yard.

“I can’t believe you guys didn't tell me,” says Mercedes.

“It’s a lot, I know. Kristian’s doing everything that he can to drive me and Blaine apart and Quinn just got trapped in the middle.”

They both sit down on a bench.

“I feel like the odd man out.”

“No, 'Cedes. You're never the odd man out.”

"So, why didn't guys tell me?"

"Because we know you're still adjusting to Quinn. We didn't want to freak you out more."

"Look, I know vampires freak me out, but I love you and Quinn...sometimes."

He giggles.

"I wanna know what's going on so I can help."

He nods. "I promise we'll tell you everything from now on."

She smiles. "Deal."

They hug and start walking back to the estate.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mason's carrying a box and he sees Blaine helping set up for the ball. “Hey, Blaine.”

“Hey, Mason,” greets Blaine.

Mason places the box down on a table. He's shocked to see Blaine alive. “Wasn’t expecting you here. Or anywhere.”

“Yeah, I had this little accident. But I’m fine now.”

“What did you do to Sheriff Fabray?”

“Oh, she’s fine too, but from now on, you’ll have to do your own dirty work.”

“Not a problem.” He walks away and accidentally runs into Mercedes. “Excuse me.”

Mercedes continues to watch Mason as he looks away. A strange look spreads across her face, which Blaine notices.

He walks over to her. “What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

“When I touched him, I saw something.”

“What do you mean? Like a vision?”

“I saw Kurt.”

“You saw Kurt?”

“He was kissing Kurt.”

“No, Mercedes, Kurt wouldn’t kiss…” Blaine considers this for a minute, and his face changes from confused to understanding. “You didn’t see Kurt, you saw…Kristian.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt's sorting out masks and he sees Blaine and Mercedes talking.

Puck walks over to him.

“Puck, what are you doing here?” asks Kurt.

“Looking for my bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?”

Kurt sighs. “What’s going on?”

“Ask eager beaver.”

Puck walks away as Finn arrives.

“Finn, what's he making you do?” asks Kurt.

“He’s not making me do anything. Puck and I…”

“Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no ‘Puck and you’. There’s Puck and whoever Puck's using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever's going on Finn, I want you to stay out of it.”

“I don’t really care what you want, Kurt. It’s because of you that I’m in this mess in the first place, so I’m sorry, but you really don’t get to tell me what I’m gonna do.” He leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine's talking with Puck outside.

“Kristian’s with Mason Abrams?” asks Puck.

“We missed it. He got into town right after Kristian did. It makes perfect sense.”

“I know, but Mason Abrams?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy's a surfer. Kristian’s got to be using him. He has to be.”

“Using him for what?”

“Mason Abrams is looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Kristian wants it as well.”

“Why?”

“Well…no idea. That’s the beauty of Kristian; he’s always up to something.”

“So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?”

“Finn’s getting it from Artie.”

“Why would you involve Finn?” Blaine walks past Puck and slaps him on the arm and continues to walk away.

“He’s playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself.”

Blaine looks back at him and shakes his head.

Puck scoffs.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Sam’s hanging up lanterns outside and Artie's sitting below, holding the ladder.

“She’s this amazing girl one minute and then this raging, jealous freak the next,” says Sam, talking to him about Quinn.

“Look, you know what I think of Quinn Fabray. She’s an insecure, neurotic, bitchy little twit.”

“Hey!”

“ _But_ the girl’s got heart. She means well. You just gotta take the good with the bad sometimes.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna go get an extension cord. I’ll be right back.” Sam starts walking into the house.

Finn walks over to Artie. “Hey man.”

“Hey!”

“Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know. Curiosity, boredom.”

“What did it say?”

“Well, it turns out that it’s part of this Aztec legend, but I want to make sure it’s the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?”

“Nope. I gave it to my uncle.

“Why did you do that?

“Because I’m done with legends and curses. I don’t want anything to do with it, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah sure. It’s probably…just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it.”

Blaine and Puck have been listening to the entire conversation. They look at each other. Puck's pissed, but Blaine just shrugs it off. They walk away.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt walks down the stone steps at the Abrams Manor. He sits down as he texts Blaine. **K: Everything okay?**

**B: With Puck and Mercy. Fill you in later.**

Blaine's walking behind Puck, who's holding Mercedes’s hand.

“Okay. This is as far as I go,” says Mercedes.

They stop.

Puck lets go of her. “Okay.”

“What do you want?”

“A favor.”

She scoffs. “Like that’s gonna happen.”

“So, predictable.” He looks at Blaine. “That’s why I brought him.”

…

Meanwhile, Kurt receives Blaine’s text. **K: Puck and Mercedes? Fill me in now!** He waits for Blaine to text him back.

…

“I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you’re the one that linked Mason with Kristian, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on them both so, just hear us out,” explains Blaine.

Puck bats his eyes at her. “Pretty please, Mama?”

…

Kurt looks at his phone. He still hasn’t received a text. He grows impatient and ends up calling Blaine.

…

She sighs and crosses her arms. “I’m listening.”

Blaine’s phone starts to ring. “I have to fill Kurt in on what’s going on.” He looks at Puck. “Can you play nice, please?”

Puck shrugs. “I always play nice around her.”

Blaine walks aside and answers his phone. “Hey, what are you doing? You shouldn’t be calling me.”

_“I know, but I have no idea what’s happening. Puck’s got Finn into something and you’ve got Mercedes with you and I’m sorting stupid masquerade masks for Mrs. Abrams.”_

“Alright, it’s okay. Hold on.” He walks away from Mercedes and Puck.

“All you have to do is touch Mason Abrams again to see if he gave Kristian the moonstone,” says Puck to Mercedes.

“My visions don’t work like that. I don’t get to ask questions.”

“How inconvenient. Although, let’s talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What's that?”

“That’s me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it repeatedly.”

“Is it vampire specific?”

“It’d work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability.”

“Good. Good, good.”

“Puck, I’m not gonna help you hurt him.”

“Mason Abrams’ a werewolf, Kristian’s evil. They’re the bad guys.”

She gives him a “bitch, please” look.

“Really? You’re gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they’re a threat to Kurt. So, Hot Mama, are gonna get over yourself and help us?”

Blaine walks back over to them. “Yeah, he meant that as a question with a ‘please’ on the end.”

She sighs. “Okay."

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mason walks down the front steps and towards his jeep. “Hey, can you move your van? I’m blocked in,” he says to a volunteer. He sees Mercedes trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her. “Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?”

“All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don’t know, I don’t speak that language.” She giggles.

Mason smiles at her. “Here, let me give you a hand.” He grabs the table and starts to pull it out.

Mercedes looks around and then at Mason. She uses her aneurysm spell on him. He grabs his head and yells in pain and falls onto his knees. “I’m sorry,” she whispers.

Puck walks past Mercedes and knees Mason in the face and he falls to the ground unconscious. Puck opens the passenger door and signals for Mercedes to get in. Blaine takes Mason’s keys out of his pockets and throws them to Puck. Mercedes gets in Mason’s jeep as Puck and Blaine put Mason in the trunk of the jeep. Puck gets in and drives off.


	12. Kristian Won

* * *

Quinn's in the basement cell, talking with her mother. “So, I mainly drink from blood bags. It’s not as good as the fresh stuff, but it beats the animal blood that Blaine’s been trying to get me to drink.”

“So, you steal the blood from the hospital?”

“Puck does,” she clarifies. “I’ve been pilfering his supply, so…”

“And if you have blood, you don’t need to kill?”

“I want to. It’s my basic nature now. But, on a healthy diet, I can control it. I’m getting better at it. I’m better than Blaine. He’s a bit of a problem drinker. A blood-aholic.”

“I don’t want this for you.”

“I know. But when life gives you lemons…” She giggles weakly and hears Puck walk into the house. “Puck’s home.”

“You could hear that?”

…

Upstairs, Puck's carrying Mason over his shoulder and Mercedes drops his bag onto the couch. He puts Mason into a chair.

“Here’s his bag. As requested,” says Mercedes.

“Okay, grab that corner.”

“Why are we doing this?” She grabs the corner of the carpet and helps Puck move it.

“Because I don’t want to stain the carpet.”

She rolls her eyes. “I knew you were gonna say something like that.”

“You're judging again.”

They pull a blanket over the rug and Puck walks over to Mason’s bag.

“He’s not gonna be out much longer,” she informs him.

Puck takes chains from Mason’s bag. “Whoa. Looks like this guy’s used to being tied up.”

She takes Mason’s head in her hands.

“What are you doing?” asks Puck.

“You’re looking for a moonstone. I’m trying to help you find it.”

“Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Kristian, and find out where he is. And find out what they’re gonna do with it once they get it.” He starts tying Mason down into the chair.

She closes her eyes and concentrates while she touches Mason’s head. “Somewhere small. Dark. There’s water.”

“Like a sewer?”

“No. Like a well? That can’t be right.” The vision's clearer. “Yeah. It’s a well.”

“Why would it be in a well?”

She lowers her hands and opens her eyes. “I told you, I only get what I get.”

Mason grunts and grabs Mercedes by the wrist and she gasps. Puck pulls Mason’s hand off her.

She starts to walk away. “That’s it. That’s all I got.”

“Hey, Mama!”

She turns around and looks at him.

“Thank you.”

She gives him a little smile and walks out of the room, leaving Puck alone with Mason.

“Come on. Wake up, wolf boy.” He punches him in the face.

Mercedes is quickly walking to the front door.

Quinn comes up from the basement. “Hey!”

Mercedes stops and looks at her. “Hey. How’s your mom?”

“I’m gonna take her home tonight. Did you guys find the moonstone thingy?”

“Not yet. Hey, do you remember that old well where we used to play when we were kids?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s in the woods. Do you remember where?”

“On the edge of the old Abrams property. Why?”

Mercedes pulls out her phone and texts Blaine. “I think that’s where Mason's keeping the moonstone. I got to go.”

“Well, I can come with you.”

“No, it’s okay. You have your mom to take care of.” 

"She doesn't really want my company right now."

“Come on."

Quinn smiles and they walk out of the house together.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Back at the Abrams Estate, Sam and Kurt are inside the house, sorting through costumes and masks.

“So, where’s Quinn? This is like her thing. I can’t believe she’s not here,” says Sam.

“She had something else to do,” replies Kurt.

“Is she seeing someone else?”

“Sam, come on. No, she’s not.”

Blaine walks in with a box of masks and Kurt watches him.

Artie rolls in the room. “Anyone seen Mason?”

“He, uh, he took off. He said he wasn’t sure when he’d be back,” replies Blaine.

“So, weird.” He rolls out of the room.

Blaine’s phone goes off, he received a text from Mercedes: **Look in the well. Old Abrams property** **.** He looks at Kurt and Kurt starts walking towards him, but Blaine shakes his head and walks away.

Kurt sighs and goes back to sorting the costumes more furiously.

Sam watches him. “I’m not even gonna ask.”

Kurt sighs. “I’ll be right back.” He runs out of the house.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

As Mason wakes up, he’s chained down to a chair and Puck's heating up an iron poker in the fireplace. Mason struggles to get out of the chair as Puck watches him.

“Someone’s feisty,” comments Puck. He gets up.

Mason continues to struggle and thrusts the chair backwards, falling onto the floor.

Puck walks over to him.

“What?!” yells Mason.

Puck sticks the iron poker into Mason’s chest and he screams. “You can hurt -- good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain.” He pulls Mason’s collar down and looks at his wound. “Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I’ll just have to keep applying pain.” He grabs Mason and pulls him back up with the chair. He walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again. “So…Kristian. How do you know him? What's the little bitchlet up to?”

Mason spits on the floor, but doesn't answer.

“I have all day.” He thrusts the white-hot iron poker into Mason’s stomach.

Mason grits his teeth and screams as the searing pain envelopes his body.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

In the woods, Blaine walks over to the well and looks down into it.

Kurt runs up behind him. “What’s going on?”

Blaine sighs. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“I know, but I am. What’s going on?”

“Mercedes thinks the moonstone is down here.”

Blaine pulls the lock off the iron grating. He then takes the grating off the top of the well. He turns on the flashlight on his phone. He and Kurt look down the well. He sighs and looks at Kurt. He jumps onto the edge of the well.

“Hey. Be careful,” says Kurt.

“I’ll only be down there for a minute.” Blaine jumps into the well and Kurt holds his breath, but when he hears Blaine safely splash at the bottom he breathes out. Blaine looks down at his arm and sees vapor rising around where the water touched him, his hands and arms burning. He presses himself up against the stone wall and shouts in pain.

“Kurt!!!”

“Blaine?!”

“Kurt!!!

“Blaine, what’s happening?!

Blaine attempts to climb out, but can’t.

“What’s going on down there?!”

“Vervain,” Blaine chokes out. “Oh, God! Help me!”

Kurt jumps off the from the edge of the well and tries to pick up the heavy chain on the ground. He isn’t strong enough.

Quinn rushes over to Kurt. “Kurt!”

“Quinn! Blaine’s down there and the chain's rusted.”

Quinn starts to climb into the well, but Kurt stops her.

“No, no, no! You can’t, it’s filled with vervain," they look at each other. "Quinn, we’ve got to get him out. Now!"

Quinn tries to process and grabs the chain from the ground while Kurt climbs on the edge of the well.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck continues to heat the poker in the fire. “When did you two meet? Did he seduce you, tell you he loved you? You’re supernatural so he can’t compel you. I’m sure he used his other charms. Kristian’s good that way.”

Finn walks into the room with a box. He sets it down on the table.

“I thought I told you to leave.”

“I found something in Mr. Shue’s box of stuff,” replies Finn.

“Ooh. What is it?” Puck walks over to him.

Finn takes out a plant. “I did a search on my phone. It’s a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane.”

Puck opens the cloth and looks at the wolfs bane. “What else did you read?”

As he talks, Finn shows Puck his phone. “Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it’s toxic.”

Mason groans.

Puck looks over at him. “I’m guessing toxic.” He takes the plant and goes toward Mason. “What’s Kristian doing in Lima?”

Mason doesn’t answer. Puck brushes the end of the wolfsbane across Mason’s cheek. It begins to burn and Mason screams. Finn looks uncomfortable by this method of torture.

Puck pulls the wolfsbane away. “Why is he here?” he growls out.

Mason pants a little. “He’s here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?”

“How rude of me. You know, I just realized, I didn’t offer you anything to eat.” He shoves the wolfsbane into Mason’s mouth.

Mason grunts and groans in pain.

“Yummy!” Puck stops and Mason vomits up the wolfsbane and coughs.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Back in the woods, Kurt wraps the chain around himself and hooks it against one of the links. He looks at Quinn.

“I got you, okay?” says Quinn.

He nods. “Yeah.”

Mercedes runs up to them, panting. “What’s going on? You just took off in a blur.”

“I heard Kurt screaming. Come help!”

Mercedes grabs Kurt’s hand and helps lower him into the well.

“Are you ready?” asks Quinn.

“Yeah,” replies Kurt.

Kurt's lowered into the well with the help of Quinn and she slowly reels him down. Quinn loses hold of the chain for a second, but grabs it just in time.

“Sorry!” apologizes Quinn.

“It’s okay, keep going. Come on!” Kurt yells back.

Quinn continues to lower Kurt down into the well. Kurt finds Blaine, but he’s unconscious. He unhooks the chain from around himself and puts it around Blaine.

“Oh, my God,” says Kurt when he sees Blaine’s body.

“Kurt, what’s going on down there?” asks Mercedes.

“Pull him up!” yells Kurt.

Quinn starts to pull the chain up from the well. Mercedes unties Blaine and, with the help of Quinn, places him on the ground.

Kurt turns the flashlight on.

“Kurt? Ready for you!” yells Quinn into the well.

“Hold on! I need to find the stone.” Kurt feels around the cracks in the well for the stone.

“Hurry!” yells Quinn.

He continues searching in the vervain-filled water. He finds a wooden box and picks it up. “Hold on! I think I found it!” He grabs the box and a snake inches towards him. It wraps onto him. He screams and throws the snake off him. Another snake has crawled up his arm. He backs up against the wall and pulls the box out its hiding spot. He ties the chain around himself again.

“Kurt! What's going on?!” yells Mercedes into the well.

“I got it. Come on! Bring me up!”

Quinn reels Kurt up and helps him when he finally gets out of the well.

Kurt looks down at Blaine. He jumps off the well and down to him. “Oh, god! Blaine!” He cradles Blaine’s head under his arm.

Mercedes and Quinn rush over to him.

“Blaine! Blaine.” Kurt sees a rock nearby and grabs it. He cuts his hand with it. Quinn turns away. Kurt places his wrist to Blaine’s mouth and Blaine opens his eyes and drinks from him. “I’ve got the stone, Blaine. Blaine, it’s gonna be okay, everything’s gonna be okay.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“Why do you want the moonstone?” asks Puck.

“Screw you!” yells Mason.

“Ah, wrong answer!”

“If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!” says Finn.

“I’m taking your eyes now.”

“The well! You can find it there,” says Mason.

Puck threateningly holds the wolfsbane up to Mason. “I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it.”

“I’m getting it for Kristian.”

“Why?”

“He’s gonna use it to lift the curse.”

“Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?”

“So, I wouldn’t have to turn anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because he loves me.”

Puck laughs. “Now-now I get it. You’re just stupid. Kristian doesn’t love you. He’s using you, you moron.”

“I’m done talking.”

“Yes, you are.” Puck hands Finn the wolfs bane and Finn grabs it. “It’s time to take a walk, Finn.”

“I’m staying,” says Finn adamantly.

“No, you should go,” warns Puck.

“I’m staying, Puck. He’s had enough.”

Mason looks at Finn. “Just help Artie. Don’t let this happen to him.”

“Puck…”

Puck vamp-runs over to Finn and grabs him by the throat. “You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy's a werewolf; he’d kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave.” He lets go of Finn and he coughs. “He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don’t you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn’t it?”

Finn gets up and leaves.

Puck stalks back over to Mason. “You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version.”

“I love him!” yells Mason.

“Oh, I know! I’ve been where you are. But Kristian will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for him.” he thrusts his hand into Mason’s chest while looking him in the eyes.

Mason groans as he feels Puck clench his hand around his heart. He rips Mason’s heart from his chest. Mason’s eyes go lifeless and his head falls to his chest.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Hummel residence, Emma and Mr. Shue are in the kitchen, cooking dinner together and Mr. Shue's chopping up vegetables.

“You’re pretty handy with that knife,” notices Emma.

“Yeah, well, when you’re a bachelor for a long time, you actually have to learn how to cook for yourself.” He laughs. “Here.” He grabs a piece of fruit, cleans it with a wet wipe and feeds it to Emma. He leans in and kisses her.

They pull away and start blushing.

“Where’s the, um, where’s the sea salt?”

“On the table,” she answers breathlessly and they kiss again.

After making out for a little bit, Mr. Shue lays dinner plates down on the table.

Kurt opens the front door and quietly closes it.

Mr. Shue sees him and mouths ‘Are you okay?’ to him.

Kurt nods, places his finger to his mouth, points upstairs and walks up the stairs.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the boarding house, Quinn and Liz are sitting on the cot together, still in the cell.

“So, I pulled Blaine out of this well and he’s all vervain-ed and just rotted, but Mercedes wasn’t mean to me once and I just - I really think it’s progress, you know? I just…” She looks at the face her mother's giving her. “What? I’m freaking you out.”

Liz shakes her head. “It’s just that you’ve become this person…”

“Don’t. Don’t. We…We’re just starting to get along…”

“This strong, this confident person.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to take my memories away. I’ll keep your secret. Look, if you’re worried about them, just say you compelled me. I won’t tell. I can't do anything to hurt you.”

“We never talk like this. Ever. And today meant so much to me.”

“Me too.”

“I know.” She grabs Liz’s hands in her own. “I know I can trust you, but you’re never going to trust them.” She cries and compels her mother. “I’m going to take you home. You’re going to forget that I’m a vampire.”

“I’m going to forget that you’re a vampire,” repeats Liz under compulsion.

“You’ll remember you got sick with the flu. You had a fever, chills and ickiness, but I made you soup and it was salty. We bickered. You got better and then your selfish little daughter, who loves you no matter what, went right back to ignoring you and all is right in the world.”

...

Upstairs, Puck's rolling up Mason’s body in a blanket.

Blaine walks in and shows the moonstone to Puck.

“All this for that?” asks Puck, clearly not impressed.

“Yep.” he tosses Puck the moonstone. “I see you’ve exercised your usual restraint.”

Puck shrugs. “Had to be done.” He takes Mason’s phone and texts Nancy on behalf of Mason. **Nancy, big opportunity in Florida, I’m gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason.**

“Let’s get rid of the body.”

“Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could possibly be?” Puck pushes redial.

Blaine tries to stop him. “No, no, no! Don’t provoke him!”

 _Kristian answers his phone, thinking its Mason calling._ _“Mason, you should have been here an hour ago.”_

Blaine continues to try to get Puck off the phone, but Puck pushes him back.

Blaine slaps his hand and walks away in frustration.

“Wrong boy toy, babe,” answers Puck.

_“Noah. For once you’ve surprised me. I assume Mason's with you?”_

“He’s right beside me! Although, his heart’s across the room.”

_Kristian sighs harshly. “You shouldn’t have.”_

“I’ve had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn’t trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that.”

_Kristian laughs. “You have no idea what you’ve just done.”_

“Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I’m so sorry.”

_“Do you honestly believe that I don’t have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and…you know how the alphabet works, don’t you? Send my love to Blaine.” He hangs up._

Puck looks up at Blaine, worried.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Hummel residence, Kurt walks downstairs and into the kitchen. “Where's Finn?”

“Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn’t hungry,” replies Mr. Shue as he sets up the table for dinner.

Kurt helps lay out the plates and looks over at Emma, she’s on the phone with someone.

“Who is she talking to?”

“I don’t know. Everything go okay today?”

“There were a few hiccups, but yeah.”

“Of course, I understand. Kurt, it’s for you,” says Emma. She hands him the phone.

“Who is it?” asks Kurt.

“I don’t know.”

Kurt takes the phone and places it to his ear. “Hello?”

_“Hello, Kurt,” replies Kristian on the other end of the line._

Kurt looks at Mr. Shue and Mr. Shue looks questioningly at him.

Kurt walks out of the room. “Kristian.”

_“Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Blaine this morning?”_

Kurt’s heart drops.

_“I will always know, Kurt. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Emma’s vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?”_

Kurt looks over at Emma. Mr. Shue wants to know what’s going on, but Kurt puts his hand up, gesturing to him to hold on.

“No.”

_“Emma’s been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Emma listens to me. So, when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just…”_

Emma holds a knife into the air. She points it at her stomach.

Kurt drops the phone. “Emma, no!”

Emma stabs herself in the stomach and falls to the floor.

“Emma! Emma!” yells Mr. Shue.

Mr. Shue and Kurt rush over to her.

_“Well, you get the idea,” says Kristian over the phone. He hangs up._

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the hospital, Kurt walks out into the waiting room, coming from Emma’s room.

Finn gets up and walks towards him. “Is she okay?”

“The doctors told Mr. Shue that she got lucky. She’s gonna make it. She’s gonna be okay,” replies Kurt.

“Does she remember what happened?”

“No, nothing. It’s all a part of Kristian’s mind compulsion.”

“Why would Kristian hurt Emma?”

“Because he’s trying to send a message. That he could get to anybody.”

Kurt starts to cry and turns away.

“Hey, hey, hey, come here.” He grabs Kurt and hugs him. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Kurt shakes his head. “No, it’s not.”

“He’s gonna pay, Kurt. I don’t know how, but he’s gonna pay.” He kisses the top of Kurt’s head.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Artie rolls in the house. He sees his mom in the dining room and goes over to her. “It looks good, Mom.”

“Thanks. It was nice to see Sam today. He hasn’t been around for a while.”

Artie shrugs. “We’ve both been busy, I guess. Have you seen Mason? The guy’s been AWOL all day.”

“Artie, Mason headed back to Florida.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, honey. I know how much you two hit it off.”

“So, he just left?”

“I was hoping he’d stick around…I thought that with your dad gone…anyway, he’s gone. So, I guess it’s just you and me now.” She pats his shoulder and walks out of the room.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the boarding house, Kurt walks into the library.

Blaine's standing by the fireplace. He feels Kurt’s presence and he turns to face him. He starts crying. “I’m so sorry.”

“We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren’t gonna get caught.”

“I know.”

“We did this. Blaine, Emma’s in the hospital and Finn could be next. All because we didn’t-we didn’t listen to him. Because-because we’re together. Blaine…”

“I know what you’re gonna say to me.”

Kurt walks closer to him. “Then let me say it. I’ve been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me. But it’s over. Blaine, it has to be.”

“Kurt, I…”

Kurt shakes his head. “Don’t, Blaine.” He grabs Blaine’s face in his hands. He has tears in his eyes as well. “It has to be.” He hesitates, but finally gives him one last kiss goodbye and pulls away. He looks at Blaine for a second and walks out of the room before he can change his mind. Kurt walks down the front hallway, clutching his stomach and continuing to cry. He reaches the front door and opens it, but Puck stops him. He turns around and looks at Puck.

“Kurt. I riled Kristian up. I - I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t think…”

“It doesn’t matter, Puck. He won. Kristian won.” He walks out and closes the door.

Puck, so pissed at himself yells and punches a wall, knowing that he keeps pushing Kurt away more.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kristian's pacing back and forth and talking to someone sitting on his bed. “I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust.” He sits on the bed. “Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I’ve lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you’re going to do to help me get a new one.”

“I’m going to go after Artie Abrams,” replies Sam.

Kristian compels him. “And you’re not going to stop.”

“And I’m not going to stop.”

“Until?”

“Until he kills me.”

Kristian smirks.


	13. Dull-as-Dishwater Doppelgänger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is played by Aja Naomi King  
> Bold = Flashback
> 
> Masquerade Ball Outfits  
> Nancy: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/782922716466981074/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/113786328076568353/  
> Artie: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870330125/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870330140/  
> Kristian: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870329964/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583861736039/  
> Lucy: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/813181276462804415/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/45810121206029059/  
> Sam: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583861736410/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870330113/  
> Blaine: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870285901/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870330009/  
> Puck: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583861675517/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870330044/  
> Aimee: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/809310995533117985/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/839076974321317194/  
> Sarah: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/720716746614309008/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/243335186136332636/  
> Finn: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583861608167/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870329970/  
> Mercedes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583861736341/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583861736198/  
> Quinn: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583861736373/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583861736367/

* * *

Quinn's sitting on the couch in the living room of the boarding house as Puck walks in and gives her a glass of blood.

“Here,” says Puck.

“I’m still shaking.” She drinks.

Blaine comes into the living room. “What happened?”

“Go ahead, tell him.” He looks at Blaine. “You’re gonna love this.”

“I saw Kristian today,” says Quinn after she takes a big breath.

“Where?” asks a worried Blaine.

“At Breadstix. I just stopped by to gawk and…quasi-stalk Sam.”

...

**As she watches Sam, he catches her staring.**

**“Do you need a table?” asks Sam.**

**“No, I’m not staying. I just needed to use the little girls’ room.”**

“Skip the drama and get to it,” buts in Puck as she’s telling the story.

“Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn’t really have to go because I’m a doofus.”

**She goes to the bathroom and washes her hands when Kristian arrives. He's posing as Kurt.**

**“Kurt?”**

**“Hey, I saw you with Sam, are you okay?” asks Kristian in his fake Kurt voice.**

**“Yeah, you know…whatever.” She tries to vamp-run pass Kristian, but Kristian grabs her and pulls her back.**

**“You’re good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?”**

**“I know Kurt is… I know Kurt’s at home.”**

**“I need you to deliver a message.”**

“What was the message?” asks Blaine.

**“Tell Noah and Blaine that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood,” says Kristian.**

“Tell him the rest of it,” says Puck.

**“Tonight, at the Masquerade Ball,” demands Kristian.**

...

“He wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw him off guard,” says Blaine.

“He’s running scared. What he did to Emma was desperate. He’s out of tricks,” says Puck.

Blaine shakes his head. “We can’t underestimate him. We have to play this smarter than him.”

“Can we just give him the moonstone so he’ll leave?” asks Quinn.

“Hell no, Kristian’s not getting dick. I’ve had it. I’m gonna go to the Masquerade Ball and I’m gonna kill him, tonight,” replies Puck.

“You’re not gonna kill him,” says Blaine.

Puck sighs. “Don’t give me that goody-goody shit, Eggs Benedict.”

“You’re not gonna kill him.”

Puck scoffs. “Really?”

“Because I am,” says Blaine as he holds up a stake.

Quinn looks at him worriedly while Puck finally looks impressed with Blaine.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Emma's finally being released from the hospital and Finn, Sam and Kurt are helping her get into the house.

“Easy. Grab the door Finn,” says Sam as he’s holding Emma.

“Kids, stop fussing, I’m fine,” says Emma.

“The doctors said that you have to take it easy,” says Kurt as he walks behind them carrying groceries.

“Yeah, you don’t want to rip your stitches, bleed out and die, alright?” says Finn.

“The only thing I’m gonna die from is embarrassment,” says Emma.

“No,” says Sam sarcastically.

“I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?” says Emma.

“It was a freak accident,” says Kurt.

Finn shrugs. “It happens.”

“Yeah, I mean I’ve done it like twenty times at Breadstix,” says Sam, trying to make her feel better.

Emma laughs, then winces in pain.

“Careful,” says Finn.

“Easy, easy,” says Sam.

They lay her on the couch.

“I’m gonna go make lunch okay? Sam, can you keep an eye on her?” asks Kurt.

“Sure thing!” replies Sam.

Sam stays with Emma and Kurt goes in the kitchen.

Finn follows Kurt. “So, what are we gonna do?”

“Make lunch,” replies Kurt.

“No, about Kristian.”

“We’re not gonna do anything, Finn.”

“He tried to kill Emma. We can’t let him get away with that.”

“Yes, we can. If it keeps us safe then we can.”

“And what if he tries something else?”

Kurt shakes his head. “He won’t. Kristian hurt Emma because I didn’t do what he said. Now, I’m listening. Me and Blaine are over. He wins, the end.”

“You are being stupid and you know it.” Finn leaves.

Kurt sighs. “Where are you going?”

“Out. I’ll be back.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kristian walks into his bedroom while carrying a shopping bag.

Mrs. Flowers is helping him. “Where should I put these?”

“Right there. Thank you, Mrs. Flowers. You’ve been such a wonderful help,” replies Kristian in his “sweet” voice.

“Oh, it’s my pleasure, dear. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do.” Mrs. Flowers leaves the room.

“I will,” Kristian says after her. He takes a suit from one of the bags.

A woman's in the bedroom.

Kristian vamp-runs over her and pushes her against the wall.

“Oh, Kris, chill,” says the woman.

“You know not to sneak up on a vampire, Lucy.” He releases her.

“And you know not to attack a witch. It’s good to see you, Hun.”

Kristian hugs her. “I’m glad you made it.”

“You called, I came.”

“Like you had a choice.”

“Don’t get all boss man on me. You know I love you.” She takes a mask from one of the bags. “Now, where does one wear this?”

“To a Masquerade Ball. Tonight. You want to be my date?”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn opens the front door of the boarding house and Mercedes is there. “Hey, come on in.”

“I got Blaine’s message,” says Mercedes holding a grimoire. She and Quinn walk into the living room.

“Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you,” says Blaine when he sees Mercedes.

Mercedes sees Puck, Mr. Shue, and Finn talking and sees the line of weapons on the table. “What the hell’s going on?”

“We’re gonna kill Kristian,” says Finn simply.

“I can explain,” says Blaine.

“Please,” replies Mercedes with a worried look on her face.

“Well…we’re gonna kill Kristian.”

Mr. Shue demonstrates a weapon to the group. “This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here.” He points. “I have two of these in a different size.” He looks at Finn. “For you I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you’re ready.” He fakes killing a vampire.

Puck and Blaine look at each other.

“You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kristian's styling his hair like Kurt’s.

“What’s with the hair?” asks Lucy from the bed.

“I’m impersonating my dull-as-dishwater doppelgänger Kurt. He has the worst taste. All he does is wear layers.”

“Except in men," she smirks. "Isn’t it a risk pretending to be him in front of the entire town?”

He smirks. “I’ve gotten quite good at it actually and everyone’s gonna be in masks. It’s for some feed this, something charity. It’s for a good cause Lucy.”

“Hmm, okay. Well, have you seen the moonstone before? I always thought it was some made up legend.”

“I have seen it and I need you to help me get it back.”

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do with it?”

He looks uncomfortable, not wanting to answer the question.

“You want me to break the curse.”

“Let’s just get it first. All I really need from you is backup. I can’t imagine that Puck and Blaine are just gonna hand it over without putting up a fight.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the boarding house, Mercedes is talking with Blaine.

“I know you love Kurt and you want to be with him, but it’s risky. Too many people could get hurt,” says Mercedes, trying to be tactful.

“Look, I want Kurt back, yes, but it’s more than that. What Kristian did to Emma it crossed the line. He has to be stopped before it happens again.”

She sighs. “I don’t know, Blaine.”

“Kristian knows me, right? He knows that I’m not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch him by surprise.”

“I could do a spell to trap him, like the tomb spell.”

“Right. We can isolate him, away from the others. Please Mercy.”

She nods. “Okay.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt and Sam are talking at the front door of the Hummel house.

“You’re welcome to hang out. Mr. Shue’s coming over. It’s gonna be pizza and bad TV. As weird as that sentence sounds,” says Kurt.

“I’d love to, but I’m going to the Masquerade party at the Abrams, aren’t you?”

“Uh, no. Not with what’s going on with me and Blaine.”

“I’ve got to go, there’s something I got to do.”

“What?”

“Just something, I can’t talk about it, but I’ve got to go.”

“Okay. Well, have fun.”

Sam scoffs. “Yeah. Me and a suit.”

“You look good in a suit.”

“Hey, you and Blaine will work it out.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I don’t think so, Sam. There’s so much about me and Blaine that’ll never work.

“You know I’m here for you always.” He hugs Kurt and says his goodbye and Kurt closes the door behind him.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Everyone's in the living room of the boarding house.

“Are you sure you guys don’t want me there tonight?” asks Mr. Shue.

“No, I need you to stay with Kurt. I don’t want him to know about this,” replies Blaine.

“Okay. Well, I’ll make sure he doesn’t leave my sight,” assures Mr. Shue.

“Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I’ll understand,” says Blaine.

“Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don’t want this going wrong if someone chicken’s out. Quinn?” says Puck as he looks at Quinn.

“I won’t. Look, he killed me. Fair’s fair. If there’s no werewolf running around,” replies Quinn.

“Oh, I took care of Mason,” says Puck.

“If Artie doesn’t kill anyone, he won’t turn,” assures Finn.

“Mercedes? Are you with us?” asks Blaine.

Mercedes doesn’t answer for a little, really thinking about not going along with the plan. “But no one gets hurt?” she asks.

“Except Kristian. Tonight, Kristian gets a stake through his heart,” says Puck.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

The Masquerade Ball's in full swing. The men are in their finest suits and the women are wearing their best sequin dresses. Artie and his mom are in his father’s office, noticing all the guests.

“It’s already packed out there," notices Nancy. "You know, we need to keep that door shut. Your father would be very unhappy if I let guests in here."

Artie rolls over to his mom, wearing his suit.

“Oh, look at you! So handsome,” she says with a smile on her face.

“Thanks. You look good too, Mom,” replies Artie.

“Oh, a compliment. I think I’ll fall over.”

“Listen, I’m sorry I’ve been a dick lately…a jerk lately. It’s just…have you heard from Mason?”

“No and I don’t think we're going to, sweetheart. He’s coming, he’s going, it’s just his way. He’s the exact opposite of your father.”

“We should have canceled this party.”

She sighs. “This whole masquerade theme was his idea. I don’t know what it has to do with helping the homeless, but once he made up his mind, he could really be a dick…”

He looks at her surprised.

“A jerk. But I loved him and I know you did too. It’s natural to feel abandoned. I just don’t want you to feel alone.”

“Come on, put your mask on. Let’s just go out there and pretend to have some fun.”

She giggles. “I think I need a cocktail first.” She gets behind Artie and rolls him out of the room and closes the door behind her.

......

Kristian, wearing an intricately designed gold and black suit with a mask on, and Lucy, wearing a halter v-neck sequin gold dress with a mask as well, arrive and they walk in different directions.

Kristian takes a strawberry from a plate and walks into Sam, who’s also wearing a suit.

“Kurt?” says Sam.

“Sam? You look dashing,” replies Kristian.

“I thought you said you weren’t coming.”

“I couldn’t miss it. God, you really are hot in a suit. I would love to just… Okay, here’s the deal.” He compels Sam. “Do you know what you have to do?”

“I’m gonna get Artie Abrams really drunk. I’m going to start a fight with him and I’m gonna beat him until he snaps,” says Sam under compulsion.

“And then?”

“I won’t stop until he kills me.”

“Fuck, you’re hot. Now go away.”

“Thank you.” And he leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck and Blaine, wearing their fancy suits, are outside and they’re looking around for Kristian.

“Do you see him?” asks Puck.

“Nope. You’re sure you can do this?”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Oh, I had the chance to kill him and I hesitated.”

“Well, that's the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don’t hesitate.”

“You spent 145 years loving him, it could happen.”

“I won’t hesitate,” says Puck very seriously.

“Okay.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Sam and Artie are in his father’s office with Aimee and Sarah. The girls are dancing around and the boys are sitting and drinking.

“We’re really not supposed to be in here,” says Artie looking nervous.

“Yeah, I know, but we really need to turn this party up. Another shot?” asks Sam.

“Hey, I want a shot,” says Aimee.

“Me too and then we have to dance,” says Sarah.

“Yes!” says Aimee excitedly.

Sam's pouring the shots for everyone.

“You know, usually it’s me corrupting you. I like this,” says Artie to Sam.

They all take a shot.

“Okay, let’s go party. Come on.” Aimee puts on her mask on.

They all leave the office.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Finn walks into the party with his suit and a mask on and is carrying a bag full of equipment. Mercedes walks in right behind him with her sequin silver dress with sleeves and a mask on. He and Mercedes go upstairs and they enter an empty room.

“I thought this room could work,” says Finn.

“It’s perfect,” says Mercedes.

Finn takes a weapon from the bag and Mercedes sits down and takes out the grimoire.

“Is that the spell book I read about in my family’s old journal?” asks Finn.

“It’s my ancestor, Emily’s. The spell I’m doing here is like the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb.” She opens the book.

Finn puts the bag in the closet. “Can you do all the stuff that’s in there?”

“I mean it takes practice. I’ve worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don’t want to know too much. I don’t particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Yeah, but you’re 100% witch, that's so cool.”

She shakes her head. “It’s anything but cool. Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me.”

“If you feel that way, why help?”

“Because I don’t want anyone else getting hurt and I don’t know how to stay out of it.”


	14. A Jones Witch

* * *

At the Hummel house, Emma's laying on the couch with Kurt sitting next to her.

“I feel like an invalid,” says Emma.

“That’s because you are an invalid," he looks around. "Where’s Finn? Isn’t he hungry?” 

“He already left for the Abrams party.”

He gives her a confused look. “He went to that?”

“Yeah, I’m glad. He needs to have more fun. He has been through a lot.”

“Um, I’m gonna get some napkins.” He goes into the kitchen and joins Mr. Shue. “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” asks Mr. Shue as he puts pizza on plates for him, Emma, and Kurt.

“I haven’t heard from anyone all day. It’s like everyone’s been avoiding me and now Finn’s supposedly at the party? He hates stuff like that.”

Mr. Shue shrugs. “I don’t know what to tell you, Kurt.” His phone rings. Kurt tries to grab it, but Mr. Shue gets it and puts it in his pocket.

Kurt sighs. “So, then you’ll be okay if I just head out, try to meet up with everyone.” He starts walking away.

Mr. Shue walks from behind the counter and grabs Kurt’s arm. “Wait, wait, wait.”

Kurt crosses his arms. “What are you hiding, Mr. Shue?”

“Blaine asked me to keep an eye on you, just in case Kristian showed up while he was at the party.”

“So, Blaine’s at the party too? He would never go to the party for himself; he did that stuff for me.”

“Just let this one go. Okay Kurt?” He grabs the plates and heads into the living room.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes and Finn walk down the stairs and mingle in with the rest of the party.

“We need to let Blaine and Puck know the room’s ready,” says Mercedes. She suddenly stops. “Do you feel that?”

“What’s the matter? Are you cold? You want my jacket?” asks Finn.

“No.” She sees Lucy and goes toward her and pats her on the shoulder. “Excuse me, do I know you?”

Lucy turns around. “No, I’m a plus one, I know no one, but it’s a great party though.” She leaves.

Mercedes joins Finn again.

“Are you okay?” asks Finn.

She sighs. “I just got a weird vibe. Let’s find Puck.”

……

Blaine's on the dance floor, alone. He sees Kristian walking down the stairs a long distance away. Then Kristian suddenly appears behind him.

“Dance with me,” says Kristian.

“No.”

“Fine then tell me who I should kill. Him? Hmm, she looks delicious.”

Kristian eats a strawberry and Blaine offers him his arm. He takes it and they head to the dance floor.

“It’s a beautiful night,” says Kristian as he puts his arms around Blaine's neck.

“Why the charade?” he asks as he puts his arms around Kristian's waist.

“How’s Emma? I certainly didn’t expect her to survive that. Lucky girl, but clumsy. How does one stab oneself?”

“Kristian?”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt tonight.”

“Okay. Then give me the moonstone and nobody will.”

“Well, you see, I don’t have the moonstone on me. So, you and I will have to go get it together.”

“Hmm. I have a better plan. You go fetch it and I will try not to kill anyone in the meantime.”

“My way or you don’t get it.”

Aimee walks over to them. “Hey Blaine, I can’t find Sam. Oh, my God Kurt! You look so pretty! I love that suit. You look gorge.”

“Thank you! I love your necklace.”

“Oh, thanks!”

“Oh, it’s twisted. Here, let me, here we go.” He goes behind Aimee and he snaps her spine. “Paralyzed from the waist down.” He snaps her spine again. “And dead.” He throws her body towards Blaine and he catches her. “The moonstone, Blaine. Tick tock.”

Blaine looks at Kristian with horror as he walks away.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Hummel house, Kurt, Emma, and Mr. Shue are on the couch watching TV.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna go to bed. You good over there?” asks Kurt.

Emma nods her head. “Good night.”

“Good night.” He takes his car keys and secretly leaves the house.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine and Puck are the empty room talking about Blaine’s encounter with Kristian.

“I put the body in the trunk for now,” says Blaine.

“We’ll dump her when we get back,” replies Puck.

“This is exactly what I didn’t want, Puck.”

“Blaine, it’s collateral damage.”

“Right, which is why we need to call it off.”

“What? Who’s hesitating now? Hey! Don’t do this to me! This man ruined our lives, he destroyed us! Tonight, it ends. We can do it together. I got your back. All right?”

“All right.”

……

Mercedes and Finn are sitting outside, waiting for the signal.

“So, can you do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?” asks Finn.

She giggles. “I don’t know that spell.”

“It’d be like the first one I’d learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don’t know," she gives him a weird look.

His face starts turning red and he clears his throat nervously. "Do you want to dance or something while we’re waiting?”

“No!”

Finn looks sad and she notices.

“I mean, no, thank you.”

Finn receives a text from Puck that reads, **Now.**

……

Elsewhere, Kristian's walking around outside and Lucy joins him.

“You didn’t tell me there was another witch here,” says Lucy.

“Didn’t I?” asks Kristian, faking stupid.

“No, you didn’t. No one's supposed to know I’m involved. This changes the plan, Kristian."

“It changes nothing. You’re here because you owe your dear friend a favor. You wouldn’t want to lose my friendship now, would you?”

Finn walks over. “Kurt.” He removes his mask and looks at Lucy. “Hey, I’m sorry, could I talk to my brother?”

Lucy leaves.

“What is it Finn?” asks Kristian using his Kurt voice.

“I have a message from Blaine.”

He looks surprised. “Oh?”

“He and Puck want you to meet them at the edge of the lake by the woods. They brought the moonstone.”

“And why are you their little messenger?”

“Because they know I’m not afraid of you.”

“Hmm, you Hummel men, so courageous. How’s Cooter by the way? Were they able to sew his fingers back on?” Kristian strokes his tie, looks at him and leaves.

Finn tries to text Puck, but Kurt grabs his arm.

“What the hell is going on?”

……

Quinn's inside wearing a short black tulle and organza print dress with a pearl mask. She sees Sam with Sarah and Artie. Sam stops, looks at her and leaves with them. She receives a text from Finn reading, **Your turn**. She walks through an empty part of the manor and goes to open a door, but Kristian walks over.

He grabs Quinn wrist and pushes her against the wall. “What are Blaine and Noah up to?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve got Finn Hudson luring me out to the lake. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know…nothing.”

He chokes her. “Don’t lie to me, Quinn. They’re up to something, what is it?”

“I…”

He chokes her harder.

“Wait, no, no, no! Okay. They’re trying to kill you.”

Kristian scoffs. “I figured as much. Where's the moonstone?”

“Mercedes has it.”

“And where is Mercedes right now?”

“I don’t know.”

He chokes her again, raising her off the ground.

“Okay. She’s upstairs, she’s upstairs!”

He releases her.

……

Kurt finds Finn and Mercedes outside and start interrogating them.

“You guys are trying to kill him here?” asks Kurt.

“We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it,” replies Finn.

“Okay, stop with the ‘we’. Are you guys crazy? You’re gonna get yourselves killed.”

“We know what we’re doing, Kurt,” says Mercedes.

“And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?”

“It’s not just you anymore, Kurt. He’s messed with all of us, he has to be stopped,” says Finn.

……

Kristian drags a sobbing Quinn up the stairs.

“Why do you keep bringing me into this? I don’t want any part of it,” says Quinn.

“Shut up!”

They're on top of the stairs and Kristian looks at all the rooms.

“Which room is it?” he asks.

“It’s that one,” she points to the room Mercedes and Finn set up.

Kristian goes into the room and Quinn stays outside.

“Where is he?” asks Kristian.

Quinn’s sobbing turns into a giggle. “I did it! I really didn’t think that I’d be able to fool you, but I did it!”

Kristina vamp-runs over, but he can’t leave the room, he’s trapped.

“What the…?” He sighs. “Blaine?”

He’s in the room too with a stake in his hand. “Hello Kristian.”

“Goodbye Kristian.” Quinn leaves.

Kristian turns around and looks at Blaine’s hand. “You don’t really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?”

“No, but he can.”

Puck walks out the closet holding the compressed air weapon and he shoots Kristian. The stake goes in his back.

…

At the same time, outside, Kurt screams. Blood starts pooling on his back.

…

Blaine rushes over to Kristian and drives the stake through his arm.

…

Kurt screams. Now blood's pooling on his arm.

“What the hell’s going on?” yells Finn.

“Finn, it’s Kristian. He’s linked to Kristian, get them to stop! Now!” yells Mercedes.

Finn nods his head and runs into the house.

…

Blaine and Puck are fighting with Kristian. He tries to stake Puck, but Blaine grabs Kristian from behind, fall on the floor with him and choke him from behind. Kristian can’t move. Puck rushes over and is about to kill him when Finn gets to the door.

“Stop! You’re hurting Kurt! Everything you’re doing to him is hurting Kurt!” shouts Finn.

Puck stops.

Kristian smiles as Blaine releases him and he gets up. “You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. And something tells me that my witch is better than your witch,” says Kristian. He takes the stake from Puck’s hands.

Puck and Blaine look at Finn.

“Finn, go check on Kurt. Make sure he’s okay. Go!” yells Blaine.

Finn leaves.

“Let’s all make sure poor Kurt's okay," Kristian says sarcastically. "Just a little bit more pressure.” He cuts his hand with the stake.

…

Kurt's hurt too and he screams.

…

Inside, Blaine hits Kristian’s hand and throws the stake on the floor.

…

“Mercedes, it hurts,” says Kurt.

“I can’t break the spell, Kurt. I’m sorry, but I can try to take some of the pain away. Okay? Okay?” She takes Kurt’s hand into hers and casts a spell. “Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda…”

…

Inside, Kristian takes the stake and is about to drive it through his stomach. “This is really gonna hurt.”

“Wait!” yells Puck.

Kristian sits down on the couch. “Okay. So, how about that moonstone?”

……

Mercedes is trying to take Kurt’s pain away as Finn walks back over.

“Are you okay?” asks Finn.

“Are they?” asks Kurt.

“They’re stuck in there with him.” He looks at Mercedes. “You were right; Kristian had a witch link Kurt to him.”

“That bitch,” says Kurt, wincing.

“The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with him, keep pressure on his shoulder!” says Mercedes as she gets up from the bench.

“Where are you going?” asks Finn.

“There’s another witch here, I’m gonna find her!” She leaves.

Finn removes his magical ring and gives it to Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head. “No.”

“Take it.”

“No, Finn…”

“Kurt listen to me; you need this more than I do.”

“No Finn. What I need is for you to be safe.”

……

Kristian, Puck and Blaine are trapped in the room.

“The three of us together just like old times.” Kristian looks at Puck. “The brother who loved me too much.” Then he looks at Blaine. “And the one that didn’t love me enough.”

“And the evil slut vampire who only loved himself,” says Puck.

“What happened to you Noah? You used to be so sweet and polite.”

“Oh, Noah died a long time ago,” says Puck.

“Good. He was a fucking bore.”

“Oh, why don’t you two stop antagonizing each other?” asks Blaine.

“Where's the moonstone?”

“What do you want with it?” asks Blaine.

“Does Kurt enjoy having both of you worship at his alter?”

Blaine looks at Puck and then looks at Kristian. “That was desperate, Kristian. Don’t you think that we can see right through you?”

“So, it doesn’t bother you that Noah's in love with your boyfriend?”

“Oh, stop it,” says Blaine.

“Or what? You’ll hurt me?” Kristian gets up. “Come on, Blaine. Everything that I feel, Kurt feels, so go ahead.” He looks at Puck. “Or better yet, kiss me Noah. He’ll feel that too.”

“You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what’s in that for you?” asks Blaine.

“Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash,” sasses Puck.

“I’ll have to remember that for next time. He’s not the only wolf in town.”

……

Sarah, Artie and Sam are in Artie’s dad’s office.

“So, what happened to Aimee?” asks Sarah.

“I don’t know, she disappeared,” says Sam.

“She’s probably drunk somewhere,” comments Artie.

“Like me.” Sam pours alcohol on the floor.

“Whoa, don’t do that,” says Artie.

“What dude? It’s a party.” Sam takes the picture of Nancy and Richard and looks at it. “Right Dad? You know, looks like your dad wants a drink.” He pours alcohol on the picture.

“Hey, that’s not cool. What’s wrong with you?”

“Come on, the guy was a dick.”

“Come on, you’re being mean. His dad’s dead,” says Sarah.

“Give me the picture!” yells Artie. He tries to snatch it, but Sam won’t let him.

“Remember how your dad used to slap you around?” asks Sam. He slaps Artie.

“Are you kidding?”

Sam shrugs. “I’m just having fun.”

“Put the picture down now, dude.”

Sam slams the picture against the desk, breaking it.

“Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down right now!”

“Do something about it!

Sam rolls Artie away.

“I’m not gonna fight you.”

Sam rushes over him and throws him on the floor and he punches Artie in the face.

Quinn's downstairs and she hears the fight.

Artie rolls on top up of Sam and punches him.

Quinn runs into the room. “What’s going on? Stop!” She puts herself between them. She pushes Sam on the floor.

Sam gets up and rushes over Artie, but she stops him.

“I can’t! Let me go, I have to finish!” yells Sam.

“What the hell's wrong with you?” asks Artie.

“Let me go!” yells Sam.

Quinn looks at him. He keeps trying to get to Artie. She elbows Sam hard in the face.

He falls on the floor, unconscious.

She rushes over to him. “Sam?”

He has blood coming out of his nose.

Sarah secretly takes a letter opener off the desk.

“How did you…?” Artie starts to ask.

“Sam failed. If Sam fails, I can’t,” says Sarah under her compulsion.

Quinn sees Sarah. “Artie, look out!

Sarah drives the letter opener in his chest. He pushes her and she hits her head hard on the desk and falls to the floor, dead. He looks at his wound and crawls over to Sarah.

“No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can’t happen, oh no, this can’t happen. This can’t be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can’t be happening! Not like this!”

Quinn goes over to Sarah and checks her pulse by putting two finger on her neck.

Artie grabs his head and screams.

“Artie? Artie?! Artie, what’s happening?”

He’s sitting on the floor. “Get away!”

“What’s happening?!”

He raises his head. His eyes are amber.

……

Puck, Kristian and Blaine are still in the room.

“Damn it! Where's Hot Mama?” asks Puck.

“Damn Noah. You really are the luckiest guy. The two people you had relationships with in 1864 are doppelgängers,” says Kristian. “Does ‘Hot Mama’ bend over like Emily did?”

Puck rushes at Kristian and puts him in a choke hold. “You don’t ever speak about her that way. She was twice the person you’ll ever be, bitch!”

Blaine unleashes Puck’s hands around Kristian’s neck. “Can you guys not fight for one second?”

After everyone calms down, Blaine has a moment of clarity.

“You bargained the moonstone,” says Blaine.

“What are you mumbling about over there?” asks Puck.

“When you struck a deal with George Abrams, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn’t it?”

“Good for you, Blaine. Two plus two…and it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn’t in the tomb.” Kristian looks at Puck. “Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?”

“You and me both, honey,” says Puck.

“Why do you need it back?” asks Blaine.

“I love you in a suit, so dashing.”

“What were you doing with it in the first place?” asks Blaine, ignoring Kristian.

“You’re wasting your breath, Blaine,” says Puck.

“Unless it wasn’t yours to begin with. In 1864, you faked your death. Who were you running from, Kristian?” asks Blaine, still wanting to put the pieces together.

“In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Tina.”

Blaine gives him a look.

“Come on Blaine, don’t look so surprised. Of course, I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you.”

“Who were you running from?” asks Blaine again.

Kristian doesn’t answer, but mouths “I love you” to Blaine.

……

Mercedes is walking around the party determined to find Lucy. She finally finds her, but Lucy runs away and Mercedes follows her to the dining room.

“You looking for me?” asks Lucy when Mercedes turns the corner.

“Who are you?” asks Mercedes.

“Lucy.”

“What are you doing here?”

Lucy scoffs. “I should have known I’d run into a Jones.”

“How do you know me?”

“You figure it out. Look, I have no interest in fighting you.”

“Then stop the spell you put on my friend.”

“Give Kristian the moonstone and I will.”

“Why are you helping Kristian? Don’t you know what he is?”

“Tell your friends to hand over the moonstone and all will be groovy.” Lucy tries to walk away.

“You’re not leaving this room until you stop the spell!”

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t have a choice. The bitch saved my life and now I owe him. I have to pay up.” She tries to walk away again, but Mercedes grabs her wrist. “You have the moonstone. I can sense it on you.” She grabs Mercedes’ forearms. The room shakes, the lights flicker. “Do you feel that? You can trust me. Give it to me, it’s okay.”

……

Back in the room, Puck's pouring himself a glass of scotch.

Kristian sighs. “We’re missing the party.” He sees the drink. “I’ll have one of those.”

Puck mimics the voice of a servant boy. “Right away Mr. Kristian.” He gives Kristian a glass.

“Thank you.”

Kristian drinks, but Puck grabs him and pushes him against the wall. Puck tries to stake him, but Blaine stops him.

“No, no! Puck, don’t!” yells Blaine.

“Yes, Noah, please,” pleads Kristian.

Puck begrudgingly let’s go of Kristian. “The second the spell's lifted, I’m gonna drive a stake right through your heart.”

“God, you’re hot. When did you get so hot?” manipulates Kristian.

Lucy arrives and she has the moonstone in her hand. “Kristian, the spell on this room has been broken, you’re free to leave.”

“Thank God.”

“When I hand this over my debt to you is over.”

“Done.”

“I owe you nothing.”

“I said done. Give it.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” says Puck.

Lucy gives Kristian the moonstone. When Kristian touches it, he starts choking. “You should have told me another witch was involved. She’s a Jones witch, Kristian, but I’m sure you knew that.”

“Wait, Kurt!” says Blaine.

“Kurt’s fine.”

Kristian falls on the floor.

“The spell is broken. He’ll heal quickly, Mercedes is with him.”

Kristian’s still suffocating on the ground.

“I apologize for my involvement.” She leaves.

Kristian falls unconscious.

……

Quinn explains to Nancy what happened to Sarah, but she twists the truth.

“Sam and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn’t breathing,” says Quinn.

“Okay, your mom is on her way and we called Sarah’s parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident.”

“Mom, the sheriff's here,” says Artie.

“I’ll go prepare her, just don’t leave. Just stay here okay? She’s going to want to hear the story from you.” She leaves.

Quinn sighs. “Sam’s in the car, sleeping it off. I’ll deal with him; I don’t want him involved in any of this.”

“What are you doing?” asks Artie.

“I’m fixing a very bad situation.”

“Why? I did this. I killed her.”

“No, you didn’t mean to and I think it’s best for everyone- “

“But she’s dead! You don’t know what that means.”

“Artie, I think I do.”

Arties scoffs. “No, you don’t, Quinn.”

“Has your wound healed?”

He checks his wound, but realizes it has healed. “How did you…?”

……

As Lucy's leaving the party, Mercedes runs after her.

“Please, wait!” yells Mercedes.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that spell. Damn vampires, they pull you into the middle of it every time.”

“How do I know you? When I gave you the stone, how did I know I could trust you?”

“That feeling you got, you ever felt it before?”

“Being around family. My grams.”

“My mother is Joanna, first cousin twice removed from Pauline, niece of Sheila aka…”

“Grams? We’re related?”

Lucy smiles. “Yeah, we kind of are. It’s nice to meet you Mercedes. Seeing you tonight was a wakeup call for me. I gotta stop letting vampires control me. So, thank you for that.” She starts to leave.

Mercedes starts crying and runs after her. “Please, don’t leave! I have so many questions. I don’t want to be in the middle either. I hate it so much. How do I stay out of it?”

“Unlike me, you’re one of the good ones, Mercedes. The middle of it is exactly where you need to be. You take care, cuz. Don’t worry, you’ll see me again.” She leaves.

Finn finds Mercedes. “Hey, I was gonna head home, can I offer you a ride?” He sees her crying. “Woah. Who do I have to beat up?”

Mercedes laughs. “Nobody.”

“There’s that smile I love. Did you want that ride home?”

“Yes, I’d love a ride home.”

They walk towards Finn’s car together.

……

Blaine finds Kurt alone next to a pond. “Kurt.”

“I’m okay, I’m okay. Mercy took away the pain and I think I’m healing.”

“I know, but I think you should definitely see a doctor anyway.”

“I will.” He sighs. “I heard about Kristian, is it true? Is he really gone?”

“Yeah, I was so worried about you.” He goes toward Kurt, but Kurt pushes him away.

“Blaine…I…”

“Kristian being gone doesn’t change anything for you, does it?”

“I want to be with you, Blaine. You know that, but first, I need to wake up and know that the people that I love are safe. I need to feel safe. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I…I understand.”

Kurt gives him one last look and leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kristian wakes up in the tomb underneath Howell's church. The moonstone's on the floor next to him. He takes it and gets up and tries to leave, but he’s trapped.

Puck appears in the doorway. “Hello Kristian.”

“Where am I?”

“Where you should've been all along. I thought you’d have learned your lesson by now, messing with a Jones witch.”

“You should have killed me.”

“Death would have been too kind.” He goes to close the tomb door.

“No, Noah, don’t. Noah, don’t. You need me, Kurt’s in danger.”

“From who?”

Kristian doesn’t answer.

Puck shakes his head. “You’re lying, you’re always lying.”

“Why do you think I haven’t killed him? Because he’s the doppelgänger. He needs to be protected.”

“Then I’ll protect him, while you rot in hell.” He closes the door.

“No, Noah, don’t! I’ll do anything, please. Noah! You need me! Noah! You need me! You need me!”

The door's closed; he cries and hits the door very hard. Nothing happens and he drops to the ground in terror.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt's in the parking lot of the Abrams estate. He’s on the phone with Finn.

“Yeah Finn, I’ve got my car. Tell Mercedes that whatever she did, I’m starting to feel better. Yeah, you can drive her home. I’m just gonna go straight to bed. Okay. Love you, too.” He hangs up.

A masked man comes up behind him, covers his mouth and kidnaps him with his muffled screams dwindling into the night.


	15. Rose and Trevor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trevor is played by Tyler Posey  
> Rose is played by Gina Rodriguez

* * *

The next morning, in a secluded country area, a SUV is meeting another car. A man with sweet brown eyes and boyish dimples gets out of the car and goes over to the man in the SUV. The man in the SUV is wearing a cap and sunglasses.

“Where is he?” asks Trevor.

“In the trunk, I did exactly what you said,” replies the man.

“Good, put him in the back.”

The man opens the SUV trunk and then goes to his car. He opens the trunk. Kurt's in it, unconscious. He takes Kurt and puts him in the SUV trunk. Trevor sees him in the rear-view mirror and smiles. After putting Kurt in the trunk, he joins Trevor.

“Thank you for your help,” says Trevor.

“Is there anything else?” asks the man.

“One more thing. Come closer, please.”

The man gets closer.

“Closer.”

The man gets closer and Trevor takes him, bites him, drinks his blood and then throws him on the ground and he leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Finn's in the bathroom finishing brushing his teeth. He notices that Kurt isn’t awake so he goes to knock on his bedroom door. “Kurt!” Obviously, he doesn’t answer so Finn goes into his room. “Kurt?” He’s not there.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the same time, Quinn's in her room, getting ready for school and Puck’s there talking to her about Artie.

“So, Sarah attacks Artie and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head,” explains Quinn.

“Does Sam remember anything?”

“Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Kristian. That’s why I covered for Artie and said it was an accident.”

“Yeah, I don’t understand that. The guy's a tool and that's me saying it.”

“Well, he’s becoming a nicer person. Artie getting blamed for Sarah's death just opens up questions that he can’t answer and do you really think that it’s a good idea for him to tell his mom he’s a werewolf?”

He sighs. “No.”

“And that werewolf road leads straight to vampire boulevard. I thought I was thinking fast on my feet.”

“Where's your mom?”

“Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven’t found her body yet.”

“Oh, teens today and their underage drinking. Tragic.”

Quinn rolls her eyes.

“Wait, did you see Artie’s eyes turn yellow?”

“They were more gold with amber highlights.”

“Oh.”

“Can he turn into a wolf now?”

“Only on a full moon, but now he has increased strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason told him. Does he know about us?”

She doesn’t answer because she’s texting.

“Hey! What did you tell him?”

“Nothing, really. I don’t think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him.” She leaves her room and goes toward the front door.

Puck follows her. “He’s got to know something.”

“Alright, I’ll ask him.”

He vamp-runs over her and grabs her by the collar. “No, you won’t Quinn! He can't know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire so don’t be his friend! Do you understand me?”

She rips his hand off her collar. “I understand. I’m late for school.”

“Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee’s body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine. Might save your mom some time.” He opens the door for her and they leave.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

As Artie's rolling down the school hallway, he sees the posters for Aimee Bradley covering the bulletin boards. He rolls down farther in front of Sarah’s locker with pictures, candles, and notes covering it. He gets uncomfortable and goes to his locker. He tries to open it, but accidentally rips off the dial.

Just down the way, Blaine's closing his locker and Finn joins him.

“Hey Finn.”

“Look, Kurt’s got to let me know if I’m supposed to cover for him. Emma’s cool with the two of you, but you guys are pushing it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You and Kurt. Look, I’m glad you guys are back together, but if he’s gonna sleep over…”

“Wait, wait--hold on a minute. We’re not back together.”

“Wait…he didn’t stay at your place last night?”

“No, I mean I saw him at the party, but that was it. He didn’t sleep over.”

“‘Cuz his bed hadn’t been slept in and Mrs. Abrams said that his car was still in the driveway. Where is he then?”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

The SUV carrying Kurt parks in the driveway of an out-of-the-way house. Trevor gets out and grabs Kurt from the trunk, who's waking up. He walks into the house and puts Kurt on the couch with his hands and feet still tied. Trevor removes the ropes.

“What do you want?” asks Kurt.

Trevor puts a finger to Kurt’s lips. “Sshh.”

“Please, I’m hurt."

“I know, but just a taste.” His face changes and he leans down to bite Kurt’s wound, but Rose, a woman who appears to be Hispanic with long flowing black hair and big brown eyes arrives.

“Trevor!” she yells in her British accent. He stops. “Control yourself.”

“Buzzkill.”

He leaves Rose alone with Kurt.

“What do you want with me?” asks Kurt.

“Oh, my god, you look just like him.”

“But I’m not. Please, whatever you—"

“Be quiet!”

“But I’m not Kristian. My name is Kurt Hummel; you don’t have to do this.”

“I know who you are, I said be quiet.”

“What do you want?”

Rose slaps him hard and he falls on the couch, unconscious.

“I want you to be quiet.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine and Puck are outside of the school talking about Kurt’s disappearance.

“This has Kristian written all over it,” says Blaine.

“Kristian’s in the tomb. Trust me, I’m the one who shut him in.”

“Did you?”

“Did I what, Blaine?”

“Well, I know the hold that Kristian has on you.”

“He’s in the tomb. Period. End of story. But he did say something to me right before I shut him in. I thought he was lying.”

“What did he say?

Puck sighs. “Kurt’s in danger.”

“What?! And you didn’t think you should ask him to elaborate?”

“Everything he says is a lie! How was I supposed to know that he’s gonna start spouting out the truth?”

“We have to go talk to him."

“No, no. Let me tell you how that’s gonna go: We’re gonna go ask his for help, he’s gonna negotiate his release which we’re gonna be dumb enough to give him and he’s gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what he wants!”

“I don’t really care.” Blaine starts to walk away.

“It’s a bad idea, Blaine.”

He turns arounds and looks Puck in the eye. “It’s Kurt.”

…

Inside, Quinn's in the hallway and she sees the candles and the pictures at Sarah’s locker.

Artie joins her. “Quinn.”

“Hey! How are you doing?”

“Not good.”

“How’s your mom? My mom said that she was pretty freaked out about everything that happened with Sarah.”

“How did you know?” he asks, ignoring the question about his mom.

“What do you mean?”

“About me. How did you know?"

“Know what? That you were upset? I thought I was doing a good thing by covering for you.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Look, it was an accident? Okay? And I’ve got to run just…please don’t blame yourself.” She leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

In the house, Kurt wakes up as Rose and Trevor talk upstairs.

“How’s the boy?” asks Rose.

“Still passed out,” replies Trevor.

“You didn’t touch him, did you?”

“Give me some credit. So, you called him?”

“No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works.”

“Did you or did you not get the message to Michael?”

“They say he got it.”

“Wonderful and what?”

Kurt gets up and quietly walks upstairs trying to listen in on their conversation.

“So that’s it Trevor. He either got it or he didn’t. We just have to wait.”

“Look, it’s not too late. We can leave it here. We don’t have to go through with this.”

“I’m sick of running!”

“Yeah?! Well, running keeps us from dying.”

“Michael’s old school. If he accepts our deal, we’re free.”

Kurt accidentally makes one of the boards squeak and Rose sees him.

“You! There’s nothing around here for miles. If you think you’re getting out of this house, you’re tragically wrong. Understand?”

“Who’s Michael?” he asks nervously.

“He’s your worst nightmare.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At school, Blaine's talking with Mercedes in the cafeteria.

“I can’t undo the tomb spell, Blaine. Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time.”

“But I can open the door, right? I can talk to him?”

“Yeah, but Puck’s right. He’s not gonna tell you anything, not without something in return."

“I know, but Mercy I have to do something. I have no idea who has Kurt; I have no idea where he is.”

“What if there was another way to find him?” She rushes out of the cafeteria.

Finn sees her and follows her. “What’s going on?”

“You wanna know where Kurt is? Help me with this.”

Finn and Mercedes go to Mr. Shue's classroom and set up a map and two candles on the table.

“How does this is work?” asks Finn after their done setting up everything.

“I’ll use your blood to draw energy for the tracking spell. Your bond is powerful; it’ll make the connection stronger.”

Blaine walks into the classroom. “Alright, Mr. Shue said we’ve got to clear out of here within ten minutes. I’ve got weapons, he stocked me up.”

“Are you ready?” asks Mercedes.

Finn nods and holds out his hand. She cuts his hand and his blood falls on the map. He winces and covers up his hand with a towel. She concentrates to cast the spell. The blood drops and merge into one and goes toward Kurt’s location.

“There. He’s there,” she says pointing to the general area of Frankfort, Kentucky.

“That’s, like, 300 miles away,” says Finn.

“No, Mercy. We need a more exact location than that,” says Blaine.

“That’s as close as I can get.”

“We can map it, aerial view will show us what’s around there, help us narrow down the area,” suggests Finn.

“Perfect. Call me with whatever you find,” says Blaine, trying to leave the classroom.

Finn tries to stop him. “No, no, I’m coming with you!”

“No, Finn, you're not.”

“No! I’m not gonna just sit here. What if he’s hurt?”

Mercedes starts having a nosebleed, but the guys don’t see it.

“Or worse? What if he’s…?”

“He’s not. You two go back to your house just in case. I’ll call you the minute I find him.”

“Well, you can’t do this alone.”

Puck arrives at the classroom. “He’s not. Let’s go.”

“You’re coming with me?”

“It’s Kurt.”

……

Artie's outside of the school playing basketball with other guys. He uses his new-found strength and agility to throw the ball into the net from the other side of the court.

“Dude, what the hell was that? Where did that come from?” asks one of the players.

“How’d you do that?” asks another one.

He shrugs and then sees Quinn. He lifts his brakes and rolls over to her.

“Hey. Um…are you okay?” asks Quinn.

“You lied to me earlier. Why?”

“Look, Artie… I think that you misunderstood me at the party. I get it, it was very traumatic.”

“You’re lying.”

“Nope, but I’m late.”

She tries to leave, but he grabs her arm.

“Hey!”

She twists his arm around to behind his chair.

“How did you…you’re stronger than me?”

She let’s go of his arm. “Please, that was nothing.”

“Listen, if you know something you’ve got to tell me because I can’t handle this.”

“I’m sorry, Artie but I think that you’re still in shock over Sarah dying and it’s understandable.”

He looks at her angrily and rolls away. He pushes a garbage, but he’s so strong that the garbage can flies into a car and sets off the car alarm. Everyone looks at him. He looks at Quinn worriedly and rolls away.


	16. The Bellucci Doppelgänger

* * *

Blaine and Puck are in Puck’s car on their way to Kentucky to save Kurt.

“Mr. Shue sure likes his weapons,” says Puck.

Blaine has a little bottle of vervain in his hands.

“What the hell is that?” asks Puck when he looks at the bottle.

“I don’t know, it’s a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that.”

“Weird.”

“Hey, how much further is it?”

“About an hour.”

“Who do you think took him?"

“Someone from Kristian’s past. He said he was running from someone. They got the wrong boy.”

“Thank you for helping me.”

“Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch.”

“Oh, come on Puck. We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway.”

“The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar.”

“Well, it doesn’t have to be an elephant. Let’s talk about it.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“That’s not true. I’m sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the boy that he loves? Or is it because you love him too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding.”

“Keep it up, Blaine. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in.”

“No, you see that’s the beauty of it. You can’t.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Finn's in his bedroom with Mercedes. He’s searching for the place on his phone.

“Mr. Shue just left with Emma,” says Mercedes, looking out the window.

Finn's at his desk. “He’s getting her out of the house for a while so she doesn’t ask questions about Kurt. Look, I pulled this up based on that spot on the map.”

She walks over to his desk.

He shows her his phone, it’s an aerial view of the house. “There’s nothing for miles except for this old house.”

“Did you send it to Blaine?”

“Yeah.” He starts bouncing his knee up and down worriedly. “I hate sitting here, waiting like this.”

She rubs his back. “Hey, he’s gonna be fine.”

“You don’t know that.” He moves over to his bed.

“No, I don’t.” She rushes over to her backpack. She takes the grimoire and sits on Finn’s bed with him.

“What are you doing?”

“There’s something else I want to try.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I need a candle and grab Kurt’s comb.”

“Okay, yeah.”

She takes a paper and writes something on it beginning with “Blaine an…”.

He grabs Kurt’s comb and a candle from Kurt’s room. “What’s all this stuff for?”

“I know it’s crazy, but I might be able to get him a message.” She crumples the paper and holds it in her hand above the candle and opens it. She closes her eyes to cast the spell. Her nose begins to bleed and Finn notices the bleeding and starts freaking out.

“Mercedes? Mercedes! Mercy! Mercy!”

The paper is burning and Finn tries to stop her, but she keeps going. The paper disappears.

He touches her face. “Mercy.”

She smiles and then falls unconscious on his bed.

He tries to awaken her by shaking her. “Mercy! Mercy! Mercy!”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Rose is in a room, alone, covering up all the outside light.

Kurt joins her. “Why am I here?” he asks exasperatedly.

“You keep asking me these questions like I’m gonna answer them.”

“So, why won’t you?”

“That’s another one."

“You got me, okay? It’s not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me.”

“I personally want nothing; I’m just a delivery service.”

“Delivery to who? Michael?”

“Two points to the eavesdropper."

“Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

“He’s one of the first vampires, the Originals."

“What do you mean the Originals?"

“Again, with the questions. Haven’t the Andersons been teaching you your vampire history?”

“So, you know Blaine and Puck?”

“I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Blaine. She failed to realize he was more into men than women, but she said he was one of the good ones. I’m more of a sucker for the bad boys though, but I digress.”

He sighs. “Who are the Originals?”

“Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We’re tired, we want it over. We’re using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess.”

“But why me?”

“Because you’re a Bellucci Doppelgänger. You’re the key to breaking the curse.”

“The curse? The sun and the moon curse?”

“Oh, you do know your history.”

“What do you mean I’m the key? The moonstone's what breaks the curse.”

“No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it.”

“Sacrifice?”

“The blood of the doppelgänger. You’re the doppelgänger. Which means, to break the curse, you’re the one who must die.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn walks into her house cautiously. “Mom?” She carefully walks farther into the house and Artie appears behind her. “What are you doing here?”

“I know.”

“Breaking and entering the Sheriff’s house? That move will win you an award.”

“Go ahead. Keep dodging, keep changing the subject, but I know. You’re just like me, aren’t you?”

“No.”

“Keep it up, but I’m not buying it. I saw how strong you were. I’m not leaving here until you tell me the truth.”

“Artie…”

“You’re a werewolf. Say it!”

She breaks into laughter. “What?”

He pushes her against the wall. “Stop lying!”

“I’m not lying!”

“Say it!” He punches the wall next to her stomach hard, the vibrations cause a picture to drop and break.

She lifts him out of his chair while her face changes vampiric. She throws him on the floor and hovers over him.

He’s scared.

“I’m not a werewolf, okay?”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Kentucky house, Rose and Kurt are still talking and Trevor walks into the room.

“Tell me more,” demands Kurt.

“Captivity has made him pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppel-icious?” asks Trevor.

“Who were you running from?”

“The Originals,” answers Trevor.

“Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?”

“The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off,” answers Trevor again.

Rose clears her throat.

“Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead,” modifies Trevor.

“What did you do?”

“He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Kristiano Bellucci,” answers Rose.

“Kristian.”

“The one and only, the first Bellucci Doppelgänger,” clarifies Rose.

“I helped him escape his fate and now I’ve, sorry, _we’ve_ been marked ever since,” explains Trevor.

“Which is why we’re not gonna make the same mistake again,” says Rose.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes is finally awake and she sitting up in Finn's bed.

He brings her a glass of water. “Here, drink this."

She grabs the glass. “Thanks.” She drinks.

“What happened? You scared the hell out of me.”

“It’s nothing.”

“It wasn’t nothing, Mercy.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of magic lately. It wears me down.”

“When I’m worn down, I take a nap. You were…you were unconscious.”

“Witchcraft has its limits. If I push too hard, it pushes back.”

“How do you know all this?”

She motions towards the grimoire. “It’s all in here; it’s like a reminder that I’m not invincible. Please don’t-don’t tell anyone.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s a weakness and I don’t want certain people to know that.”

“By certain people, you mean Puck?”

“I mean anyone that can hurt me.”

He gives her a hug. “I won’t tell anyone, okay? I promise.”

“It’s hard, you know? Grams is gone and my dad, he doesn’t want to know about what I am. He hasn’t since my mom left. I’m all alone in this.”

“It’s how I feel a lot of the time, alone.”

They stare at each other for a little bit.

“Do you think that your message worked?”

She shrugs. “I have no idea.”

…

At the same time, at the Kentucky house, Kurt's sitting on the couch. He finds the handwritten note Mercedes sent him. It reads: _Blaine and Puck are coming for you. –M_.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine and Puck are still in Puck’s car traveling to get Kurt.

“We’re getting close. Finn said there’s an access road just past mile marker 6,” informs Blaine.

Puck grabs a blood bag from the back seat. He starts drinking and casually looks over at Blaine. “If you want some, just ask.”

“I want some.”

“Ah, that’s so sweet. You’re gonna be all big and strong and save your boy, but don’t worry, I’ve got your back. It’ll be fine.”

“I’m not joking. I’ve been drinking a little every day. I’m slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength.”

Puck gives him the blood bag and he drinks. “Does Kurt know you’re drinking blood?”

“I’ve been drinking his.”

“Hmm, how romantic.” He drinks some blood. “Since we’re road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it.”

“You mean when I was more like you?”

“Yes, Blaine, exactly. Back when _you_ put blood into _me_ so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Kurt would be so quick to open his veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? _He_ was a badass.”

“I guess he found something else to live for.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Kentucky house, Trevor walks into the room with Rose and Kurt.

“He’s here! This was a mistake,” says Trevor, trying not to shit his pants.

“No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me,” says Rose.

“No! He wants me dead, Rose!”

“Michael wants him more,” she points to Kurt.

Trevor shakes his head. “I can’t do this. You give him to Michael, he’ll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here.”

“Hey! What are we?”

“We’re family, forever.”

Someone knocks on the front door.

“You’re scared,” notices Kurt.

“Stay here with him and don’t make a sound,” says Rose and she leaves to open the door.

Michael opens the door himself and she meets him there.

“Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?” asks Michael with a clean-cut suit on and who has the most sweet, innocent face.

“Yes, in here.” She gestures to the family room. “You must forgive the house.”

“Oh, no, what’s a little dirt?” He walks into the house and heads into the living room. “I completely understand. So, tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?”

“I want my freedom. I’m tired of running. Are you able to grant me that?”

“I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit.”

“Kristiano Bellucci?”

“I’m listening.”

“He didn’t burn in the church in 1864.”

Michael gives her an intrigued look. “Continue.”

“He survived.”

“Where is he?”

“You don’t seem surprised by this.”

“Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Lima, I surmised it had everything to do with Kristiano. Do you have him in your possession?”

“No, but I have better. I have his doppelgänger.”

Michael scoffs. “That’s impossible, his family line ended with him. I know that for fact.”

“The facts are wrong.”

“Well, show him to me.”

“Michael, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted, but I want to hear you say it again.”

“You have my word that I will pardon you.”

“Follow me.”

He follows her and they arrive at the main room. Kurt hears them and clings onto the note Mercedes gave him. Hoping that Blaine and Puck will get there soon. He turns around to see him, Michael Chang. Michael looks at him. He’s surprised and vamp-runs over to Kurt. He inspects Kurt’s face and smells his neck.

“Human…it’s impossible,” he whispers. He touches Kurt’s face softly. “Hello there.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine and Puck have pulled Puck’s car off to the side of the road, not far from the house.

“The house should be just beyond those trees.” Blaine starts for the house and Puck pulls him back. “Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things.”

“What is your point?”

“My point is, whoever has Kurt is probably who was after Kristian in 1864 and before that.”

“And?”

“And it puts them at 500 years old and strong. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah, I’m certain I want to do it.”

“Because if we go in that house, we may not come back out.”

“Alright, then I won’t come out.”

“Very noble, Blaine.”

“I can’t think of a better reason to die, but if you want to stay here, I’ll totally understand.”

He walks towards to the house and Puck follows him.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going,” says Michael.

Kurt looks at Rose. “Please, don’t let him take me.”

“One last piece of business and we’re done.” Michael goes toward Trevor.

“I’ve waited so long for this day, Michael. I’m truly, very sorry,” says Trevor.

“Oh no, your apology’s not necessary.”

“Yes, yes, it is. You trusted me with Kristiano and I failed you.”

“Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?”

“I beg your forgiveness.”

“So granted.”

Trevor smiles, but Michael slices Trevor’s head clean off his body. Kurt’s eyes get big when he sees what happens.

Rose cries. “You…!!”

“Don’t, Rose, now that you are free.” He looks at Kurt. “Come.”

“No, what about the moonstone?”

“What do you know about the moonstone?”

“I know that you need it and I know where it is.”

“Yes?”

“I can help you get it.”

“Tell me where it is.”

“It doesn’t work that way.”

Michael scoffs. “Are you negotiating with me?” He looks at Rose.

“I-it’s the first I’ve heard of it,” says Rose.

He tries to compel Kurt, but it doesn’t work. He looks at Kurt’s necklace. “What is this vervain doing around your neck?” He pulls the necklace off Kurt’s neck and throws it away. He grabs his head and compels him. “Tell me where the moonstone is.”

“In the tomb, underneath the church ruins,” answers Kurt.

“What is it doing there?”

“It’s with Kristian.”

“Interesting.”

They hear breaking glass from upstairs.

“What was that?” asks Michael.

“I-I don’t know,” answers Rose, very shaken.

“Who else is in this house?”

“I don’t know!” He grabs Kurt and they go in another part of the house.

Blaine and Puck are moving around them with their vamp speed.

Michael throws Kurt in Rose’s arms. “Rose?"

“I don’t know who it is,” answers Rose again.

“Up here,” says Blaine.

Michael goes up the stairs with his vamp speed.

“Down here,” taunts Puck.

Michael gets a stake in his hand. He removes it.

Kurt and Rose have disappeared. Kurt's with Blaine and he tells Kurt to be quiet. Puck's with Rose and he has his hand on her mouth and gestures to be quiet.

“Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you’re making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can’t. Do you hear that?” threatens Michael. He breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake. “I repeat, you cannot beat me. So, I want the boy, I’m gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?”

Kurt appears at the top of the stairs. “I’ll come with you, just please don’t hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out.”

Michael vamp-runs up the stairs with the stake in his hand. “What game are you playing with me?”

Kurt throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. Kurt tries to take cover. Michael’s skin burns and he yells, but he heals immediately. He staggers toward Kurt again, but Blaine arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn’t hurt him so Blaine throws the weapon and rushes at Michael and tackles him. They roll down the stairs. Michael gets up immediately, but Blaine stays on the floor. He goes toward Blaine, but Puck appears and stakes Michael and pushes him against the door. Michael's dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees Michael’s dead body and leaves. Puck tries to follow her.

“Just let her go,” says Kurt says Kurt from the stop of the stairs.

He smiles and Kurt smiles too, he goes down the stairs into Blaine’s arms.

Puck has a sour look on his face.

“Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?” asks Blaine hurriedly.

Kurt embraces him and looks at Puck. He mouths a “thank you” and Puck mouths a “you’re welcome”.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Hummel house, Mercedes is sleeping in Finn’s bed.

As Finn’s watching her, he hears the front door. “Kurt?”

Mercedes wakes up and they rush out the room. Kurt's walking up the stairs and Mercedes rushes to him and hugs him.

“Are you okay?” asks Finn.

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” He looks at Mercedes and cries. “I got your note.”

Mercedes cries and holds him again.

Then, Finn hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the boarding house, Puck's pouring himself a glass of scotch and he takes a drink as Blaine walks into the living room.

“Where’s Kurt?” asks Puck.

“He’s home.”

“And you’re here why?”

“Because he wanted to be with Finn and Mercedes.”

“Here.” He gives him a glass of scotch.

“Thanks. Listen, um, what Rose told Kurt about the curse…”

“I know, we’ll keep him safe.”

“You know, the only way we’re gonna be able to do that is if we’re not fighting each other. We let Kristian come between us. If we let that happen with Kurt, we’re not gonna be able to protect him.”

Puck rolls his eyes. “Yes Blaine, I heard it all before.”

“Hey.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

“For being the guy who made you turn 145 years ago.”

“Enough Blaine, it’s late. Don’t need to rehash that.”

“You know what? I’ve never said it out loud. I guess I just need to say it and you need to hear it. I’m sorry. What I did was selfish. I didn’t want to be alone. I guess I just needed my brother.” He walks out of the living room and upstairs.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At Quinn’s house, she’s is still with Artie. She walks into the living room with a bottle of vodka and two glasses.

“You know, this sounds crazy, but alcohol helps or at least it helps me. You know, with all that inside jittery stuff,” says Quinn.

“I’m always hot. It’s like my skin is on fire,” replies Artie.

She pours two glasses. “Really? I never had any of that. I guess wolves are different. At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened.”

“I have that.” He takes a drink. “How can you be a vampire?”

“How can you be a werewolf?”

“Who else is like you?”

“Just me. It’s a long story we can share another time. How many other werewolves are there?”

“Just me and my uncle Mason, but he left town.”

“Look, Artie… You can’t tell anyone, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand.”

“I know.”

“I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the founding families and the council, but I need you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Artie.”

“I have no one else to tell. I’m sorry about earlier. It’s just, I’m alone with this. It’s gonna happen to me. On the next full moon, I’m gonna turn and I won’t be able to stop it. I’m scared.”

“Artie…no…I…” She hugs him.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine's in the library. He hears a noise and a vampire is running around him. He takes a stake. “Who’s there?”

Rose appears. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Why are you here?”

“Tina once told me that you’re one of the good ones.”

“You knew Tina?”

“Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years, I have lived with one person and he’s gone and I don’t want to run anymore because I don’t have anywhere else to run to.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I can’t help you.”

“I don’t need your help, but I think you need mine. Michael may be dead, but this isn’t over.”

“What do you mean ‘it’s not over’?”

“It isn’t over. The Originals, they’ll come for him. They must. They’re doing it for him.”

“For who?”

“Klaus.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Hummel house, Kurt's leaving the bathroom with his PJs on. He’s walking into his bedroom and Puck’s sitting on his bed.

“Cute PJ’s,” says Puck.

Kurt sighs. “I’m tired, Puck.”

“I brought you this.” He shows Kurt the necklace.

“I thought that was gone. Thank you.” He tries to grab it, but Puck doesn’t give it to him. “Please give it back.”

“I just have to say something.”

“Why do you have to say it with my necklace?”

“Well, because what I’m about to say is…probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life.”

“Puck, don’t go there.”

“No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it.” He gently grabs Kurt’s face. “I love you, Kurt and it’s because I love you that…I can’t be selfish with you. Why you can’t know this. I don’t deserve you, but my brother does.” He kisses him on the forehead. “God, I wish you didn’t have to forget this but you do.” He compels him and sheds a tear.

Kurt closes his eyes and when he opens them, Puck’s gone and he has his necklace. He touches his necklace and looks around him. He sits down on his bed.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Kentucky house, Michael's still impaled to the door, but he slowly wakes up. His face regains its color and he removes the stake from his chest.


	17. A Special Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is played by Penn Badgley
> 
> Kristiano in the 1490s: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870343844/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870343914/, https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421649583870343845/

* * *

Kristiano was always a special boy. But being special came with challenges, expressly in 1490. When he was young, his family found out that he carried a special gene. A gene that allowed him to carry children. And he knew, deep down in his heart, he would never love girls the same he did boys. And that fact infuriated his father. So now, here he is, delivering a baby out of wedlock, with his mother helping him.

“Un po ‘più caro, un po’ di più. Spingi…un po ‘di più. Un po ‘di più. Un po ‘di più. Spingere!” says his mother, coaching him through the birth. (A little more, dear, a little more. Push...a little more. A little more. A little more. Push!)

Kristiano pushes and screams and he finally delivers his baby. His mother takes it and his father is in the corner watching with disdain.

“È una ragazza!” exclaims his mother. (It's a girl!)

“Una ragazza! Per favore, mamma, fammi vedere,” pleads Kristiano. (A girl! Please, mom, show me!)

Kristiano’s mother starts to hand the baby to him, but his father interrupts.

“Donna, non farlo! Cosa fai?” shouts his father. (Woman, don't do it! What are you doing?)

Kristiano’s mother gives the baby to her husband.

“Lasciami almeno tenerla una volta...solo una volta, Papà!” begs Kristiano again. (Let me at least look at her once...only once, Papa!)

“Dimenticalo! Hai disonorato questa famiglia! Non posso credere che tu sia mio figlio!” yells his father. He leaves the room with the baby. (Forget about it! You dishonored this family! I can't believe you're my son!)

Kristiano cries and screams and tries to grab his baby. “Padre, per favore! No, padre, no!” (Papa, please! No, Papa, no!)

“No, Kristiano, è meglio per lei! È meglio per lei!” His mother embraces him. (No, Kristiano, it's better for her! It's better for her!)

Kristiano's still crying. “No, mamma, per favore…” (No, Mamma, please!)

“Lasciala andare…lasciala andare Kristiano.” (Let her go...let her go Kristiano.)

“Per favore, mamma…” (Please, Mamma...)

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

**2009**

Kurt's knocking on the door of the boarding house and Puck opens it.

“Hello, Kurt,” greets Puck.

“Is Blaine here? He called. He said it was important,” says Kurt brusquely.

“Right this way.”

Kurt walks in the house as Blaine walks in the foyer. “Hey.”

“What's this about?” asks Kurt.

Rose walks into the foyer as well.

“You,” says Kurt.

They go in the living room and Kurt sits on the couch.

“Okay, you have to understand I only know what I’ve picked up over the years and I don’t know what’s true and what’s not true. It’s the problem with all this vampire crap, but Klaus, I know he’s real,” explains Rose.

“Who is he?”

“He’s one of the Originals, he’s a legend,” explains Puck.

“From the first generation of vampires,” says Blaine.

“Like Michael?” asks Kurt.

“No. Michael was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. He’s a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal,” clarifies Rose.

“Klaus is known to be the oldest,” says Blaine.

“Okay, so you’re saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?” asks Kurt.

“Yes,” says Rose.

“No,” says Blaine.

“What they’re saying is, I mean if what she’s saying is true…” starts Puck.

“Which it is,” interrupts Rose.

“And you’re not saying it so I don’t kill you,” says Puck.

“Which I’m not.”

“Then we’re looking at a solid maybe.”

“Look, Michael’s dead, right? So, no one else even knows that you exist,” says Puck.

“Not that you know of,” says Rose.

“That’s not helping,” says Puck.

“Look, I’ve never even met anyone who’s laid eyes on him. I mean, we’re talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don’t know if he’s real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story,” says Blaine, trying to calm down the situation.

“He’s real and he doesn’t give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you’re not afraid of Klaus, then you’re an idiot,” says Rose.

“Alright, we’re shaking. You made your point,” says Puck.

Kurt gets up from the couch.

“Where are you going?” asks Blaine.

“School. I’m late,” answers Kurt curtly.

“Let me grab my stuff, I’ll go with you,” says Blaine, starting to gather his belongings.

“It’s okay, I know where it is.” And he leaves the house.

Puck turns to Rose. “He’s in denial.”

“Shut up, Puck,” says Blaine.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes arrives at school and one of her books fall on the ground.

Finn sees and goes over to help her. “Here, I got it,” he says grabbing the book.

“Thanks. Where’s Kurt?” asks Mercedes.

“He’s actually running late today. So, umm…what are you doing later? You want to hang out at the Lima Bean?”

“Uh, why?”

“Why what?”

“Well, you never asked me to hang out before so why now?”

“Uh, I don’t know, I thought it’d be fun, never mind.”

“No, hey, okay. Sure. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“It’s just you’re Kurt’s brother and…sure. It’s just, we’ve never hung out before.”

“Yes, we have!”

A new boy with dark brown hair and an everyman look to him comes to up them. “Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?”

“Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here,” says Finn.

“Yeah, I am. It’s kind of hard to hide it. My name’s Luke,” greets Luke.

“I’m Finn, this is Mercedes.”

“Hi, Mercedes.”

They look at each other.

Finn looks at the way they’re looking at each other and decides to put an end to it. “Anyway, Luke. I’m actually heading in that direction. Why you don’t follow me? It can get confusing.”

“Thanks man. It’s nice to meet you Mercedes.” He looks at her one more time and then leaves with Finn.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt's walking through the woods with Quinn and he’s carrying a bag. “Just tell everyone I wasn’t feeling well and I went home from school,” says Kurt, trying to create a lie.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this. I’m a terrible liar,” says Quinn.

“And keep Blaine busy. I don’t want him to know what I’m up to.”

“I’m even worse at deceit and you know this.”

“You managed to keep me occupied when Kristian paid Blaine a visit,” bites back Kurt.

“Yeah, because he threatened me. Not that I’m saying that you should use that as a tactic, it’s…Blaine’s gonna see right through me."

“Quinn, as one of my best friends, do you promise or not?”

She rolls her eyes. “You had to break out the best friend code. Okay. I promise.”

“Okay.”

“Why don’t you want Blaine to know?”

“Because he would never be okay with me doing this.”

They go under the church ruins and stop in front of the tomb’s door.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I’m sure. He’s the only one who knows the truth about Klaus. He can tell me how to stop him.”

“But you’re asking for the truth from someone who’s probably never giving it. Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah. I can’t just sit back and wait. I have to know, Quinn. Please.”

She goes towards the tomb door and opens it.

Kurt walks into the tomb a little. “Kristian?” He calls out. He turns to Quinn. “I’ll be okay from here.”

They hear a noise and Kurt turns his head and looks at the door entrance.

Kristian emerges from the shadows and stops in front of the entrance. He looks close to death since he hasn’t drank in a while. Pale and withered away. “Hello Kurt. You come to watch me wither away?” He looks at Quinn. “Goodbye Quinn.”

Kurt turns to Quinn. “If I stay on this side of the door, he can’t hurt me. Please.”

Quinn looks at him one last time then leaves.

“Blaine know you’re here?” asks Kristian.

“I brought you some things.” He holds up his bag.

“You came to bribe me? What is it that you want?”

“I want you to tell me about Klaus.”

“Hmm, you’ve been busy.”

“I also brought you this.” He grabs an old book from his bag.

“It’s your family history. It says in here that the family line ended with you. Obviously, that’s not true.”

“You think that if you brought me some family keepsake that I’d open up?”

“I also brought you this.” He grabs a bottle of blood from his bag and shows it Kristian vamp-runs over towards Kurt, but he can’t get to it because of the spell.

“You don’t look so good. How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be painful to desiccate and mummify. I can’t even imagine.”

Kristian sits down on the floor begrudgingly.

Kurt puts some blood in a cup on the ground and pushes it towards him with a stick.

Kristian takes the glass and drinks and his skin regains some of its color. “You have the Bellucci fire.”

“More blood?”

Kristian puts the glass on the floor and Kurt grabs it.

Kristian sighs. “It’s a long story, Klaus and me. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Italy. Or was thrown out.”

Kurt gives Kristian the cup. “Thrown out?”

“My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My ‘indiscretions’ were not tolerated at that time. I had a rare gene that gave the me the ability to birth children. Then pile upon the fact that I liked men, I had a baby out of wedlock."

“It was kept secret?”

“Mhmm. My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust. So, I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. And then I ran like hell.”

**England, 1492**

Kristiano's running in the woods. He falls and hides behind a tree. Michael and his men are looking for him.

“He’s here. Kristiano! I know you’re near, I can smell your blood. It’s pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are,” says Michael.

Trevor arrives and suggests a false direction. “This way. There is more blood over there.”

The hunters leave.

Kristiano gets up and he tries to leave, but Trevor arrives, puts a finger on his mouth and pushes him against the tree.

“Head east. I can’t lead them astray anymore,” whispers Trevor.

“I can’t run anymore,” cries Kristiano.

“Never mind. There’s a cottage. You’ll be safe there. Go now. Go!”

Kristiano runs.

**2009**

“So, what did Klaus want?” asks Kurt.

“The same thing that he’ll want from you. He wants to break the curse,” replies Kristian.

“By sacrificing the Bellucci doppelgänger.”

“He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the boarding house, Rose is sitting in the living room crying. Puck walks in and she wipes away her tears.

“All right Rosebud. I need some answers.” He sees her dry her tears. “Oh, please don’t tell me you’re crying ‘cuz your buddy Trevor lost his head.”

“You’ve always been this sensitive?”

“Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it.”

“Yeah, you switch yours, I’ll switch mine.”

“Is that a dig?”

“It’s an observation. Being in love with your brother’s boyfriend must be difficult.”

Puck scoffs. “I’m not in love with anyone.”

“You want to try that again?”

“Don’t get on my bad side.”

“Then show me your good side.”

“How do I find Klaus?”

“You don’t find Klaus, he finds you.”

“Come on. Somebody’s got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?”

“Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you’re still not even close.”

“Humor me. You got in touch with Michael, how did you do it?”

“Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond, Indiana.”

“Perfect. I’ll drive.” He grabs his car keys and goes towards the front door.

“No. You forget not all of us can do sun.”

“Then you drive. Come on!”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the high school, Quinn catches up with Blaine in attempt to distract him. “Blaine!”

Blaine turns around and sees Quinn. “Hey.”

“Hey. Uh, I need to talk to you. Where are you going?”

“Well, Kurt went home sick; I just want to go check up on him.”

“Ditch him.”

Blaine gives her a weird look. “I’m kind of worried about him.”

“You know what? Of course. Go ahead, I’d…you know what? We can talk later.”

“Uh, talk about what?”

“I might have done something.”

Blaine sighs. “What did you do?”

“...Told Artie I’m a vampire.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

In the tomb, Kurt gives another cup of blood to Kristian.

“What does the Bellucci bloodline have to do with Klaus?”

“It’s really tedious but…” He drinks and crushes the cup. He’s regained more of his color. “The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Bellucci blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken.”

“So, you ran before he killed you?”

Kristian scoffs. “Something like that.”

**England, 1492**

Kristiano runs through the woods to a cottage, he knocks on the door. “Help, please help me.”

An old woman opens the door.

“Please, help me.”

“I don’t invite strangers into my home,” says the old woman.

“No, Trevor. He said that you’d help me.”

Rose is inside and overhears the conversation. “Damn him. Always making promises I don’t want to keep.” She takes a look at Kristiano. “Let the boy in.”

Kristiano walks into the cottage and Rose goes over to the woman and compels her.

“Bring him water and something to eat.”

The old woman obeys and goes to the kitchen.

“You must be Rose. Thank you. Trevor said to show you this.” He shows her the moonstone. “To prove I am who I say and that you’d help me to freedom.”

“You stole this from Klaus?”

“It was to be part of the sacrifice ritual, so I grabbed it and made my escape.”

“People do not escape from Klaus. Everyone who tries ends up back in his grasp and anyone who helps them dies.”

“I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid.”

“I’m risking nothing. At nightfall, I’ll bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy.” She grabs Kristiano and pushes him in an empty room.

“No! No! Please!”

Rose slams the door.


	18. Everything is Because of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slater is played by: Hayden Szetzo  
> Jonas Martin is played by: Alexis Denisof

* * *

Rose and Puck park Puck's car in an underground parking lot in Richmond, Indiana.

“Back entrance. How gay,” says Puck.

“Is there any line you won't cross?” responds Rose.

“Jewish." He sighs. "How do you know this Slater guy is even here?”

“I called him. He’s here. He’s always here.”

“Good.” He pushes her against the wall and chokes her at vamp speed. “Just one thing. If you’re setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It’s something I’m very good at.”

Rose then grabs him and pushes him against the car at vamp speed, twisting his arm behind his back. “I’m older than you and stronger. Don’t get on my bad side.” She releases him. “You can trust me.”

They straighten themselves up and walk in the coffee shop.

“Whoa. What about the sunlight?”

“Double paned and tempered. UV rays can’t penetrate. You see the appeal now?”

“That and the free Wi-Fi,” says Slater from the table he’s sitting at.

Rose goes over and hugs him. “Hey, how are you?”

“Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?”

“Mmm, it’s a long story, but I want you to meet…”

“Noah Puckerman Anderson. Turned 1864 in Lima by Kristian Bianchi aka Kristiano Bellucci."

Puck gets a weirded out look on his face.

"So, I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?”

“Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip.”

Slater looks at Puck. “It’s nice to meet you, maybe.” He turns to Rose. “What’s going on Rose? Where’s Trevor?”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“Rose never ended up taking you back to Klaus, did she?” asks Kurt, still talking to Kristian.

“No, but not because she had a change of heart,” replies Kristian with a smirk.

**England, 1492**

Rose walks into the room where Kristiano is and he’s sitting on the bed.

“It’s nightfall. Time to go.” She sees that Kristiano's hurt. There’s blood on his stomach. “When did this happen?”

“In the woods, I tripped.”

“That’s a lie, I would have smelled it.” She finds a knife in Kristiano’s hand and snatches it.

“I’d rather die than go back to Klaus. Please, just let me die.”

“If you die then Trevor dies with you.” She bites her wrist and puts it in Kristiano’s mouth, forcing him to drink the blood and his wounds heal.

“No. No!”

Trevor comes into the room. “Where is he?”

Rose pushes him out of the room and leaves Kristiano alone. She pushes him against the wall. “You have set us both on the path of death. I only hope Klaus sees the honor in returning that boy to him.”

“He will sacrifice him!”

“Then so be it!”

There’s tears coming down his face. “I love him, Rose.”

“Klaus will kill you. He won’t stop until he has all of our heads.”

“Then we shall run until we die.”

They hear a noise in the room. They rush in to see what’s happened and find Kristiano hanging from the ceiling by a rope.

**2009**

“You killed yourself?!” asks Kurt, shocked.

“Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him,” says Kristian simply.

“But it didn’t work. You didn’t really escape, you’ve been running from Klaus ever since.”

“I underestimated his spirit for vengeance, but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock.”

Kurt starts to feel a little uneasy.

“What’s wrong? Afraid, right? You don’t want to die? There’s another way out.” He cuts his wrist with his nail. “Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going and gone.” The cut evaporates. “I made the other choice.”

**England, 1942**

Kristiano wakes up in bed.

“What did you do, Kristiano? I would have helped you live,” says Trevor as he holds Kristiano's hand, sitting on the side of the bed.

“You would have helped me run. That was never going to be enough,” replies Kristiano.

“It was enough for me.”

“Do you not see, Trevor? He used you to help him escape and me to turn him. Klaus will see our role in this,” says Rose from the other side of the room.

“And for that I’m sorry,” says Kristiano.

“As am I…for this." Rose vamp-runs over to Kristiano with a stake, but Kristiano grabs the old lady and pulls her in front of himself for protection. Rose stakes the old lady on the shoulder.

Kristiano leans down and drinks the old lady’s blood. “Please understand.”

“You have just signed our death sentence.”

“Better you die than I.” He throws the old lady into Trevor’s arms and leaves with his new vamp speed.

**2009**

“Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them. Trevor just got killed.”

“Personally, I never thought he would last that long.”

Kurt scoffs. “You don’t even care that you ruined their lives.”

“I was looking out for myself, Kurt. I will always look out for myself. If you’re smart, you’ll do the same.” He turns away and opens the Bellucci book.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn and Blaine are sitting at a table in the Lima Bean.

Quinn's eating a muffin nervously. “Sorry to drag you here, but if I don’t eat, I get those kill innocent people urges. Artie totally has those too by the way.”

“Yeah, what else did you say to him?”

“Not much. I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum." She stops. "Are you mad?”

“Yes, Quinn. As a matter of fact, I am a little mad. I mean, you put yourself a risk. If Puck finds out…”

“But you’re not gonna tell him, are you?”

“No, of course not. He would kill you.”

“Always looking out for me.”

“Yeah. Well, you don’t exactly make it very easy on me.”

“Then why do you do it? Why are you such a good friend to me?”

Blaine shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess you…you remind me of someone. My best friend, Tina.”

Quinn's _shocked_ to say the least. “I…you have a friend?”

“You say that with such a discouraging amount of surprise, Quinn.”

“No I just…sorry. I just…tell me about her.”

“I will, some other time." He gets up. "I got to go.”

“Wait! No! What do we do about Artie? I don’t want Puck to kill him ‘cuz there’s a full moon coming up and Artie's totally freaking out about it.”

…

In another part of the Lima Bean, Luke's sitting at a table with his father as Mercedes passes by their table.

“Hey Mercedes,” greets Luke.

“Hey, Luke. How was your first day?” asks Mercedes.

“It was great. I would like to introduce you to my dad.”

Mercedes extends her hand. “Hi, I’m Mercedes Jones.”

“Dr. Martin, Jonas Martin. It’s nice to meet you Mercedes Jones. Would you like to join us?”

“Oh, I’m meeting a friend." She looks around. "but he’s not here yet so…sure.”

“Oh yes, please have a seat.”

She sits down next to Luke. “So, where did you move from?”

“Louisiana,” answers Luke.

“That’s a big change.”

“I’ll say.”

“It’s not so bad here.”

Luke smiles at her. “It’s looking up.”

“Jones, huh? I knew some Jones’s when I did my residency in Massachusetts. Do you have any family from Salem?” asks Jonas.

“Actually, I do,” replies Mercedes.

“What do you know? Small world, right?” says Luke.

Finn walks in to the Lima Bean and Mercedes sees. “Oh, there’s my friend. It was nice to meet you, Dr. Martin.”

“I'll see you at school,” says Luke.

“Yeah.” She touches his shoulder and feels something. She leaves with Finn and turns her head to look at the father and son.

“Hey, I’m so sorry I was late. You okay?”

Mercedes shakes her head and smiles at Finn. “Yeah.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“And you’re sure Michael’s dead?” asks Slater as he, Rose, and Puck are sitting at table together.

“Beyond dead,” answers Puck.

“Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD.”

“Slater’s been in college since ’74,” Rose informs Puck.

“When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 master’s and 4 PhDs.”

“The point?” asks Puck, bored.

“Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me.”

“We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?” asks Rose.

“Craigslist.”

Puck scoffs. “Really?”

“Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Michael, who’s dead and that’s where my connection ends.”

In front of the coffee shop, a man stops in front of a man who’s playing guitar. He gives him $100 and takes some of his coins. He does a little back and forth with the coins in his hands. Which the left one is wearing a ring. It’s Michael. He watches Slater, Puck and Rose through the window.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes and Finn are in a booth working on homework. They’re working on math and Finn keeps erasing and erasing his answer.

She giggles. “Are you okay over there?”

He sighs. “Math isn't my strong suit.”

She gets up and goes over to his side of the booth. “Scooch over Frankenteen.”

He smiles and scoots over.

She looks at the problem. “Okay since it’s a story problem, all you have to do is pull out the numbers. Kyle only wants to foods with less than 30% calories from fat. He wants to a granola bar with 120 calories and 48 calories from fat. What percent is that?”

“Uh, 48 into 120?”

“Okay, so what you’re gonna do is 48 over 120 equals X over 100 and then you cross multiply and get the value of X.”

He does the problem and gets, “40%?”

“Right! So that means?”

“He can’t eat the granola bar?”

“Yes! Good job, Finn! You’re smarter than people give you credit for.”

“Thanks, 'Cedes.”

They look at each other for a little, but Luke interrupts them. “Are you tutoring over here, ‘cuz I desperately need help.”

“Not tutoring just helping Finn,” replies Mercedes.

“But she should be one. If she can help me, she can help anyone.”

“Stop it, you’re smart.” She turns to Luke. “So, where’s your dad?”

“Um, I’ll see him back home,” answers Luke as he sits down.

…

Blaine and Quinn are still talking.

“Okay, now I’m leaving,” says Blaine.

“Wait…!”

“No, no, no, Quinn, you have two seconds to come clean.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’d believe the whole innocent act a little bit better if I didn’t know how good you were at providing a distraction on demand. Where's Kurt?”

Quinn sighs. “I can’t tell you.”

“You can’t tell me? Are you kidding me?”

“I’m sorry, but I…I can’t tell you.”

“Quinn! Kurt was kidnapped last week, he could've been killed and you're seriously not gonna tell me where he is?”

“He’s not in any danger. I wouldn't have let him put himself in danger.”

“Put himself in danger where? What do you…? He’s with Puck, isn’t he?”

“Ew, no!”

“Then where…where is he? Listen, if you’re my friend like you’ve been pretending to be all day, then you’ll tell me where he is.”

“Blaine, I am your friend, but I’m also one of Kurt’s best friends and I’m sorry, but I’m not going to tell you where he is.”

He gives her a disappointed look and leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“So how much of your little story is true?” asks Kurt.

“I have no reason to lie, Kurt. I have no reason to do anything, but sit here and read…and rot.”

“Okay, assuming it’s even partially true, that’s the reason why you came back isn’t it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus.”

“500 years on the run, I figured maybe he’d be willing to strike a deal.”

“So, you got Mason Abrams to find you the moonstone.”

“Right again.”

“What else do you need to break the curse?”

“Hmm, look who's getting smarter.”

“It’s not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Artie Abrams’s werewolf curse.”

“Witches and their spells: so many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice.”

“So, you need a werewolf?

“Believe it or not, they’re hard to come by."

“What else?”

“A witch to do the spell. Mine bailed, but Mercedes will do just fine."

Kurt clears his throat. “What else?”

“A vampire.”

“Quinn.”

“It could have been anyone I suppose, but I like the drama of Quinn.”

“So, you were gonna just hand us all over to be killed?”

“Better you die than I.” He slinks back into the tomb.

Kurt watches him with a worried look on his face.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“Here’s what I don’t get: Michael moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?” asks Puck as he, Rose, and Slater are still talking at the coffee shop.

“To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa,” explains Slater.

“But werewolves are extinct,” says Rose.

“True. I’ve never seen one, but rumor has it…”

“Not such a rumor,” says Puck.

“In Lima? God, I’ve got to visit this place. It sounds awesome,” Slater says with a big smile on his face.

...

Michael's still in front of the coffee shop, listening to their conversation.

...

“Awesome doesn’t even begin to describe it," Puck says sarcastically. "Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?”

“What do you mean?” asks Slater.

“Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?”

“Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?”

“Tell me how.”

“You think I’m gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an Original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?”

“You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us.”

Michael sees his opportunity and throws the coins at the window and all the windows shatter. Slater and Rose’s skin starts burning. Rose starts screaming and Puck looks outside, but Michael's gone. Slater runs and Rose’s face is burned. Puck puts a jacket on Rose’s face and helps her get out the back of the coffee shop. The other customers are also rushing out the back door into the parking lot. He carries her to the car and puts her in the back of the car.

“You’re gonna be okay,” says Puck.

“Thank you,” says Rose.

“Who’s behind that?"

“I don’t know. Where's Slater?”

“Iowa by now. Who the hell knows?"

“He’s not behind this. He’s a good guy, he wouldn’t betray me."

“Who did it?"

“It’s Klaus, don’t you understand? You don’t know this man. We’re dead, we’re all dead.” She cries and her face is finally healed.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes is at the table alone and she watches at Finn at the counter. He looks back at her and they both smile.

Luke rejoins her. “Hey Mercedes. I’m sorry about earlier, my dad's not very subtle with the whole Jones/Salem question. He picked up on you. He was just fishing around, he didn’t mean any harm.”

“I felt something too.”

“I know. That’s why we’re having this conversation right now. He, uh…doesn’t like for anyone to know.” He unscrews the lid on the salt shaker and pours some salt on the table. “But we were both worried that you would bail us.” He looks around and puts his hand above the salt and it floats up. “He just wants us to fit in here for once. It’s tough, Mercedes, being different.”

Mercedes gasps at the Luke. “You’re a witch?”

Luke smiles. “Well, we prefer the term warlock.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt's still alone, he watches at the tomb. He gives up and grabs the bottle of blood and his bag and goes to leave.

Blaine arrives though. “Kurt.”

“Blaine, what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

Kurt sighs. “Quinn told you.”

“No, she kept your secret, but it didn’t take long for me to figure out what was the important thing that you’d have to keep it from me.”

“I knew that you’d stop me.”

“Listen to me, whatever he said to you is a lie. Do not listen to him.”

“What if he isn’t? You didn’t hear what he said.”

“You don’t have to worry, I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

“That’s the problem, you won’t, but you’ll die trying. How’s that any better?”

Kristian walks to the opening. “There’s nothing you can do, Blaine. I haven’t even told you the best part of the story.”

**Italy, 1492**

Kristiano arrives at his family’s home and he finds strewn about dead people outside. He runs into the home and finds his father impaled on the wall and sees his mother, with her throat slashed. He rushes over to her and cries over his mother’s body. “No, no, no, Mamma. No!”

**2009**

“He killed them, my entire family. Just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he'll get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you’ve ever loved.”

Blaine turns to Kurt. “No, look at me. No, do not listen to him, okay?”

“Always the protector, but even you must realize that he’s doomed. There’s nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this.” He shows Blaine the moonstone.

“What?” asks Kurt.

“Oh no, there it is. It’s the ultimate lie, isn’t it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn’t you?” asks Blaine.

Kristian scoffs. “I didn’t spin anything, Blaine. It’s the truth.”

“No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch.”

“My freedom? That’s where you’re wrong, Blaine. I don’t want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I’ll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can’t get out. I’ll be the safest psychotic bitch in town.” He looks at Kurt and retreats back into the tomb.

Blaine looks at Kurt.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck's drinking in the living room.

Rose joins him. “I’m sorry about today. I didn’t know that was gonna happen.”

“I believe you.”

“I wish we could save Kurt. I know that you want to.”

“And I will.”

She laughs. “You remind me of Trevor.”

He gives her a weird look. “Why? Why him?”

“Because he always talked a big game, he was always working on an angle, but underneath it all, he was the best friend anyone could hope for.”

“And where did that get him?”

“Dead and my loyalty to him almost got me dead too.”

He gives her a glass of scotch. “To friendship.”

“You’re right to fight it, the way you feel about him.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because if you want to survive, you need to not care about anyone.”

“Caring gets you dead, huh?”

“It might just be time to turn the switch off on your emotions.”

“I will if you will.”

They look at each other and then kiss passionately.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Finn's talking to a friend across the Lima Bean. He turns around to look at Mercedes, but she’s not looking at him; she’s talking with Luke. He looks at them, smiles and continues his conversation with his friend.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt and Blaine are on the porch of the Hummel residence.

“Kurt.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I can’t talk about it, Blaine.”

“You have to. Don’t shut me out, Kurt, please.”

Kurt starts crying. “I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It’s not just me that’s in danger. It’s Quinn and it’s Artie and it’s Mercy. They’re all part of breaking the curse. I can’t blame anyone else anymore because it’s not because you came into town or because you and I fell in love. That’s not why everyone that I love is in danger. It’s because of me, everything is because of me.”

Blaine hugs him and kisses him on the top of his head.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

In the tomb, Kristian's reading his family book. He finds a portrait of him with his parents and tears well up in his eyes.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck and Rose are curled up by the fireplace, under a blanket. Puck's obviously shirtless while Rose puts back on her bra.

“It’s a lie, you know. There’s no switch you can turn off. Sure, when you’re a newbie, but after a couple of hundred years…you just have to pretend,” says Rose. Her phone rings so she answers. “Hello?”

_“Rose?” asks Slater on the other end._

“Slater? Are you okay?”

_“Yes, I took off, I’m sorry, I was fucking freaked.”_

“No, I’m sorry to involve you.”

_“Look, I want no part in any of this, but I did some digging.”_

“Okay, what did you find?”

_“You can destroy the curse, but you need the moonstone.”_

“How? What do you mean? I don’t follow.”

_“Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it.”_

She looks at Puck and he nods his head affirmatively. “Yes, he can get it. What next?”

_“You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose.” He hangs up._

Puck and Rose look at each other.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“Very nicely done,” says Michael as he and Slater are in Slater’s living room.

“Thanks, I have a degree in theater. How can you compel me? A vampire can’t compel another vampire,” says Slater.

“I’m a special vampire.”

“What, because you’re an Original?”

“Hmm, now I want you take this and drive it through your heart.” He gives him a stake.

Slater takes it. “But that would kill me forever.”

“I know.” He compels Slater. “But it’s necessary.”

Slater drives the stake through his heart. He falls on the floor, dead.

Jonas appears behind Michael. “Was it, really?”

“It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won’t be long now.”

They look at each other.


	19. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice is played by Jamie Chung

* * *

Kurt wakes up when he hears a noise coming from inside the house. His bedroom door's slightly open. He lays back down, turns over in his bed, and shuts his eyes. In the bathroom, a towel's rustled. Jonas appears in the doorway, watching at Kurt. Kurt jolts out of bed, once again, when he hears a door slamming loudly. He sits up in his bed. Jonas disappears from the bathroom.

Kurt gets out of bed and slowly walks across his room. He quietly opens his door and walks out onto the landing. He looks around the landing for anything suspicious and quietly approaches Finn’s room, looking in through his open door. Suddenly, Kurt hears a noise from behind. He gasps and spins around. Mr. Shue, shirtless and in his boxers, is also startled by Kurt’s unexpected appearance on the landing. Kurt and Mr. Shue both try to catch their breath after the scare.

“Kurt,” says Mr. Shue. He clears his throat. He lowers the ice cream bowl he’s carrying towards his nether region.

“I heard something.”

Mr. Shue chuckles nervously and Kurt avoids his gaze, embarrassed at the situation.

Emma walks up the stairs, in her nightgown. She runs her hand through her hair, embarrassed as well. “That was us. I’m sorry.”

…

In Kurt’s bedroom, Jonas pulls out a handkerchief and collects some of Kurt’s hair from his brush.

…

“We didn’t think anyone else was up,” says Mr. Shue.

“But obviously, we were wrong,” says Emma.

“We were just—” starts Mr. Shue.

Emma and Mr. Shue try to explain the situation to Kurt, but are failing in their attempt. Mr. Shue sighs and holds out the ice cream bowl to Kurt. “Chunky Monkey?”

…

Back in Kurt’s bedroom, Jonas also grabs some of Kurt’s jewelry and places it in the handkerchief. He folds the handkerchief and places it in his coat pocket.

…

“Well…” Mr. Shue chuckles awkwardly. “I’m half naked. So, I’m gonna go.” He walks past Kurt and into Emma’s bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt starts to walk back towards his room.

Emma, embarrassed, walks up the remainder of the stairs. “I’m really sorry, Kurt.”

Kurt turns around when he reaches his doorway. “It’s okay, Emma, don’t worry about it.”

“I know he’s been staying over a lot. Are you--are you sure it’s okay?”

“Seems like things are well.”

She starts smiling huge. “They’re extremely well.”

“Then I’m extremely okay with it.”

…

Jonas, still in Kurt’s bedroom, grabs a picture of Kurt in his cheerleading uniform, places it inside his jacket, and leaves the room quickly.

…

Emma and Kurt smile at each other and go back to their respective rooms. Kurt gets into his bed while Jonas quietly hides in the bathroom, waiting for Kurt to shut his eyes. Kurt curls up in his blankets and drifts off to sleep. Jonas heads out of the bathroom, stopping to take a hand mirror, before he exits, placing the mirror in the waistband of his pants. He walks out of the the bathroom, onto the landing, descends the stairs, and leaves the house without a soul knowing he was there.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck and Blaine walk down to the tomb and look at each other.

“Let’s do it,” says Puck.

They grab the stone door; Puck taking the right side, Blaine taking the left.

“1, 2, 3!” grunts Puck.

They pull the stone door off the entrance of the tomb.

...

Kurt opens his front door and Blaine and Puck are standing on the front porch.

“Hey. Uh, can we talk?” asks Blaine.

“Why?” asks Kurt.

“We went to see Kristian,” says Puck.

“Come in,” says Kurt. He steps aside and Blaine and Puck walk in.

…

Puck and Blaine successfully remove the stone door from the entrance of the tomb. They place it to the side and walk toward the entrance. Blaine and Puck lean against the frame of the entrance, waiting for Kristian, who comes around the corner, looking hungry and emaciated.

“Please, come on in. There’s plenty of room for all of us,” says Kristian still in his signature sultry way.

“I’d rather eat my own dick,” says Puck.

“Mmm, it’s such a nice cock though.”

Blaine clears his throat. “We’re here for the moonstone.”

“Feel like tossing it over?” asks Puck.

“Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want,” says Kristian.

“I thought you liked it in here,” says Blaine. “Nice and safe where Klaus can’t get to you.”

“I’ve had time to reconsider.”

“Meaning you’re hungry,” says Puck.

“I’m starving, Noah. And dirty. But above all, I’m bored.” He’s progressively gotten closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping at the wall as he does so. “At least running from Klaus wasn’t boring - so here’s the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I’ll disappear from Lima forever.”

Blaine and Puck look at each other.

Kristian starts to walk away. “Let me know what you decide.” As he says this, he holds up the moonstone and stumbles back into recesses of the cave.

…

Kurt, Puck, and Blaine stand around the island in the kitchen, talking.

“You don’t believe him, do you?” asks Kurt.

“No, of course not,” says Puck. “We just want the moonstone.”

“According to Rose’s friend Slater, there’s a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break,” says Blaine.

“No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. So, you live,” says Puck.

“How do you destroy it?”

“By releasing it from the moonstone,” explains Blaine.

“How do you guys even know this is gonna work?”

“’Cuz we have Hot Mama on our side,” explains Puck.

“You discussed it with Mercy?”

“She agreed to do anything she could to help us,” answer Blaine.

“It’s Kristian who has the moonstone. He’s not gonna give it to you.”

“We’re gonna get it from him,” says Blaine.

“Well, what he means to say is, we'll pry it from the bitch’s cold, dead hand if we have to,” says Puck.

“Mercy just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for him to return it,” says Blaine.

Kurt exhales deeply. “Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned.”

“Yep. We’re awesome,” says Puck.

“Except for one thing. I don’t want you to do it.”

Blaine and Puck exchange worried looks.

“What are you talking about?” asks Blaine. “Kurt, we don’t have a choice.”

“What about Klaus?”

“We’ll find him right after we get the moonstone,” replies Blaine.

“Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you.” He points from Blaine to Puck. The idea that Kurt cares about him startles Puck.

“Kurt, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life,” explains Blaine.

“I know. Everybody keeps saying that.” He gets up and leaves the room.

Blaine and Puck exchange a worried look again.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes and Luke are walking together across the schoolyard.

“So, your Grams waited until you were in high school to tell you that you’re a witch?” asks Luke.

“Well, she brought it up before, but I just thought she was drunk,” says Mercedes.

Luke laughs.

“In my defense, she was.”

“So, then, you’re like, new?”

“New-ish. I still have some growing pains.”

“Like?”

“Physically, it’s become a lot harder. I have a bad reaction to it sometimes.”

“Your nose bleeds?”

“Yeah,” she says surprised he automatically knew what’s happening to her. “And I pass out sometimes.”

Mercedes and Luke stop walking and face each other.

“It's ‘cuz you're trying to do too much on your own. You need help.”

“From what?”

“From nature. The elements. Just things that you can draw extra power from. Have you ever channeled another witch before?”

“What’s that?”

“Say we put our energy together. We can double our strength.” He takes his backpack off his shoulder. “I’ll show you, watch. Let me see that bracelet.”

She removes her bracelet while Luke removes the dog tags from around his neck. She skeptically holds out her bracelet to him.

He takes it and places his dog tags in her hand. “Take this. Now, I want you to stand very still and concentrate.”

“I don’t get it.”

“Okay. I know…”

“What are we doing?”

“We’re channeling. The personal items will act as a talisman. Now concentrate."

She holds the dog tags tightly between her hands and shuts her eyes.

He looks on at her, smiling.

She hears a noise around her and opens her eyes, looking at Luke. “What is that?”

He smiles without saying a word and shuts his eyes. She continues to look at him. Other students are in the schoolyard talking as the wind starts to blow the leaves up. She gasps and shuts her eyes as the wind continues to blow, sending student’s papers flying about and tousling Mercedes’ hair. They smile broadly as the wind dissipates.

He’s laughing. “Pretty cool, huh?”

She laughs gleefully.

Finn approaches the two of them. “What’s with that weather, huh?”

Luke shrugs. “It’s global warming, man. I don’t know. I got to go. See you later, Mercedes.”

“Bye, Luke.”

He picks his backpack off the ground and Mercedes smiles at him.

“Bye.” Luke smiles back at her and leaves.

Finn walks around to face Mercedes. “The guy's weird, huh?”

“No, he’s not.” She looks down at her hands and sees that she still has Luke’s dog tags. She is about to yell after him when her phone goes off. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at the text.

“What is it?” asks Finn.

“It’s Puck,” she answers.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt opens the front door to the boarding house and walks in. He shuts the door and looks around the hallway. Rose comes down the stairs, tying a silk robe around her.

“It’s not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning.” She looks up and sees that it’s not Puck standing in the hallway. “Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were…”

Kurt looks away, embarrassed. “I, uh, sorry, I…”

“There’s no one else here.”

“Actually, I came to talk to you.”

“Then I should probably get dressed." She smiles broadly and walks back up the stairs.

After Rose has exchanged her robe for real clothing, Kurt and her talk in the parlor room. Kurt’s sitting on the couch and Rose is across the room from him.

“It’s a bad idea,” says Rose as she shakes her head.

“No, it’s not. From what Blaine told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Puck just gave up before you got it.”

“Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it.”

“There’s more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it.”

“Why are you coming to me with this?”

“Because you owe me. One word from me, and Puck and Blaine can have killed you for kidnapping me.”

“Or maybe it’s because you know that they wouldn’t want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away.”

“We’re having a disagreement, okay? They’re willing to risk everyone that I love and I’m not.”

“They’re just trying to protect you.”

“And you’ve proven that you couldn’t care less whether I’m protected or not. So, we’re back to you taking me to Slater.”

Rose sits down on the couch next to Kurt. “What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?”

“How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?”

“I’ve been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?”

“I think I know a witch who’s willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you’re willing to make a deal.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Artie's on the basketball court, shooting hoops. As he shoots for a basket and misses, Sam approaches, grabbing the basketball and carrying towards Artie.

“Hey man, how you doing?” asks Sam.

“Good, you?” asks Artie.

“I’m pissed at myself for picking a fight with you. And feeling guilty for what happened to Sarah. I mean, I’ve been dodging you for days because I didn’t know what to say to you.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m really sorry. Please know that.” Sam hands Artie the basketball and walks away. After a few steps, Quinn approaches Sam and he stops to talk to her.

“Sam.”

“Hey.”

“How are you?”

“I—I’ve been better. I gotta--I gotta get to class.” He quickly walks away.

“Okay.” She walks over to Artie.

“You two still on the outs?”

She looks back at Sam. “Looks like it. You realize there’s almost a full moon?”

“Vampires don’t have enough problems, you want to take on mine?”

“Have you even thought about it? The whole…wolf thing? Do you know what you’re gonna do?”

“I have a plan.”

“Well…?”

“Kind of private.”

“I’m Student Council Vice President, head of the Prom Committee, not to mention I single-handedly organized this town’s Clean-up Campaign. And you’re really gonna turn down my help?”

Artie smiles at her.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

In the parlor, Mercedes, Finn, Blaine, and Puck are talking about their plan.

“I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Kristian,” says Mercedes.

“How? It took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her,” says Finn.

“I’m aware of what happened,” she says shortly. “I’ve learned a few new things.”

“Mercy…”

She deflects Finn’s concern and looks over at Blaine. “How will you get it?”

“He hasn’t been feeding. He’s weaker. We’re not.”

Puck raises a glass of blood towards Mercedes.

“You wouldn’t be underestimating him, would you?”

Puck takes a drink. “It’s a plan. Is it perfect?” He scoffs. “What plan is?”

“Let me do it,” says Finn. “I’ve got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary.”

“Gee, thanks, 16-year-old child. Why didn’t we think about that?” He takes another drink. “Why are you even here?”

“Okay, you know I'm 16, too," says Mercedes. "Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Kristian?”

Puck looks over at Blaine, knowingly.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt and Rose park her car in an underground parking lot below Slater’s apartment. They walk up the staircase to the apartment. Rose bangs her fist on the door while Kurt stands nearby.

“Slater? Slater, it’s Rose. Open up!” After a moment, Rose looks over at Kurt. “He’s not home. Sorry.”

“Mm-mm. No. We didn’t come all the way out here for nothing.”

Rose sighs and pushes the doors open using her vampire strength. Kurt looks inside the apartment.

Rose gestures into the room. “After you.”

Kurt walks into the apartment with Rose following.

Rose wanders farther into the apartment than Kurt does, looking for Slater. “Slater?” As Rose moves towards the back of the apartment, she looks through a doorway and her face falls in shock. “I don’t think he’s gonna be much help.”

Kurt rushes over to where Rose is standing and gasps at the sight of Slater’s dead body.

Rose walks over to Slater’s body and drags it away.

Kurt, regaining his composure, walks over to Slater’s desk and picks up a bunch of papers. “Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information.”

Rose walks up behind Kurt and watches as he shuffles through the papers. “Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass.”

Kurt shuffles through a few more papers before picking up a framed photo. Rose walks over to a set of windows and pulls back the curtains, startling Kurt.

“What are you…?”

“Tempered glass. U.V. rays can’t penetrate.”

She looks out the window. “I used to just come here and watch the day.”

Kurt looks down at the framed photo which contains a picture of Slater and a girl. He looks back up at Rose. “I’m sorry about Slater.”

“Any luck?”

He places the photo back on the desk and attempts to log into one of the computers. “Um…it’s password protected. I can’t get in.”

“No, this is fine. Let’s just go.”

Suddenly, they hear a doorknob rattling from inside the apartment.

“Stay here.” She walks past Kurt and opens a set of doors. She peers into the small hallway and sees a girl hiding behind a corner. “Alice?”

“Rose!” Alice, crying heavily, rushes towards Rose and embraces her.

“He’s dead!”


	20. Atonement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cody is played by Ethan Peck

* * *

Blaine walks back into the parlor room where Mercedes, Finn, and Puck wait for him. He has the picture of Kristian in his hands. “This belonged to Kristian. Found it with his things after I thought he was dead, but it was his.”

He holds out the portrait of Kristian and Mercedes takes it. She places the portrait in a ceramic bowl. She dips her fingers in a glass of water and lets the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl. Flames sprout from the bowl. She shuts her eyes and begins to chant a spell in Latin.

“What will this do?” asks Puck.

She opens her eyes, watching the picture burn. “I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on him, and it’ll incapacitate him for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out.” Suddenly, Mercedes’s nose starts to bleed. She wipes it away before anyone notices.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Artie and Quinn walk through the woods towards the Abrams Ruins Cellar.

“Sam’s bumming pretty hard,” says Artie.

“I know,” Quinn replies. “It’s better this way.”

“I get it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. You can’t be honest with him.”

Quinn stops and looks at Artie who stops as well.

“It’s not really fair to be with someone and not really let them know who you are. I get it.” Artie starts rolling again and Quinn follows. “Right over here. There’s a cellar that goes to our old property.”

“I know.”

“You do?”

“I know that this is the old Abrams property.”

Artie looks at her skeptically and starts rolling down the ramp of the Cellar. “Watch your step. This ramp's pretty steep.”

Quinn follows behind Artie as he turns on a flashlight as they walk into the Cellar and moves the beam of light around the room.

“I’m guessing this is where Mason was headed the night he turned. It’s this way.” He heads deeper into the Cellar with Quinn cautiously walking behind him.

“Did Mason tell you about this place?”

“Mason left before I triggered the curse, but I found these.” He shines the beam of light at a part of the cave.

She walks into the Cellar and looks at where the beam of light has landed.

Three deep scratches run across the wall.

“Whoa. They look old.”

He shines the light further down the wall at a pair of rusty chains. “And these bolts and chains. I need new chains, but the bolts could still hold.” He grabs the ring around the bolt and pulls it hard, showing Quinn how resistant they are. “I think that’s what this place was used for. Full moons.”

They proceed to glance around the cave.

She walks forward and spots something in a nook. “What’s this?” She grabs an item wrapped in a piece of cloth and walks back over to Artie.

“I have no idea.”

She unwraps the cloth around what appears to be a journal. She takes it out of the cloth and hands it to Artie. “Was it Mason’s?”

He takes the journal from her and flips through the pages. He stops at a page and begins to read out loud from it. “'August 31 -- My body is changing. I’m edgy, angry, impatient. I get so mad, I black out and forget what I say or do. I’m not myself, not since Jimmy’s death. What’s happening to me?’” He flips further back into the journal and glances up at her. “He chronicled everything.” He stops at a page and reads from it. “'The full moon is tonight’.”

“Well, does he say what happened?”

He flips the page and sees a memory stick taped to the page of the journal. He slides it out of its place and holds it in his hand, looking at it and then up at Quinn. Both look puzzled.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes pours the ashes from the bowl onto an end table. Blaine and Puck walk back into the room with supplies for the excursion.

“Still gotta get the torches,” says Blaine.

“Mr. Shue’s stake gun’s in my trunk,” says Puck. “Hot Mama?”

“Go ahead. I’m almost done,” she replies.

Blaine leaves and Puck packs a few more things in a bag and follows Blaine out of the room.

Finn waits until they are unable to hear him before he starts talking to Mercedes. “What are you doing?”

“Shh!”

“Hey, you’re not strong enough.”

She places a finger to his lips to quiet him. He doesn’t try to talk so, she lowers her finger. “I’ll be fine.”

“You could get hurt."

“And Kurt could die. I’ll be fine. Promise. I promise."

“Here, I got this. Can you get me something to put this in?”

“Sure,” she replies.

They smile at each other and she leaves to get a container for the ashes. Finn glances over his shoulder before pulling out his wallet and taking out a card. He uses the card to carefully scrap a handful of ashes into his wallet without Mercedes noticing.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Rose rubs Alice’s back comfortingly as Alice tries to regain her composure.

Rose gets up and walks into another room where Kurt is pouring hot water into teacups. She sits down next to Kurt. “She found him a few minutes before we did.”

“How is she?” he asks.

“Overreacting. Big time.”

“Her boyfriend just died. There’s no such thing as overreacting.”

“Those tears are for her. She didn’t care about Slater.” Kurt looks at her curiously. “She was only dating him long enough to see if he’d turn her.”

Kurt turns around and looks at Alice. Grabbing the cup of tea, he walks out of the room towards Alice and hands her the cup.

“Thank you,” says Alice. She takes the cup of tea as Kurt sits down next to her. Alice looks at Kurt with an air of familiarity. “You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?”

“Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus.”

“Doubtful. Klaus doesn’t want to be pointed at.”

“Do you know Slater’s computer password?”

“Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart.”

“I understand that, but do you know his password?”

“Who do you think you are?” she asks shockingly. She looks away from Kurt and takes a sip of her tea.

Kurt looks over at Rose and his eyes light up with an idea. He looks back at Alice. “What if I could convince Rose to turn you?”

Alice looks back up at him. Rose, hearing what Kurt has said, looks over at him disdainfully.

“Will you show us his files then?” asks Kurt with a smirk

…

Alice managed to log on to Slater’s computer, but all the files have been deleted. Kurt and Rose stand behind her, watching.

“Someone’s been here. The hard drive’s completely wiped out,” says Alice.

“Yeah, probably whoever killed him,” says Rose.

Kurt runs a hand over his face and turns away.

“Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything’s backed up on a remote server,” says Alice.

Rose turns back to speak to Kurt. “You know that she’s not going anywhere near my blood, right?” she whispers.

“I know. She doesn’t,” says Kurt. He walks past Rose, who smiles at his deception. He leans down next to Alice to look at the computer screen.

“Kristen Stewart,” she sighs. “God, was he obvious.”

“These are all leads to vampires?” asks Kurt.

Alice continues scrolling through the files. “Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me.”

“What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Michael.”

“I could call him.”

Kurt hands the phone over to her. “Tell him that we’re trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger's alive and he’s ready to surrender.”

“What?!” says Rose, shocked.

“Oh, my God! I knew I recognized you!” says Alice.

“Get him the message, please.” He quickly walks out of the room and Rose follows him to the kitchen Kurt places his hands on a table and exhales heavily.

Rose walks in. “What are you doing?”

“I’m getting Klaus’ attention.”

“If Klaus knows that you’re alive, he’ll find you and he’ll kill you.”

Kurt looks back at Rose, but doesn’t respond.

“Which is exactly what you wanted all along,” she realizes.

“It’s either me or my family.”

“So, this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?”

Alice walks into the kitchen and looks at Kurt. “Cody's on his way and he really wants to meet you.”

Rose shakes her head and sighs.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kristian, hearing footsteps coming down into the tomb, walks over to the entrance. Finn walks down the steps and stands in front of the entrance, where Kristian can’t reach him.

“The oldest Hudson-Hummel. This is an intriguing surprise,” he smiles darkly.

“I’m here for the moonstone."

“Yeah, yeah, the moonstone. It’s very popular today.”

“Just give it to me.”

Kristian sighs. “Naïve little Hudson. If you want it, you’re gonna have to come here and get it.”

Suddenly, Finn pulls a stake gun from out of his sleeve. He shoots the stake at Kristian, hitting him squarely in the stomach. He grunts in discomfort and clutches at the stake, ripping it out. Before he can regain his composure, Finn throws the handful of ashes he took from Mercedes directly into Kristian’s face. Kristian gasps and falls to the floor, temporarily unconscious.

“I kinda figured you’d say that.” He walks into the tomb and pats Kristian down in search of the moonstone. “Come on, where is it?”

After realizing the stone's not on Kristian, he looks at the back of the cave. Turning on his phone flashlight, he shines the beam down the cave and slowly walks back into the crypt. He sees the moonstone laying on a stone ledge behind an iron gate. He opens the gate and grabs the moonstone from its place. He looks at it for a moment before turning around and dashing to the entrance of the tomb. As he runs the front portion, he sees Kristian, his eyes red with hunger, up from the ground. Kristian vamp-speeds over to Finn, grabs him, and bites viciously into his neck. Finn yells and throws the moonstone out of the tomb while Kristian gasps for air, blood dripping down his face.

...

In the woods, Mercedes walks up to Blaine and Puck who are waiting in the church ruins by the entrance to the tomb.

“Sorry I’m late,” says Mercedes. “I had to grab the grimoire from home.”

“Finny-boy couldn’t take the pressure, huh?” asks Puck.

“He said he’d be here.”

Blaine and Mercedes walk down the stairs to the tomb.

Puck starts to follow, but stops abruptly when his cell phone rings. He answers it. “Not now, Rose.”

_“Don’t be angry with me,” she says on the other line cautiously._

“Why, what did you do?”

_“You need to get to Richmond immediately.”_

“Tell me.”

…

Blaine and Mercedes make it down into the tomb. Blaine drops his bag and starts rummaging through it, but something catches his eye. He sees the moonstone lying nearby.

“What the hell?”

“Is that the moonstone?” asks Mercedes.

Blaine and Mercedes rush over to it and Blaine picks it up.

Kristian, lips drenched in blood, comes to the entrance of the tomb. “I hate to interrupt.”

Blaine and Mercedes look up at him.

“But today has just been full of surprises.” He pulls Finn out from behind the wall. Finn’s eyelids flutter and the bite mark on his neck oozes blood. Blaine rushes over to the entrance and Mercedes looks on in horror.

“I’m sorry,” he says weakly. “I took some powder.”

“Don’t worry, I know that he’s wearing his ring, so no matter how many times I kill him, he’ll just keep coming back for more. So, I’m going to be in the back playing with my new little toy.” He shoves Finn back into the cave. “And you guys just give me a holler when you’ve got the tomb open.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Martin's house, Jonas has laid out all of Kurt’s belongings that he stole from his bedroom on a table.

Michael sits across from Jonas. “So how exactly does this spell work?”

“Give me your hand.” Jonas has a silver knife in his hand. Michael extends his hand out, palm facing up, and Jonas slices it open with the blade.

“Place it here.”

Michael places his bloody palm face down on the picture of Kurt in his cheerleading uniform.

“Now, take my hand.” Jonas extends his hand to Michael who takes it. “Close your eyes. Relax your mind. And look for him."

Michael shuts his eyes. Jonas follows suit and begins chanting a spell in Latin.

…

At Slater’s apartment, Kurt’s gazing out a window. Suddenly, he sees Michael’s reflection walking towards him in the window. He gasps and turns around. He doesn’t see anyone else. Confused, he turns back and looks at the window and back into the room again.

…

Michael’s eyes fly open.

“You saw him, didn’t you?” asks Jonas.

“I know exactly where he is.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes sets up a circle of torches in the antechamber, then she lights them with a flame.

“Where the hell is Puck?” asks Blaine.

“We can’t wait, we have to get him out of there,” says Mercedes.

“He’s fed, he has his strength back.”

“We still have what’s left of the ash.” She hands Blaine an envelope with the ash. “Do you think you can get close enough?”

He takes the envelope from her. “I don’t have a choice.”

“It’s gonna take me some time.”

“How long?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know, a while.”

“Just get me in there as soon as you can.” He walks away.

……

Luke walks into their apartment. Jonas is at the kitchen table looking through a grimoire when he enters. Luke places his backpack on the table. “So how was school?”

“Riveting.”

…

Mercedes has the grimoire open, her eyes tightly shut, she begins chanting a spell in Latin as Blaine watches her.

…

Luke inhales sharply, feeling Mercedes channeling him.

Jonas looks up at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He touches his neck and feels that his dog tags are not there.

…

Mercedes, with Luke’s dog tags clutched in one hand, continues chanting the spell.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn and Artie are sitting on the couch in her living room. Artie has his laptop out and he inserts the memory card into the flash drive and the video starts to play.

_It’s September 15 -- two hours from the first full moon since I triggered the curse._

“He taped his first transformation,” says Artie. He pauses the video and looks at Quinn.

Quinn, who has Mason’s journal, flips through the pages. “Um…there’s nothing.” She finds something and holds the journal towards Artie, pointing at the page. “September 16th, he-he wrote about everything the next day.”

Artie fast forwards through the video.

Quinn reads aloud from the journal. “'I chose the garage. I could deadbolt the door. It was far from the street so no one could hear. I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabiners’.” Artie slows the video down and watches. “Like for mountain climbing?”

He speeds the video up again. “Retractable cables.” He slows down the tape to a part where Mason's drinking a golden liquid from a water bottle.

_Mason sputters and coughs, kneeling on the ground._

“What’s he doing?” asks Quinn.

“It’s…wolfsbane,” answers Artie.

“How do you know that?”

“Call an intuition.”

She continues to read from the journal. “'I diluted wolfsbane with water to weaken myself, but I could barely get it down without puking. It felt like I was drinking battery acid. Over an hour passed and nothing happened. It got so quiet I could hear my own blood pumping. That’s when…’.”

_Mason begins to scream in agony, pulling at the cables holding him._

Quinn puts a hand up to her mouth in shock, but continues reading as Artie watches the video play out.

“'I kept thinking I’d black out and not feel it. But I did. I…I felt all of it’.”

_Mason has fallen to the floor due to the pain he is experiencing. He cries and yells for help._

“How long is it?" she asks.

“We’re three hours in,” he replies in a shaky voice. He starts to fast forward the video. “Four hours.” He continues to fast forward the video. “Five hours. How long does this last?”

Quinn flips through the pages again, but doesn’t respond as Artie continues watching the video.

_Mason’s body begins to contort and he yells even louder now._

Artie, not being able to handle it anymore, pauses the video. His eyes start filling with tears. “I can’t -- I can’t do that. Quinn, whatever that was, I can’t go through that.” He unlocks his brakes and rolls out of the room with Quinn looking after him nervously.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt walks into the main room, sipping on a glass of water. He looks over at Alice, then turns around and gasps because Puck has snuck up from behind him.

“What are you doing here?” asks Puck, demanding an answer.

“What are you doing here?” asks Kurt.

Just then, Rose walks into the room.

Kurt turns around and looks at her angrily. “You called him?”

“I’m sorry, Kurt.”

“You said that you understood.”

“She lied,” says Puck.

Kurt turns around and looks at Puck angrily.

Alice walks up to them and is star struck seeing Puck. “Noah Anderson Puckerman!”

Puck turns to Rose. “Get rid of her.”

“No…way!”

Rose grabs Alice’s arm and leads her out of the room.

“Come on. We’re leaving,” says Puck.

“No,” says Kurt adamantly.

“I said we’re leaving.”

“I’m not going with you.”

“You do not get to make decisions anymore.”

“When have I ever made a decision? You and Blaine do that for me. Now this, this is my decision.’

“Who’s gonna save your life while you’re out making decisions?

“You’re not listening to me, Puck. I don’t want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love.”

Puck grabs his arm tightly. “Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself.”

Kurt struggles and releases himself from his grip. “No!” He throws a punch at Puck. While Puck clutches Kurt’s fist in his hand and moves in towards him and Kurt gasps in shock.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Puck releases Kurt’s fist from his grasp and walks away while Kurt stands there, horrified.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes continues to chant the spell and the flames flare up.

Kristian, dragging Finn behind him, comes back towards the entrance. “Ooh, something’s happening.”

Blaine looks back at them.

“Mercy, no!” yells Finn.

Blaine looks back at Mercedes, a look of alarm on his face.

“You have to stop her, she’s not strong enough!” yells Finn to Blaine.

The flames flare up higher.

“Maybe she is,” says Kristian with a smirk on his face. “Just like my Emily,” he whispers to himself.

…

Luke's sitting at the table, doing homework, when suddenly, he feels Mercedes channeling him and he grimaces in pain.

Jonas places his hands on the table and looks at Luke. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Mercedes Jones. She’s channeling me.”

“Why would you let her do that?!”

“You told me to bond with her, so I bonded.” Luke groans in pain and his nose starts bleeding profusely.

“Oh, God.”

…

Mercedes’s nose is bleeding as well, but she continues to chant the spell.

Blaine walks over to her, concerned. “Mercedes…Mercedes…”

“You gotta stop her!” yells Finn.

Kristian elbows Finn in the face and he falls to the ground.

Blaine looks back at Finn and sees he’s okay. He looks back at Mercedes and grabs her arm. “You need to stop. Mercedes!”

…

Luke falls out of the chair and onto the floor, clutching his head in pain.

“Luke!” yells his father.

Jonas removes Luke’s hands from his head and replaces them with his own. Luke finally seems to be okay if a bit weak.

…

Mercedes continues to chant the spell as Blaine tries to persuade her to stop.

“Mercedes!” yells Blaine.

Suddenly, she faints.

Blaine bends down next to her and begins to shake her. “Mercedes. Mercedes, wake up, please. Mercedes, wake up. Mercedes.”

“Yes, please because I’m still in here!” says Kristian as he impatiently paces around inside the tomb.

She finally wakes up.

“Are you okay? You all right?”

Mercedes, feeling fuzzy, sits up with Blaine’s help. She uses Blaine’s arm to stand herself up. “It didn’t work.” She looks into the cave upset while Blaine holds onto her arms so she won’t fall back down. “I’m not strong enough. Even with help, I can’t do it.”

“Aww, that’s too bad, I’m still hungry,” says Kristian. He grabs Finn’s shirt and pushes him up against the wall. He extends his fangs and prepares to bite Finn’s neck.

Blaine vamp-speeds into the tomb, grabs Finn, throws him out, and restrains Kristian against the wall. “Go!”

Finn falls onto the ground and Mercedes kneels and wraps her arms around him. They both look up at Blaine as he looks back at them. Kristian looks up at Blaine with a smug smile.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Back at her house, Quinn closes Mason’s journal and places it on a table. “You know what? I don’t think we should read this anymore.”

“Why? What did you read?” asks Artie.

“There’s a…a reason it’s called a ‘curse’, Artie.”

He takes the journal from off the table, opens it up, and begins to read aloud. “’Unimaginable pain. I thought it would never end. It was the worst night of my life’.” He laughs humorlessly, shuts the diary, and throws it against the wall.

Quinn approaches him carefully. “But…he did say that the transformation speeds up over time.”

He takes a glass of alcohol and drains it in one gulp.

“So, if you can just get through this first time, then…”

“Why are you helping me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you care? We’ve never been friends before. Before I made it on the football team, you couldn’t be bothered to look in my direction. And even then, we still didn’t talk."

“That’s not true. I’ve known you my entire life, Artie. I—"

“We’ve never been close. Not like this.”

“Well, need I remind you, you got a big head when you made the football team. Started being an asshole. You weren’t the same Artie.”

Artie casts his eyes downward.

“Also, you were dating Rachel and I couldn’t handle that.”

They laugh softly at the joke.

“Right now, you just seem like you…like you kinda need it.” She sits down next to him. “I was alone when I turned. I had no control over my body or my…urges. And I killed somebody. I don’t want that to happen to you. I don’t want you to be alone.”

He nods, understanding. Suddenly, the doorbell rings. They both glance at the door.

She gets up to answer it. “I gotta…”

Artie nods.

She walks to the door and sees Sam standing outside, looking nervous. She opens the front door. “Sam.”

“I know I should have called. I’m sorry.”

She steps out onto the porch and shuts the door behind her. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know, but I was driving home from work and I just-I kinda found myself here.”

“Well, are you okay? I-I’ve been worried about you.”

“I miss you.”

She smiles at him and he smiles back as Quinn softly laughs.

“Yeah.”

“Sam, I…”

Suddenly, Artie opens the front door and Sam and Artie exchange looks.

“Hey,” says Sam.

“Hey,” says Artie awkwardly.

Sam looks down, assuming that Quinn has moved on.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck opens a set of double doors and walks out of the bedroom. Kurt and Rose look at him from their seats in the living area.

“Time to go,” says Puck. “Alice is soundly sleeping and won’t remember a moment of this horribly stupid day.”

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Puck turns his head to look at them as Rose and Kurt stand up.

“We’re here to meet the doppelgänger," says Cody.

“Thank you for coming,” says Kurt. He attempts to walk towards them, but Puck pushes him back.

“I will break your arm,” he whispers to Kurt. He looks at Cody. “There’s nothing here for you.”

A man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead and Michael stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Michael as he vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Michael looks over at Kurt and Puck.

“I killed you!” says Puck. “You were dead.”

“For centuries now,” replies Michael calmly. He looks back at Cody. “Who are you?”

“Who are you?” asks Cody back.

“I’m Michael.”

“We were gonna bring him to you. For Klaus. He’s the doppelgänger. I don’t know how he exists, but he does. Klaus will want to see him.”

“Does anyone else know that you’re here?”

“No.”

“Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful.” He plunges his arms into the two vampires’ chests. They grunt as Michael rips their hearts out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Michael lets their hearts drop from his hands.

Puck prepares to fight with Michael, but Michael shocks them, by turning around and vamp-speeding out of the apartment. Puck looks back at Kurt, both with shocked expressions on their faces.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the Martins’ house, Michael's standing at a window, looking out. Jonas walks into the apartment and shuts the door behind him.

“Where’s Luke?” asks Michael.

“Asleep,” replies Jonas.

“Your shadow spell was successful. I could track that boy. However, I did have a little run in with one of the brothers that killed me.”

“I assume he didn’t live to tell about it.”

“Actually, I spared him.” He looks out the window. “He’d die before he’d let anything happen to the boy. Both brothers would. The boy be kept safe.”

“For now.”

“Well, that’s precisely what we need him to be.” He looks back at Jonas. “Safe.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Finn and Mercedes enter the Hummel-Hudson house from the back entrance. Finn clutches a rag to his bloody wound and Mercedes shuts the door behind them. Finn throws the rag across the kitchen as Mercedes follows him.

“I’m home, okay? I don’t need an escort to my room,” says Finn frustrated. He opens up the medicine cabinet and takes out a bandage.

“Oh, I don’t know. Between here and upstairs there’s still time for you to do something stupid.”

“I already feel bad. I don’t need you to berate me.”

“Blaine's stuck in there, and I don’t know how to get him out. What should I be doing?”

He places the bandage on his neck wound. “You should admit that you never should have tried this in the first place.”

“I didn’t have a choice, Finn!”

“Yeah, well, neither did I.” He walks past her and throws away the remains of the bandage.

She turns around to look at him. “Wha-Why did you have to get involved?”

“Because I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Look, Finn…you can’t feel that way about me.”

“Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t act like this is one-sided. Like…like I’m a stupid kid that has a crush on his brother’s best friend. You could have died today.” He walks closer to Mercedes and caresses her cheek with his hand.

“And you almost did.”

“That was a chance I was willing to take.” He starts moving to kiss her, but…

She shakes her heads. “I can’t. I-I can’t.”

He pulls away and takes his hand off her face.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah…”

Mercedes walks to the back door and pauses. She looks back at Finn for a moment, opens the door, and walks out.

…

Puck and Kurt walk up the steps to the front porch.

Kurt sighs. “Thank you for bringing me home.”

“Well, your ride left you. I didn’t want to leave you stranded.”

They stop at the front door and turn to face each other.

“She was just scared. She didn’t mean to run,” rationalizes Kurt.

“Yes, she did. She’s been running for 500 years.”

“I can’t believe Michael’s alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?”

“If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me.”

Kurt walks towards the door, but Puck catches Kurt’s arm before he can open it and turns him around so he faces Puck.

“What you did today was incredibly stupid. And that’s coming from me.”

“Actually, the only thing that was stupid was that I got caught.” He wriggles his arm out of Puck’s grasp and Puck relents. “I don’t question why you and Blaine and everyone else tries so hard to save me. You shouldn’t question why I would try to save all of you.”

Finn opens the front door.

“Puck, good night.” Kurt's about to walk in the door, but stops when he sees Finn’s face.

Puck looks at him. “What?”

“It’s Blaine.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt bolts down the stairs of the tomb. He rushes towards the cave and looks in, but sees no one. “Blaine! Blaine!” He's about to walk into the cave when Puck comes up from behind him, grabs him, and pins him against the wall.

“Don’t you dare,” he threatens.

“Blaine’s in there, Puck! How could you let this happen?”

“What are you talking about? I was too busy saving you from your crazy-ass mission.”

…

Blaine and Kristian are in the back of the cave, listening to Kurt and Puck argue. Blaine paces around while Kristian smirks as he watches Blaine pace.

…

“You didn’t even have to go after the moonstone in the first place!”

“It was the right call, Kurt.”

“The right call? How was any of this the right call?!” He hits Puck’s chest as holds his arms. “Puck, let go of me! Puck, let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me!” He repeatedly beats into Puck’s chest, who keeps a calm face and continues to restrain him. Kurt becomes tired and desperately looks up at Puck. “Please.”

“Are you done?”

Kurt takes a deep breath as Puck releases him from his grip and backs up. Kurt looks into the cave and starts to move towards it.

Puck holds his hand up to block his way. “Don’t.”

Kurt snarls at Puck and stomps out of the tomb in a rage. Puck watches him go then looks back into the cave. Blaine walks over to the entrance.

“Of all the stupid plans, Blaine.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll find a way to get you out.”

“Ah, it’s all right. I’ll handle myself. Mercedes has the moonstone. Work with her. Try to figure out how to de-spell it.”

“You martyr yourself in a tomb and I get partnered with Hot Mama?” He wiggles his eyebrows. “I like this plan.”

“Just please keep Kurt and Mercedes safe.”

“Yeah. ‘Cuz that’ll be easy.”

“Promise me. No matter what happens. You’ll protect them.”

Puck sighs. “Promise.” He leaves the tomb.

Kristian emerges from the shadows and looks at Blaine. “That right there was the biggest mistake you’ve ever made.”

Blaine silently walks past him into the recesses of the cave.


	21. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jules is played by Emeraude Toubia

* * *

Artie’s in his father’s office re-watching the video of Mason’s transformation while he’s preparing everything for the full moon. He takes his phone and calls Mason, but gets no answer. He leaves a message. “Yo Mason, it’s Artie again. Look, your cell’s voicemail's full. I need to talk to you. It’s a full moon tomorrow and…I found your recording and I’m freaking out over here. So, just call me back, please.”

…

At Mason’s house, a woman walks into the room and listens to Artie’s message.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt’s in his bedroom with Mercedes as they look at the moonstone.

“Now that you’ve got this back, what are you gonna do with it?” asks Kurt.

“Right now, it’s what's binding the Sun and the Moon Curse. If I can figure out a way to remove the spell from the stone, the stone becomes useless,” answers Mercedes.

“And according to Kristian, Klaus becomes vengeful.”

“Maybe. If he finds out.”

“Mercy, can’t this wait? Blaine's stuck in the tomb with Kristian. We’ve got to get him out.”

“Blaine wants me to focus on this.”

“Don’t listen to him. He thinks that he’s protecting me, but he’s wrong.”

“I’m taking Blaine’s side with this one. We’re not gonna let you get used in some creepy sacrifice ritual.”

Finn walks into the room as Mercedes takes back the stone.

“What are you guys arguing about?” asks Finn.

“We’re not arguing about anything,” replies Mercedes. She puts the stone in her bag and exchanges a glance with Finn. “I need a frozen coffee drink.” She gets up and leaves the room.

Finn looks at Kurt with a disapproving look.

“What?”

“Why are you on some suicide mission?”

“I’m trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt.”

“Oh so, bringing Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?” He shakes his head as he leaves the room.

Kurt waits a beat and takes the moonstone from Mercedes’s bag. He quietly hurries down the stairs with his car keys in his hands.

Mercedes is about to head up the stairs with her coffee and sees him. “Where are you going?”

“Um, to see Blaine,” he replies unconvincingly.

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Really? Tell your face.”

“Are you serious?”

Finn joins them. “He took the moonstone.”

“How did you…?”

“We tested you, and you failed,” says Mercedes.

“Klaus killed Kristian’s entire family just because he crossed him. I can’t let that happen.”

Mercedes steps aside to let him leave.

Kurt looks mildly confused as he walks down the stairs and opens the door to leave, but an invisible barrier prevents him. He’s trapped. He turns around and looks at Mercedes. “What did you do?”

She shrugs. “It’s for the best, Kurt.”

Mercedes looks at Finn. He’s smiling and Kurt continues to try to break the barrier, to no avail.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine's talking with Puck, who’s standing at the tomb’s entrance.

“You trapped them in the house?” asks Blaine incredulously.

“Well, Mercedes can get out since she knows the spell,” says Puck.

Blaine gives him a look.

“It’s for the best. Trust me. Kurt's on an offering binge that rivals your greatest hits. You should be glad Mama's tolerating me. And I brought you this.” He gives him a bag. “Care package: candles, lanterns and…lunch.” He shows him a bottle of blood.

“You give that to me and I’m gonna have to share it with him.”

Puck looks at Kristian who standing not too far away. “Yeah…”

Kristian walks closer to them. “You two are surprisingly calm, considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan.”

“I’ve been dead before,” says Puck. “I got over it.” He looks at Blaine. “Once we deal with this moonstone, we’ll figure a way to get you out.”

“Don’t worry about me. Just make sure Kurt and Mercedes are safe.”

Puck looks at Kristian and leaves with the bottle of blood.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Artie's about to leave the house.

Mrs. Abrams joins him. “Heading out?”

“Yeah…lunch at Breadstix, I’ve got practice and I’ll probably go out after. I’ll be late.”

Someone knocks on the door and Artie opens it. It’s the woman who was in Mason’s apartment.

“Hi,” she says.

“Hi?” says Artie confused.

She laughs awkwardly. “Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I’m Jules, a friend of Mason’s from Florida.” She holds her hand out. “You must be Artie.”

He returns the handshake. “Yeah. Nice to meet you.”

“So, I know it’s weird for me to just stop by, but I’m trying to track down Mason.”

Mrs. Abrams looks at her confused. “Mason’s back in Florida. He has been for a while now.”

“See…that’s the thing…he’s not.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Emma and Mr. Shue are sitting at table at Breadstix.

“So now I’m the historical society hostess to a writer who’s doing his book on small town Ohio,” says Emma.

“Well that sounds…” starts Mr. Shue.

“Not fun, but Nancy Abrams was making me feel guilty about her dead husband, said she's too busy. Plus, Burt kept most of the archives.” She looks at the time. “Oh! I’ve got to go! I’ll see you later.” She kisses him and leaves.

…

Artie rolls in and joins Quinn at a table as Mr. Shue looks over at them.

“Hey,” says Artie dejectedly.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” asks Quinn.

“This girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mom's freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left.”

Mr. Shue continues looking at them as he eavesdrops on their conversation.

“We should get going,” says Artie.

“Yeah,” agrees Quinn. She gets up and shares a knowing look with Mr. Shue.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck walks into the Hummel-Hudson home and joins Kurt in the living room.

“You should really lock your door,” he says and Kurt gives him a look. “Oh, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity.”

“Do you think this is funny?”

“Yes Kurt. I find amusement in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life.”

“What does Blaine say about this?”

“We had a good laugh.”

“And what did he say about Michael still being alive?”

Puck sits down next to him on the couch, putting his arm behind Kurt’s head. “Yeah, that…I didn’t tell him.”

“Why not?”

“Well A: he can’t do anything about it; and B: …what I just said.”

Finn walks into the room and sits down with them.

“Where’s Hot Mama?”

“I thought she was meeting you,” answers Finn.

“No, she’s on moonstone duty and I’m on Kurt patrol.”

“And who’s watching Artie and the full moon?”

“Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he’ll bite her and then I’ll be rid of two of my problems.”

“Hold on a second,” says Kurt. “Tonight’s the full moon?”

Puck’s phone rings. “Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice.” He gets up and answers. It’s Mr. Shue. “What?” He walks into the kitchen.

_“Sheriff Fabray has officially declared Mason Abrams a missing person.”_

“What? Why?”

_“Some girl from Florida showed up on the Abrams’ doorstep looking for Mason.”_

“What girl?”

_“I don’t know, but she sure got everyone worked up.”_

“Shit. Where are you?”

_“I’m at Breadstix.”_

“I’m on my way.” He hangs up and joins Kurt and Finn. “Change of plans.” He points at Finn. “You’re on babysitting duty.”

Finn lays down on the couch, resting his head on Kurt’s lap.

Puck grabs his jacket. “Hey, you know, you should get out, enjoy the sun. Oh wait, you can’t.”

Kurt throws a cushion at him and Finn laughs. He pushes Finn off and he rolls onto the floor.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn parks her car and helps Artie set up his chair and helps him into it. Artie opens the trunk to get his stuff.

“Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere,” offers Quinn. “Isn’t that Mason’s whole deal?”

“Maybe. This girl just seemed to think he would have called.”

“I’m sure he’s okay.

“Yeah, anyway…let’s do this.” The start walking to the cellar.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Jules and Mrs. Abrams are finishing up their conversation.

“So, you’ll call me as soon as you hear anything?” asks Jules.

“Of course.”

She stands up and starts looking around. “Oh, I didn’t get to say goodbye to your son.”

Mrs. Abrams walks her to the front door. “I’m afraid he’s at Breadstix with his friends. I’ll let him know.” She takes a breath. “Jules…let’s hope for the best.”

Jules leaves and Mrs. Abrams closes the door behind her.

Outside, Jules pulls away and stops her car outside of the gates of the Abrams’ mansion. She calls someone on her phone. “Hey, I’m here. No one knows where Mason is. He’s missing. You were right, Mason was lying, there’s another werewolf…his nephew.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Jules walks into Breadstix and sees Sam nearby and walks over to him “Hey, excuse me. Crazy question: do you know Artie Abrams?”

Mr. Shue and Puck are watching her.

“Mmm, Mason’s mystery woman,” says Puck.

“Where is Mason anyway?” asks Mr. Shue.

“Decomposing in his truck,” answers Puck calmly.

“So, you think she’s a werewolf?”

“Well I hope not, being that it’s a full moon, Shue, but we should definitely find out.” He takes a plant from his pocket.

Mr. Shue looks at it. “What's that?”

“Wolfsbane.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Artie and Quinn are in the cellar and he's preparing the chains.

“Tell me you brought the instruction manual,” asks Quinn.

“Tell me you brought the wolfsbane.”

“Yes and not an easy herb to find.” She pulls it from her pocket. “This is it.” She gives him it.

When he touches it, his skin burns, and he yelps and draws in his breath. “I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there.”

She takes the water bottle out of his bag and mixes the wolfsbane in the water.

Artie continues setting up the chains. “The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds.”

“Is that more than a werewolf can pull?”

“I have no idea.”

They have a moment of silence.

Quinn watches him nervously. “Hey Artie, how are you doing?”

“Still human.” He takes off his shirt.

Quinn immediately turns away. “Oh, my god! You’re not gonna get naked, are you?”

“It’s an elastic undershirt. I don’t think it’s like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants,” he jokes.

Quinn blushes and looks away.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes walked over to the Martins’ and she knocks on their front door. Luke opens it.

“Hi,” she greets and she shows him his necklace.

He grabs it. “I don’t know what makes me more upset: that I showed you how to channel, or that you almost killed me.”

“Luke, I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t have done what I did unless it was really important. It’s just that there are things that I…”

“I forgive you.” He stands aside to let her in.

She walks in the house and there are a lot of books on the table. Luke grabs one.

“Wow. So much stuff." She sees the book in his hand. "What is that?" He hands it to her and she looks at it. "Is this a grimoire?”

“They’re all grimoires.”

“How did you get all these?”

“Witches from all over the world have collected their spells in grimoires, but over the centuries, most of them have gotten lost and my dad's obsessed with finding them, and making sure that our family’s heritage stays intact.”

“This can’t all be your family’s.”

“Well the way he sees it, all witches are family. We’re all bound together by a code of loyalty to help each other.”

“So that’s why you’ve been so nice to me.

He smiles. “That’s one reason.”

“Listen… Do you know how to break the bond between a talisman and a spell?”

“That depends, because spells are unique and very specific; but I’m sure that we can figure it out.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At Breadstix, Jules is sitting alone at the bar.

Mr. Shue joins her with a drink while pretending to be drunk. “Well hello. Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman's drinking.”

She laughs lightly. “No, one is my limit.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not like I’m a freak. I’m just being friendly to somebody who’s new to town.”

“Okay, if you insist.”

He sits down next to her.

“How do you know I’m new?”

“Because I’ve never seen you here before and I am here every night.”

Puck walks over to them. “Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?”

“I’m not bothering anybody,” says Mr. Shue as he slurs his words.

“Perfect. Well, do it elsewhere.”

Mr. Shue grabs the drinks from the bartender.

“Don’t worry, he’s harmless. He’s sort of the town drunk. And you know, when we get tired of him we just put him in a cab and send him back to wherever he came from."

While Puck is talking to her, Mr. Shue puts wolfsbane in her glass.

“Please don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” says Mr Shue. He slides the glass to Jules.

“Dude, why are you here?”

“Thank you for the drink,” says Jules.

Mr. Shue raises his glass and leaves.

Jules puts her drink back on the counter without drinking it.


	22. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = dream

* * *

_Blaine’s laying on a bed while Kristian watches him._

_“So, we’re fasting now?” asks Kristian. “We’re so pious. How long have you gone without blood?”_

_Blaine doesn’t answer._

_“_ _I know you get desiccation in theory, babe, but it’s much worse. Your heart still beats, struggling to pump whatever blood remains. When it’s gone, your veins rub together like sand paper. It’s excruciating.”_

_Blaine gets up. “The pleasure I’ll get from watching you suffer is greater than any pain I’ll ever feel.”_

_Kristian takes off his shoes and sighs. “It’s stuffy, and I’ve been in this suit for days. You want to help me get out of it?”_

_Blaine gives him a look._

_“_ _Come on, Blaine. Don’t be such a grump.” He takes off his suit jacket. “We’re here together. May as well make the best out of it.” He takes off his button-up and pants. He starts strutting around. “You really think Noah's gonna rush to get you out? He’s got what he wants: Kurt.”_

_“Stop.”_

_“Given what’s most certainly going out there, I’d say you’re free to do whatever you want in here. Nobody will ever know.”_

_Kristian kisses him and Blaine kisses back passionately. Kristian takes off Blaine’s shirt and Blaine pushes them against the wall and kisses Kristian’s neck, then travels down his body. They get onto the bed and Blaine kisses down Kristian’s body._

Suddenly, Blaine wakes up with a gasp and looks at Kristian who’s fully-clothed and watching him. “Stay…out of…my head.”

He smirks. “Maybe I can do eternity in here after all.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt walks down the stairs and finds Emma searching in the closet. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Perfect timing.” She hands him a box.

“What is this?”

“Your dad’s files from the Historical Society. I was asked to help by Mrs. Abrams.” She closes the closet door and Michael’s on the other side.

Kurt’s very startled.

“Hi, I’m Michael Chang,” he says with a smile.

“Michael’s in town doing research on Lima.”

He gets closer to Kurt. “It’s a pleasure.”

They shake hands and Kurt’s visibly nervous.

“So, you’re welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Kurt and I could help you load it into your car.”

“Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow.”

“Also a good idea.”

“Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Emma. And Kurt…” He looks at him. “I hope to see you again sometime soon.” He walks out the front door.

Kurt rushes upstairs to Finn’s room. He knocks on the door, but Michael grabs his wrist. Finn opens the door and Michael hides behind to the door and motions with a finger to his lips that Kurt not tell Finn that he’s there.

“What is it?”

“Um, Emma was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes.”

“Okay.” He walks down the stairs.

Michael watches Kurt. “A wise choice.”

“What do you want?”

“I think it’s time you and I had a little chat.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck’s still at the bar with Jules and Jules’s stirring her drink.

“You know, there’s a B&B down the road and there’s a motel on I-75, but you know, if you ask me, it’s kind of a mistake,” suggests Puck.

“No, it’s fine. I’m just here for the night. It’s a long story, I’m looking for my friend.”

“Who?”

“Mason Abrams.”

“I know Mason!”

“You do?”

“Yeah. He’s a great guy.”

“Well, he’s missing.”

“What do you mean? Like…I mean, missing missing?”

“How do you know Mason?”

“Friends of friends.”

She still doesn’t drink. Puck looks at Mr. Shue.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

A bright full moon is in the sky.

In the cellar, Artie has on his undershirt and he’s sitting on the ground with chains wrapped around each wrist and ankle, as well as a chain looped around his neck, all attached to the walls of the underground cave. “What time is it?” he asks.

“Almost 8:00. What time does the moon crest or whatever?”

“Not for a while. Mason’s journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex.”

“Does it say how long you’ll actually be a wolf?”

“A few hours. Maybe more, maybe less.” He tries to scoot next to her, but he can’t because of the chains. He takes the bottle with the wolfsbane.

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Yes. Mason said it’ll diminish my strength so I can’t break free.” He starts to drink.

“Artie…”

He drinks a few swallows, but he begins to choke and then starts to gag, vomiting on the ground. He keels over as he coughs.

She scoots closer to him and tries to soothe him.

“No.”

“Shhh…” she continues to rub his back.

“Don’t!” He shoves her off. “Don’t!”

They look at each other.

“I’m sorry.”

She combs her fingers through his hair.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Michael and Kurt are talking in his room.

“Forgive the intrusion,” says Michael as he walks around Kurt’s room. “I mean your family no harm.”

“Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there’ll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can’t have that.”

“Isn’t that exactly what you’re trying to do?”

“Let’s just say that my goal is not to break the curse.”

“So, what is your goal?”

“Klaus’s obsession has made him paranoid. He’s a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle.”

“Like you?”

“Not anymore.”

“You don’t know where he is, do you?”

Michael stays silent.

“So, you’re trying to use me to draw him out.”

“Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed.”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“If I wasn’t being truthful, all your family would be dead and I’d be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I’m here and I’m prepared to offer you a deal.”

“What kind of a deal?”

He sits down on Kurt’s desk chair. “Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time's right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed.”

“And then what?”

“Then I kill him.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that. I’m a man of my word, Kurt. I make a deal, I keep a deal. Besides, Klaus had a hand in making me lose the love of my life. I will never forgive him for that.”

Kurt figures that’s another story for another time. “How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?”

“I notice you have a friend; Mercedes, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts.”

“You know witches.”

“Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?”

“I need you to do one more thing for me.”

“We’re negotiating now?”

Kurt gives him smirk.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes and Luke are on top of McKinley’s roof. Mercedes is lighting candles and Luke’s reading through a grimoire.

“You know, this is good,” says Luke. “This is really good. There’s a clear view of the moon and it’s private.”

“If anyone sees us up here, they’re gonna think we’re insane.”

“Aren’t we?” he smiles. “So, what’s this mysterious talisman we’re unbinding?”

She shows him the moonstone.

He takes it. “Oh, wow, a white rock. This is fascinating,” he says sarcastically.

“Hey! I know it doesn’t look like much…”

“What’s it spelled with?”

She doesn’t say anything.

“Really? You help a girl out and she still keeps secrets.”

“Sorry…”

“I’m just teasing you.” He puts the stone in her hand and holds it. They close their eyes and cast a spell. The stone rises and explodes in a shower of sparks. They both smile and laugh in wonder as sparks rain down around them.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Down in the cellar, Artie’s in writhing in pain. He tries to remove the chain, but Quinn’s there, trying to comfort him.

“Hey. Artie. Artie.”

He cries out. “I’m burning up. It burns!”

“I know. Just breathe through this, okay?”

“I’m trying.” He takes a breath. “You should go. You should leave.”

“Not yet.”

He screams and his bones start breaking.

Quinn starts crying.

He cries. “It hurts. It hurts.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck’s still at the bar with Jules, failing to distract her.

“You know, listen, I’m really tight with the Sheriff. If there’s anything I can do to help find Mason, I will. He’s a great guy, and after his brother’s funeral, he stuck around and helped his nephew and…”?

“Artie?”

“Yep. Mason was with him the whole time. Helped him through all that grief.” He looks down at her drink. “You haven’t touched your drink.”

“You know, I’m not much of a drinker.” She looks at her phone. “I should get going.”

“Oh, come on. Look, one drink.

She sighs. “Fine. It’ll help me sleep.” She lifts her glass.

He lifts his as well. “To sleep.”

They clink their glasses.

She sniffs the glass and forcefully puts it down back on the bar. “Estúpido chico. You think you’re clever, don’t you?”

He rolls his eyes. “What do you want with Mason Lockwood?”

“He’s my friend.”

“Well, I’m sorry to inform you that you probably won’t find him.”

“And why not?”

“You should just leave town.”

“You’re threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?”

Mr. Shue walks back over. “Puck, how about that second round?”

“I think we’re done here, Mr. Shue.” He looks at Jules. “You think I’m afraid of you?”

She shakes her head. “No. That’s your vampire arrogance. You should be, though. I sniffed you out the moment you walked into this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. I’ve been at this a long time, and any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me.” She gets up and leaves.

Puck worriedly looks at Mr. Shue.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Artie’s on the floor with Quinn next to him, watching him trying to control the situation.

“I want to help but I don’t know what to do.”

“There’s nothing you can do.”

His bones and his spine start breaking way too easily. Like it’s a part of their nature. He screams in agony as Quinn cries silently, watching him go through such traumatic event.

“Get out!” he screams.

“No!” she screams back.

“Get out! I don’t want to hurt you.”

“No! No, I am not leaving.” She gets closer to him and hugs him.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck and Mr. Shue leave Breadstix, looking for Jules.

“Where is she?” asks Puck, looking around.

“Just let it go, Puck,” says Mr. Shue. “Don’t be stupid.”

“So what? Just let her get away? ‘You’ve been marked’. What the fuck kind of wolf throw-down crap is that anyway?”

“Puck, look up!”

Puck rolls his eyes.

“Just look up.”

He looks at the sky and sees the full moon.

“If this werewolf stuff's true, one bite and you’re dead. One bite! Alright? Don’t risk it. Just go home, lock your doors and we’ll deal with it in the morning."

Puck nods. “Yeah. Good night, Mr. Shue.”

“Night, Puck.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Artie’s still on the ground, laying quietly with his eyes closed.

Quinn’s still holding him. “It’s okay,” she whispers. “You’ll fight through it, okay?”

Artie’s limbs spasm, and more bones break and he screams in pain. Quinn tries to soothe him.

“Leave Quinn!”

“No.”

“Just go, please!”

“No, not yet.”

“Just go!”

“I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Suddenly, he screams. His bones continue breaking and his eyes turn yellow and his fangs shoot off his gums. She finally gives in and leaves him. He lifts his head up and looks everywhere around him. She closes the gate and watches him. Artie flips on his back and accidentally rips out one of his chains from the wall. She sobs as she leaves and Artie screams. His transformation’s over; he’s a wolf. Quinn gets up when she doesn’t hear anything, but suddenly he tries to break the door. She knows the door won’t hold, so she props a wooden plank against it and vamp-runs into the woods, still crying.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck walks into the boarding house and locks the front door. He goes in the library and sees Rose. “You just can’t stay away, can you?”

“You don’t answer your phone.”

“What do you want?"

“I wanted to apologize."

“Just admit it, you don’t have anywhere else to go.

“I’m sorry about Kurt. I wasn’t thinking straight. I didn’t know that he had a death wish, but I called you, I tried to make it right, okay? I’m sorry, Puck.” He doesn’t say anything. “And I have nowhere else to go.”

He shakes his head. “There’s nothing here for you, Rose.”

“Well, then…”

They hear something like breaking glass from another part of the house. They go in the living room to investigate. The window shatters as a wolf lunges into the living room. Puck grabs a sword hanging on the wall and swings it out. Rose pushes Puck out of the way; the wolf jumps on her, pushing her on her back on the floor, and chomps on her shoulder. Puck stabs the wolf with the sword, and the wolf flees the way it came.

“Fuck! How bad is it?”

She grimaces. “It hurts.”

He sees the bite heal. “It’s healing.”

“Oh my God, I thought a werewolf bite was fatal! I thought…” She begins to cry.

Puck embraces her. “You’re gonna be okay.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Luke walks back home and opens the front door to sees Jonas reading a book in an armchair.

“You were successful?” Jonas asks.

“Of course I was. She fell for the whole show—” he pulls the moonstone from his pocket, “--and didn’t suspect a thing.” He places the moonstone on the desk instead of directly to Jonas.

Jonas grabs it. “Thank you, Luke.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m going to sleep.”

“Wait. There’s one more thing Michael needs us to do before we lose the full moon.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“Are we seriously not going to talk at all?” asks Kristian as he still sits bored out of his mind in the tomb.

“We could talk about how you regret all you’ve done to make my life miserable,” replies Blaine as sits with his back against the wall not looking at him.

“What do you want me to say, Blaine? That I’m sorry for everything that I’ve done? Well I’m not, okay? It’s called self-preservation. I’ve been looking out for myself for 500 years.”

“Look where it's gotten you.”

“Yes, I’ve done terrible things. I know that, but I do love you, Blaine. Even if you don’t believe it.”

“You want me to believe you?” He turns to look Kristian in the eye. “Show me. Do something. Prove to me that there’s something inside of you that’s actually worth trusting.”

“And then what? You’re still gonna hate me.”

“Maybe and maybe I’ll see that there’s still hope for you after all.”

He scoffs. “You’re playing me.”

“Am I?”

“You want to find Klaus? Kill him so that you can protect your precious Kurt?”

“Let me guess: you know where he is.”

“No, I don’t, but I could help you find him.”

“For a price I’m sure.”

“Start with Terri, Kurt’s bio mom. She was a research expert. She found me.”

Blaine smiles.

“You’re welcome.”

They hear the door’s being opened. They look at each other and go to the entrance and see Michael.

Kristian’s surprised and frightened. “Michael.”

“Good evening Kristiano. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened.” He turns Blaine. “Your release has been requested.”

“What? By who?”

“That lovely Kurt drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, he and I. Please.” He gestures for Blaine to walk out of the tomb. “Come.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. I’ve had the spell lifted.”

Blaine gets out slowly. Once he’s out, Kristian vamp-runs to get out too, but still finds the invisible barrier there.

Michael compels him. “As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he’ll want to know exactly where you are.” He looks at Blaine. “You’re free to go. Kurt will explain the arrangement to you. If he keeps his word, I’ll keep mine.” He leaves the tomb.

“Blaine, no. Please don’t let him leave me in here,” he pleads.

“Goodbye Kristian.” He leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn’s sitting alone outside of the tomb. She finally goes into the old Abrams property to see if Artie’s is back to being human. She goes into the cellar and sees that Artie’s human again. He’s lying on the floor, naked.

“Artie?”

“Quinn,” he says weakly.

“Artie!” She rushes over to him and puts a jacket over his shoulders. “You’re okay. You made it. You didn’t get out. You’re okay!”

He starts crying. “No, I’m not.”

She crouches down and hugs him.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt’s in his bedroom looking out the window when he sees Blaine’s reflection. He turns around and sees Blaine standing in the doorway.

“Kurt. Hey.”

Kurt runs toward him and hugs him. They kiss.

Kurt smiles huge. “Hey!”

They kiss more as Blaine lays him on the bed.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck’s sitting on the couch and Rose joins him in a bathrobe.

“I talked to Quinn. She said Artie was all locked up,” says Puck.

“So it was Jules,” says Rose. “The other werewolf, the one who attacked you.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I picked a fight with her. She was coming after me.”

“All’s well that ends well.”

“You’re all healed?”

“Yeah. Seems that way.”

“Rose…uh…I’m happy that the legend was fake. Maybe the werewolves made it up to keep vampires away.”

“Lucky me.”

He walks his fingers up her thigh.

“I’m gonna stay and help you.”

“Help me do what?”

“Save Kurt, protect Kurt, all things Kurt.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get.”

“Just friends?”

“Just friends.” She gets up, but he quickly pulls her over and kisses her.

“Are you sure you can do that?”

“I don’t love men who's in love with other people. I think more of myself than that, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be your special friend.”

They laugh.

“I think I like you.”

They kiss and Puck embraces her and rubs his hands over her back.

She hisses. “Ow.”

He lifts the bathrobe off her shoulder and looks at the bite. There’s open sores and blisters where she was bitten, and the veins and arteries in the area look blackened and diseased. They look at each other with worry.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn’s cleaning up all the gear they used for the full moon.

“I’m sorry you have to do that by yourself,” says Artie, weakly.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m happy to do it. Your body went through a traumatic event. I’m not gonna let you move a muscle for at least three days.”

He laughs. “You’re gonna take care of me for three days?”

“Maybe not ‘take care of”, but you’re not allowed to go to school and you’re just going to be eating junk food and watching all your favorite movies. Then, I will come by after school and bring you your assignments.”

He smiles. “Thanks, Quinn.”

She smiles back.

Artie still feels guilty and figures he can be of some help. He leans forward to grab the empty water bottle, but he feels something in his lower half. He hasn’t felt anything down there since we has a kid. He starts wiggling his toes, then his ankle. He’s starting regain feeling in his legs! He grabs the wall and starts using his newfound strength to get up. He finally stands, feeling more powerful than he’s ever felt. “Q-Quinn,” he whispers. “Quinn.”

“What?” She turns around sees him. Tears start coming to her eyes and she runs over and hugs him. “You’re taller than me.”

They both laugh.


	23. The Morning After

Jules wakes up lying in the woods naked with blood and dirt on her lips. She stumbles up, walks and sees mutilated bodies. She puts on some of the campers’ clothes and gathering the limbs together so she can make a fire. She starts the fire when a policeman walks over.

He gets out of his car and walks towards her.

She’s kneeling on the ground next to a tent, pretending to be crying.

“Good morning, miss. Is everything alright here?” asks the policeman.

“It was an animal,” she answers. “A wolf. It came at us in the night.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. But my friends…" she cries. "...They’re all dead.”

“I’m calling it in.”

She nods.

He goes towards his car, but Jules hits him with a huge branch twice and kills him.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt walks into Blaine’s bedroom. “Blaine? Blaine?” He doesn’t see him. “You’re standing right behind me, aren’t you?”

He smiles big. “Yep.”

Kurt turns around and kisses him.

“Mm. Good morning.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I don’t want us to be apart anymore. Ever.”

“Me neither, but…”

“Please don’t ruin the moment.”

They kiss again, but Blaine stops.

“You’re about to ruin the moment, aren’t you?” Kurt pouts.

“I’m totally ruining the moment. Look, I can’t just pretend like everything’s okay.”

“Kristian’s locked away in the tomb.”

“I know, but we still have this pressing little issue of you being Klaus’s human sacrifice.”

Kurt opens one of Blaine’s drawers, removes a vial of vervain and opens it. “Yes, but Michael promised to keep me and everyone else safe as long as we play by his rules.”

“Right. As long as _you_ play by his rules.”

He puts the vervain in a glass. “Please don’t go after Terri.”

“Kristian said Terri could have some answers and I just have a couple questions, that’s all.”

Kurt pours water into the glass and he takes a drink. “Blaine, I made a deal with Michael.”

“Right, _you_ made a deal with him. I didn’t make one. You should keep your deal.”

“Blaine, I don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

“When have I ever wanted somebody to get hurt?”

He shows Blaine the glass. “Vervain. I made it light, but are you sure? Just because Kristian built up a tolerance…”

“Yes, I’m gonna drink it.” He takes the glass and drinks, but ends up on the floor coughing. After a moment, he recovers and stands up.

“Are you okay?”

He clears his throat. “Yeah.”

“How can Michael compel another vampire?”

Blaine shrugs. “He’s an original. I don’t really know what that means. I don’t think anybody really knows what that means. Well, except maybe Terri. Hey, I have an idea! Maybe we should ask her.” He kisses Kurt and leaves his room.

…

Rose is in the library and she’s getting sicker and sicker by the minute. Puck walks in carrying a blood bag.

“I was born in 1450, that makes me 560 years old,” she says.

“Well, if you were a bottle of wine…”

“So, I can die. I’ve lived long enough.”

“You know, if you’re gonna be stupid sad, I’m just gonna kill you myself just to put me out of your misery.” He pours the blood into a glass. “Come on, it’s just a little werewolf bite.”

“Just a little, fatal to a vampire werewolf bite.”

“Well, according to a legend which is notoriously unreliable source. Drink up.” He gives her the glass. “Blood heals.”

She takes a drink. “Yeah, it does feel like it’s working.”

“Let’s have a look, come on.”

She shakes her head.

“Let me see.”

She laments and pushes down her robe.

He looks at the bite mark; it’s gotten much worse and spread further down her back.

“How is it?” she asks.

“Definitely… better. Right, Kurt?”

Kurt’s in the room and looks shocked by Rose’s decay.

Rose waits for an answer.

“Um, it’s not bad,” says Kurt.

“Where’s Blaine?” asks Puck.

“He left. I need you to talk to him. He’s convinced that he has to find Terri, but I think that’s gonna upset Michael.”

“No, can do. I’m with Blaine on this one, but if you could play nurse for a little while…”

“It’s not necessary,” says Rose.

“It is necessary. Kurt’s a do-gooder,” he says sarcastically. “It’s in his nature, he just can’t resist.” He gets up and leaves.

Kurt looks at Rose for a second, then follows Puck out of the room.

“Puck. Is she gonna die?”

“Probably. The wolf bite caused some kind of infection and it’s getting worse.”

“Like poison?”

“I don’t know, Kurt. I’m not an expert in the field.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It’s gloomy as hell in here.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Everyone’s preparing for the Booster Club Barbecue. Everyone’s in their best McKinley gear and setting up tables and food.

Quinn meets up with Artie. “Hey. Why are you in your chair?” she asks.

“Can you keep your voice down please? I don’t want anyone to know.”

“Sorry. Why not?”

“For one, I don’t want my mom knowing about this werewolf stuff yet and two, maybe my legs working was a fluke. What if they work today, but I’m back in the wheelchair again by next week. I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

She nods. “I understand. But don’t think I’m not gonna look into this.”

He rolls his eyes.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. I’m sore, every muscle aches.”

“You did it. You know, you… your first full moon and you didn’t hurt anyone. It’ll get easier. You’ll get better at it, you’ll learn to control it and it won’t hurt so much.”

“Well, we don’t know any of that for sure.”

“No, but small victories, Artie. That night was a victory. You know, let’s take it.”

“Look, I really want to thank you. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t been there.”

She smiles. “Yeah, anyway, uh, next month we should probably reinforce the wall because you almost got me that one time and it just would have been, um…”

“What?”

“Never mind, it’s…”

“Wait, no, wait. What is it?”

“Well, it’s not a big thing, it’s just that one bite and it’s…you know, curtains for me.”

“What are you talking about?”

She sighs. “The legend says that a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire.”

“How do you know that?”

“I…I think I read it somewhere…”

Sam joins them. “Hey Quinn, you got a second?”

“Hey, Sam,” says Artie.

“Yeah, sure,” she answers.

“I’ll, uh, see you guys later.” Artie rolls away.

Sam gives her a weird look.

“That was nothing, okay? There’s nothing going on between Artie and I, we were just talking…”

“I believe you. Look, Quinn, you’re a lot a things, but I know you’re not a liar. You’ve always been straight with me, I believe you.”

“Well, good.”

“And that’s why I want to be straight with you because I…I think we got some wires crossed here.”

“Okay…”

“And you know how tongue-tied I can get and I don’t like this. Whatever this is that’s going on between us and I…I just want to…” He leans in and kisses her.

She pulls away. “You can’t.”

“Why?”

“That’s just…”

“But Quinn…

“No Sam, okay?” She leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Jules joins Sheriff Fabray at the bar at Breadstix. “Sheriff Fabray?”

She turns.

“Hi. I’m Mason Abrams’s friend from Florida.”

“Jules, right?”

She nods. “Is there any news?”

She shakes her head. “No one’s heard from him. I’ve opened an investigation. As soon as I hear anything I’ll let you know.”

Mr. Shue calls Puck as he watches them converse. “Hey, Puck. The wolf’s at Breadstix.” He hangs up.

Jules sits down at a table.

Blaine joins Mr. Shue. “Is that the--?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just left Puck a message.”

“So, you’re doing his dirty work for him now?”

“She could have a cure for Rose. I couldn’t find anything in Terri’s research except that it’s fatal.”

“Do you still know of a way to get in touch with Terri?”

“Even if I did, she isn’t gonna help.”

“Kristian said that Terri knew of Klaus.”

“So, this isn’t about Rose, it’s about Kurt. I, um, have an old number, probably out of service.”

“No harm in giving it to me then?”

“You know you can’t trust Terri, even when it comes to Kurt.”

“I know that.”

“Alright. I’m gonna see if I can find the number. If I do, I’ll text it to you.” He leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Rose and Kurt are in Puck’s bedroom and Kurt helps her into the bed.

“I hate this. I’m a vampire, I haven’t had a cold in five centuries.”

“Just get in bed.”

“We don’t get sick. When we die, it’s fast and sudden and it’s certainly not drawn out in illness.” She lays down.

He pulls the covers around her. “You’re not gonna die.”

“Such a human thing to say.”

He looks around Puck’s room.

“You’ve never been in Puck’s room before, have you?”

He takes a book off the shelf and looks at it. It’s "Lord of the Rings".

“Not what you expected?”

He shrugs. “It’s just a room with a bed.” He looks at the bed. “Maybe I expected there to be silk sheets.”

They smile at the joke.

“You’re lucky, you know. No one’s ever love me the way you’re loved.”

He scoffs. “I doubt that.”

“Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Michael. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family's not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give it all up?”

“I’m not giving up on anything. Here.” He gives her a glass of blood.

“What do you call this whole deal with Michael?”

“I call it my best option.”

“It’s your easiest option.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Do you really think that your witch friend destroyed the moonstone?”

“I talked to Mercy. I know that she had the help of another witch; unless you mean it’s Michael’s witch, so no, I don’t.”

“You really are determined to die, aren’t you? At least I ran, you’re not even trying.” She closes her eyes. “I’m so tired.”

He starts leaving.

But Rose starts talking in her sleep. “No, stop, wait. Tell them to prepare the horses.”

He gets a confused look on his face. “It’s okay Rose. Just get some sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”

“Trevor, don’t be so stupid. You’re never going to make it there before the sun.” Suddenly she sits up, feeling horrible pain. “Kurt, Kurt, I need more blood.”

“Yeah, of course, here.” He gives her the glass of blood.

She drinks, but throws everything up.

“It’s okay, everything’s gonna be alright.” He rushes to the bathroom and when he comes back, Rose is not there anymore.

She’s standing behind Kurt with her vampire form on her face. When he turns around, she attacks him and pushes him hard against the wall.

“It’s all your fault, Kristiano. You Kristiano, you did this,” she says, her hand wrapped around Kurt’s neck tightly.

“It’s Kurt. Rose, Rose! I’m Kurt!” He strains out.

“You betrayed us!”

“I’m not Kristian!”

She releases him. “Kurt?”

“It’s me, it’s Kurt.”

She comes to her senses and her vampire face disappears. “Oh my God, Kurt. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s happening to me. I’m sorry.”

“You’re gonna be alright.”

“My mind, I’m…”

“It was just for a second.”

“I’m sorry, don’t be scared of me.”

“I’m not. I’m not, but you need to rest.”

She lays back down on the bed. “I’m scared.”

“You’re not alone. I’m right here.” He pulls the covers around her.

“Here, where’s here?”

“Puck’s bedroom. You’re in Puck’s bedroom.”

“I want to go home.”

“Describe it to me.”

“St. Austell, thirty kilometers south of London. With fields and trees and horses.”

“Sounds beautiful.”

“When you live long enough, everything disappears. So much time wasted, I just wish I wouldn’t have been so afraid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn guys. I'm so sorry I'm just now updating the story. Quarantine made me really lazy and I was working on other stories and this story really just took a back seat. But! I've been writing A LOT and I'm back! So, enjoy!


	24. Dreams and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dana is played by Madison Riley

* * *

At Breadstix, Jules is eating while Blaine’s watches her.

He looks down at his phone when it buzzes. Mr. Shue texted him the number. He calls, but no one answers. He leaves a message. “Terri, it’s Blaine Anderson. I need to speak with you, it’s about Kurt. Please understand that it’s important.” He hangs up and sees Puck walk in.

Puck sees Jules and goes toward her, but Blaine stops him.

“What are you doing here?” asks Puck.

“I’m waiting for you. Listen, there’s a lot of people here.”

“Oh, damn. There goes my plan to rip her spleen through her back.”

“Hey, listen, I know you’re upset about Rose.”

“Why does everyone think that I’m upset about Rose? I’m fine. I don’t know if you know this but sometimes, vampires die. I’m gonna have a friendly chat with lady wolf, brother. Ease up.” He joins Jules at the bar.

The number Blaine called calls him back. He answers and heads out the door.

“Well, if it isn’t the one I meant to kill… I’ll have to get that right next time.”

“You won’t live to see another full moon unless… unless you tell me how to cure a wolf bite… and then I won’t kill you.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

She leaves some money on the bar and then looks at Puck. “Bite me.” She gets up, but Puck forcefully grabs her arm. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“Then you are very, very stupid.”

“How’s your friend? Rose, is that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain?”

“If there’s a cure, tell me or start watching your back.”

“Did I mention the dementia? It’ll eat away at her brain. Soon she’ll be rabid. You want a cure? I’ll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through her heart.” She walks out.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt walks into Puck’s bedroom with new sheets. “I brought some clean sheets.” She isn’t there. He leaves the room to search for her. He walks the library and calls Puck. “It’s Kurt, I’m worried about Rose. I think you should come home.” He hears a noise from another room and goes towards it. “Rose?” He walks down to the basement and finds an empty blood bag and picks it up. He walks farther into the basement and finds Rose drinking blood from a bag. There’s a lot of emptied blood bags on the floor around her.

“Oh my God…”

She looks up. “Kristiano.”

“No.”

She goes after him.

“Rose, stop, stop, it’s Kurt! I’m not Kristian!”

She stops.

“You’re hallucinating. I’m not Kristian. I’m not Kristian.”

She grabs him and pushes him on the floor. He reaches up and opens a curtain. As she burns in the sunlight, he starts running. He tries to gets out of the house, but she stops him and tries to bites him. He digs his fingers into her wounds on her back. She screams in agony as he tries to run away again. He gets to Blaine’s bedroom, locks the door and puts furniture in front of it. He opens the window so the sun can bathe the room and breaks a wooden chair to make a stake from its leg.

She tries to open the door. “Kurt? I know that’s you and not Kristian.” She coughs and groans uncontrollably. “Kurt? Please, I need your help.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn’s by her locker studying her English book as Sam walks up to her.

“Why?” he asks.

“Why what?”

“I kissed you.”

“I know, I was there.”

“So why did you run away?”

“You caught me off guard.”

“Yeah?”

“What did you expect me to do?”

“Not that.”

She looks up. “Well, I’m sorry.”

“And…?”

“And what? What do you want me to say, Sam?”

“Something, anything. How did you feel? Anything truthful would be great.”

“Okay, I feel…like I…I love you.” Tears start to well up in her eyes.

“I love you. So what’s the problem? What are you keeping from me, Quinnie?” He grabs her hands. “Look, if you love me you’ll tell me, so what is it?”

She doesn’t say anything.

A cheerleader walks over. “Hey Sam, can you help us move a table outside?”

Sam turns to face her. “I’m sorry. Not now Dana.” When he turns around to talk to Quinn, she’s not there.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

It’s nighttime as the wind rustles outside. Kurt’s still barricaded in Blaine’s room. He hasn’t heard anything in a while so he moves the furniture barricading the door and unlocks the door. He leaves the room with his makeshift stake in his hand and cautiously walks downstairs and sees the front door opened. He feels a presence and turns around and sees Puck.

“Are you okay?” He looks around. “Where’s Rose?”

“I-I don’t know.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Rose is at McKinley with the barbecue going on in the distance, in the parking lot near some garbage cans. She starts coughing and gagging and keeling over.

A janitor is throwing out some garbage and sees her. “Excuse me, are you okay?” He walks closer to her and sees her face changing.

She violently bites him and drinks his blood and he falls dead on the ground.

……

A little while later, the sheriff and the police huddle around the body.

“Hey,” says Puck as he runs over.

“Thanks for coming so quickly,” says Sheriff Fabray.

“No. I was close by Liz, what happened?”

“A vampire. Luckily one of my deputies discovered the body before anyone else saw him.”

“We have to secure the area then.”

She turns to her deputies. “Don’t cause a panic, but let’s take this party into the cafeteria.” She turns to Puck. “I’ll take the east side of the school, you go west?”

“Sure, okay.”

Kurt’s by his car, leaving a message for Blaine. “Hey, Blaine, it’s me. I don’t know where you are but please call me. It’s important.”

Puck walks over to him.

“Hey. Have you heard from him? Do you know what he’s up to?”

“My baby brother’s not exactly my priority right now. Take this.” He gives him a stake. “Come on, let’s go.”

They start searching for Rose.

……

Two students are walking to their car after the barbecue.

“Hey, what was going on back there with the police?” asks the boy.

“Some maintenance man had a heart attack. He just dropped dead,” answers the girl. She gets into the car and waits for her boyfriend, but he doesn’t get in. “Eddie?”

His body falls on the car, shattering the windshield.

The girl screams when she sees the sight. She runs out of the car, but Rose is already there and bites her.

Puck rushes over. “Rose, stop!”

She vamp-runs toward him, but he grabs her and pins her on the ground.

“Rose, Rose! It’s me, it’s Puck. It’s Puck.”

Her face is normal again. “Did I do this?” She sees the girl’s body. “I never meant to hurt anyone. I never wanted to hurt anyone,” she sobs.

“I know.”

She looks at Kurt. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Kurt nods his head.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” says Puck as he tries to help her up.

“No, I don’t have a home. I haven’t had a home in so long,” she cries. “Make it stop, please make it stop! I hate it, make it stop!”

He carries her in his arms and starts walking away. Kurt picks up the stake from the ground.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Rose and Puck are in his bedroom as she’s laying in the bed, covered in sweat. She wakes up and sees Puck.

“Hi there,” he says.

“I’m sorry,” she replies.

“You went on a murderous rampage. It happens.” He shrugs.

Kurt walks into the room.

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I don’t like taking human life, I never have.”

Puck looks at Kurt, annoyed. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“It’s the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn’t meant to be evil. It hurts.”

“Then stop talking about it.” He gets up from the bed.

Kurt crouches down next to the bed.

“Puck’s a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I’m sorry for what I’ve done today.”

“I know.”

“And you need to fight. I know that you’re scared but you have to do it anyway.” She starts a coughing fit.

Kurt comes closer and puts his arm under her neck.

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“Us humans.”

“You can never forget it, what it’s like to be human. It haunts me. It’s the only thing that’s kept me going. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.” Suddenly she starts to hurt and convulses, she starts screaming.

Puck rushes over to the bed and cradles her.

“What do we do?” asks Kurt.

“Go,” answers Puck.

“Puck…”

“Just go! I got this.”

Kurt reluctantly leaves the room as he watches Puck comforting her.

“Oh God! Make it stop, make it stop! I can’t take it anymore, make it stop!” she screams.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Artie’s sitting outside of Quinn house, waiting for her.

She walks onto the porch.

“Hey,” he smiles. “Where have you been?”

“At the barbecue. What’s up? What’s going on?”

“We need to talk.”

She starts getting worried. “Why? What’s wrong with you?”

“I just don’t understand one thing.”

“What?”

“Why would you risk it? If a werewolf bite kills a vampire…why would you risk it?”

“Because you needed help.”

“I could have killed you.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I don’t understand you, Quinn.”

She starts walking to her door. “Why is it so hard for you to let someone else help you?”

He turns his chair to face her. “That’s not it.”

“Yeah it is, Artie. It’s like you don’t want anyone to care about you and I’m sorry I care. I care Artie so forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries by actually giving a…”

He slowly stands up.

“What about your legs? What’re you doing?”

“This.” He kisses her suddenly.

They gently kiss again.

She pulls away. “You can’t do that.”

“I’m sorry, it’s…”

She groans. “Everyone just need to stop kissing me!” She goes inside and slams the door shut. Leaving Artie on the porch confused.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the boarding house, Puck’s still with Rose, holding her.

“Who would have thought you’d be a nice guy?”

“I’m not nice. I’m mean. I like it that way,” he whispers in her ear.

“You’re lying.”

“Shhh, just sleep. Just sleep.”

…

In her dream, she’s walking in a paddock with horses. She looks all around, seeing trees of red, orange, yellow, and green. She breathes in the crisp autumn air. She sees Puck and runs down to sit next to him.

“This was my favorite place to come as a girl,” she smiles. “How did you know?”

“Word gets around.”

She looks at him confused.

“You told Kurt.”

“Am I dreaming?”

He shrugs his shoulders.

She closes her eyes and breathes. “The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human.”

“Humanity’s not all it’s cracked up to be.”

“I had friends, I had a family, I mattered.”

“You still do.”

“No, but you do. You built a life whether you want to admit it or not. I spent 500 years just existing.”

“You didn’t have a choice, you were running from Klaus.”

“There’s always a choice.”

“You know, you’re ruining a perfect day with your strange philosophical bullshit.”

She laughs and embraces him. “I’d like to enjoy the fresh air. Would you enjoy it with me?”

“For a while.” He holds her in his arms.

They hold hands and interlock fingers.

“Thank you,” she says.

“For what?”

“The pain’s gone.”

“I’m glad.”

“Will I see them again? My family?”

“I think you’ll see whoever you want to see.”

“That would be nice. Maybe I’ll see Trevor too. I’m not afraid anymore.”

…

In reality, Puck lets go of Rose’s hand and pulls out a stake. He points it to her heart. He starts crying.

…

Rose stands up. “I’ll race you to the trees.”

“Well, you’ll lose.”

“I’m older and faster.”

“Oh, you think?” He stands up. “Well, I’m controlling this dream. Maybe I’ll cheat.”

“On the count of three. One, two…”

…

Puck drives the stake through her heart. He cries as he feels the life draining out of her. Rose is dead.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

On a dirt road in the woods, Sheriff Fabray parks her car and gets out.

Puck’s waiting for her.

She walks over to him.

“Here’s your vampire.” He opens his trunk.

She sees Rose in the trunk. She looks at him surprised. “How did you find her?”

“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that it’s over.”

“Thank you Puck. Once again, you’ve helped keep this town safe.”

“I’ll take care of burying the body.” He looks at Rose one more time and sadly closes the trunk.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Artie rolls over to Jules’s table at the Lima Bean.

“Thank you for coming,” she says.

“What do you want from me?”

“Just to be your friend. Mason would’ve wanted that. I know about Mason and you.”

“You know what?”

“I know you’re a werewolf and I know your little friend Quinn’s a vampire.”

“How do you know about Quinn?”

“You can’t sniff them out?”

He doesn’t answer.

“Oh, my God. You’re brand new. How many times have you turned?”

He doesn’t answer.

She leans over and places her hand on his. “Hey, I can help you.”

He feels uncomfortable and takes his hands off the table. “Do you know where Mason is?”

“He’s dead, Artie. He was murdered.”

He shakes his head. “No.”

“You want to know who murdered him?”

“Just stop.”

“Your little blonde vampire did.”

“No, Quinn would never do this.”

“She and her little vampire friends were behind it, Artie.”

“Quinn’s the only vampire in town.”

“Is that what she told you? She lied. This town’s crawling with vampires but don’t worry, we’ll get them.”

He shakes his head. “Who are you?”

“I’m your friend. There are others like us and they’re on their way.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck walks through the front door of the boarding house. He sees Kurt’s sitting on the couch. “You were supposed to leave.”

“I did but then I came back to make sure that you’re okay.” He gives him a glass of scotch.

“I appreciate the gesture. I’m just glad it’s over.” He drinks.

“You know I don’t believe that.”

“Go home, Kurt. Get some rest. It’s a whole new fucking day tomorrow.”

“Puck, I’m your friend.”

“I know.”

“And a friend usually knows when their friend is hurting.”

“What do you want to hear? That I cared about Rose? That I’m upset? Well, I didn’t and I’m not!”

“There you go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel. Puck, you’re so close, don’t give up.”

“I feel Kurt, okay? And it sucks! What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me.”

“You feel guilty.”

“That would be human of me, wouldn’t it Kurt? And I’m not human. You want to talk about giving up? That’s all you’ve done is give up!” He scoffs. “Get out. There’s been enough doom, gloom and personal growth for one night.”

“Okay, I will.” He grabs his bag, but turns to give him a long hug. “Good night Puck.” He leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt gets home and he sees Blaine.

“Blaine, you’re home,” he smiles.

“Rose?”

Kurt shakes his head.

“I um… I called Terri.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry, I had to.”

“It’s okay. Did you find her?”

Cooter walks into the front hall. “Not exactly. Hello Kurt.”

“Uncle Cooter.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

A girl’s driving down a road in next to the woods but she stops because a man’s laying in the middle of the road. She gets out and rushes over to him.

“Sir, are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m…lost,” answers Puck.

“And you’re lying in the middle of the road?”

“Not that kind of lost.” He sits up. “Metaphorically, existentially.”

“Do you need help?”

“Yes, I do. Can you help me?” he begs. He takes a hip flask from his pocket and takes a drink.

She scoffs. “You’re drunk.”

“No. Well, yes a little maybe.”

She starts to leave.

“No, please don’t leave. I really do need help.” He vamp-runs over to her and compels her. “Don’t move.”

She starts crying, frightened. “I don’t want any trouble.”

“Neither do I, but all I got is trouble.”

“Why can’t I move?”

He takes another drink from the flask, then puts his hands on her shoulders. “What’s your name?”

“J-Jessica.”

“Jessica, I have a secret. I have a big one and I never said it out loud. I mean, what’s the fucking point? It’s not gonna change anything. It’s not gonna make me good, make me an adopt a puppy. I can’t be what other people want me to be, what _he_ wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica.”

She cries. “Are you gonna hurt me?”

“I’m not sure because _you_ are my existential crisis.” He grabs her face. “Do I kill you or do I not kill you?”

“Please don’t.”

“But I have to, Jessica because I’m not human and I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world! That’s my secret but there’s only so much hurt _I_ can take.”

“Please, don’t.”

He cries. “Okay.” He grabs her face and compels her. “You’re free to go.”

She runs to her car, but he vamp-runs over to her at the last second and bites her. She falls to the ground, dead.


	25. Wolf Tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brady is played by Derek Theler

* * *

Quinn’s leaving her house and locks the door. She turns around to find Artie waiting by her car. “Hey,” she smiles. “How’s it going?”

“We need to talk.”

“Yeah, we do. Listen, I’ve been thinking about it, and I don’t want to over analyze. It was just one kiss, but Sam’s still kind of in the picture. We can’t go there, Artie.”

“Fine.”

“Great. That’s settled.” She walks toward her car and presses the button on her key to unlock her car door.

He turns in his chair to face her. “What happened to my uncle Mason?”

She stops walking and turns around. “What?”

“He’s dead, and I want you to tell me what happened.”

“I…I don’t…”

“Then let me tell you: Blaine and his brother Puck killed him, because Blaine and Puck are vampires, just like you.”

“W-Who told you that?”

“Is it true?”

“Let me explain...”

“Did you know he was dead this whole time?”

“Please…”

“Did you know?!”

She nods and he uses his chair to push her to the ground.

She starts crying. “I’m sorry, Artie! I’m sorry!”

“I trusted you!” He regains some of his composure and lets her go. He leaves her stunned and upset.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck’s in the shower listening to the news. He walks into his bedroom to watch.

_“The authorities believe last night’s assailant may also be related to the missing campers and park ranger who have yet to be found, as well as 25-year-old Jessica Cohen, reported missing this morning. The sheriff’s department says investigations are pending and no further comment will be made. In related news Mayor Abrams spoke earlier today…”_

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Cooter’s in the kitchen, watching the same news channel on TV watching Nancy give a statement.

_“Due to the recent tragedies that have plagued our town, we will be holding a memorial in Town Square today to honor all those we have lost. Join us and hope that as a community we can begin to heal.”_

Kurt walks in with a determination.

Cooter switches off the TV. “Morning.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Coffee?”

“We’re not doing that. We did that last night. No more avoiding. Why are you here?”

“I’m here to protect you. That’s all I can say for the moment.”

“What do you mean that’s all you can say?”

“I’ll tell you more when I’m convinced I can trust you."

Emma and Mr. Shue walk into the kitchen.

“Oh God, I’m late!”

“That’s what you get for hitting the snooze three times!”

Emma sees Cooter and is surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Good morning to you, Emma. Will.”

“It’s okay I’m confused, right? Because we were not expecting you.”

“Well, I got in late last night. Kurt let me in.”

“You know, I’m, uh, probably just gonna take off,” says Mr. Shue. He looks at Kurt and leaves.

“I’m still confused here.”

“I decided to come back and stay for a while.”

“Not here, you’re not.”

“Actually, you can’t stop me from living here.”

“Actually I can, as legal guardian.”

“Yeah, about that…um, Kurt, you want me to explain the situation, or would you like to do the honors?”

“Okay, what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry, Emma. I should have told you earlier, but—” he starts.

Cooter interrupts him. “I’m Kurt’s biological father. There, now you know.” He walks away, leaving Kurt alone to deal with a confused Emma.

“What?”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine and Puck are in Blaine’s bedroom.

“You brought back Cooter Hummel?” asks Puck. “That was your big move?”

“I went to go look for Terri, and I get Cooter instead. He said he can help us, and we’re desperate.”

“We’re not that desperate, Blaine. The guy tried to barbecue me!”

“Puck, Mercy’s new witch friend is working with Michael, so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Kurt’s putting all of his faith into some deal that he made with Michael to keep everyone safe. I mean, do you trust Michael? I don’t trust him. He’s an Original, he can’t be trusted. It’s not like we can just go up and kill him, because apparently, he can’t die!”

“I’m still waiting for the part where Cooter’s the answer.”

“He knew about the sacrifice, Terri told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Kurt safe.”

“And how do we do that?”

“He’s not talking. At least not to me anyway.”

“Great work Blaine. Top notch. As if I didn’t have enough problems.” He starts leaving the room.

“Hey, I’m sorry about Rose.”

He turns back. “Whatever. I knew the woman for five minutes.”

“And you cared about her after five minutes. I wonder what that means?”

“It means I care, Blaine. It means I’m changing, evolving into a person capable of having a heart. Better watch your back, because I may just have to go get a hero-hairdo of my own, and steal your thunder.” He leaves.

Blaine gets a text from Quinn reading, **911—NOW!**

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

The doorbell rings.

“I got it, Mom,” says Artie as he rolls to the front door. He opens the door and Jules is on the other side. He lets her in.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn lets Blaine in.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

She closes the door. “Artie knows about you and Puck. He knows that Puck killed Mason. I didn’t say a word.”

He walks further into the house. “It’s that woman, Jules. She had a run-in with Puck.”

She follows him. “Artie was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed.”

“This is bad.”

She gets in front of him. “You’re not gonna tell Puck, are you?”

“No! He already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die, and he’s not wrong to think that, Quinn. I mean, what if Artie tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed.”

“Well, we’re not gonna let that happen. We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid.”

Blaine scoffs.

“You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I…we’re friends.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“I was right, wasn’t I?” says Jules as she and Artie sit in the living room. “Your little vampire friend, she was lying.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to understand that a vampire will never be your friend. It’s our nature to be enemies.”

“You do know how stupid that sounds, right?”

“You need to leave here, it’s not safe.”

He shakes his head. “I can’t just run away with you. I don’t even know you. My mom would freak out. My life’s here.”

“Your old life. Your new life is just beginning. You have so much to learn.”

“Like what?”

“How to survive. You’ve triggered the curse, Artie. It’s important you learn what it means to be a lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty, we take care of each other. It’s my duty and honor to help you. Please let me.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck arrives at the Hummel residence and Kurt lets him in.

“Where’s Cooter?” He walks into the house.

“He’s not here, he left. I don’t know where he went. He just blew in, announced to Emma that he’s my dad, and then took off.”

“That’s public knowledge now?”

“Apparently?”

He walks closer to Kurt. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Emma’s freaking out, but I’m okay.”

“He say what he’s doing here?”

“No. You know, Blaine thinks that he’s telling the truth about wanting to help me.”

“Do you believe him?”

“No, I don’t believe him for a second.”

“Me neither.”

“What are we gonna do?”

“Kill him.” Puck turns to leave.

“Puck…”

“I’m joking.”

Kurt gives him a look.

“Okay, I’m a little serious.”

“Puck!”

“I’m not gonna hurt him, Kurt. I’m the good guy now, remember?”

“What does that mean?”

“I’m gonna have a nice conversation with your father.” He starts walking out the door.

“Wait, I’m coming with you!” He grabs his jacket and follows him.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Artie’s on the computer in his dad’s office when he sees Blaine’s in the room. He tries to roll out, but Blaine stops him.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, I just want to talk.”

“Then why did you break in?”

“Would you have let me in otherwise?”

Nancy comes down the stairs, getting ready to leave. “Artie?”

Artie tries to roll out, but Blaine stops him and pushes him against a wall, his vampire-face out.

“Shh. Not a word.”

“Artie? I’m leaving for the memorial.” She looks in the study but doesn’t find him, so she leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Jules arrives at a RV hidden in the woods and knocks. “Brady?” She opens the door, but no one’s there. She turns around and Brady’s standing behind her. She smiles and they kiss.

“This is a hard place to find.”

“You told me to stay under the radar.”

“Thanks for coming.”

“Are you sure these vamps killed Mason?”

“Positive. You have to be careful.”

“I’m not afraid of a vampire.”

“I know, baby, but I want the boy more than I want vengeance.”

“I say let’s get both.”

They kiss.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine lets go of Artie. “Maybe we’re getting off on the wrong foot, here.”

“What happened to Mason?”

“Artie, there’s a lot for us to talk about.”

He tries to leave, but Blaine grabs him…again.

“I wouldn’t do that. Without a full moon, you’re no match for me.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Cooter joins Nancy at the memorial.

“It’s good to have you back, Cooter. We could really use you.”

“And the Council? What are they doing?”

“Noah Puckerman is leading the Council now. Talk to him.”

A woman arrives to talk to Nancy.

“Excuse me.” She leaves.

Finn walks by, and Cooter stops him. “Finn, there you are.”

“Looks like I slept through your homecoming.”

“You didn’t miss much. Let’s say that no one’s happy to see me would be an understatement.”

“Look, things are different now. You can’t come around and start up with all this anti-vampire stuff.”

“I have no intention of doing that.” He looks at Finn’s hand. “How’s that ring been treating you?”

He scoffs. “Look, if this is what you came for, just take it and go.” He offers him the ring.

But Cooter doesn’t take it. “What kind of a man would I be if I took that from you? You, um, want to go grab some lunch?”

“I think I’ll pass, Uncle Cooter.”

“Alright.” He sadly leaves.

Finn sees Mercedes and smiles. She sees him and smiles too, walking towards him.

Jonas approaches Mercedes and walks alongside her. “Hello, Mercedes.”

She rolls her eyes. “I don’t have anything to say to you, Dr. Martin, or your son.”

“You must be feeling very confused about us.”

“There’s nothing confusing about it. I trusted Luke, and he betrayed me. Kurt told me you were both working for Michael, so don’t lie about it.”

“I won’t, but that doesn’t mean we’re not also looking out for you.”

She scoffs and stops walking. “Spare me the witch loyalty crap.”

“You might not want to believe this, but Michael’s is a man of his word. You can trust that he’ll keep his end of the deal with Kurt to keep you and your friends protected.”

“You’re right, I don’t believe it.”

Finn walks over to them. “Is there a problem here?”

“Not at all,” she answers.

Finn puts his arm around her, and they walk away together.

“What was that about?”

She shakes her head. “More lies.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Emma and Mr. Shue are talking at Breadstix while they eat lunch.

“I can’t believe it. Kurt is my sister’s husband’s brother’s son and his mother is my boyfriend’s deceased wife. You can’t make this up.”

“It’s definitely a little overwhelming.”

“I can’t believe that they kept it a secret. How is it even possible to keep a secret like that?”

Cooter walks into Breadstix and Emma sees him. He walks over to their table.

“Hey you two. Do you think I can join you?”

“Why?” she asks.

“I guess I don’t have a good reason, but I would like to.” Cooter turns his head and sees Puck and Kurt walk in. “Look who’s here.”

Kurt leans over to Puck. “We just need answers. Please don’t do anything stupid.”

“Yeah, but being stupid is so much more fun.” He starts walking.

But Kurt pulls him back. “Puck, I mean it. All I’m asking is you try to keep it together. Be the better man.”

“Okay then.”

They join Cooter.

“Cooter, buddy, how have you been?”

“I’ve been all right, Puck. It’s good to see you.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine and Artie are sitting in the study.

“Look, about Quinn, no matter what her flaws are, when push comes to shove, you’re gonna want that girl on your side. She’s your friend, stop being an ass to her.”

“I thought vampires hate werewolves.”

“That’s some sort of leftover idea from another time. It doesn’t have to be that way anymore. We go to the same school, we have the same friends, we keep the same secrets. This can work, Artie. I mean, it’s your home, it’s my home too. I want this to work.”

Artie’s phone buzzes. They stare at each other for a moment, before Artie slips past Blaine and answers it.

“Help, help!”

Blaine grabs the phone and hangs up. “Who’s number was that, hm?”

Artie doesn’t answer.

Blaine tosses the phone on the desk. “Damn it Artie! I’m trying to save your life, can’t you see that?”

……

Jules hangs up. Worried, she returns to Brady. “We have a problem.”

Brady sits there with a menacing look on his face.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At Breadstix, Cooter’s lighting a candle for the victims when Puck walks over to him.

“So, Cooter. Rumor has it that you know a lot, and won’t say anything.”

“How do I know you can be trusted, Puck? Originals can compel vampires. And, according to Blaine, that’s why Kristian’s still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled him to stay there.”

“Only because all of the vervain had left his system. Blaine and I, on the other hand, are chock full.”

“You guys are drinking vervain?”

“It’s an acquired taste. I don’t see that magic little ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking,” he starts whispering in his ear, “or I will kill you in your sleep.”

“Is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side? First, I need to know that I can trust you, Puck, that I can count on you. Then we’ll talk.” He walks away.

Meanwhile, Quinn’s in the parking lot walking towards her car. She presses her key button to unlock the door when Sam comes up to her.

“Hey!” shouts Sam.

“Hey.”

“I haven’t seen you.”

“I’m not avoiding you, I swear.”

“Yeah, you’re avoiding me a little.”

“Okay, maybe a little.”

“Can we talk later? I mean, I’m heading to work right now, but maybe after, to clear some of this weirdness?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’d really like that. I’ll just swing by when you’re closing?”

He smiles. “Sounds good.”

“Okay, bye.”

He walks in Breadstix as she goes to her car and senses that someone’s behind her. She turns around.

“Excuse me, Quinn right?” asks Jules.

“Yeah.”

“I’m looking for Artie. You haven’t seen him, have you?”

“No, not since earlier. Sorry.” She opens her car door and moves to get in.

“I know you’re lying.”

“Really? How? Is that one of your little wolf tricks?”

“Actually, it is.”

“Well, I have a trick too.”

She vamps out and turns around, but Jules sprays her with a vervain spray. She gets hurt, heals and turns around again, but Brady’s standing in front of her and shoots her point blank in the head. She drops to the ground.


	26. Long Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andie Star is played by Ali Larter

* * *

Quinn wakes up in a cage in Brady’s RV with a bullet entry wound on her forehead. She screams as she digs the bullet out of her head and numbly drops it. She tries to unlock the cage, but sees Brady and stops.

“I see you got the bullet out. Fuck that was gross.” He chuckles. “I got lots of wooden bullets, other toys. It’s gonna be a long night, sweet pea.” He shoots her in the chest and she screams.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“You want to be friends, great, we’re friends. Will you go now?” asks Artie.

“I don’t know what else to say to you Artie. I came back to this town because I wanted a life, I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family. I have that here, we can both have that.” His phone rings and he caller ID says Quinn. He picks up. “Hey. Is everything okay?”

_“That depends. How badly do you want to keep her alive?” asks Jules on the other side._

“Who is this?”

_“Ask your brother. Where’s Artie?”_

“Jules? Where’s Quinn?”

Artie gets a confused look on his face.

_“You made a mistake, Blaine. I’m gonna give you a chance to fix it.”_

“Where is she?”

_“Right here. Want proof?” She goes into the RV where Quinn and Brady are. “He needs proof.”_

_He shoots Quinn in the arm and she screams._

Blaine hears her screaming.

“What’s happening?” asks Artie.

“Hurt her again and you’re dead.”

_“I hurt her again, and she’s dead. Bring Artie to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes until she dies.” She hangs up._

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck’s at the bar when Emma walks over to him with a friend.

“Puck?”

He turns around.

“My friend wants to meet you. Noah Puckerman, this is…”

“I know you. The news lady.”

“Yeah, Andie Star. Nice to meet you.”

Awkward silence.

“Um, can I buy you a drink, Puck?”

Kurt watches them from across the restaurant.

“My glass is all full, Andie. Thank you.” He leaves and walks over to Kurt.

“You totally blew her off.”

“I’m steering clear of all people at the moment.”

“You didn’t have to be rude.”

“Trust me, it’s in the best interest of people everywhere.

Kurt’s phone rings and he answers it. “Blaine? What is it?” He looks at Puck.

…

They regroup in the bathroom.

“Why am I just finding out about this now?” asks Puck.

“Blaine was worried that you—”

“That I’ll what? That I’d kill him? Of course, it’s what needs to happen.”

“No, Puck, not Artie. Do whatever you need to do to get Quinn back but just leave Artie out of it, okay?”

“Why? He’s a werewolf, he needs to die. I’m willing to kill him, it’s win-win.”

He touches his arm. “Puck please, okay? Too many people are dead.”

“You need to stop doing that.”

“Doing what?” He removes his hand.

“Assuming that I’ll play the good guy because it’s you who’s asking.”

“Be the better man, Puck.”

Cooter walks into the bathroom.

“Do you mind?” asks Puck.

“What’s going on?” asks Cooter.

“Nothing,” answers Kurt.

“It doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Well, guess what Cooter, trust works both ways. Get the fuck out,” says Puck.

“Look, we don’t have time for this. We need to get Quinn back,” says Kurt.

“ _We_ don’t need to do anything. I’ll take care of it.” He turns around and looks at Cooter. “First dad duty: ground your son. Keep him here.” He leaves.

“I’m coming with you!” shouts Kurt as he tries to follow him.

Cooter holds him back. “No, no, no, no, no. I’m with Puck on this one."

Kurt tries to leave again, but Cooter grabs in again.

"No, stop, stop. You’re not going anywhere. Just tell me what’s going on.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn’s still in the cage, crying.

“So, how many vampires are there in this town anyway?” asks Brady.

She doesn’t answer, so he shoots her with a squirt gun filled with vervain and she screams.

“No?”

She kicks at the bars. “Why are you doing this to me?! Why are you doing this? Why?”

“You’re a vampire. Why not?” He uses a blowgun to shoot wooden darts in her neck.

She screams.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Let me out!”

“Excuse me? What was that?”

She kicks again and screams. “Let me out!”

Brady gets up and goes outside with Jules.

“Get it out of your system?” she asks.

“No, I’m just getting started.”

“Brady, let's be smart about this. I just want the boy. It’s our duty to help him, it’s who we are.”

“You want to talk duty and honor? These are vampires. They cross one of us, they cross all of us. _That’s_ who we are.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt storms out of the bathroom, but Cooter stops him.

“You’re not leaving this restaurant.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.” He tries to move past him.

He stops him. “Yes I can. You want to know why? Because I’m here to make sure you stay safe.”

“I’ve got that covered.” He tries to move past him again.

He stops him again. “Are you talking about the deal that you made with Michael? Do you really think he’s gonna keep his promise to you? Putting your faith in him was a dumb move.”

“Are you saying I should put my faith in you? After everything that you did to Blaine and Puck?”

“We’ve had our differences and I’ve made mistakes, but you and I, we’re family.”

“No! You don’t get to use that word. That word is off-limits to you!”

He sighs. “Fine, but it doesn’t change the facts.”

“You’re right. Facts are facts, so listen up: you may be my _biological_ father, but I’m never going to be your son. I’m _Burt’s_ son!” He leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Jules is outside alone. Suddenly, she hears something. “I know you’re out there.”

Blaine come out of the woods with Artie. “Where’s Quinn?”

“Locked up tight.”

“Let her go and I’ll release Artie. It doesn’t have to get any messier than it already has. I’m not your enemy, Jules.”

“It’s a little late to be waving the white flag, don’t you think?”

“You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt.”

“I’m not leaving without Artie.”

“Artie’s free to make his own decisions, as soon as you release Quinn.”

Puck arrives. “My brother the peacemaker. Since Blaine got here before me I’m gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier. So give us Quinn.”

“Let go of Artie.”

“Give us Quinn. Without a full moon it’s not an even fight and you know it. We'll take you.”

“I’m not so sure about that, tough guy.” She whistles, and the rest of her pack walks out of their hiding places, all holding weapons including stakes, crossbows, and even a fucking flame-thrower. “Let’s try this again. Give us Artie.”

Puck looks at Artie. “You heard her. Go. Get over there.”

Artie rolls over to Jules.

“Which one of you killed Mason?” asks Brady.

“Uh, that’d be me,” answers Puck.

“Boys, make sure that one suffers.” He points to Puck.

Puck looks at Blaine. “We can take ‘em.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Well then…” He vamp-runs over Jules, but she flips onto the top of the RV.

Artie slowly gets up out of his chair and makes his way into the RV.

One of the werewolves tries to burn Blaine, but he takes the flamethrower from him and burns two werewolves with it. One of the werewolves tries to jump from the RV roof on Puck, but he rips his heart out mid-air.

…

Inside the RV, Artie sees Quinn in the cage.

“Artie! Th-There’s a latch on the door and I can’t get to it.”

He hesitates.

“Artie?”

…

Outside, Blaine kills a werewolf. Another uses a crossbow to fire a stake at him but he catches it.

…

“Artie, please! Artie?”

He finally starts walking toward the cage and opens it for her.

…

Blaine fights with one of the werewolves and drive his stake through his body. Another shoots an arrow at him, but he catches it and throws it in his neck. The werewolf falls on the ground. Another goes behind Blaine and drives a stake through his back and he falls on the ground. Puck fights with Brady, but Jules walks and shoots him with a wooden bullet. He falls on the ground.

Artie opens the cage so Quinn can leave, but Jules grabs her, pushes her face-first against the RV and puts a gun to her back. Artie sees Quinn being held at gunpoint, but he doesn’t do anything. Brady grabs a stake and is about to kill Puck, but suddenly, all of the werewolves except Artie begin to scream in pain. They all cover their ears with their hands and fall to their knees.

“What’s happening?” asks Quinn.

“What the hell’s going on?” asks Artie.

Jonas Martin appears. He’s walking with his hands held out as he’s casting a spell on the werewolves.

Puck and Blaine get up off the ground.

Jonas puts down his hands. “Michael made a promise to Kurt. I’m here to see it’s upheld. You need to go. Get out of here. Now.”

Quinn helps Artie to his chair and leaves with Puck and Blaine.

Jonas looks at Artie. “When your friends awaken, give them a message: They need to get the hell out of this town.” He leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine walks Quinn to her doorstep.

“So, is your mom home?” he asks.

“No, she’s at work.”

“I can come in if you need me to.”

“I’m fine, Blaine.”

“You don’t have to pretend with me. Anybody would be upset after what you went through tonight.”

“I’m okay. I’m not girly little Quinn anymore,” she chuckles. “I can handle myself.”

“Sure you can.”

She sighs. “I just really want to go shower so…”

“Okay.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

She walks inside and closes the door.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck opens the front door to find Cooter on the front step. “What the hell do you want?”

“We didn’t finish our conversation.”

“I’ll bite.” He reluctantly lets Cooter into the house.

“I’ve been thinking. Personal feelings aside Puck, I think you and Blaine will do all you can to protect Kurt.”

“And?”

“So, I come bearing gifts.” He opens a folded cloth, which holds a silver dagger and a jar full of ash.

“What is that?”

“This is how you kill an Original. In this vial is ash from a white oak tree that dates back to the genesis of the Originals. The dagger must be dipped into the ash, and then plunged into their heart.”

Puck grabs the dagger. “How do you know all this Cooter?”

“Terri. She’s very good at finding out things. But, of course, you know that.”

“Where is Terri?”

“Let’s just say if she accomplishes what she’s attempting, Klaus will never set foot in Lima. Where Kurt’s concerned, you and I are on the same side.” He leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn’s in her room pulling out some of the darts from her neck when her phone rings.

She answers. “Hi.”

_“Hey. Did something happened?” asks Sam._

“Oh my… I’m so sorry Sam.”

_“Are you okay?_ _”_

“Yeah. Something came up with Mercedes and she needed me, a friend thing. You understand?”

_He turns his head and sees Mercedes and Finn laughing at a table. “Yeah, so, you’re with her right now?”_

“Yeah. so I’m not gonna make it tonight, but can I see you tomorrow?”

_“Yeah, sure. I hope everything works out. Good night.”_

“Good night.” She hangs up and continues picking out the darts from her skin. Someone knocks on the door. It’s Tyler. She opens the door.

“Are you okay?” he asks sincerely.

“I’m fine,” she replies shortly.

“I-I had no idea they would come for you.”

“Do you know what they did to me?”

“I’m sorry, but it’s crazy now, okay? I don’t know who to trust. You lied to me.”

“I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect you. Don’t you get that?”

“Quinn…”

“You just stood there when they were going to kill us. You just stood there! You didn’t do anything!”

“I didn’t know what to do!”

“You help your friend, that’s what you do!”

He hangs his head. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s too late, because we’re not friends anymore. And what happened to me tonight, that will never happen again. So, you take that back to your little werewolf pack, and you get the hell out of my house!” She slams the door in his face.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt gets a bottle of water in the fridge and when he closes it, Cooter’s waiting for him on the other side of the door. He gasps. “Okay, you need to stop doing that.” He tries to leave the kitchen.

Cooter stops him. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Enough, already. I don’t want you here and I can’t make that anymore clear.”

“I didn’t come here to fight with you, Kurt.”

“Yeah, I know, you’re here to protect me. Got it, get in line.”

He pulls out a bracelet. “I thought you might want this. It was you mother’s.”

“Who? Terri?” he asks snidely.

“No, Elizabeth. I remember her wearing it when she was young. I found it in a box, with some things that your dad left me. Here, it’s yours now.”

He cautiously accepts it and starts crying.

“Elizabeth, Burt, and Carole were your parents, Kurt, and I know I’m nothing to you. You have no reason to believe me or trust me. I’ve done so many horrible things, but when you lost Burt and Carole, I lost my brother, my family. I lost my way. I know that I probably won’t ever make things right with you, but I’m gonna do everything I can to protect you and protect this family.” He leaves.

Kurt turns his head and sees Blaine and runs into his arms.

“Kurt.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Did you hear that?”

He nods.

“I don’t believe him, Blaine.” He sighs. “What happened tonight? How’s Quinn?”

“I could use your help…”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Artie knocks on the door of Brady’s RV.

Jules walks out of the RV. “Hey.”

“I’m, uh, sorry about your friends,” he says.

Brady steps out of the RV and hands Artie the bottle of liquor he’s drinking.

Artie takes it and has a drink. “It’s not always like this…is it?”

“No,” answers Jules. “Is it Brady?”

“No, man. You’re living in vampire country, that’s all. It’s way better than this.”

“Mason didn’t tell me anything about it,” says Artie. “He was gone. Dead, I guess, before he could help me.”

Brady shakes his head. “I don’t get what Mason was even doing here in the first place.

“His brother died,” says Jules. “You know that, Brady.”

“Why was he stupid enough to stay and get himself killed?”

“Because of this rock he was trying to find,” says Artie.

“What rock?” Brady asks, confused.

“A moonstone.”

Brady gives Jules a knowing look.

“I had no idea,” says Jules.

“What?” asks Artie.

“A moonstone? Did he find it?” asks Brady.

“Yeah.”

“Where is it now?”

“I couldn’t tell you.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine knocks on Quinn’s front door.

She opens it, dressed in her bathrobe, looking completely healed of her wounds. “Hey.”

“Hey!”

“What’s going on?”

“I was a bit worried about you, after everything you went through tonight.”

She shakes her head. “I’m fine.”

“Good. But, just in case, I brought some back up.”

Kurt and Mercedes appear behind him.

“We’re gonna slumber it!” says Kurt excitedly as he walks in the house.

“We haven’t done it in ages,” says Mercedes as she follows behind him.

Quinn starts crying as they all hug each other. Kurt looks at Blaine, and mouths “I love you” to him. He mouths “I love you” back to him, and walks away.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck’s in his bathtub, taking a bubble bath with Andie Star. He kisses her on the cheek.

She giggles. “I can’t believe you called me. I thought I was being way too forward when I had Emma give you my number.”

“I like a woman who knows what she wants.”

“Thank you! So, what do you want Mister tall-dark-and-handsome?”

“I’m not that tall. I need a distraction.”

“You can booty-call me anytime you want.”

“You see, the only thing is, miss sexy-reporter-girl, I have a problem I need help with.” He grabs a glass of wine from outside the tub. “It’s really messing with my mind.” He takes a drink.

“Oh, tell me about it.” She grabs the glass.

“I’m in love with a person I can never have.”

“I knew it. I know how to pick ‘em. So, why can’t you have them? They’re with another person, I assume?”

He grabs the glass. “Yeah, but that’s not the point. The point is, I’m in love with them, and that drives me crazy. I’m not in control.”

“You don’t trust yourself around them?”

“I don’t trust myself around anyone. I’m bad, Andie. I do things. I kill people.”

She realizes he’s serious and starts feeling afraid but he compels her.

“Don’t be afraid, you’re okay.”

She sighs. “Why do you kill people?”

He shrugs and puts the glass down. “Because I like it. It’s in my nature, it’s who I am. But then, I have to stay together to protect them, and they want me to be the better man, which means I can’t be who I am. Do you see the problem I’m having, Andie?”

“Well, maybe this is who you are now. Love does that Puck, it changes us.”

He scoffs. “Just stop talking. Just fuck me, be my distraction.”

They kiss. After a moment, Puck starts kissing her neck, and then bites her and feeds on her. Loving watching the water turn red.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kristian’s is sitting on the ground, but he gets up when he hears a noise. He sees Cooter at the opening of the tomb.

“I know you were expecting someone else,” says Cooter.

“I sent Blaine to find Terri.”

“She got your message. She was busy, so she sent me instead.”

“Does Blaine know that you’re here right now?”

“No. No one does. This is between you, me, and Terri.”

“I want out of this tomb, Cooter.”

“I’m already on it.”


	27. Lake House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is played by Ben Feldman

* * *

The dead werewolves are lying in a pile next to a bonfire. Brady’s carrying another body of a dead friend over his shoulder and places him on the pile. He looks over at Jules, who’s watching the fire burn the bodies, she looks up at him, sadly. Wordlessly, they walk over to Alex, who’s pacing in front of the trailer.

“Go ahead. Tell her,” says Brady to Alex.

“Let me just preface this with a big disclaimer that screams, ‘I should have known better.’” says Alex.

“What is it, Alex?”

“When Brady told me what that Artie kid said about Mason being here for the moonstone, something clicked. There was this moment back in Florida when I suspected Mason was up to something because he was banging that hot, vampire dude Kristian and he didn’t want anyone to know.”

Jules is starting to get mad. “All right. Just get to the point, Alex.”

“That is the point, Jules. It’s the sun and moon curse. Mason was asking me all kinds of questions about it, if it could be broken, and when that evil man-witch showed up last night, double-click. Witches, vampires, moonstone. They’re putting everything in place to break the curse.”

“We can’t let them do that, even if we have to kill every last vampire in this town,” says Brady.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt’s cell phone goes off, waking up the trio.

Quinn promptly pushes Kurt out of bed. “Go away!”

“Ow!” He lands on the floor and looks back up at Quinn, angrily. He crawls across the floor towards his phone and takes it off the dresser. “Hello?”

Quinn and Mercedes look over at Kurt both incredibly annoyed with being woken up.

“Shhh!” shouts Quinn.

“Kurt!” says Mercedes.

He drags himself out of the room and continues his conversation in the hallway.

_“How was the slumber party?” Blaine asks._

“Good and much needed.” He bites his lip. “When can you and I have one?”

_“Mmm. That can be arranged.”_

“Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away.”

_“Even with everything that’s going on?”_

“Because of everything that’s going on.”

_“And you’re sure this has nothing to do with dodging your father who just got into town?”_

“Uh, this has everything to do with that.”

_“Well, in that case, where would you like to go?”_

Kurt smiles.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Andie checks her watch and puts on her jacket as she walks down the stairs as Puck follows behind her, carrying her scarf.

“I’m late. This is such a crazy day.” She looks in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs. “I’m, uh, covering the Historical Society’s High Tea.” She has a bandage over her bite mark on her neck.

He sarcastically throws the scarf up. “Ooh! Thrilling.”

They walk together down the main hallway leading to the front door.

“Yeah. It’s for some visiting writer. He’s writing a book on small-town Ohio. It’s a big snooze.”

“Writer? What’s his name?”

“Uh, Michael Smith.”

“Smith. He’s using Smith?”

She looks at herself, again, in a different mirror.

He places the scarf around her neck and ties it. “Okay. You have your story straight in your mind, right?”

“I can’t say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. You are terrific, though. You’re sweet, funny, you’re honest.”

He smiles and places his hands on either side of her head, and compels her. “And you’re falling hard.”

“You might be the one,” she says under compulsion.

“Perfect.” He opens the front door for her.

Mr. Shue, not having knocked yet, is standing on the front porch.

“Have a great day, honey.” He kisses her.

They pull apart and Andie walks out the front door, acknowledging Mr. Shue.

“Oh. Hey, Will. Later.” She gets in her car and leaves as Puck waves goodbye to her.

Mr. Shue walks over to stand in front of Puck.

“My new girlfriend. Andie Star, action news.”

“It’s not called action news.”

“I know. I just like saying it. Come on.”

Mr. Shue walks in.

Puck shuts the door behind him and leads Mr. Shue into the parlor. “So, Cooter Hummel gave me this to kill Michael.” He unrolls the dagger from its protective cloth. “Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there’s any truth in that.” He hands the dagger to Mr. Shue.

Mr. Shue takes it. “So you think it’s a setup?”

“It could be. Guy’s a fuckin’ weasel. Wouldn’t put anything past him.” He turns around and heads to the bar. “What are you up to today, Mr. Shue?”

Mr. Shue gets up and walks over to Puck. “Well, Emma and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this Historical Society thing at the Abrams.”

“Where Michael’s the guest of honor.”

“Tell me you’re not gonna kill him at the tea party.”

“No. That would be stupid.”

He gives Puck a skeptical look.

“I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it’s time Michael and I officially met.” He annoyingly taps Mr. Shue with the dagger.

Mr. Shue looks at him, clearly not amused.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes and Quinn are at a table at Breadstix.

“Okay. So tell me about this big, witchy plan you’ve been cooking up,” says Quinn.

“We still don’t know the extent of what Michael’s up to.”

“No, we don’t.”

“So, I’m gonna ask Luke to tell me what he knows.”

“But he’s not gonna tell you anything.”

“I didn’t say he was gonna have a choice,” she says with a smile.

Quinn looks past Mercedes.

“What?” She turns around and sees that Quinn’s looking at Sam.

She gives him a small wave and a smile, but Sam’s face remains stony and he walks away without any response.

Mercedes looks back at Quinn. “What was that about?”

“Uh, I don’t know. I thought that we were…I don’t know.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Jules is waiting outside the trailer, gazing off into the distance when Artie approaches her. “Artie, hi.”

“You’re still here.”

“Is that all right with you?”

“That guy last night made it pretty clear that you needed to go.”

“And we will soon.”

Brady and Alex walk around the other side of the trailer and approach them. Artie looks at them nervously.

“Listen. We kind of need your help with something,” says Jules.

“We need you to help us find the moonstone,” says Brady.

“Okay, somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about this rock."

“That rock helps break the curse of the sun and the moon,” says Alex.

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It’s an old curse placed on both vampires and werewolves,” answers Jules.

“Vampires break the curse, they’re free to walk in the sunlight, but we’re stuck only turning at the full moon, aka werewolf Armageddon,” says Alex.

“But if we break it, they’re stuck as night-walkers, and we can turn whenever we want,” says Brady.

“Aka werewolf domination,” says Alex.

Artie sighs heavily.

“Artie, if we can turn at will, that means we never have to turn at all, not if we don’t want to,” says Jules.

“I’d never have to turn again?”

“There’s more,” says Brady. “Alex?”

“If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have also found the doppelgänger.”

“Doppelgänger? You mean, like, an evil twin shadow person?”

“We’re betting Mason’s hot, vampire dude Kristian knows all about it, so we need you to help us find Kristian. I--I have a picture. Mason brought him to the bar once. No one liked him. He was a vampire. Bad news.” He looks through his phone for the picture. “Right--right here. The guy next to Mason.” He shows the picture of Mason and Kristian to Artie.

Artie looks at it and then up at Alex with skepticism. “That’s Kurt Hummel.”

“You know him?” asks Jules.

“Yeah. I’ve known him my whole life.”

Jules and Brady exchange a look.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Sam’s busing a table when Quinn walks up to him.

“Hi.”

“I’m…I’m working.” He walks away.

She follows him. “Yeah, I can see that, but can you work and talk?”

He stops abruptly and turns to face her. “What do you want, Quinn?”

“Uh, I want to talk about what we were supposed to talk about last night before I had to cancel on you. I want us to clear up the weirdness. I just want us to talk about us.”

“Now you’re just making it worse.”

She puts her hands on either side of her face. “Uh, I--I don’t know what’s going on, Sam.”

“Where were you last night when you were supposed to be with me?”

“I…”

“And don’t say you were with Mercy because Mercy was here, Quinn. I saw her.”

“Oh….”

“Yeah.” He turns around and walks away.

“Sam!” She struggles to find words and gives up.

Artie wheels over to her. “Quinn.”

“You stay away from me.” She starts to walk away.

“It’s important.”

She trips over his wheel causing her bag to fall to the floor, spilling out everything. She kneels down to pick everything up. He tries to help as much as he can.

“Just stop it, Artie, okay? You’re just…you’re just making it worse.”

He picks up her phone and swiftly puts it in his chair pocket without her noticing. “Please, Quinn. I’m sorry about what happened, okay, but there’s so much we need to talk about.”

She grabs her bag and gets up from the floor. “I said just leave me alone.” She storms out of the restaurant.

Artie unlocks his wheels when Sam walks over to him.

“The two of you want to get together, fine,” says Sam. "There’s nothing I can do about it, but do me a favor, and both of you stop lying about it.”

Sam turns around and Artie grabs his arm.

“Sam, there’s nothing going on.”

He turns back around and gets in Artie’s face. “Don’t lie to me.” He walks away.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine and Kurt are in Kurt’s front hallway with their bags packed, ready to leave.

“Ready for our romantic weekend?” asks Blaine.

“Beyond ready. Let’s go before Cooter shows up and pretends to be a concerned father.”

“Mmm. I’ll go put these in the car.” He opens the front door and starts to walk out, but stops when he hears Kurt’s phone start to buzz.

Kurt takes out his phone seeing he has a message from Quinn. **Need to talk. Where are you?**

**Headed to lakehouse w/ Blaine. U okay?**

“Uh, please tell me there’s nothing wrong,” says Blaine.

Kurt looks at Blaine, but before he can say anything, Quinn sends him another text. **All good, never mind. Have fun.**

Kurt’s relieved and sends a text back. **Xoxo.** “Nothing’s wrong. Just Quinn.” He smiles at Blaine. “Come on. Let’s go.” He walks out the front door.

Blaine shuts the door behind them and follows him.

…

Artie looks down at Quinn’s phone. “He’s going to Dunham Lake. His family has a house up there.”

“Nice. Let’s go get our doppelgänger.” He walks away and Artie reluctantly follows.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt and Blaine pull up to the lake house in Blaine’s Porsche.

Kurt stares up at the house and sighs.

Blaine notices his sadness. “You all right?”

“I’m good. I just haven’t been back here since before…”

“Oh, my god.” He turns to fully face Kurt, slinging his arm over the back of his seat. "Kurt, listen, just say the word, all right? We’ll get back on that highway, we’ll go anywhere else.”

Kurt smiles and looks at Blaine. “I’ve always loved it here. I want it to stay that way, I was just…having a moment.”

“Okay.” He squeezes Kurt’s shoulder gently and they get out of the car and go up to the house.

Kurt unlocks the front door and walks in. He looks around nostalgically and walks further into the house. Blaine, right behind him, comes up on the porch and stands awkwardly at the front door.

Kurt places his bags on a counter and looks over at Blaine. “You don’t have to wait out there. I’m all good.”

“Oh, that’s great because I’m, uh, I’m stuck.”

“Oh, my god. You can’t get in.”

“Not gonna be a very romantic weekend unless you, uh, invite me inside.”

“Blaine, I can’t.”

“What?”

“My parents left this place to Uncle Cooter. He’s the only one who can invite you in. I’m sorry. I--I completely forgot.”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

He looks at Blaine seriously for a moment, but finally cracks a smile. “Blaine Anderson, I hereby invite you into this home.”

“You are such a liar.” He walks into the house and picks up Kurt.

Kurt giggles. “Hey, hey, hey!” He kisses him and wraps his legs around Blaine’s waist as he carries him over to the counter.

Blaine slides hand down the side of his body. They continue to kiss passionately as Blaine sits Kurt down on the counter Blaine runs his hands up and down each side of Kurt’s body.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

The Historical Society’s Tea Party is in full swing. Michael and Nancy are speaking with each other as they sip their tea.

“Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book?” asks Nancy. “There’s such a wealth of history there.”

“No, I’m focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Ohio. Lots of research. Strictly academic.”

“That’s fascinating.”

Puck walks into the house.

Emma intercepts him. “Puck, what are you doing here?”

Suddenly, Andie walks up to Emma and Puck, notepad in hand.

Puck looks over at her and smiles.

“Hi. You came.”

“Hi.”

He pecks Andie on the lips.

Emma looks at the two surprised.

“Thanks for introducing us, Emma.” He walks out of the room.

Andie smiles at Emma and stands next to her as they watch Puck walk away.

Puck approaches Nancy and Michael.

“Puck,” smiles Nancy.

“Nancy,” smiles Puck.

“What a surprise!”

“Hi.”

Puck and Nancy exchange kisses on the cheek.

“Hi." She looks at at Michael. "Michael, I want you to meet Noah Puckerman. His family is one of Lima’s founding families.”

“Mm-hm.” He looks at Michael. “Such a pleasure to meet you.”

“No,” says Michael. “Pleasure’s mine.”

They shake hands.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Luke’s playing pool at the arcade when Mercedes walks over him with two slushies in hand.

“I come bearing gifts.” She hands one of the slushies to him.

He accepts it. “So you’re talking to me now?”

“I found out what your dad did. Saving my friends from the wolf pack.”

“Well, had I had known that’s all it took…”

…

At the other end of the arcade, Quinn’s sitting at a table.

Finn walks in and goes over to her. “Hey. How’s it going?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Mercy called. I wanted to help. How’s it going?”

They look over at Luke and Mercedes.

“She’s selling it and he’s buying it.” She leans closer to him. “She’s giving him the sex smile.”

“All right, Quinn. I get it,” he says shortly.

She looks at him, noting his jealousy, and looks away with a knowing smirk.

…

“What do you say? You want to play a game?” asks Luke.

“Yeah,” she smiles.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He starts to move to set up the game, but suddenly he stumbles. He places his hands on the pool table to keep from falling. “What’s happening to me?”

She moves closer to him. “You’ll be okay.”

He starts to fall over and she grabs his shoulders, trying to keep him upright.

Finn and Quinn quickly walk over to help.

“Why don’t we go over here?” She starts to lead him around the pool table.

Finn gets over to them. “I got him. I got him.”

She moves out of the way and Finn places Luke’s arm around his shoulder and drags him away from the eyes of everyone else.

“What kind of witch roofie was that?” he asks.

“A strong one.” She smiles slightly, satisfied with her abilities.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt’s outside on the dock with a giant blanket wrapped around him.

Blaine walks up to him. “Having another moment?” He wraps his arms around Kurt and kisses him on the cheek.

Kurt smiles and places his hands on Blaine’s arms. “Finn broke his arm diving off this dock when we were twelve. My dad taught me how to fish right off the edge over there. So many memories. Do you ever think about us, what our future will be like, our memories?”

“I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future, about the kind of life we could have together."

“Now there’s a box that we shouldn’t open.”

“Oh, we can open it. Whenever you’re ready.”

“No. I’d rather just be here…now.” He strokes Blaine arm with his thumb.

“You know, this is a future memory. It’s where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you.” He whispers in Kurt’s ear, “I love you.”

Kurt smiles as Blaine kisses him on the cheek. He grabs onto Blaine’s arms, making their embrace tighter.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mr. Shue watches as Puck opens the door to the study and gestures for Michael to walk in. Puck follows him in and shuts the door behind him.

Cooter walks up to Mr. Shue. “What’s Puck doing with Michael?”

“How would I know?”

“Because you’re his little helper.”

“If you say so, Cooter.”

“Does Emma know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it’s time we tell her. I mean, she can’t stay in the dark forever.”

“You’re an ass.”

“I don’t think you should sleep over anymore. It’s inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Terri gave you, it’s mine. I’m gonna want that back.”

Mr. Shue smiles smugly at Cooter.

Cooter walks away and Mr. Shue watches him go with the same expression on his face.

…

In the study, Michael and Puck are talking.

“What can I do for you, Puck?” asks Michael.

“I was hoping we could have a word.”

“Where’s Kurt?”

“Safe with Blaine. They’re laying low, you know, bit of a werewolf problem.”

“Oh, yeah, I heard about that.”

“I’m sure you did since it was your witch that saved the day.”

“You are welcome.”

Puck sits down on the desk. “Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you’re here.”

“Why don’t you just stay focused on keeping Kurt safe and leave the rest to me.” He moves to leave the room.

But Puck vamp-runs in front of him, blocking the way out. “Not good enough.”

Michael grabs Puck by the throat and vamp-runs him into a wall. Puck, in retaliation, grabs Michael’s throat. He grabs Puck’s hand and easily pulls it off of his neck, making sure to crush Puck’s hand as he does so. Puck groans in pain.

“You young vampires, so arrogant.” He drops Puck’s hand from his own, but continues to hold him up against the wall by the throat. “How dare you come in here and challenge me?”

“You can’t kill me, man. It’s not part of the deal.”

“Silence.” He grabs a pencil lying on the desk and stabs him in the neck with it.

Puck clutches at the pencil and yells in pain.

Michael lets go of Puck, who falls against the desk and removes the pencil, painfully. He claps his hand over the bloody wound.

Michael whips out a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes the blood off his hands. “I’m an Original. Show a little respect.” He dangles the handkerchief in front of Puck.

He grabs it hastily and places it on his wound.

“The moment you cease to be of use to me, you’re dead, so you should do what I say. Keep Kurt safe.” He leaves the room.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt’s preparing dinner in the kitchen. He looks over at Blaine who’s watching him from the couch, a beer in his hand.

“I had to do all the cooking when it was just me and my dad,” says Kurt.

“What about Elizabeth?”

Kurt smiles. “Who do you think taught me to cook?”

Blaine smiles.

Kurt continues chopping up an onion.

Blaine turns around and looks at the fireplace. “Fire’s dying. I’ll go get more wood.”

“I got it,” says Kurt as he puts down the knife.

Blaine starts walking to the kitchen. “No, no. Baby, it’s cold outside. And you’re cooking an amazing dinner.”

“So, I’ll get a jacket.” He hands Blaine the knife. “And you could use a few lessons from me. Keep chopping.”

Blaine smiles.

He walks off into his parent’s old bedroom and stops and looks over at the vanity. He picks up a bottle of perfume, uncorks it, and smells it.

Blaine walks into the room.

He puts the cork back in and places the perfume bottle back on the vanity. “It was Carole’s perfume.” He turns around and walks over to the closet. “Emma was supposed to pack all this up, but…she kept putting it off.” He turns the light on in the closet and looks inside. “I don’t blame her.” He looks at the closet door and takes one of the sweaters off its hook. He turns back to Blaine. “Here.” He tosses the sweater at Blaine.

He catches it.

“Bundle up.”

Blaine starts to put the jacket on.

“It was my great-granddad’s.”

Blaine pops up the collar.

Kurt admires him in it. “And you look very hot in it.”

“I look hot in your dead great-granddad’s jacket?”

“Beyond hot,” he smiles.

Blaine walks over to him and kisses him, unexpectedly. Kurt kisses him back awkwardly. They walk back into the closet and continue to kiss. Blaine pushes Kurt into the back wall of the closet.

Kurt pulls away for a moment. “Blaine! It’s my parents’ bedroom.”

Blaine just smiles persistently for and second then kisses Kurt again, who smiles and finally gives in, wrapping his arms around his neck and Blaine continuing holding his face with one hand and slides the other up his arm and they both start to kiss. Blaine hears a hollow thud when Kurt’s back taps the wall.

Blaine breaks their make out session and looks up at the wall.

“What?”

He raps his knuckles on the wall.

Kurt turns his head and watches him.

“Huh.”

Kurt looks back at him. “What?”

“This is hollow inside.”

Kurt moves out of the way.

Blaine breaks off one of the panels and removes the rest with ease. A hidden door lies behind the wall.

“What is it?”

“A really good hiding place.” He breaks the lock off the door and opens it. He flips the light on and they see an arsenal of weaponry for hunting vampires in the hidden closet.

“Oh, my God.”


	28. Cry Wolf

* * *

Mercedes and Finn are kneeling next to Luke’s unconscious body in the living room.

Quinn walks in with an armful of candles. “We only have, like, an hour or two before my mom gets home, and these are all I could find.”

Finn stands up and Quinn hands him the candles, one by one.

“Place these evenly around the room,” says Mercedes.

Quinn hands the remaining candles to her.

Finn begins placing the candles around the room. “How does this work?”

“Um, I’ll put him in a trance and ask him questions. It’s like hypnosis.”

“You sure you’re strong enough for this?”

“That’s what the candles are for. I’ll draw power from the flames.”

“I’ll get the matches,” says Quinn. She starts to leave the room.

“I got it.” Mercedes shuts her eyes, and the candles flare up.

Quinn turns around and smiles.

“Never gonna get used to that,” says Finn.

Quinn smiles and puts her hands on her hips. “Oh, come on. That’s pretty hot and you know it.”

Finn smiles.

Mercedes looks up at him. “I need a bowl of water.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll—I’ll go get it.” He leaves the room.

Quinn smiles broadly down at Mercedes, who looks up at her.

“Okay. What was that? ‘It’s hot’?”

Quinn starts whispering, “He is so crushing on you.”

“So?”

She sits down on the floor across from Mercedes. “So…what? You’d rather be with traitor warlock over here?”

“I’m not into Luke. It’s just, you know, he understood me, and he was new and different.”

“And you’ve known Finn since forever and you only see him one way, as Kurt’s brother, but you’re a witch and I’m a vampire. You know, it’s not like we’re in any position…”

“To be picky.”

She laughs. “No. To judge.”

They smile at each other.

Finn walks back in the room with a bowl of water.

Mercedes takes the bowl from him and places it on the floor by Luke’s head.

“Looks like he’s waking up,” he says.

She dips her hands in the water and places them on either side of Luke’s head. She shuts her eyes and performs a non-verbal spell. The flames of the candles flare up intensely.

Luke starts to breathe heavily.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck and Mr. Shue are sitting in the library drinking bourbon.

“Today was a bust,” says Puck.

“Yeah. How’s the throat?”

“Sore.”

“Yeah. That Michael’s one scary dude, but with nice hair. Hey. You want another one?” He gets up, Puck hands him his glass and walks over to the bar.

“He’s gonna be hard to kill.”

“Yeah. I’d think twice before I’d trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job.” He pours more bourbon in their glasses. “You’re gonna need more info.”

“I’m out of sources.”

“What’s up with you and Andie?”

“Ooh.”

Mr. Shue hands Puck his glass.

“She’s hot, huh?”

Mr. Shue sits back down on the couch and looks at Puck significantly. “Just don’t kill her, please.”

“If I did, who would report her death?” he asks sarcastically.

“Just don’t do it, all right? She’s friends with Emma, and it’s bad enough that I’m lying to her about everything else. I hate the lies.” He takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at it. “Oh, God. I got to go. I got to pick Emma up.” He stands up. “Don’t worry. I’ll, uh, show myself out.”

Puck places his hands on the back of his head and shuts his eyes. “Good luck.”

Mr. Shue walks out of the library.

Puck’s in his relaxed position when he hears a loud, crashing noise from the hallway. His eyes fly open and he walks out of the library and into the hallway. Out in the hallway, he sees Mr. Shue with a large knife plunged into his stomach. Mr. Shue looks at him as he clutches at the knife and groans as he falls to the floor. Suddenly, from the rafters of the parlor’s ceiling, Alex drops down with wolf-speed. Puck and Alex engage in supernatural speed combat. Alex, with the element of surprise, stabs Puck in the neck with a syringe full of vervain. Puck grunts but he’s not completely affected by the vervain and vamp-speeds around the room, crashing Alex into several walls. Finally, he weakens and falls to the ground.

Alex removes the syringe from his neck and stands up. “Whew! Damn, you’re strong. It took the whole syringe.”

Two more werewolves walk through the front and look down at Mr. Shue’s dead body. Puck’s weak but still awake to look up from the floor.

“Grab that one. He’s dead.”

Jules walks into the house with a shotgun over her shoulder. She looks down at Puck. “Hi, Puck. Nice to see you again,” she smiles.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt removes a journal from a bookcase in the hidden room. Blaine, leaning against the doorframe, watches him.

“These must be the other Jonathan Hummel journals. Finn had the one, but Cooter said that there were others.” He flips through the pages. “His whole life’s in here.” He looks around the hidden room in awe.

“I’ll go get the firewood,” says Blaine. “I’ll let you have a moment.”

He crouches down on the floor and grabs a handful of wooden bullets. Blaine leaves the room as he continues to examine the weaponry in the hidden room.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At his RV, Brady looks at the text he just got. “We’re good to go.” He walks to the door and looks back at Artie, who’s still sitting at the table. “You up for this?”

Artie doesn’t respond or move from his spot.

Brady sits down across the table from him. “These people have done nothing but lie to you. This girl that you’ve known since birth, she’s with the vampires now, the ones who killed Mason. They’re the enemy, and if they break that curse, well…all of us are as good as dead. Are you up for this?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Because if you wuss out, you’re gonna have me to deal with, you got it?”

Artie nods.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Cooter pours himself a glass of wine in the kitchen. Emma walks into the kitchen.

He sees her. “Where’s Kurt?”

“At the lake house for the weekend.”

“With Blaine?”

“Yes, with Blaine.”

“And who gave her permission for that?”

“I did. Until you get a lawyer and file for guardianship, it’s my say and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“I always knew you were lax with them, but I didn’t think you were negligent.”

“He wanted to get away from you, okay, and so do I, so I’ll be staying with Will.” She turns around and starts to leave the room.

“‘Cuz he’s such a great guy, right?”

She turns back around and strides closer to him. “You are on dangerous ground.”

“He’s a liar, Emma.”

“What?”

“Did he ever tell you what happened to his wife?”

“She died.”

He moves around the island in the kitchen and closes the gap between her and himself. “Really? So they found her body?”

“What are you saying?”

“Why don’t you ask Will? I’d love to hear his answer. Have a great night.” He walks out with purpose.

She turns around and looks at him with a hint of skepticism.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mr. Shue’s body lies on the floor of the parlor room. Puck’s chained to a chair with a wooden spiked metal collar around his neck. Puck’s less weakened by the vervain, but still can’t move much. He sees Mr. Shue’s dead body on the floor and looks worried for a moment, before spotting the Hummel ring on his finger. He sighs with relief and glances over to his right.

Alex is standing there, holding the ends of two chains attached to Puck’s spiked collar. “Morning, sunshine.” He walks in front of Puck. “I saw this movie once, some torture porn flick. Anyway, they had this collar device that was really cool, so I just modified it some with some wooden nails, and when I pull…” He pulls the ends of the chains forward.

The wooden spikes loge in Puck’s neck and he groans in pain.

Suddenly, Jules speaks up from the corner. “So I hear you have the moonstone.” She and two other werewolves walk farther into the room.

Puck starts laughing. “Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now. Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You’re gonna torture me, I don’t talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason.”

Alex wraps the chains around his hand.

Jules inches closer to Puck. “This time, it’ll be you.” She looks at Alex and nods.

Alex pulls on the chain again, impaling Puck’s neck.

He groans in pain.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

“How long is this gonna take?” asks Quinn.

“I don’t know. He’s fighting me,” answers Mercedes.

Luke’s moving his head around, fighting the spell. Mercedes’s hands are still placed on either side of his head.

“Please stop. Please.”

Mercedes closes her eyes and Luke soon follows suit, successfully having been put into the trance. “There. All right. Why are you working with Michael?”

“Klaus. We both want him dead.”

“You want to kill Klaus, too. Why?”

“Because he has her and we have to get her away from him.”

“Who…who are you talking about?”

“My sister.”

“His sister?” asks Finn.

“Why does he have her?” asks Mercedes.

“He’s searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelgänger,” answers Luke. “He’s forced generations of witches to help him for centuries.”

“What has Michael promised you?”

“If we help Michael kill Klaus, he’s promised to return her to us.”

“And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an Original vampire?”

Luke starts to fight the spell again. “He’ll kill me if I tell you. Don’t make me.”

“It’s okay, ‘Cedes. We can find another way,” says Finn.

“No.” She puts Luke back in a trance. “How will you kill Klaus?”

“After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It’s our only chance.”

“After the sacrifice?” questions Quinn.

“What do you mean, after?” asks Mercedes.

“Klaus will be vulnerable,” Luke answers.

“But Kurt be dead.”

“Yes. Kurt has to die.”

Mercedes looks up at Finn.

He starts shaking his head. “No.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine dumps an armful of wood onto the porch and returns to the garage. He opens the door, flips on the light, and walks in to get more firewood. Before he picks any firewood up, he freezes. He stands back up and turns around. Brady’s behind him, with a gun pointing straight at him. Brady shoots him in the chest with a wooden bullet. He falls to the floor and groans in pain.

Artie rolls in behind Brady.

“Keep him down. If he moves…” Brady hands the gun and a stake to Artie, “…kill him.” He leaves the garage.

Blaine continues to groan and writhe in pain.

Artie points the gun at him. “Don’t move!”

“Just let me get the bullet out. It punctured my heart. I need to get it out. I’m not gonna fight you.”

Artie moves around Blaine, keeping the gun pointed at him. He looks at the door and looks back at Blaine. “I don’t think so.”

“Artie, why are you doing this?”

“I can’t let you break the curse.”

“You know about the curse?”

“You’re liars, all of you.”

“No. I swear to you. We don’t want to break the curse, Artie. We don’t want to do that.”

“Oh, yeah? But I do.” He shoots him in the leg.

Blaine yells in pain.

Artie shakes his head. “I can’t be like this forever.”

“Artie, I’m just trying to save our friends.”

“They will be fine!”

Blaine looks up at him. “They didn’t tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?”

“Tell me what?”

“In order to break the curse, Kurt has to die.”

Artie looks uneasy and begins to lower the gun.

…

Kurt walks out into the living room, rubbing his arms due to the cold. He looks out the open front door for Blaine. “Are you growing the trees out there?” he shouts.

Blaine doesn’t respond.

Kurt glances around her, nervously, and begins to inch closer to the front door. “Blaine?” He continues to look out the front door.

Brady hides from view against the wall next to the front door.

Quietly, Kurt picks up a knife from the countertop and slowly walks to the front door and out on the porch. “Blaine, what are you doing out there?”

Suddenly, Brady comes up from behind Kurt. Kurt gasps in shock, turns around, and stabs him in the stomach with the knife. Brady falls on his knees as Kurt rushes back into the house, shutting and locking the front door behind him. Brady painfully removes the knife from his stomach. Kurt rushes up the staircase. Brady kicks open the front door with ease. Kurt rushes across the landing and into a room.

Brady walks into the house and shuts his eyes. “I can smell you.”

Kurt, in a frenzy, removes his sweater and places it on the bed. He quietly leaves and walks into the room across the hallway, shutting the door softly behind him, and covering his mouth so Brady can’t hear his breathing. Brady walks up the stairs, the knife clutched in his hand, he walks into a room and sees Kurt’s sweater lying on the bed. He picks it up and sniffs it. Kurt quietly opens the door from the other room and sneaks down the stairs. When he gets to the bottom, he looks back up, places his hands on the front door and slams it shut, trying to trick Brady into thinking he went outside. Brady hears the loud noise and turns his head. Kurt rushes into his parents’ room. Brady walks down the stairs and glares around the room. He walks into Kurt’s parents’ room and searches for him, eventually opening up the door to the hidden room. Suddenly, Kurt comes up from behind him and stabs him in the shoulder with a wooden stake. Brady falls to the floor, again, and writhes in pain. Kurt grabs the bloody knife and rushes out of the room. Brady removes the stake from his back and stands up. Kurt runs out the front door with Brady close behind him. As Brady makes it out the front door, Blaine intercepts and plunges his hand into Brady’s chest. Kurt looks back in shock. Blaine rips his heart out and tosses it to the ground.

Kurt drops the knife and runs towards Blaine.

“It’s okay It’s okay. You’re okay. You’re okay,” says Blaine

He collapses into Blaine embrace and he holds him lovingly.

“You’re all right. It’s okay.”

Artie rolls around the corner.

Kurt looks up from Blaine’s shoulder and sees him. “Artie?”

“I-I didn’t know what they were gonna do to you. I didn’t. I just…I don’t want to be like this anymore.”

Kurt pulls away from Blaine and walks over to Artie. They stare at each other for a moment before Kurt leans over and hugs him.

Artie wraps his arms around him. “I’m so sorry, Kurt.”

“It’s okay.”

They continue to hug as Blaine watches with a sigh of relief.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Jules leans against a shotgun as she talks to Puck. “You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body. Maximum damage.”

Puck looks at her with feigned intrigue.

She lifts the shotgun up and points it at him. “Where’s the moonstone?”

“Get over it, honey. You’re never gonna get it.”

“You looking for this?” Michael, leaning against a banister, twirls the moonstone in his hand.

Everyone turns to look at him.

He walks down the stairs and places the moonstone on an end table. He backs away. “Go ahead. Take it.”

One of the werewolves uses his wolf-speed to rush towards the moonstone, but Michael, being quicker, plunges his hand into the wolf’s chest and rips out his heart. The wolf falls down onto the couch, dead. Two other wolves rush at Michael and he, without any effort, plunges his arms into their chests and rips out their hearts as well. Jules wolf-speeds out of the house before she’s killed. Michael walks over to Alex, who crouches down and pulls his jacket over his face in fear.

Michael pulls him up from the ground. “What about you, sweetheart, hmm? You want to take a shot? Yes? No? Yes?” he asks Alex. “Where’s the girl?” he asks Puck.

“I don’t know.”

“It doesn’t really matter.” He punches Alex in the face and he falls to the floor. Michael then removes the chains strapping Puck down into the chair. “So, you realize this is the third time I’ve saved your life now?”

Puck doesn’t respond.

He chuckles. “Even after you killed my girlfriend.” He turns around, grabs the moonstone, and walks out of the house.

Puck looks after him confused.

……

Puck moves the chair back to its original place. He’s on the phone with Mercedes who’s still at Quinn’s house.

“So, he planned to kill Kurt all along.”

_“Yeah. The sacrifice is part of Michael’s plan._ _”_

“Got it loud and clear. Thanks Mama.” He hangs up.

Mr. Shue suddenly comes back from the dead.

“Finally. You missed all the fun.” He picks up the chains from the floor as Mr. Shue attempts to wake up.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Emma’s at the dining room table, writing a paper. Her phone rings and she answers it. “There you are. Are you okay?”

_“Yeah, sorry. I…I…I’ve just been grading papers.” He grimaces at the horrible lie he told. “Honestly, uh, I fell asleep. I’m sorry. Emma, I’m a jerk.”_

“No. It’s fine. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

_“Sorry. Tomorrow I’m all yours, okay?”_

“Sure. Sounds great.”

_“All right. Good night, Emma.”_

“Good night.” She hangs up, looking at her phone with skepticism.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Blaine and Puck are on the phone with each other. Blaine’s in the family room of the lake house, staring out the window.

“It was straight from Mama’s mouth. He was gonna go through with the whole sacrifice. You should probably just keep him away a little longer.”

“Be careful. Try not to get yourself killed.”

“Yeah. It’s been a day for that.”

Blaine hangs up as Kurt walks into the room. He turns around and looks at him. “That was, um…that was Puck. We need to talk.”

“What is it?”

“He learned that Michael’s planning for you, Mercedes, Quinn, and Artie to die in the sacrifice ritual.”

Kurt looks down and breathes out. He walks closer to Blaine. “I know the deal I made, Blaine. Michael’s very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends. He never said a word about me.”

“You mean, you knew that you weren’t gonna survive this?”

“If it comes down to the people that I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is gonna be.”

“Kurt, how…how could you stand out there earlier with me, talking about making plans for our future, when you don’t even expect to have one?”

“I’m sorry, Blaine. I’m just trying to keep the people that I love safe. I’m trying to keep you safe.”

“No. What you’re doing is you’re being a martyr.”

“How is that any different from when you say that you would die to keep me safe?”

“Because I’ve already lived. 162 years I have lived, and you’ve barely begun, and now you want to let yourself get killed? That’s not heroic. It’s tragic.” He gives Kurt an indignant look and walks past him out of the room.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes and Finn walk out of Quinn’s living room.

“So will Luke remember anything?” he asks.

“No. He’ll know he lost consciousness, that’s all.”

“Should we wait for Quinn?”

“She was just gonna drop Luke back at the arcade. Said to lock the door on our way out.”

“Well, I hope she drops him hard.” He walks to the front door.

But she stands still. “Wait.”

He turns and looks at her.

“You’re Kurt’s brother, I’ve known you forever. You’re that drummer kid. I remember your awkward phase, then your football phase, your druggie phase.”

Finn laughs.

“And overnight, you turned into this hot guy who’s really sweet and…”

“You think I’m hot?” He walks closer towards her.

“With everything that’s going on, you know, curses and sacrifice…”

“Enough already.”

They kiss passionately and they pull apart after an intense moment.

She looks up at him. “Wow.”

Finn smiles at her and pushes a strand of hair out of her face before kissing her again.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

At the mansion, Nancy walks up the stairs and flips the lights off. As she ascends the stairs, she hears a floorboard creak and looks back. “Hello?” She walks down the stairs. “Hello?” She looks at the table where a giant vase of flowers are and sees an envelope from Artie labeled “Mom” leaning against it. She picks the letter up and looks around for a sign of him.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Artie rolls into Breadstix and looks around. He sees Sam, placing dirty dishes into a bin, and walks up to him. “Sam.”

“I’m not in the mood, dude.”

“I need to say something.”

He faces Artie. “All right. Say it.”

“I’ve been going through a rough time, something I can’t really talk about, and Quinn’s been helping me through it. She’s been there for me more than anyone’s ever been there in my entire life, and I kind of fell for her. I don’t know how anyone wouldn’t, because she’s pretty incredible. But she loves you, and she needs you, and to be honest, she deserves someone like you. So you be good to her, okay?”

“Yeah, man. Of course.”

“See you around, Sam.”

“Yeah.

Artie walks out of Breadstix as Sam watches him go, confused.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Quinn’s sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine, when she hears a sudden noise. She jerks her head up and gets out of bed and walks out into the hallway. “Mom?” She walks over to the front door and looks out the window. She doesn’t see anything and locks the door and walks back into her room.

From a shadowy corner, Artie watches Quinn, sighs, and rolls down the walkway. He rolls down the street, bag sitting in his lap, and approaches an idling car. Jules gets out of car and helps him into the passenger seat. She collapses his chair down and puts it in the trunk. She gets into the driver’s seat.

“I’m sorry about Brady and your friends, but if I’m gonna go with you, no more lies.”

She nods. “No more lies. You’re doing the right thing.”

“I can’t stay here, not like this.”

She puts the car in drive and drives off with Artie, away from Lima.


	29. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Hummel is played by Jamie Dornan  
> Honoria Howell is played by Kate Beckinsale  
> Thomas Howell is played by Kevin Alejandro

* * *

Still at the cabin, Kurt’s sitting on the sofa, reading one of Jonathon Hummel’s journals.

**1864**

_With the dying embers of the fire at Howell’s Church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. And though war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night… Or so we thought._

At the Hummel house, Jon Hummel, Honoria, and Thomas Howell are enjoying dinner and some wine. A man walks across the yard, outside, and up towards the house.

**2010**

Kurt flips to the next page of the journal and reads it with interest.

**1864**

_For the monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters._

Outside of the house, the Howells and Jon hear a creaking board being unsettled by footsteps. They look over at the window.

“Did you hear that?” asks Honoria.

Thomas walks over to the window and peers out. There’s no one in sight.

Thomas picks up a knife from the table. “Stay here.”

“No, Thomas.”

“It’s all right, dear, the vampires are all dead.”

“Yes, Honoria, they burned in the church. We’re safe now,” says Jonathan.

Thomas walks out of the house, leaving the front door open behind him.

Honoria still looks worried. “Please, Jonathan. I’m worried.”

“Very well. I shall go too.” He gets up from the table and walks outside.

Thomas is in the yard, searching around, with the knife pointed out in defense.

Jonathan walks towards him. “I can prove there are no vampires.”

Thomas looks at him.

Jonathan pulls out the vampire compass and holds it out. Nothing happens. “See?”

For a moment, Thomas looks relieved. But the arrow of the compass starts spinning around and around at an incredible speed. Jonathan looks down at it and tries to follow the direction the arrow is pointing. When he turns back around, Thomas has disappeared.

“Thomas? Thomas?!” He walks down from the porch and looks around. His eyes are wide with fear. Suddenly, behind him, Thomas’s body falls from the sky. He turns around and looks down at the body.

Honoria has come out onto the porch and runs towards Thomas. “Thomas!”

“No, stay inside! Get back in the house!”

The vampire rushes onto the porch and grabs Honoria. He bites into her throat and drains her of her blood. She falls down on the ground, dead.

Jonathan watches as the vampire slowly turns to look at him.

_I knew I was about to die. You cannot run from a vampire. I saw the vampire who killed me. I recognized him. It was Blaine Anderson._

Blaine walks over to him, blood dribbling down his chin, bites him and kills him.

**2010**

Kurt looks up from the journal with a shocked expression. He looks out the window at Blaine who’s on the dock.

Outside, Blaine’s skipping stones across the lake. His phone rings and he answers it. “What’s going on?”

_“Well, I showered. I shaved. Had breakfast. Very relaxed,” answers Puck._

“That makes one of us.”

_“I did hear one piece of good news though. Artie Abrams ran away from home last night.”_

“How do you know?”

_“Well, I heard it from Sheriff Fabray, who heard it from a very distraught Nancy Abrams, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to…”_

“…killing Michael.”

_“Exactly.”_

“Well, it’s not going to be easy. He’s crafty.”

_“Well, I’ve got a crafty little dagger.”_

“He’s an Original. We don’t know what all that encompasses.”

_“Oh, trust me, Blaine. I’m gonna dot all my t’s. I don’t want any surprises.”_

“Wow, Puck, tell me you’re actually gonna be careful, for once?”

_“Yes, Blaine, I’ve become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I’ve a murder to plan. Busy day.” He hangs up._

Blaine lowers his phone and looks at Kurt through the window. He walks back up to the house.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Emma’s taking Michael on a tour of some of the historical sights of Lima.

“The old Howell property actually starts just beyond that fence,” says Emma.

“Ah, the Howells. One of the Founding Families,” replies Michael.

“Why do you say it like that?”

“My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise.”

“Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?”

“Which means the ever-lauded founding families…didn’t actually found anything.”

“Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial.”

“Yes, they are.”

Mr. Shue walks up to the pair of them.

“Michael, this is my friend, Will Schuester,” introduces Emma.

“Yeah, I got your message about walking Michael here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?”

“I’m pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendants of the slaves are the true keepers of American history.”

“Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a second.” She walks back to her car, leaving the two men alone together.

“Will Schuester. So, you’re one of those people on Kurt’s list of loved ones to protect.”

“So is Emma.”

“You don’t have to be jealous. I don’t really pursue younger women.”

There’s an awkward silence.

“It’s a joke, Will, lighten up.” He pats Mr. Shue on the shoulder and walks away.

“Right.”

“Besides the only woman I’ve ever loved is dead.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mercedes is sitting alone at a table when Finn walks in.

He sees her and smiles. He walks over to her and sits down with her. “Hey, whatcha doin’?”

“Thinking about last night.”

He smiles. “Yeah, yeah. Me too.”

“It was a tough spell. I could feel it draining me. I need practice.”

“Oh, well, uh, maybe, I don’t know… Maybe you should come over tonight. We can practice. Get stronger.”

She smiles. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

Luke walks into the arcade.

Finn sees him. “Ah, incoming.”

Luke walks over to their table. “You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?”

“Sorry?” she asks.

“Don’t play dumb. You both were here and…”

“And?” asks Finn.

“And that’s all I remember. One minute I’m playing pool and the next I’m waking up in a bathroom stall.”

“Sorry, Luke, but everything seemed normal yesterday,” says Mercedes. “I mean, I brought you a slushy and we played pool.”

“See, I think you’re lying.”

Finn gets up and shoves Luke away from Mercedes. “And I think you need to back off.”

Luke looks at them and leaves.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt’s still reading Jon Hummel’s journal. He jumps when he hears Blaine open the door and walk the room.

Blaine takes his jacket off and looks at him.

“Are you still mad?” asks Kurt.

“Yeah, I’m still mad.”

“We have a difference of opinion, Blaine. We’re not always gonna agree on everything.

“Kurt, you’ve agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion is the understatement of the century.”

“You would know.”

He looks down at the journal. “What does Jonathan Hummel have to say?”

“A lot. It’s insane the things he wrote in his journal?” He hands Blaine the journal and he opens it. “That he kept from the founding families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that…you never told me.” He looks at Blaine.

Blaine looks down at what he just read and closes the journal. “We were, uh… We were angry at the founding families for what they did to Kristian. We wanted revenge. I didn’t know about Jonathan Hummel’s ring yet.” He sits down. “I didn’t know that he would…that he would survive.”

“He describes you as a monster.”

“That’s what I was. I want you to know the truth… But I want you to hear it from me.” He sighs. “In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it. I took it to the darkest place I could.”

**1864**

In the boarding house, Blaine’s draining the blood from a woman. She dies and he lies back on the couch, breathing heavily. His shirt and chin are stained with blood. Nearby, two men dance while another man plays the piano.

Blaine gets up. “Who wants to die next?”

The two men walk over to him.

“Me, I’m next,” says one man.

“Me, you promised me,” says the other.

He caresses their chins and then looks at the man playing piano. He walks over towards him and grabs his face in his hands. “What about you? You know if you don’t pick up the tempo, you’re going to lose your head. Snap. Snap.”

The man picks up the tempo.

Blaine vamp-runs over to one of the men who was dancing and starts to drink from him.

Noah walks into the room. “Company, brother?”

Blaine stops drinking and looks at him. “I brought enough to share.” He throws the other man towards Noah.

He grabs him. “Are you mad bringing them here when the entire town is hunting us?”

Blaine walks over to him. “Noah, if you’re worried about the founding families, please don’t be. They’re all dead or about to be.” He looks back at the man he was drinking from. He smiles at Blaine and he proceeds to start drinking from his neck again.

Noah grabs the other man’s face in his hands and compels him. “Leave this place. Never think of it again.” He walks over to Blaine and rips him off the other man. He compels him as well. “Same for you. Leave this place. Never think of it again.”

Blaine growls in fury. “Noah don’t be like this. I’m just having some fun.”

“Staying alive is more fun, Blaine. We have to be more careful than this. Cleverer. Like Kristian was.”

He scoffs. “Look where that got him.”

“I’m done here. With you. I’m leaving town.” He walks past Blaine.

Blaine vamp-runs in front of Noah and grabs him by the shoulders. “You hate me. I know. I know. An eternity of misery and on and on. I know, but you don’t have to leave town. Noah, I’ll do better. I promise.”

“No, you will get us killed. I’d rather leave you to do that to yourself.”

Blaine’s upset by Noah wanting to leave him.

Noah pushes Blaine off of him and walks out of the house.

**2010**

“I wasn’t myself then. I was full of guilt. What I did to my father, to my brother. I had to turn it off,” says Blaine. “It was the only way I could survive.”

“It sounds like you were Puck,” says Kurt.

“I was worse.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Mr. Shue, Puck and Andie are at a table at Breadstix.

“Other than your lecture on the history of Lima, did you get anything out of Michael?” asks Puck.

“No, it was boring,” answers Mr. Shue. “Of course, Emma thinks he’s charming.”

“You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?”

“Kinda do,” says Andie.

“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about this here,” says Mr. Shue. He glances over at Andie.

“Andie, she’s been compelled not to divulge my secrets,” says Puck. “Haven’t you?”

“Uh-huh.”

They kiss.

“Mmm. My lips are sealed.”

Mr. Shue stares at them in disgust. “This is too weird.”

“I just need the right opportunity,” says Puck. He sees Michael and Emma walk in. “Ah, there’s Emma with her new boyfriend. Hi.”

They walk up to their table.

“Hello, everyone,” greets Emma.

“So, I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today,” says Puck.

“Yes, I guess you could say that,” she answers.

“Well, as much as I’d like to continue this, I’ve got papers to grade,” says Mr. Shue. He puts down some money and gets up from the table.

“No, you know what? We should continue this. Let’s have a dinner party,” says Andie.

“Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I’ll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?”

“It’s good for me. Emma?”

“I don’t know if tonight works…” starts Mr. Shue.

“I’m free,” smiles Emma.

“It’d be a pleasure,” says Michael.

“Great,” says Puck.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Down in the tomb, Kristian’s body has desiccated. Puck waves a bottle of blood under his nose and pours some in his mouth. He starts to drink.

“Great. Drink up. Good boy.”

He takes the bottle out of his hands and continues to drink.

Puck gets up. “I’ve come bearing gifts. I didn’t have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Kurt’s been teaching me about clothes.” He hangs some clothes on the iron grating for Kristian.

Kristian looks normal again and crushes the empty blood bottle in his hands. He scoffs. “Like he has any taste.”

Puck looks down at him. “Wow, that blood did the trick. You’re almost pretty again.”

“What is it you want, Noah?”

“Guess who’s back in town? Your old friend, Cooter Hummel.”

“Really. Why?”

“Says he loves his son, wants to protect him from Michael and big, bad Klaus.”

“Touching.” Kristian pulls himself up from the ground.

“Yeah, right. He told me this old wife’s tale about how to kill an Original.”

“And you want to know if it’s true. If it was, I wouldn’t tell you.” He goes over to the clothes Puck’s hung up and grabs a jacket off the hanger.

“Now, why not? I mean, you want Michael and Klaus dead as much as I do.”

“Klaus, yes. Michael, no. He’s compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I’m stuck forever.”

“Sucks for you.”

“Forget it, Noah. Killing Michael would be a suicide mission. You can’t do it.”

“Can so.”

“Can’t.”

“Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?”

He turns and looks at him with an expression of surprise. “No. Noah, if you kill Michael, then I’m stuck in here forever.”

“Damn. You’re really scared.”

“Just get me out of here first and then I’ll help you. I’ll—I’ll help you kill Michael or…or protect Kurt. Whatever you want.”

“I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. Hell no.”

“That’s not true. I’ll stay. Noah, please just don’t do it.”

“Well, thank you, you’ve told me everything I need to know.”

“I’ve told you nothing.”

“You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who’s coming to dinner?”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Kurt’s leaning against the back door, looking out at the lake.

Blaine walks up to him and hands him a mug of tea. “For weeks I kept spiraling. I was completely driven by the desire for blood. Hunt, prey, kill. That was all I knew.”

“How come no one caught on to what you were doing?”

“Mmm. There was a war going on. The thing about wartime. Endless, anonymous blood supply.”

**1864**

There’s a camp set up for the sick and injured Civil War soldiers. Blaine’s drinking the blood from a man who appears to be already dead. He looks up and sees a female hooded figure feeding a bowl of soup to another injured man. The hooded figure stands up and walks away into the woods. Blaine follows her. The hooded person stops and he vamp-runs away. She looks behind herself but doesn’t see anyone. Blaine starts rushing around her and eventually falls down on top of her, but she’s too quick and catches Blaine, pinning him to the ground. The hooded figure is Christina.

Her face is vamped out as she looks down at Blaine. “What kind of an idiot are you?”

**2010**

“Christina Cohen, as she was known back then.”

“Christina…Tina? Your best friend Tina? That’s how you met her?” asks Kurt.

Blaine nods.

“What was she even doing in Lima?”

“She had heard it was a good place for vampires. You know, had no idea that they’d all been massacred. Needed a place to crash, so I brought her home with me.”

**1864**

Christina and Blaine walk into the Anderson house.

“I’d say it isn’t necessary to take me in, but you did try to eat me and well, with dawn coming, beggars can’t be choosers.” She looks in the parlor room and sees the dead bodies of men and women lying around. “Or should they be?”

“I, um, I meant to dispose of those.”

“My God, you’re a ripper.”

“A what?”

“There are good parts of being a vampire and there are bad parts. You’re the bad parts. Well, we’re going to have to change that.”

**2010**

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks.

“Talking about her brings up things that I’d rather forget.”

“Like Puck killing her?”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Emma and Andie are in boarding house dining room preparing the table for the dinner party.

“So, what’s going on with you and Will?” asks Andie. “I feel like there’s some tension.”

“I don’t know. I really like him. It’s more than like and I want it to work, but I can’t help but feel that he’s hiding something from me. And then I’ve got Cooter whispering things in my ear about him.”

“Like what?”

“Things I don’t want to believe. Things I don’t believe, not if they’re coming from Cooter’s mouth.”

“Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Puck tells me everything.”

…

Puck and Mr. Shue are in the library.

“This is a bad idea,” says Mr. Shue nervously.

“There’s no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here.” He hands Mr. Shue a glass of scotch, but he refuses it.

“No. I don’t like the idea of Michael being in the same house with Emma.”

“Emma’s perfectly safe. Besides, it’s just a fact-finding mission. It’s totally harmless.”

“Just a fact-finding mission?”

“Yeah.”

“Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that’s gonna put Emma in harm’s way. Okay?”

“Scout’s honor.” He puts up his hand and grabs Mr. Shue shoulder. Mr. Shue looks at him, still suspicious.

Andie walks in. “Hey, Emma needs help with the wine.”

Puck looks at him, smiles, and pats his arm reassuringly.

Mr. Shue walks up the stairs.

“Thanks,” says Andie.

“Yeah.”

He leaves the room and closes the door. Puck waits until he’s sure he is gone before he walks over to a small trunk and opens it. He pulls out the silver dagger and white oak ash from inside.

Andie walks down to him. “What’s that?”

“Dessert.” He dips the dagger in the ash. “Michael’s stronger than me. Faster than me. It’s all about the element of surprise.”

“Ah, it’s too bad. I like him. He’s very old-school. Classy.”

“Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after-dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls.” He places the dagger with the glasses and the scotch, hiding it from view.

“Hmm. That’s a little too sexist for me.”

He turns around and looks at her. “Stop talking.”

She smiles at him.

…

Upstairs, the doorbell rings and Emma answers the door. Cooter’s outside on the porch and walks into the house.

Puck walks out of the library and into the front hall.

“Who invited him?” she asks.

“Cooter. Surprise. Leave.”

“When Emma told me, she was coming to a dinner party for Michael, I decided I couldn’t miss out on all the fun and games,” says Cooter.

Mr. Shue walks in.

Puck and Cooter look at him.

“There are not going to be any games tonight, Cooter. It’s just a friendly dinner party.”

Cooter looks back at Puck.

“What he said,” says Puck.

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Finn opens the front door for Mercedes. “Hey,” he smiles.

“Hey,” she smiles.

He takes her bag.

“Thanks. That thing weighs a ton. I’m starving. You guys have any…food?” She stops in front of the living room. There are candles lit and placed all over the room. She looks nervous. “Oh, God. Heh! This is a date.”

He walks into the room and stands in front of her. “No, no it’s not like a ‘date’ date. It’s more of a hey, I kissed you, and I thought you liked it, um…hang thing.”

“Finn, I need to make sure Kurt’s cool with us before anything else happens.”

He turns away and places her stuff on the couch. “I didn’t realize my brother had approval over who I’m with.”

“He’s my best friend. I tell him everything and this whole hang thing might freak him out.”

“All right, all right, so we’ll, um… We’ll hang out, eat some food, work on some spells. It’s not a big deal. But you did…you did like it, right?”

She smiles. “Yeah. I liked it.”

DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY~DOY

Puck opens the front door.

“Good evening,” greets Michael.

“Thank you for coming. Please, come in.”

“Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider?”

“No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you.”

“Hmm. Well, that’s good.” He walks into the house. “Because, you know, although Kurt and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I’ll kill you and I’ll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.”

Michael sees Emma and smiles. He walks over to her. “Emma. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?”

“Nice to see you.”

“You look incredible.”

“Thank you.”

Puck shuts the front door.


End file.
